YDS: Irracional
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Él se encogió de hombros. No veía daño alguno en decirle la verdad ahora. Después de todo, ya estaba siendo débil, estaba siendo irracional, y no se sorprendía de descubrir que no le importaba. No realmente. Shikamaru&Ino.
1. Razón e impulsividad

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece. **

1/22 --- Número de capítulo en relación al total.

**-LEER- **Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Por única vez les voy a pedir que lean esto para aclarar unas cuestiones de la historia y de las otras tres historias simultáneas que estoy subiendo. Las cuatro, incluída esta ("Irracional") tienen un título común que es "Yuxtaposición de soledades" [YDS]. Esto es porque las cuatro historia ocurren paralelamente y en algunos puntos convergen, es decir, tienen un mismo hilo conductor. Pero no son exactamente lo mismo desde diferentes puntos de vista. Ocurren contemporáneamente pero cada historia se centra en una pareja y en momentos que no aparecen en las demás historias. NO es necesario leer las cuatro para entender esta, cada historia es una historia en sí y por sí, separada de las demás. Pueden leer 1, 2, 3, las cuatro, no cambia nada. Aunque, por supuesto, hay menciones de una en las otras. Probablemente la historia central se amplíe más si leen todas pero, como dije, NO es necesario hacerlo El primer capítulo de todas está similarmente narrado, en estructura, pero es solo el primer capítulo. Segundo, para los que no saben, **yo actualizo mis historias todos los días, un capítulo por día, sin falta**. Y esa es una promesa que intento cumplir SIEMPRE. Ya sin más que decir, les agradezco desde ya por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde historia. Como siempre, me gustaría saber -si no es demasiado pedir- su opinión, para así poder mejorar. ¡Nos vemos y besitos! (Las próximas notas serán más cortas, lo prometo =)).

* * *

"_Porque todos ellos habían entendido, que la cosa más dolorosa que existía, era no ser necesitado por nadie en el mundo. Aún así, seguían buscando... eso que los salvara de la soledad"_

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Irracional**

I

"Razón e impulsividad"

Él era inteligente, en el más amplio sentido de la palabra; y desde que tenía memoria lo había sido, porque debía serlo, porque carecía de toda otra cualidad que pudiera ayudarlo a sobrevivir. Porque era alguien promedio y un perdedor –como Ino solía, no tan amablemente, llamarlo- de quien no se esperaba demasiado y a él no le importaba. Nunca lo había hecho, no realmente, porque sabía que era cierto. Tanto sus habilidades físicas como sus capacidades ilusorias eran corrientes, nada extraordinario. Shikamaru nunca había sido el extraordinario en ningún aspecto, y eso estaba bien por él. La vida se torna demasiado problemática cuando el peso sobre tus hombros es tan grande que empieza a derribarte. Definitivamente, lo que Shikamaru menos deseaba. Por lo que dejaba la etiqueta de "extraordinario" para alguien más. Alguien como Ino, alguien capaz de cegar completamente a su adversario, fascinarlo y dejarlo pendiendo de ella, de un hilo, solo para destruir luego su mente lenta y cruelmente desde su interior; sin el menor remordimiento. Sospechaba, inclusive, que la joven llegaba a disfrutarlo. Lo cual la convertía a ella en una sádica, y a él en un masoquista, por el simple hecho de permanecer a su lado por tantos años. Pues si sabía lo que le convenía, alejarse era la única opción. Todo en ella gritaba _peligro_, las señales estaban en todos lados. En sus ojos demasiado azules y demasiado contundentes, y en su cabello demasiado largo y destellante, así como en la curvatura de sus pronunciadas caderas. Si, todo en ella gritaba peligro pero él no se podía apartar. Así como tampoco había podido hacerlo Chouji, desde el instante en que los colocaron en el mismo equipo. Ambos estaban atrapados.

Comprendió entonces que la inteligencia era su única arma, su único recurso, su única defensa. Contra ella y contra todo. Todo lo que encontrara problemático. La razón, la lógica, eran las únicas formas de proceder en el mundo. De sobrevivir. El mundo, tan absurdo e ilógico como solía mostrarse, era igual a un juego de shogi. Y conociendo las reglas, aprendiendo su funcionamiento, podía mantenerse vivo. Él era un peón, una ficha, como cualquier otro, y todos funcionaban para un fin común. Un mismo fin.

En la práctica, a diferencia de la teoría, como siempre, aquella idea resultó distar de la realidad. No en concepto, porque justamente solo eso era. Un concepto, abstracto, distante de la realidad. En la realidad, no todo estaba tan claro. No todo era tan lógico y tenía tal sentido, y la pérdida de un peón, de una ficha, no era fácilmente olvidable. De hecho, no era olvidable. La muerte de Asuma, la cual aún lamentaba a pesar de los años, no era olvidable en absoluto. Así como no lo era para Naruto la muerte de Jiraiya, o la muerte de otros tantos caídos en batalla; por ese tan valioso "fin común".

Para Shikamaru, se volvió entonces todo más claro. Porque él un día también moriría, y sería una ficha más perdida pero mientras dejara algo de él en el mundo, algo de él que a alguien más pudiera servirle para sobrevivir, él no se perdería. No importaba cuantos años pasaran, él seguiría existiendo en alguien más, como Asuma seguía existiendo en él, y en Chouji e Ino. Así también en Kurenai y su hijo. Eso era lo importante. No importaba cuan ilógico y torcido fuera el mundo, y él bien sabía que lo era, no importaba cuan injusto y vengativo; todo lo que importaba era el plan –como siempre lo había sido- y él tenía uno. Proteger, con su inteligencia y su pensamiento frío y calculador, a los que consideraba suyos. Y aunque sonara como una meta noble, y quizá en la extensión lo fuera, la razón que lo compelía era pura y sencillamente egoísta. Los necesitaba. Para mantenerse cuerdo y sano, si es que tales categorías se aplicaban en su mundo, necesitaba de aquellas personas que él consideraba importantes. Como Asuma lo había sido para él, aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho y nunca fuera hacerlo porque Shikamaru no era del tipo sentimentalista, y nunca lo había sido. Ese tipo de expresión emocional correspondía a las mujeres. Él debía ser serio, y no mostrar debilidad. Porque debilidad, para él, era ser irracional. Y llorar era un acto puramente irracional, por el sencillo hecho de ser humano. Por tanto, ya no lloraría. No sería débil, no se permitiría la oportunidad de serlo porque no perdería a nadie más. Nadie más cuya pérdida pudiera quebrarlo. Ya nunca.

Esa era su definición de supervivencia. Supervivencia a la muerte. Y la base del concepto, porque Shikamaru disfrutaba de armar conceptos, estaba en lo que Asuma le había enseñado. La vida, y la muerte, no eran conceptos. Eran estados, estados reales e irreversibles. Y todo lo que quedaba de ellos era un futuro. Un futuro sin ellos, sin él, pero lleno de una nueva generación que cargaría por ellos el mundo. Solo entonces, podría finalmente descansar; ahorrándose el dolor de una nueva pérdida, muriendo antes que la que fuera algún día su esposa, si la fortuna lo quería –aunque no creyera en tal concepto. Y sabiendo que algo de él había quedado en la nueva generación. Algo nuevo. Un nuevo comienzo para los demás. Un ciclo que terminaría eventualmente, y volvería a comenzar. Y así sucesivamente, cuando él ya no existiera; al menos no físicamente.

Bajando lentamente la mirada, contempló la fría piedra cuya impávida cara devolvía el símbolo de Konoha tallado profundamente. Alrededor, gran cantidad de obsequios y flores rodeaban la tumba de quien le había enseñado mucho. Pequeñas flores rojas de cortos pétalos y centro amarillo. _Kurenai_. Definitivamente la reconocía a ella en aquellas pequeñas flores de pétalos redondeados e intenso color carmesí. Carmesí, como el color de la sangre de él y los ojos y labios de ella. Flores que, en su momento anunciaron la tragedia, y que aún ella plantaba en su ventana; porque ya no podían dañarla. Flores que encontraba irónicamente apropiadas para ambos y para la tragedia que ambos habían sido.

Sacando un delgado objeto alargado de su bolsillo, lo llevó a sus labios. Sin embargo, antes de encenderlo una segunda flor llamó su atención. Un largo tallo de aproximadamente un metro con hojas pinnadas y pequeñas flores amarillas naciendo a lo largo de este. Agrimonias, se llamaban aparentemente; y lo recordaba perfectamente porque había preguntado a Ino sobre ellas, una vez. La pregunta había sido simple: ¿Por qué llevar flores tan alegres a una tumba?, la respuesta lo había sido más –aunque no del todo honesta: Porque significan agradecimiento. Y no dudaba de que lo hicieran, solo que sabía que la joven miembro de su equipo lo hacía por una razón más, aunque quizá no del todo conciente.

Ino no soportaba la fealdad, y si algo era feo (en el fuerte sentido de la palabra), ella lo cubría. Lo doblaba y retorcía y lo forraba hasta que fuera bello. Todo. Incluso la muerte. Y la memoria de Asuma. Todo debía ser bello, aún si su último recuerdo del que fuera su sensei fuera el rojo de la sangre de él impregnada en las grietas de sus suaves manos. No que Ino lo hubiera dicho en voz alta. Él, simplemente, lo sabía. Quizá, por eso, también se rehusaba a llevar flores rojas al cementerio. Ino odiaba las flores rojas.

Encendiendo el extremo del cigarrillo con el encendedor que aún conservaba desde aquella vez, se acuclilló frente a la piedra memorial; trazando distraídamente el símbolo de la aldea. Tantos años habían pasado... tantos, y él aún regresaba cada vez que podía. Cada vez que necesitaba. Que lo necesitaba a él.

—Asuma... —murmuró, dando una única pitada al cigarro y apagándolo inmediatamente contra la roca. Dejando el objeto a medio fumar sobre el símbolo de la aldea. Tal y como había hecho la primera vez. E inmediatamente sacó un pequeño cilindro de papel de su otro bolsillo y extrajo de él una pastilla redondeada, la cual sin demasiados miramientos introdujo en su boca. _Menta_. Fresca y despreocupada. Desintoxicante. Con suerte, lo desintoxicaría de preocupaciones; aunque no tuviera demasiadas expectativas de que lo hiciera.

Dando media vuelta, comenzó a marcharse. Sabía que pronto vendrían por él. Sabía que lo encontrarían y no quería que lo hicieran allí. Nunca lo había admitido, ni siquiera a Chouji, que aún volvía cada día en soledad. Aquello era algo suyo que no deseaba compartir. _Su_ secreto. No era asunto de los demás. Finalmente, subiendo las últimas escaleras, salió del cementerio. Dejando atrás cientos de rocas que representaban hombres. Hombres, mujeres y niños. Seres humanos que ya no estaban en aquel mundo.

Una vez que estuvo lejos de aquel lugar, bostezó. Ambas manos en los bolsillos. Y se detuvo en seco, al ver la figura jadeando de una muchacha de largo cabello rubio delante de él. Aguardó con ambas cejas alzadas a que recuperara el aliento —¿Ino?

Ella se enderezó, su porte impecable como siempre. Encontraba sumamente antinatural que alguien luciera de esa forma todo el tiempo —¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! —se quejó.

El moreno se encogió de hombros, hundiendo inconscientemente el paquete del cigarrillos aún más profundamente dentro de su bolsillo —Por ahí.

La expresión de ella se tornó una de enfado. Una delgada línea de expresión atravesando su perfectamente pulida frente —¡¿Por ahí?!

Shikamaru no se inmutó, aún sabiendo que el agudo tono de voz de ella era una advertencia. Advertencia de que pronto estallaría, y cuando lo hacía, nadie era capaz de detenerla. Aunque, en general, nadie era capaz de detenerla en ningún momento. Ino no era del tipo de persona que toma las opiniones de los demás, ni recibe órdenes de nadie. Ella hace las órdenes, ella traza los límites y solo ella es capaz de doblarlos y romperlos cuando lo desea. Nadie más tiene ese poder. Solo ella.

Alzando un poquito más la voz, repitió por segunda vez las palabras de él, aguardando una explicación. Explicación que obviamente jamás llegó, ni llegaría —¡¡¿Por ahí?!!

—Oy, mujer problemática —masculló, arrastrando las palabras con pereza—. Tú no eres mi madre, no tengo porque decirte donde estuve a cada instante.

Eso pareció silenciarla, porque sus reproches inmediatamente cesaron cuando la joven se mordió el labio inferior. Aún así, las intensa mirada cargada de frustración no desapareció de sus ojos. Sin embargo, Ino no era alguien que fácilmente se rendía y se daba por vencida. Por el contrario, si no podía ganar una batalla, creaba otra. Una que sí pudiera ganar. Una en la que ella tuviera el control.

—¡¡Eres un holgazán!! ¡¡Seguramente estabas viendo las nubes!! ¡¿No es cierto?! Y nosotros esperándote desde hace media hora...

Otro rasgo de Ino era que ella no esperaba, a nadie. Al contrario, eran los demás quienes debían esperarla a ella. Y lo hacían, porque ella tenía el poder de dejar a los demás pendiendo de un hilo de su compleja telaraña. Telaraña que solo los sujetaba hasta que ella decidía si cortar el hilo o no. En ese sentido, Ino era una artista —Ino... dije que llegaría un poco más tarde y-

—¡¿Dijiste?! Ese es tu problema, tú siempre dices y nunca haces. Se suponía que debías llegar temprano, no que te excusarías. Como siempre.

Y era cierto. Lo sabía. Él usaba las palabras, era buen sofista, pues para serlo se requería de inteligencia. Era como armar un rompecabezas. Hacer y deshacer cada pieza a su antojo, y hacerlas encajar era su fuerte. Siempre lo había sido. Shikamaru podía decir una cosa haciéndola sonar completamente como otra. Podía adecuar las palabras a cada contexto, y hacerlas lucir como quería. En ese sentido, Shikamaru era un artista; como Ino. Pero él no decía lo que pensaba, nunca lo hacía. Sino que pensaba lo que decía, cada palabra. Estratégicamente planeada, como el resto de su vida. Y solo hablaba cuando era sumamente necesario o requerido. Ese tipo de control, era el control del que Ino carecía. Para ella, las palabras eran un estorbo, y una herramienta. Herramienta que no dudaba en utilizar cuando lo requería. Ino, a diferencia de Shikamaru, no era buena sofista pero –definitivamente- sabía afilar las palabras hasta sacarles el borde más filoso, solo para hacerlas cortantes. Dañinas. Ella era una experta en destrucción y él un genio de la construcción. Ino dañaba y Shikamaru reparaba. Él construía y ella derribaba. Era inevitable, así eran ellos. En eso se habían convertido, el mundo los había torneado de esa forma, y difícilmente cambiarían.

Shikamaru intentó excusarse una vez más, pero ella lo detuvo. Las palabras no eran su campo, Ino lo sabía, y allí perdería. Cosa que no permitiría, nunca. Por lo que se adelantó, terminando la batalla a favor de ella —¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡¡No me importan tus estúpidas excusas!! ¡¡Hace media hora que estamos esperándote para comer y Chouji probablemente siga esperando en donde lo dejé... si ya no almorzó sin nosotros, así que camina!! —y sin esperarlo siquiera comenzó a caminar, alejándose a pasos furiosos de él. Y él simplemente la siguió, porque las acciones no eran su fuerte y sabía que si se oponía a ella perdería. Porque siempre lo hacía. Ino era quien, en ese campo, tenía el poder. Y, probablemente, en todos los demás restantes. Por esa sencilla razón él obedecía, porque esa era su definición de construir. Ceder y oponerse eran conceptos lógicos, y la única forma de diferir entre uno y otro –que en apariencia parecían opuestos pero que en realidad no lo eran- era haciéndolo mediante la razón. Construir era razón, tal como era él. Y destruir era impulsividad, tal como era ella.

Después de todo, así eran ellos. Así era su relación. Y todo estaba perfectamente bien. Tal y como Shikamaru creía.


	2. Derrotismo y rudeza

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Naruto.**

2/22

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Acá, como prometido, esta el segundo capítulo que espero les guste. Gracias a todos los que leyeron este primer capítulo y decidieron darle una oportunidad a mi historia. Espero no decepcionarlos. En todo caso, sepan que aprecio las críticas y opiniones porque de verdad intento mejorar. No es el número de reviews lo que importa (aunque no vamos a negar que inflan el ego de quien escribe) sino lo que se pude sacar de ellos. Espero les guste. Gracias, otra vez. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

II

"Derrotismo y rudeza"

Suspiró. Hacía ya diez minutos desde que había abandonado el cementerio y caminaba junto a su compañera de equipo, la cual no dejaba de quejarse sobre su tardanza, y por más que intentara ignorarla –y verdaderamente intentaba hacerlo, con todas sus fuerzas- no podía. La voz de Ino seguía llegando una y otra vez a sus oídos, enredando sus propias ideas. Enmarañando sus pensamientos. Era increíble, debía admitirlo, la capacidad apabullante que venía con ella. Con el todo de que era Ino. Su voz (aún cuando de sus rosados y húmedos labios solo escapaban palabras dañinas), su apariencia, incluso su aroma, parecían creados para seducir (o, como Shikamaru prefería decirlo, dominar, someter y subyugar). Como una planta carnívora que, con su llamativa y colorida apariencia, y su dulce néctar atrae al pequeño insecto hasta sí y lo devora. Sin la menor piedad o mayor posibilidad alguna. Una perdición segura, y aún si tuviera una nueva posibilidad de volver a respirar, lo reharía todo de nuevo. Perdiéndose en el interior de su cautivante predadora, sofocándose. Porque así de seductora era la idea, y porque morir de otra forma no tendría sentido. No sería igual de dulce, igual de dolorosa, igual de trágica. No sería nada.

Sin esas cualidades, Ino no sería nada. No sería Ino. Porque ella era capaz de detener a cualquier hombre a admirarla con solo una mirada –aún sin desearlo. Hacerle olvidar, aunque fuera por un instante, su destino. Eliminando en un soplo de sus labios todo pensamiento, toda idea, todo recuerdo de la mente de su víctima. Haciendo desaparecer, con el peligroso oscilar de sus largas pestañas, cualquier pasado que hubiera tenido, adueñándose temporalmente de su presente, y eliminando su futuro –si así lo deseara. Así de letal era ella. Y el que sus habilidades consistieran en quebrar mentes y jugar, ajustando y desajustando, sus pedazos era solo un irónico giro más de la vida. Así como encontraba injusto que alguien con mentalidad tan dañina luciera de esa forma, era sencillamente innatural e inevitablemente cierto.

Contemplando a su lado, se detuvo; volteando inmediatamente la vista al ver que caminaba solo. Se preguntó porque Ino se habría detenido, ya que parecía tan impaciente por llegar, pero la imagen que contempló respondió rápidamente su pregunta. _Sai_. El objeto de deseo de Ino, aunque no era realmente eso, sino un desafío, porque Ino era incapaz de desear algo que ya poseía. Siempre deseaba algo nuevo, siempre necesitaba algo nuevo, y Sai era ese nuevo juguete. Ese juguete que deseaba romper, para poder desear otro, pero que aún no había logrado.

Chasqueando la lengua, volvió sobre sus pasos; mascullando algo similar a —Creí que Chouji estaba esperando... —con sarcasmo latente. Aún así, Ino no prestó atención alguna. Así de creíbles resultaban sus propias palabras para ella. _Hipócrita_.

—¡¡Shikamaru!! —exclamó alegre el rubio que acompañaba a Sai en aquellos instantes.

Sin siquiera molestarse en cambiar su expresión de completo aburrimiento y su actitud de obvio fastidio, replicó —Hola Naruto —haciendo un leve gesto con la mano. A su lado, Ino intentaba entablar conversación alguna con Sai; fingiendo ser amable y amigable. Oscilando peligrosamente sus pestañas.

El moreno, sin embargo, continuaba contemplándola con absoluta indiferencia. Dedicando a la rubia aquella mirada falsa y artificial que solía mostrar habitualmente. Aún así, Ino no parecía desanimada por ello pues continuaba intentando mantener la mirada negra del chico en ella. Y, por momentos, parecía lograrlo; si bien por un instante. Pero no parecía poder atravesar su completa barrera de insensibilidad. Aunque, por un momento, creyó ver en la expresión de él confusión y curiosidad, como si intentara descifrar qué clase de interacción social estaba desarrollando Ino. Naruto solo observaba divertido.

—Sai —volvió a hablar la rubia, haciendo sonar su voz artificialmente dulce. Ino era una actriz, ella podía sonreír un instante y al siguiente llorar, podía desarmar a alguien con cualquier emoción que quisiera crear, y aún así, no sentir ninguna de ellas. _Artista_. Esa era la palabra exacta que Shikamaru encontraba para describirla. Una perfecta artista. Una mentira. Ino era una hermosa mentira, de esas que uno desea creer por todos los medios.

Él pareció vacilar un instante, probablemente pensando en cual sería la respuesta adecuada para aquella situación. Honestamente hablando, Shikamaru dudaba que Sai recordara siquiera el nombre de ella —Buenos días, preciosa.

Complacida, Ino sonrió, colocando una mano en su cadera y quebrando levemente su cintura para acentuar aún más las curvas de su, ya de por sí, curvilínea figura. Sai no pareció, sin embargo, alterado de forma alguna por esto. Al menos, su rostro marmóreo y rígido no los manifestó.

Shikamaru decidió hacer caso omiso a la escena que Ino estaba montando justo a su lado —Así que... —bostezó, sin molestarse en cubrir su boca— Naruto. ¿Qué haces?

El rubio sonrió, amplia y alegremente; recordando las noticias que Sai le había informado minutos antes en Ichiraku —¡¡Iré a hablar con la vieja Tsunade!!

El Nara enarcó una ceja —¿Tienes una misión?

Con confianza replicó —Traer a Sasuke de vuelta.

La respuesta, como Shikamaru había supuesto, atrajo la atención de Ino al instante. Haciendo que se olvidara por completo de Sai por un momento, solo para oír lo que Naruto tenía para decir del Uchiha. Decidió, por segunda vez, ignorar las actitudes de su compañera de equipo —¿Hay novedades?

Naruto asintió, su sonrisa dejando paso a una expresión de suma seriedad —Danzou esta muerto. Vamos a informarle a la vieja Tsunade para que nos permita salir en busca de Sasuke...

Shikamaru asintió, cruzándose de brazos y asimilando lenta y progresivamente la información recibida. Su expresión una de suma reserva —Entiendo... —masculló. Sin embargo, omitió decir que no creía necesario buscar a quien no deseaba ser encontrado. Era cierto que debían la muerte de Danzou y su huída, en primer lugar, al único sobreviviente de los Uchiha; pero seguía siendo un traidor. Y, en su opinión, no merecía su respeto. Mucho menos el de Naruto.

Y cuando Naruto se despidió de ambos y se marchó, junto con Sai –dejando a Ino levemente decepcionada-, no dijo nada. Y hasta que estuvieron suficientemente lejos tampoco lo hizo. Solo cuando estuvo seguro que nadie podía oírlo masculló, por lo bajo —Problemático... —considerando los diferentes desenlaces de aquella situación.

Ino pareció oír el suave murmullo que emanó de sus labios —¿Qué? —lo cuestionó.

El moreno se encogió simplemente de hombros —Nada —, refugiando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzando a caminar en dirección al punto de encuentro con Chouji. Ino rápidamente lo siguió, recordando súbitamente el tercer miembro del que originalmente había sido el equipo 10, o, equipo Asuma, como solían llamarse a sí mismos luego de la trágica muerte de su sensei.

—Shikamaru... —lo llamó la joven luego de unos instantes de silencio.

El mencionado se volvió a ella, su expresión de aburrimiento. Sin embargo, había en su actitud algo que Ino no podía precisar. Algo levemente fuera de lugar —¿Hmp?

—¿Crees que Naruto lo logre? —la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Comprendió entonces que aquella pregunta no era en apariencia lo que se veía sino una petición. Ino deseba creer, _necesitaba_ creer, que por una vez todo estaría bien. Pues desde que había muerto Asuma, y desde que habían pasado los años, nada lo estaba. Y ella aún quería creer en los finales felices, aún si supiera que no existían. Y, de hecho, lo sabía. Lo sabía perfectamente. Todos ellos lo sabían.

Y aunque quiso responder que si, que todo estaría bien. Aunque quiso darle un dejo de esperanza al que aferrarse, no lo hizo. Simplemente no pudo. Él era realista, y siempre había sido la voz de la razón en ella. Esa era su función para Ino, y siempre lo sería.

—El único que puede _terminar_ con Naruto es Sasuke, y viceversa. Por problemático que eso sea.

De repente, ella se detuvo en seco; y cuando Shikamaru se volteó a verla, se sorprendió de ver sus ojos vidriosos. Ino no lloraba. Nunca lloraba. Se rehusaba, pues era demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo. Y llorar, se había dicho tras la muerte de Asuma, era un signo de debilidad. Ella era Ino, y era fuerte. Solo los niños lloraban.

—¡Pff! —bufó, arrojando ambos brazos al aire y recomponiendo su expresión impecable. Todo rastro de lágrimas completamente desaparecido de sus ojos azules y cristalinos—. Shikamaru... me halaga que creas que necesitas protegerme. Soy grande, puedo hablar de muerte.

_Muerte_. Pensó. Había algo de innatural en la forma en que Ino había pronunciado aquella palabra, como si fuera algo natural. Como si no le afectara de ninguna manera. Y, aún entonces, Ino se rehusaba a llevar flores rojas a las tumbas de los caídos. Aún lavaba sus manos cientos de veces al día –alegando que era para el cuidado de su piel- intentando limpiar la sangre derramada por sus dedos, y aún –tras tantos años- despertaba en medio de la noche atormentada por todos y cada uno de los rostros de las personas que había asesinado. Desde el primero al último.

—Aún así —sonrió, usando la sonrisa que solía dedicar únicamente a sus "presas" —, me halaga que creas tal tontería.

Él chasqueó la lengua —Mujer problemática, ¿por qué haría tal cosa?

Aquella sonrisa se disipó y fue inmediatamente reemplazada por una expresión más suave y una sonrisa algo más genuina, o eso pensó él que era —No lo se... No puedo pensar en una razón.

—Yo tampoco —sentenció. Retomando su camino hacia donde su amigo aguardaba, si es que aún lo hacía—. Vamos, Chouji se preguntará donde estamos.

La sonrisa flamante retornó a los rosados labios de ella, y acelerando el paso lo alcanzó —¡Cierto! Me había olvidado por completo...

Shikamaru torció el gesto —¡Cielos, Ino! Que amable de tu parte...

Pero ella decidió ignorar el juicio de valor. Shikamaru habitualmente los hacía, y ella tendía a no prestar atención a ninguno de ellos. Además, no era como si se hubiera olvidado de Chouji realmente. Eso jamás podría hacerlo, aún si lo intentara. Su amigo y compañero de equipo siempre estaría en su cabeza, aunque eso no significaba que tuviera que tenerlo presente a cada instante. Y, por cruel que eso sonara, era cierto.

—Pensé que ya habíamos establecido que no soy amable.

Él asintió. Debiendo admitir que era cierto, desde la academia lo había sabido, que Ino disfrutaba de causar tormento a los demás. Solo en raras ocasiones, raras muestras de amabilidad y afecto genuinas eran dejadas ver por ella. Sakura había sido una de ellas, la demostración máxima de confianza en alguien para Ino. Y así habían resultado las cosas, en completa ingratitud y desengaño. Por esa razón, entre otras, Ino ya no confiaba. O, al menos, no deseaba hacerlo.

—No, no eres amable —masculló. Entonces, se atrevió a preguntar algo que probablemente le costaría la vida—. ¿Por qué?

Sin embargo, la mecha nunca se encendió. La furia nunca estalló sino, por el contrario, Ino pareció sonreír aún más. Aunque aquella sonrisa parecía más maniática que alegre y, definitivamente, no era una sonrisa genuina —Las personas amables son débiles.

Algo fastidiado, aunque renuente a demostrarlo, contrarrestó —¿Crees que Chouji y yo somos débiles?

Con un giro de su larga cabellera recogida, replicó, sin pena alguna —Los seres humanos están destinados a traicionar. Es inevitable. Es nuestra naturaleza.

Quiso decirle que él jamás haría tal cosa, que él jamás sería como Sasuke. Que, aún a pesar de las vicisitudes, jamás la abandonaría. Chouji tampoco lo haría. Pero no lo hizo. No podía prometer algo que no sabría si podría cumplir, porque mañana podía estar muerto. Como tantos otros. En vez de eso, murmuró —Las excepciones existen en las reglas.

Ella negó con la cabeza —No, sino no serían reglas. En todo caso, si lo hacen, es solo para probar que las reglas existen. Tú mismo lo dijiste ¿Recuerdas?

El Nara frunció levemente el ceño, una línea de expresión atravesando su tensa frente. Era inevitable, Ino siempre tendría una respuesta ingeniosa para cada ocasión. A veces, inclusive, mordaz. Pero así era ella, e Ino era inteligente. Mucho más de lo que las demás personas le acreditaban. Y ese era y sería siempre su eterno karma. Pero Ino estaba decidida a probarles lo contrario.

La rubia volvió a hablar, viendo a su compañero de equipo fruncir el entrecejo —No actúes como si no lo supieras, Shikamaru. Eres inteligente, descífralo.

Una vez más, quiso replicar que no todo era lo que parecía y no todo lo que parecía era, pero no lo hizo. Decidió, finalmente, que hacer algo de esa magnitud no tendría sentido. Ino era terca, tozuda y testaruda en su máxima extensión; y alguien como él, holgazán y desmotivado, jamás podría cambiarle su forma de pensar. O de ser, en tal caso. E intentarlo solo sería un desgaste emocional y de energía. Uno que él no estaba dispuesto a realizar.

Ino siempre sería Ino. La gente, pensó Shikamaru, no cambia. Sino, simplemente, dejarían de existir —Demasiado problemático...

La rubia alegremente sonrió. Satisfecha de su nuevo y más reciente triunfo sobre la razón —Eso pensé. ¿Sabes? No es divertido si te rindes demasiado rápido.

Él bostezó, refugiando nuevamente ambas manos en los más profundo de sus bolsillos; una débil sonrisa apareciendo en sus delgados labios —Pensé que ya habíamos establecido que soy un derrotista.

—Un perdedor —corrigió ella, también con una sonrisa centelleante en su rosada y carnosa boca.

Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco —Si quieres ponerlo de esa forma...

—De hecho, quiero —replicó rápidamente en tono alegre.

El chico asintió, cerrando suavemente los ojos y masajeando sus temples con ambos dedos índice y medio de cada mano —Definitivamente, no eres amable.

Ino no se ofendió en lo más mínimo —Definitivamente. Aún así, sigues aquí a mi lado...

_No tengo opción_, pensó para sí. Pero, una vez más, no transformó dicho pensamiento en palabras. Y no lo haría. Simplemente porque no podía. Jamás podría decirle aquello. Ino no lo entendería, y hacerla entender –había concluido- no tenía sentido. Por lo que mintió —Podría irme en cualquier momento... —aún si aquello solo sonsacaba una estúpida risa de ella.

Y, de hecho, lo hizo. Ino rió tan fuerte que el vibrar de sus entrañas y de sus pulmones contra sus costillas le provocó dolor.


	3. Fuera de alcance, indomable

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, evidentemente. **

3/22

Hola. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Acá estoy subiendo el capítulo tres. En fin, a todos gracias por gastar tiempo de su vida en leer mi historia, espero sea tiempo bien gastado, al menos y algo de la historia les esté gustando. De verdad, muchas gracias. Y gracias también a quienes me hicieron saber su opinión. Honestamente la aprecio y me gustaría que no dudaran en dármela siempre que les parezca apropiado. Gracias. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Irracional  
**

III

"Fuera de alcance, indomable"

La observó de reojo sonreír alegremente, sus ánimos renovados desde que Shikamaru dijo aquello que tanta risa le causó. Él, personalmente, no lo encontraba en lo más mínimo gracioso; pero ella seguía sonriendo de esa forma tonta que tanto le irritaba. Como si hubiera ganado algo. Una sonrisa de lado. Una sonrisa triunfal. _Endemoniada mujer problemática_.

Como siempre, quiso decirle que borrara la estúpida sonrisa de su rostro. Que no había porque sonreír, no de esa forma, porque no había verdadero triunfo en la victoria de la que tanto se jactaba. Que solo destruiría lo poco que quedaba. Y que sonreír de esa forma, de lado, la hacía lucir fea. Ino podía ser todo lo que quisiera menos fea, al menos no por fuera. Pero no lo dijo. Últimamente, parecía haberse vuelto un experto en dejar las cosas sin ser dichas; simplemente flotaban en el aire, alrededor de ellos, de forma invisible, creando una atmósfera quizá algo más que un poco sofocante. Pero esto Ino tampoco parecía notarlo. O, al menos, pretendía no hacerlo.

Lentamente, caminaron hacia Barbacoa Q, Shikamaru apreciando el silencio temporal que sabía no duraría demasiado. Con Ino, el silencio era como un cristal. Uno que los separaba a ambos, y la colocaba a ella en un escaparate, como una muñeca. O algo precioso que debía ser cuidado y conservado. Fuera del alcance de los demás. Sin embargo, en la realidad. En el interior de la fachada de muñeca de largos cabellos dorados, piel de porcelana, ojos azules y labios encarnados, Ino no era más que un ser humano. Y, por dentro, sus colores no eran tan brillantes como lo eran afuera. La fachada de muñeca era eso, solo una fachada. Ella no era frágil, ni débil ni solo hermosa. Y no soportaba permanecer demasiado tiempo en un mismo lugar, el escaparate; aún cuando cómodo, lo odiaba. Por eso rompía el cristal, cada vez que podía, por eso rompía el silencio. No se callaba nada. Porque no quería ser admirada, Ino luchaba desesperadamente por ser reconocida. Reconocida como la gran kunoichi que era, y no solo como una cara bonita y una irresistible sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —lo cuestionó sonriendo, notando que eventualmente la observaba de reojo sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, haciendo un gesto despreocupado con una mano mientras que con la otra jugaba con el paquete de caramelos de menta en su bolsillo —Nada.

—Estabas mirándome.

Negarlo no hubiera tenido sentido. En vez de mentir, decidió optar por una ofensiva; sabiendo de antemano que Ino no creería su mentira, o ninguna mentira, en cualquier caso —¿No es eso lo quieres, que todos te miren?

Ofendida, se detuvo. Negando caprichosamente con la cabeza y golpeando su pie contra el suelo, una y otra vez —No. Honestamente, Shikamaru... que poco entiendes de mujeres.

Él asintió —Una vez más, pensé que ya habíamos establecido eso también. De todas formas, las mujeres son problemáticas. Siempre dicen querer una cosa y luego hacen otra completamente distinta.

Ino negó con la cabeza, retomando su camino hacia Barbacoa Q. Él siguiéndola unos pasos detrás —Deberías dejar de decir ese tipo de cosas sobre las mujeres, ninguna querrá acercársete si sigues diciendo tonterías como esas.

Shikamaru bufó, ambas cejas alzas y vista fija en el cielo —No entiendo porque alguien querría complicar su vida de esa forma. Las mujeres solo traen problemas.

La joven giró bruscamente la cabeza en la dirección opuesta, dando un rápido coletazo de su larga cabellera rubia en la mejilla de él; dejando una sensación de cosquilleo sobre su piel —Con esa mentalidad —afirmó tercamente— terminarás solo.

_Mira quien lo dice_, pensó amargamente. Sabiendo que Ino misma, de forma conciente o inconsciente, se colocaba fuera del alcance de otros solo para no ser tocada. No ser alcanzada, por nadie. Y, aún así, haciendo creer a todos que podían tenerla. Alcanzarla. Endulzando a todos y cada uno de aquellos que se intentaban acercar a ella, solo para dejarlos sin nada cuando creían estar lo suficientemente cerca. Solo para arrebatarles todo en un efímero instante. Todo lo que eran, todo lo que habían sido y todo lo que podrían llegar a ser. Ino tenía ese poder.

—Quizá no sea algo tan malo. Al menos conservaré mi sanidad.

—¡¡No deberías bromear con algo así!! —le reprochó.

Él alzó ambas manos en señal de paz —Oy, Ino... no deberías tomártelo todo tan enserio. Después de todo, me casaré con alguien promedio y esa persona será quien visite mi tumba ¿Recuerdas? —dijo, aunque sin creerlo realmente. Ese plan largo tiempo olvidado, ya la inocencia que hacía de piedra angular, sosteniéndolo, no existía. Ahora sabía, comprendía, después de muchos años, que el mundo era distinto y que probablemente sería afortunado de llegar a los 30. Quizá, moriría poco tiempo después, como Asuma lo había hecho, a los 31 años de edad.

La rubia torció el gesto en señal de desaprobación —No crees eso.

Él se encogió de hombros, su voz inexpresiva e indiferente como habitualmente —¿Qué importa? Probablemente estaré muerto antes de los 30.

La fuerza de algo duro impactó contra su brazo, nudillos hundiéndose en la suave carne bajo las negras ropas que día a día solía usar. Sus ojos ascendieron por la mano que aún permanecía cerrada contra su hombro, siguiendo las líneas delicadas de la muñeca hasta llegar a los hombros de Ino y, por último, su cuello y su cabeza. Sus ojos, azules como siempre, cargados de enojo y algo que era incapaz de identificar.

—¡Ouch! —se quejó, frotando la zona adolorida, conciente de que el moretón ya debía de haber empezado a esparcirse debajo de su piel—. ¿Por qué fue eso, mujer problemática?

Ella cerró y abrió la mano unas dos veces, intentando suavizar el dolor que debía quemarle los nudillos —No —siseó— vuelvas a decir eso.

Shikamaru parpadeó, confundido por la completamente desconcertante reacción por parte de su compañera de equipo. La luz de la mirada de Ino, antes centelleante como un fuego intenso, pareció apagarse lentamente; dejando sus ojos opacos. Apagados. Y fijos en el suelo delante de ella, el espacio restante entre ambos —Ino... —la llamó— si esperas que mienta en esto sabes que no puedo hacer eso. No soy pesimista, soy realista. Todos podemos morir.

—Eso lo sé —masculló, tozudamente. _¡¿Por qué?!_ ¿Por qué no podía mentir? Ella necesitaba que lo hiciera, que le dijera que todo funcionaría como se suponía debía funcionar. Que todo estaría bien, al final. Que él y Chouji no morirían. Que no la dejarían. Y, si, por desear tal cosa era una hipócrita. Una adicta a las propias mentiras que se decía día a día. Pero, ¿qué utilidad podía tener la verdad si solo causaba dolor y, a la larga, el tiempo se les estaba acabando? ¿Cuál era su utilidad?. Ninguna. En su opinión ninguna. Pero Shikamaru jamás le diría lo que deseaba escuchar, porque así era él y por esa razón lo aborrecía desde la academia. Porque él jamás le daba lo que ella deseaba, no importaba cuanto gimiera y llorara. Él nunca cedía a sus caprichos. Por esa misma razón tampoco podía olvidarlo. Desecharlo, como cualquier otra persona que cruzara su camino; como había hecho con otros tantos.

—Eres odioso —masculló, finalmente. Temblando de enojo.

Una suave sonrisa agració las masculinas facciones del moreno —Eso mismo vengo oyendo desde la academia.

El ánimo de ella se aligeró súbitamente. La sonrisa que habitualmente solía portar de regreso a sus labios y mejillas —Eso te pasa por ser un sabiondo, holgazán, bueno para nada. No le caes bien a la gente cuando eres de esa forma. A las chicas no les gustan los hombres perezosos.

Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco —¡Tsk! Como si me importara. Las mujeres son todas problemáticas. Ni ustedes mismas saben lo que quieren.

La joven rubia se cruzó de brazos —Eso no es cierto. Son ustedes quienes no saben ver las señales e interpretarlas correctamente.

El Nara se encogió de hombros e ingresó finalmente al lugar al que se dirigían, escaneando con la mirada las mesas hasta encontrar un rostro familiar entre una de ellas. Caminando hasta Chouji, sonrió —Ey, amigo.

Éste contempló a ambos por un instante e ingirió el último pedazo de carne que estaba asándose sobre la mesa. Lentamente masticó el salado trozo y lo deslizó por su garganta. Luego, se volvió a sus amigos; su entrecejo ligeramente fruncido —¿Dónde se habían metido? Los espere... pero estaba hambriento y... tuve que ordenar.

Un chillido furioso impactó de lleno en las paredes de la oreja de Shikamaru, arremolinándose ásperamente al interior del oído del chico. Adolorido, cubrió su oído con un dedo —Ouch... Mujer problemática...

Ino lo ignoró —¡¡¿Pediste?!! ¡¡¿Sin nosotros?!!

Chouji se encogió en su asiento. Aún si el miembro del clan Akimichi era tres veces más grande que la chica, Ino aún seguía ejerciendo mayor miedo. Y es que Chouji era incapaz de defenderse, incapaz de herirla, de forma alguna. Para él, a pesar de su tamaño que lo hacía verse torpe, todo debía ser tratado con suma gentileza. Como las alas de una mariposa, que podían arrancarse con facilidad al mínimo error. Así era Ino para él, y la trataba como si pudiera romperse en cualquier instante, sin importarle que el caso era en verdad al revés. Y era ella quien podía arrancarle las alas en un instante, quebrarlo en un segundo, hacerlo añicos sin siquiera pestañear.

—Lo siento Ino...

Bostezando, se deslizó al asiento junto al regordete chico —¡Tsk! No le hagas caso Chouji. Si tardamos es porque ella decidió detenerse frente a Sai, aunque me culpe por todo esto a mí. Como siempre.

Ino se cruzó de brazos y se sentó, de la misma manera, pero enfrentada a su dos amigos —Eso es porque ES tu culpa en primer lugar. Si no te hubieras retrasado no te habría tenido que ir a buscar. Holgazán, bueno para nada.

El chico bufó, colocando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza y tirando esta hacia atrás —Pff, siempre lo mismo. ¿No te cansas de culpar a la misma persona por todos los males del mundo?

Ella contraatacó, mordazmente, como era esperarse de Ino —¿No te cansas de ser un arrogante, perezoso, inútil?

Él simplemente la ignoró. Aquélla era su relación habitualmente, diariamente. Ella lo insultaría, no creyendo realmente ninguna de sus palabras; usando una y otra vez los mismos insultos que ya no se aplicaban, y él la ignoraría, fingiendo que nada que Ino dijera le afectaba. Que nada podía llegar a mover una pieza de su interior, alterar el orden. Ella era incapaz de hacerlo, o eso quería creer él. Y, así, diariamente continuaban, discutiendo como lo harían dos amantes, sin el beneficio de serlo. Porque la rubia era belicosa, y le encantaba enfrentarse al mundo. Y él era demasiado holgazán como para no dejarla. Ino podía tomarlo, podía arrebatárselo y tenerlo todo, y aún entonces se sentiría vacía. Hecho que nunca admitiría, no a Shikamaru.

Él aún creía que ella creía. Ino ya no podía creer. Todos la habían dejado, todos quienes importaban, y eso era ya el pasado.

—Si me ignoras es porque no tienes nada que decir. Significa que yo tengo la razón.

De todas formas, no importaba lo que dijera, ella siempre la tendría. Con Ino, discutir no tenía caso. Era una situación donde todos perdían, especialmente él —Está bien.

—¿Está bien, qué? ¿Admites que yo tengo razón?

—No. Solo dije que está bien —aún así, a pesar del poder que pudiera ejercer la peligrosa rubia sobre ellos, Shikamaru nunca cedería. Había descubierto hacía mucho que a Ino solo se la podía retener por unos instantes, pues era libre. Y para lograr eso, nunca debía ceder a sus demandas. Todos aquellos que habían cedido a sus demandas, como pobres perritos falderos, habían caído irremediablemente en el olvido. Se habían transformado en rostros familiares, sin siquiera nombres adjuntados a ellos. Uno más del montón, un juguete más. _Alguien para olvidar_.

—Eres sumamente irritante.

Él enarcó una ceja —Y tú sumamente irritable.

Ino volteó la cabeza haciendo danzar su cabello sobre sus hombros —No es culpa mía tener que soportar a alguien como tú diariamente.

Decidió, con una sonrisa, señalar lo obvio —Nadie te obliga a quedarte aquí.

Una carcajada escapó sus rosados labios, sus ojos cerúleos destellando con malicia. Las comisuras de su boca torcidas en una astuta sonrisa —Como si ustedes dos pudieran sobrevivir sin mí.

—Óyete vanidosa, ¿podrías ser más egocéntrica? Tú solo terminarás matándonos.

Y ambos estaban en lo cierto. Los tres eran una unidad, un todo, donde cada parte mantenía unida a la otra para no caerse fuera de lugar, para no derrumbarse. Pero el equilibrio se estaba rompiendo, alterando, y, dos de las tres piezas, pendían de un hilo. A punto de caerse, amenazando con hacerse añicos al tocar con el suelo. La tercera, observaba los daños con pesar. Preguntándose qué había cambiado entre ellos para que todo se cayera a pedazos. Cuando había sucedido. Y si había habido en él alguna posibilidad de evitar los daños.

A la tercera pieza, la culpa lo carcomía —Oy, Ino. Shikamaru...

Ino se volvió a Chouji —¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! —al igual que Shikamaru, quien solo contempló a su amigo con pena y entendimiento. Pensando, _lo siento_, todo el tiempo y siendo incapaz de susurrarlo.

Éste negó con la cabeza, y una vez más se encogió en su asiento; observando a sus dos amigos discutir una y otra vez. Notando lo absurda de cada una de las razones que Ino utilizaba para forzarlo al Nara a unirse a ella en una batalla campal. Y él no podía rehusarse, por supuesto, porque eso sería darle lo que ella deseaba. Algo que Shikamaru no podía hacer, y jamás haría, porque Ino le importaba demasiado cómo para hacerlo. Aunque nunca en su vida fuera a admitirlo.

La gente, a su alrededor, empezaba a observarlos; como siempre. Ino, definitivamente, no era del tipo de persona que suele pasar desapercibida. De hecho, era _casi _imposible no sentirse magnetizado a ella al cruzarla en el propio camino. Imposible desviar la vista al verla pasar. Ino tenía ese efecto en los demás, y Chouji aún recordaba de niño haber sido afectado por ella. Cuando aún creía que era hermosa, cuando había creído que era un ángel, en su inocencia. Sin malicia alguna.

Difícilmente, esa fuera la realidad. Ahora, mejor que nadie, lo sabía. Solo había otra persona en el mundo que lo entendía aún mejor que él, y ese era su mejor amigo. Shikamaru, solo él lograba ver más allá de la coraza despampanante que era Ino y lo que había debajo. Los verdaderos colores de ella.

Shikamaru suspiró, finalmente cansado de discutir. Cerrando con lentitud los ojos, masajeó sus temples. Tratando de encerrar la voz aguda y penetrante de Ino en algún rincón recóndito y olvidado de su cabeza, donde no hiciera eco, donde ya no pudiera oírla —Ino... —masculló—. Cállate.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente, su voz elevándose unas cuantas notas más, si es que aquello era remotamente posible —¡¿Qué acabas de decirme?! Tú no me das órdenes Nara.

Y, patético cual sonara, era cierto. Aún si en las misiones resultaba siendo él el líder, aún entonces, siempre sería ella quien se rehusaría a acatar las órdenes. Siempre sería ella la subversiva, haciéndole entender a él, y a todo aquel que aún no hubiera entendido el mensaje, que nadie era su dueño y que, por ende, nadie podía darle órdenes. Nadie podía obligarla, no a ella.

Una cuarta voz, no proveniente de ninguno de los que fueron una vez el equipo 10, llamó la atención de los tres. Aclarando su garganta sutilmente, y aguardando a que alguien se percatara de su presencia. A que alguien notara que hacía ya diez minutos desde que había llegado y permanecía allí de pie, esperando, inmóvil —Buenos días.

Los ojos de Ino se fijaron rápidamente en la alta figura prácticamente cubierta con grandes ropas —¿Shino? ¿Qué-

El recién llegado levantó una mano, deteniéndola de continuar —Vine aquí por solicitud de Kakashi.

Los tres oyeron con atención. Ino, como era de esperarse, cuestionando cada palabra de él —¿Para qué?

—Desconozco los detalles.

Shikamaru rascó su nuca —Qué problemático... ¿Se trata de una misión?

El Aburame asintió, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho. Ino pensó que lo hacía verse más alto —En efecto. Una importante. Naruto y Sakura aguardan en el despacho de Tsunade-sama. Es todo lo que sé.

El moreno enarcó una ceja —¿Y requieren de nosotros tres?

—No. Únicamente Nara Shikamaru y Yamanaka Ino, eso me informaron. Ignoro quien más esté afectado.

Chouji se sintió decepcionado, pero no tuvo más opción que simplemente sonreír e indicar a sus amigos que se fueran. Que se apresuraran, que llegarían tarde. Aún si eso significaba dejarlo atrás. Aún si eso significaba que él se quedaría allí, solo.

Últimamente, sentía que la idea no era tan descabellada como parecía. Aún si Shikamaru le aseguraba diariamente que eso no sucedería. No lo creía.


	4. Belleza y fealdad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen en absoluto.**

4/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, gracias realmente por leer hasta este capítulo la historia. Espero realmente que el capítulo les agrade y no lo encuentren decepcionante. Ya saben, cualquier cosa, estoy abierta a oponiones, críticas y correcciones. Siempre son bienvenidas, de hecho. Gracias, de verdad. Espero les guste. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Irracional  
**

IV  
"Belleza y fealdad"

Siguieron al miembro del clan Aburame a lo largo de las calles de Konoha, aunque unos pasos detrás. No demasiados, los suficientes para dar a entender que seguían su ritmo y que se trasladaban junto a él pero no demasiado cerca, de forma que ambos pudieran mantener una conversación sin demasiada intromisión de Shino. No que realmente creyeran que tal cosa fuera a suceder. Después de todo, Shino no era del tipo de persona que suele entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás ni intenta incorporarse a una conversación que claramente no le pertenece. Además, el Aburame rara vez decidía establecer algún tipo de conversación; más aún con ellos, con quienes no tenía mayor familiaridad que la compartida en misiones. Misiones que rara vez compartían. Y, aún a pesar de este hecho, Shikamaru no parecía tener intención alguna de hablar con Ino. De hecho, parecía exactamente lo contrario. Como si no quisiera siquiera dirigirle la palabra, lo cual la enervaba. Nadie, NADIE, la ignoraba. De ninguna forma y bajo ningún pretexto, aún si este fuera válido.

Haciendo un fluido movimiento de cabeza hizo su cabello danzar en el sol, atrapando en cada hebra dorada un rayo de luz que solo lograba acentuar el brillo de su larga e inmaculada cabellera. Sus ojos, celestes y astutos, fijándose rápidamente en Shikamaru —Shika... —ronroneó.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo de antemano que Ino intentaba bajar sus defensas de una forma u otra. Primero, lo haría a través de la amable persuasión y seducción. Si eso fallaba –y con él siempre lo hacía-, se limitaría simplemente a coaccionarlo hasta que cediera en sus demandas —¿Qué?

Un roce "casual" al dorso de su mano, los dedos de ella rozando sutilmente los de él —Estás muy callado.

Casi soltó una risa. Casi. Porque, si lo pensaba cuidadosamente, no había razón alguna para reírse. Aún así, encontraba interesantes y divertidos (si es que esa palabra siquiera tenía algún valor en el contexto) los intentos de Ino de persuadirlo como habitualmente lo haría con cualquier otro hombre del que deseara algo, por fútiles que estos intentos fueran —Sabes que conmigo no funcionan ese tipo de cosas, Ino.

Ella frunció los labios —¿Por qué? —demandó saber, cruzándose de brazos.

Shikamaru bostezó, colocando ambas manos en los bolsillos para evitar cualquier otro contacto "accidental" con la piel de Ino —Porque... —comenzó— soy inmune a ese tipo de tácticas femeninas —y fervientemente creía creerlo—. Las mujeres son problemáticas. Además, no deberías usar ese tipo de técnicas con un compañero de equipo.

Pero a ella no le importaba, no realmente, porque el gesto no significaba nada. Ino había aprendido a usar las palabras correctas, en el exacto tiempo en que eran requeridas, y a establecer cierto tipo de contacto físico en cierto momento preciso, y podía doblar las rodillas de cualquier hombre hasta terminar doblándolo a él y, finalmente, quebrándolo. Tal era la forma de proceder de una kunoichi, cuyo cuerpo era en sí misma un arma como cualquier otra que pudiera cargar en su estuche. Desgraciadamente.

—No te halagues tanto, no significa nada.

La expresión de el Nara se ensombreció —No lo hacía —él lo sabía mejor que nadie, nada de lo que Ino hacía significaba algo realmente. Simplemente lo hacía porque podía, y porque los resultados le traían placer.

—Bien. No deberías —aunque Ino sabía que Shikamaru era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no creer en semejantes cosas. Caer en semejantes trampas obvias. Sin embargo, se preguntó si Shikamaru creería en otras cosas. Como amor y finales felices. Cosas en que ella ya no creía, al menos, no más. Si ese tipo de cosas existían, no estaban destinada para ellos, ni para el tipo de vida que llevaban. Eso Ino lo había entendido.

Aún así, la curiosidad la sobrepasó —Shikamaru... ¿crees en el amor?

El moreno parpadeó, una, dos veces, y luego se volvió con expresión desconcertada a ella. Ino siempre era directa e inapropiada, y siempre parecía saber qué decir exactamente para incomodarlo. Siempre sabía qué botones apretar exactamente en él para lograrlo —¿Disculpa? —masculló enarcando una ceja en su dirección.  
Ino frunció el ceño —No es una pregunta particularmente compleja, Shikamaru. No pensé que fuera un reto para tu coeficiente intelectual.

No lo era, un reto, aunque de hecho sí la consideraba compleja. Y, una vez más, Ino había logrado crear un insulto perfectamente elaborado que tranquilamente podía pasar desapercibido. Era el tono de voz, notó, todo estaba en el tono de voz —¿Por qué el interés repentino?

La rubia se encogió agraciadamente de hombros, gesto que en cualquier otra persona se hubiera visto brusco y obvio. En ella se veía natural —Soy una persona curiosa.

Y él sabía que lo era, en toda forma y aspecto posible. Lo cual la hacía peligrosa y desconcertante. Impredecible, como solo Ino lo era. Y Shikamaru sabía que no dejaría el asunto hasta obtener su respuesta, pues así de persistente también era. Lo cual, en su opinión, resultaba un fastidio —¿Sabes? La curiosidad es un arma de doble filo.

Ella bufó en descontento, caprichosamente —No me importa. Y no intentes esquivar la pregunta.

Como si fuera a siquiera intentar tal cosa. No había forma de eludir a Ino, simplemente no la había —No intentaría algo que se que no funcionará. Me conocer mejor que eso, Ino.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados —Aún no has contestado mi pregunta, Shikamaru.

El moreno suspiró, contemplando por un instante hacia delante la espalda de Shino, quien no parecía estar siquiera escuchándolos. O prestándoles atención alguna. No que él esperara que lo hiciera, Shino simplemente no era así —Bien —dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro cansino—. Aún así no entiendo la importancia de la pregunta.

Ella insistió, no con una petición –porque Ino no pedía amablemente- sino con un imperativo —Solo contesta —siseó.

Él meditó un instante, buscando una forma de eludir la respuesta. Aparentemente, no la había; por lo que debería pasar a la siguiente opción; buscar una forma adecuada de responder sin ser demasiado personal. Con Ino, cuanta menos información privada de uno mismo le proveyera, mejor. De otra forma, ella utilizaría todo sobre lo que pudiera extender sus dedos contra uno. _Problemático, en efecto_.

La rubia no era tan paciente como él, un factor de ella que Shikamaru conocía perfectamente —¿Y?

Dejó escapar un suspiro de absoluto tedio, maldiciendo en su cabeza a quien –de retorcido humor- lo hubiera colocado en el mismo equipo que ella, o simplemente en su camino. Shikamaru, sabía, estaba destinado a ser arrollado por la inmensurable fuerza que Ino era —Bien. Eso creo.

La rubia pareció insatisfecha, como era de esperarse. De hecho, el Nara no habría esperado menos de ella —¿Eso crees?

—Eso dije.

Ino se cruzó de brazos —Es una respuesta muy vaga.

_Esa es la intención_, pensó; pero jamás se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. Jamás lo haría —Es una respuesta.

Rechinando los dientes, miró furiosa en la dirección opuesta. Pesando una y otra vez cuan fastidioso era Shikamaru siempre que intentaba pasarse de listo. Lo cual, debía admitir, pasaba a menudo —¿Es un sí o un no? Porque la pregunta es una pregunta de sí o no.

Él enarcó una ceja —¿Por qué es relevante? Es una pregunta tonta, y problemática.

Ino negó con la cabeza y Shikamaru juró ver, si bien por un efímero segundo, una expresión herida en sus siempre brillantes y destellantes ojos azules. Segundos después, pensó que quizá lo habría alucinado todo. Que solo había visto lo que deseaba ver.

—Tomaré tu respuesta como un sí.

Él se encogió de hombros —Haz lo que te plazca, Ino. De todas formas, lo harás. ¿No es cierto?

La joven sonrió, recobrando la sonrisa amplia y artificial en sus rosados y carnosos labios —Si.

—Lo supuse. ¿Qué dedujiste de mi respuesta?

Ella lo miró de reojo ladeando levemente la cabeza —Me descubriste ¿Cómo supiste?.

El moreno bostezó, cubriendo su boca entreabierta con la palma de su mano derecha. Luego, respondió —Siempre tienes motivos ulteriores, Ino. Motivos más de los que dices tener.

Una carcajada rompió el silencio, una carcajada maliciosa —Hablas como si me tuvieras descifrada.

—Eres demasiado problemática para que eso fuera verdad, por mucho que deseara que lo fuera.

Ino asintió, admitiendo la conclusión a la que había arribado tras oír la vaga e imprecisa respuesta de su ex compañero de equipo —Eres un ingenuo.

Shikamaru no pudo ocultar el disgusto que lentamente trepó a su rostro y deformó sus calmas facciones. Él podía ser y no ser todo lo que Ino deseara que fuera, podía ser holgazán y antisocial, podía ser demasiado meditabundo y lógico, pero nunca, al menos nunca antes, lo había llamado ingenuo. Y él mismo se consideraba todo menos _eso_.

Dedujo, entonces, que la respuesta de ella a la pregunta que por sí misma había formulado era no.

Ino respondió como si hubiera sabido que estaba cavilando sobre ella en su cabeza —Yo quiero un gran romance, uno como el de Romeo y Julieta, o como el de Marco Antonio y Cleopatra.

—Un romance —repitió, _no amor_. Nunca amor, porque el amor podía ser feo. Ella había descubierto. Podía engendrar de lo más sublime a lo más perverso en el alma humana. Podía destruirlo todo, si lo deseaba. Destruir incluso a la más fuerte y formidable de las personas, hacerla pedazos, y dejarla luego juntando los restos. Restos que jamás volvería a unir adecuadamente.

No, ella no podía amar, no deseaba hacerlo, porque Ino era incapaz de abrazar lo feo. Fealdad, como tal, había demasiada en el mundo e Ino no veía razón alguna para introducirla en su vida. En cambio, el romance, era bello. Por ley, debía serlo pues sino no era romance. Era cualquier otra cosa distinta. E Ino, por su naturaleza, se veía inclinada a adorar lo bello. La belleza, lo era todo para ella.

Quiso decirle lo qué hacía grande a aquellos romances, quiso hacerle ver que entendía la diferencia que ella creía que él no entendería. Quiso decirle que era una tonta por pensar que no lo haría, y que estaba equivocada. Quiso decirle todas esas cosas, pero no lo hizo. No se atrevió.

La voz de Shino, unos metros delante de ambos, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones —Llegamos.

Tanto Ino, como Shikamaru, elevaron la vista y contemplaron la gran torre donde sabían que la Hokage estaría aguardando su visita. Y, tras unos segundos, avanzaron con paso decidido hacia ella.

Los tres en completo silencio.

Una vez en la puerta del despacho, aguardaron a ser llamados. Shino apoyándose distantemente de sus otros dos acompañantes, mientras que Ino y Shikamaru permanecieron juntos. La rubia, notando la expresión de disgusto de Shikamaru, se acercó a cuestionarlo.

—¿Y a ti que te sucede? —demandó saber descansando ambas manos sobre las curvas de su cadera, golpeando rítmicamente con sus dedos contra los huesos prominentes de ella.

Shikamaru suspiró. _Ino siempre tan amable..._ —No todo es bello en la vida, Ino. Eso no significa que no puedas amarlo.

Ésta vez, fue ella quien se ofendió; siendo tomada completamente desprevenida por el comentario de quien suponía era su amigo. Y aquellas palabras, desde luego, eran sumamente insultantes. Sutileza o no, acababa de llamarla superficial. _Superficial_, pensó enfurecida. Ella podía serlo todo, todas y cada una de las ocurrencias que Shikamaru tuviera o pudiera tener de su persona, menos superficial. Nunca, superficial. _Él debería saberlo_.

—No puedo creer que te atreviste... a... a... —amenazó, o intentó hacerlo, una y otra vez sin poder lograr una mordaz respuesta. Todo rastro de malicia, característico de ella, perdido en un instante de furia.

Shikamaru comprendió entonces, por la incapacidad de articulación de ella y los intentos de amenazas interrumpidos, que Ino había malinterpretado todas y cada una de sus palabras. Y las había interpretado de la peor manera posible. Él sabía, mejor que nadie, que la aparente superficialidad de Ino era superficial –valga la redundancia. Solo eso, frivolidad aparente. Nada más. Él se refería a otra cosa.

Quiso aclarar el malentendido, quiso hacerlo inmediatamente, pero la voz de alguien más llamando sus nombres; el de él y el de Ino, lo distrajo.

—Ino, Shikamaru —exclamó la voz cargada de energía de una muchacha castaña de ojos de igual tonalidad. Su mano oscilando agitadamente en el aire.

De reojo, vio a Ino desviar la mirada. Intentando ocultar el enfado de sus ojos y sus facciones, probablemente por cuestiones de orgullo. Él, por otro lado, se encontró devolviendo el gesto de forma poco entusiasta. Suspirando y aguardando el momento en que pudiera ignorar a los recién llegados Neji y Tenten.

Segundos después, la puerta doble se abrió y los cinco fueron invitados a dar un paso al interior del lugar. El primero en detenerse frente al escritorio de la Hokage fue Shino, próximo a él –observó Shikamaru- estaban Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi.

El miembro del clan Aburame decidió por dar iniciada la conversación del motivo de porque se encontraban allí —Nos fue informada que nuestra presencia aquí es requerida.

La respuesta obtenida fue un rápido gesto de asentimiento de la Hokage y las miradas de reojo de quienes habían estado en aquel cuarto desde antes que ellos llegaran —Los llamé porque tengo una misión para ustedes.

A su lado, puso sentir la excitación de Ino aumentando paulatinamente a cada segundo; hasta que, finalmente, la manifestación de su entusiasmo llegó a su cumbre con un sonoro y abiertamente percibido jadeo. Fastidiado, la observó de reojo, sabiendo de antemano que Ino no se contendría en esta misión –como no lo hacía en ninguna otra- y actuaría imprudente y temerariamente, poniendo en riesgo su vida, la de los demás, y el éxito de la misión. Pero, principalmente, pondría en riesgo la sanidad de él; desafiándolo a cada instante que pudiera, solo para poner en tela de juicio la racionalidad de él. Para alterarlo.

Ino era así, peligrosa e impredecible. Y altamente inflamable y fácilmente combustible, en sentido figurado.

La voz de Neji Hyuuga, a no menos de medio metro de él, lo distrajo por un momento de los pensamientos apocalípticos por venir —¿En qué consiste la misión?

Tsunade volvió a hablar, poniéndose de pie e inclinándose hacia delante con ambas manos en el escritorio que la separaba del resto de los presentes, a excepción de Shizune quien permanecía a su lado; religiosamente —La misión es traer a Sasuke Uchiha finalmente de vuelta, así sea forzosamente.

Todo, absolutamente todo, en ese instante en la mente de Ino pareció detenerse mientras las palabras empezaban a derrumbarse y a caer pieza por pieza en su cabeza. Una a una. Todas comenzaban a tomar forma, y lugar. _Sasuke_. _Sasuke_. _Sasuke_. Repitió, repasó el nombre, como si fuera ajeno. Desgraciadamente, no lo era. Aún si ella deseaba desesperadamente que lo fuera. Y estuvo segura que Shikamaru pudo percibir la desesperación a su lado. Era casi palpable, lo sabía. Debía componerse.

Respirando, recompuso su expresión; ignorando la sensación violenta en su interior de que algo saldría mal de un momento al otro. De que todo se derrumbaría a su alrededor. Y debía admitir que aguardó a que tal cosa sucediera, pero no lo hizo. Nada se derrumbó a su alrededor. De hecho, lo único que cayó fue –por un segundo- la mano de Shikamaru sobre los dedos de ella. Pero, por la brevedad del intervalo de tiempo, no pudo estar segura de que fuera un gesto de tranquilidad, sino un movimiento casual y un contacto accidentado. Nada más. Después de todo, Shikamaru no era una persona abiertamente expresiva y compasiva. Sino todo lo contrario.

La voz de Tsunade resonó una última vez, la información alcanzando rápidamente sus oídos. Poco tiempo, poco tiempo tenía para adaptarse a la idea de lo que estaba porvenir —Partirán mañana, al alba.


	5. Rencorosa y vanidosa

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

5/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Perdonen la brevedad, pero no quiero retenerlos demasiado con mi Bla Bla sin sentido. Únicamente quiero que sepan que el que le hayan dado una oportunidad a mi historia me hace muy feliz. De verdad, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer lo que muy humildemente escribo. Y gracias, aún más, a aquellos que me hacen saber su opinion; y espero nunca duden en hacerlo. Gracias, a todos. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Irracional  
**

V

"Rencorosa y vanidosa"

Aguardó en la entrada del lugar en silencio, contemplando el lento deslizarse de las dispersas –y casi ausentes- nubes sobre el enardecido firmamento. Vagando lánguidas y despreocupadas una a una, teñidas de amanecer. Su pomposa composición adquiriendo un curioso color tornasolado, oscilando entre los tonos del dorado, el cobre y el rojo fuego. Una llamarada, eso parecían, pequeñas antorchas vagando por el cielo; llevando a algún lugar distante sus pensamientos. Pensamientos que, a tan tempranas horas de la mañana, parecían igual de dispersos e inconexos que las mismas nubes que observaba, distraído. Apoyando su espalda contra la pared de concreto detrás suyo, contempló el reloj: _Retrasada_. Ino estaba retrasada ya, para variar; y él no estaba de humor alguno para aguardarla. De hecho, si pudiera, desecharía a un lado la regla que dice que un hombre debe esperar a una mujer mientras esta se apronta. Quizá, en otro mundo, en otro tiempo, en otra situación, y siendo ellos otras personas –que no eran y jamás podrían ser- aquella regla tendría sentido. Quizá, hasta la respetaría con gusto, aprovechando el instante para descansar sus ojos y dormitar unos instantes. Relajarse. Pero en su mundo, en aquel instante, y siendo ellos quienes eran, aquella regla resultaba absurda. Sin valor aparente. Ellos no podían relajarse, sin importar cuanto lo desearan; y no podían darse el lujo de perder tiempo alguno porque tiempo, era lo único que les quedaba, y debían aprovecharlo al máximo. Ino no parecía entender ese concepto, y si lo hacía, no lo compartía con él. De nuevo, algo que no lo sorprendía –en absoluto- Ino nunca parecía estar de acuerdo con él. En nada. Razón por demás de obvia para no estar allí, aguardándola a ella; pero allí estaba, puntualmente, absurdamente, en su puerta. _Ridículo_, sentenció.

Y maldijo su impuntualidad y lo irritante de la situación en voz baja, solo para que él mismo pudiera oírse **—**Endemoniada mujer problemática.

Afortunadamente para él, en ese instante, una luz tenue se encendió en el fondo de la tienda de flores de la familiar Yamanaka; y, enderezándose, aguardó la aparición de ella, listo para quejarse de su impuntualidad.

Su ya irritado semblante pareció deslizarse hacia abajo por su cara cuando la figura de alguien más apareció en el marco de la recientemente abierta puerta. Alguien que no era Ino **—**¿Shikamaru?

Sin importar cuan largo, cuan rubio fuera aquel cabello o cuan azules y profundos fueran aquellos ojos, esa persona no era Ino. Quizá un burdo retrato de ella, una apariencia familiar, pero nunca Ino —Uh... —vaciló—. Buenos días, señor Yamanaka —rascó su nuca—. ¿Está Ino?

El hombre parpadeó, aparentemente igual de desconcertado que él por lo absurda y confusa de la situación —¿Ino?  
Shikamaru asintió, fastidiado de tener que repetirse. Shikamaru odiaba tener que repetir sus palabras —Ino.

Inoichi, en ese preciso instante, rompió en risas; reduciendo al Nara a la categorización del hombre más estúpido del mundo. O al menos eso sintió, lo cual lo tomó desprevenido. Hasta ese entonces, solo una persona había logrado hacerlo sentir igual de pequeño, insignificante y estúpido, como se sentía en aquel momento. Solo una única persona, y esa era la hija del hombre delante suyo. No cabía duda que Inoichi hubiera sido una vez el favorito de Morino Ibiki, en el escuadrón de tortura. Era obvio el poder y la facilidad con que podía a reducir a un hombro a pulpa. De hecho, empezaba a temer que Ino pudiera tener ese mismo poder. De momento, no tenía intenciones de averiguarlo.

—Ino se fue, creería, antes de que tú llegaras —los ojos del moreno se abrieron desmesuradamente. Ino lo había plantado, de nuevo. Debió haber supuesto que ella aún seguiría enfadada. Ino simplemente era así. Rencorosa y vanidosa—. Pero quizá puedas alcanzarla, no parecía tener demasiada prisa.

—No, por supuesto —farfulló, fastidiado. ¿Qué prisa podía tener si había partido hacia la entrada de la aldea con tanta anticipación?. _Mujer problemática_—. Gracias, señor Yamanaka. Adiós.

El hombre sonrió e hizo un gesto ameno con la mano, agitándola en el aire en señal de despedida —¡Dile a tu padre que le envío saludos!

El Nara asintió y se marchó sin mayores miramientos, ni al hombre que por un momento había causado tal impacto en él, ni a la tienda de flores tenuemente iluminada que dejaba atrás. En su mente, solo había una cosa. _Ino_. Ella había vuelto a jugar con él, con su tiempo, como si se tratara de un juguete. La rubia bien sabía que Shikamaru apreciaba un buen descanso, que consideraba un placer el dormir, y por esa misma razón lo había convocado a tan tempranas horas de la mañana en la entrada de su casa. Solo para plantarlo, y hacerle perder tiempo de descanso. Solo para fastidiarlo. Y solo para probarle cuan vengativa podía ser si lo deseaba. Solo para probarle quien mandaba.

Ino había dado por iniciada la guerra, pero Shikamaru no tenía el tiempo para las actitudes infantiles de ella, ni la paciencia. De hecho, no tenía siquiera la fuerza para hacerlo. No deseaba combatirla. El moreno tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza. La misión que se avecinaba, misión de la cual tenía una idea de lo que esperar –debido a la experiencia previa-, era una de esas. La más importante, de hecho. En la cima de sus prioridades, de momento, estaba primera. Y debería ser él quien se asegurara de traer a todos los miembros involucrados de vuelta, pero más importante, vivos. No tenía intención alguna de repetir aquellos ingenuos errores. Él ya no era inocente.

Apresurando el paso, avanzó hacia la figura que seguía manteniéndose fuera de su alcance; con su cabello dorado meciéndose al compás de sus redondeadas caderas, una y otra vez. Supuso que Ino no tuvo intención alguna de evitarlo, pues Shikamaru estuvo seguro que en ningún momento fue sigiloso, y ella –siendo la kunoichi que era- seguramente habría oído su presencia. Lo cual lo llevó a pensar que la rubia deseaba aquello, esperaba aquello. El enfrentamiento.

Extendiendo la mano, la detuvo por el brazo. Quizá algo más bruscamente de lo verdaderamente deseado, pero no pudo evitarlo. Estaba fastidiado. Una vez más, Ino había puesto a prueba sus límites. Al forzarla a voltearse, lo recibió una amplia sonrisa —Hola Shikamaru.

Bufando, se rehusó a soltarla —Me plantaste —masculló. Humillado. Ese era el don que tanto odiaba de las mujeres, el don que las hacía peligrosas e impredecibles. Problemáticas, como su madre. Ellas podían reducir al más fuerte hombre con tan poco, que era absurdo e impensable. Y, sin embargo, veía a su alrededor cientos de hombres que no eran nada por culpa de mujeres como Ino. Por culpa de la debilidad.

La rubia carcajeó, inafectada completamente por la expresión de enfado en el rostro de él o por el hecho de que el agarre que mantenía sobre ella era demasiado brusco, lo cual habitualmente no sucedía, pues Shikamaru nunca era brusco, sino suave. Y más aún con las personas del sexo femenino —Lo hice.

Lentamente, la dejó ir —Ino... —susurró, cansado. Cierto era, estaba harto de sus juegos. De sus trucos. Pero ella nunca se rendía. Ino era como una maliciosa niña con una gran lupa y él era el insecto que ella disfrutaba prender fuego, una y otra vez.

La sonrisa no flaqueó —¿Si, Shikamaru?

Rendido, se alejó. Continuando su camino hacia la entrada de la aldea, con Ino siguiéndolo muy de cerca. Tan de cerca que podía sentirla prácticamente sobre su espalda.

Y ella seguía riendo, como si hubiera oído la broma más graciosa que jamás hubiera escuchado. En definitiva, él no lo encontraba gracioso en absoluto. Ino podía ser cruel cuando lo deseaba.

—Oh... Shika... No me digas que te enfadaste —canturreó alegremente, caminando de un lado al otro, delante del chico.

Él suspiró y siguió caminando, contemplando las nubes –que cada vez se alejaban más y más de su vista- desplazarse en la distancia. Deseando, una vez más, ser una de ella. Una nube, independiente y despreocupada. Sin ligazón alguna con el mundo, o con cualquier cosa que lo atara. Sin conexión alguna con Ino. En aquel momento, solo deseaba alejarse de ella.

—Ya se te pasará —aseguró, no dándole importancia—. No puedes estar enfadado demasiado tiempo.

_Puedo..._ Quiso mascullar, malhumorado, pero la palabra se estranguló en su garganta. No era cierto. Él lo sabía, ella también lo sabía, y eso lo enfadaba del todo un poquito más. Era injusto, ciertamente lo era, que ella pudiera jugar con él de esa forma y él no pudiera hacer lo mismo con ella. Quiso decir también que la odiaba, pero eso era solo otra mentira más. Otra de la que ella se reiría.

—De todas formas, estoy acostumbrada a ser yo quien hable y a tus silencios. Tú solo me dices problemática.

—Porque lo eres... —rezongó, cruzándose de brazos y deseando llegar lo antes posible. O Ino solo seguiría jugando con él.

La joven rió —¿Ves? Hablaste.

Shikamaru desvió la mirada al cielo —Eres la mujer más infantil, caprichosa, maliciosa y problemática que conocí en mi vida. Ni siquiera Temari es tan problemática como tú, ni se acerca.

Ante la mera mención de la hermana del Kazekage de la aldea de la arena, la sonrisa en los labios de la rubia desapareció. Era un hecho, desde la primera vez que se habían visto, que a Ino no le agradaba Temari en absoluto. Quizá, por la semejanza que ambas parecían presentar, quizá por razones femeninas que Shikamaru no se atrevía siquiera a contemplar. Jamás las comprendería, de todas formas, por lo que intentarlo no tenía sentido; y significaba una pérdida demasiado grande de energía, y tiempo.

La única certeza que tuvo en aquel instante fue que Ino no apreció la comparación con la kunoichi de la arena, en absoluto, pues sus ojos se habían vuelto fríos y distantes y ya ni siquiera se molestaba en hacerle sentir su propia venganza personal. De hecho. parecía haberla olvidado de repente, lo cual Shikamaru apreciaba con obvio alivio.

Suspirando, aceleró sutilmente el paso hasta alcanzarla, ya que en su enfado se había adelantado unos cuantos pasos a él. Al llegar a su lado, Ino lo observó de reojo pero no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió triunfal. Una vez más, haciéndole sentirse el perdedor de una competencia que ni siquiera sabía que estuviera siendo llevada a cabo. Pero Ino era así, y la única defensa contra ella que había encontrado, y que parecía tener un mínimo de efecto, era ignorarla; por difícil que eso fuera. Ella simplemente odiaba ser ignorada. Era la negación de aquello que más deseada, de aquello que la hacía quien era. _Atención_. Ino odiaba no ser el centro de atención, para ella, era como ser negada su existencia.

Y él deseaba todos los días, y un día más, hacerla desaparecer de _su _existencia. Pero no podía. Ino era de la clase de persona que no puede ser obviada, ni olvidada. Por muchas complicaciones que eso implicara, y por mucho que Shikamaru deseara que no fuera así. Tristemente, lo era.

Apartando los pensamientos de la mujer que caminaba airosamente a su lado, alzó la vista al frente; contemplando las personas reunidas que aguardaban su llegada en la entrada de la aldea. Solo había cuatro de ellas; Shino, Neji, Tenten y Hinata (quien no había sido convocada para la misión y debía estar allí para despedir a su compañero de equipo y a Naruto, quien aún no había llegado). Segundos después, llegó Sakura. E, inmediatamente, los ojos azules de Ino se fijaron en ella, y la contempló con curiosidad, pero Sakura no dijo nada. Ino no dijo nada. Y el absurdo intercambio de comentarios mordaces que solía ocurrir siempre que ambas se encontraban en el mismo lugar no ocurrió, a pesar de que Shikamaru pensó que sucedería.

Perplejo, se volvió a Ino pero esta no pareció sorprendida por la situación que él mismo consideraba extraña. Lo cual lo llevó a pensar que quizá, solo quizá, Ino sabría algo de Sakura que él mismo desconocía; lo cual no sería extraño, dado que Ino era y siempre sería el primer lazo que la pelirrosa había establecido, y por esa sola razón la conocía mejor que nadie. Él mismo estaba en la misma situación con Chouji, y no dudaba que su amigo fuera quien más lo conociera; si bien era imposible que lo hiciera en un %100. La sola cifra le resultaba más que absurda, burda. De todas formas, el Akimichi era una de las personas que lo mantenía centrado y sujeto en el mundo. Una de las pocas.

Resignándose a intentar comprender siquiera algo tan complejo como la relación entre Ino y Sakura (ya que de por sí, Ino era compleja en el más pleno sentido de la palabra) se detuvo frente al resto de las personas que se encontraban allí, las cuales ninguna pareció percatarse de su presencia; a excepción de Shino, quien había volteado la cabeza en el exacto momento en que él e Ino se habían detenido; y Neji, a quien nada le pasaba por alto. Tenten, por su parte, permanecía de pie junto al Hyuuga contemplando distraída a Hinata. Y Sakura miraba en todas las direcciones, al igual que Hinata, aguardando la llegada de Naruto. Kakashi, por otro lado, no daba señales de aparecer pronto; y Shikamaru no esperaba menos del ninja copia, Kakashi era simplemente así y tendría sus razones para serlo.

Naruto arribó minutos después, como siempre, alborotado y agitado; y los ojos de Sakura inmediatamente se posaron en él, Shikamaru vio al instante arrepentimiento. El rubio también pareció percibirlo, pues su única respuesta fue una sonrisa apagada, no una de las habituales que solía dedicar, no una de las habituales que solía dedicarle a ella, sino débil. Una sombra de lo que habitualmente solían ser.

Ino, a su lado, suspiró; cruzándose de brazos y contemplando la escena indignada. El Nara se limitó a mascullar por lo bajo —Problemático.

Y, en efecto, lo era. Él ni siquiera deseaba estar allí, en ese preciso instante, a minutos de partir en una misión en la que podría seguramente perder su vida por una persona que, en su opinión , no merecía afecto alguno. Aún así, y por su propia naturaleza, no podía permitirse pensar de esa forma. Sasuke era un camarada, o lo había sido, un miembro de la aldea en la que todos habían nacido y crecido, y por esas simples razones no podía ser abandonado. Porque él era un hombre idealista, y según ellos era su forma de proceder. Abandonar a un camarada no era una opción, nunca la había sido. Aún si esa persona era Uchiha Sasuke.

Segundos después, Hinata se alejaba lentamente y Sakura lucía enfadada; lo cual lo llevó a deducir que, una vez más, Naruto había carecido del tacto necesario para tratar a la muchacha que, aún después de tantos años, seguía intentando acercarse a él. Y Naruto, aún después de tantos años, seguía sin notarla. Lo cual era demasiado, incluso para el rubio.

Ino negó con la cabeza —Ese tonto...

Shikamaru tuvo que estar de acuerdo —No tiene remedio.

—No —y cuando notó que, una vez más, estaba estableciendo una conversación con el Nara, apretó los labios; rehusándose a ceder.

Él dejó caer su cabeza, rendido. Aquella sería una misión problemática, una sumamente tediosa, en efecto. _Qué fastidio... _


	6. Artificial

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

6/22

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, acá estoy yo subiendo el capítulo 6, de esta como de las otras 3 historias. Al parecer, para ahorrar tiempo y poder subir el capítulo más rápido, tendré que hacer notas de autor genéricas (pero solo porque priorizo mi promesa de actualizar diariamente). Sin embargo, sepan que mis agradecimientos no lo son, ni mucho menos (aunque mi formalidad al escribir pueda dar esa idea). De verdad, cuando digo que estoy agradecida es porque lo estoy. Parecerá tonto pero para alguien como yo que disfruta de escribir y no lo hace siendo conocedora del arte, es un halago que se molesten en darle una oportunidad, y dármela a mi. ¡Gracias! Y sepan también que aprecio el que me hagan saber su opinión. Recuerden que estoy aprendiendo y sus comentarios siempre suman para mejorar. **¡Gracias a todos!** ¡Nos vemos y besitos!.

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Irracional  
**

VI

"Artificial"

A su lado, el sonido del golpeteo constante y casi insistente de un pie golpeando contra el pavimento, se convirtió casi en el tic tac de un reloj imaginario. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Acompañado fortuitamente y casi puntualmente de un bufido de irritación. La joven rubia que permanecía de pie junto a él tenía los brazos cruzados, y su expresión lejos estaba de ser una de satisfacción. No, Ino no estaba satisfecha, estaba fastidiada. Nadie, y con eso se refería exactamente a eso, a _nadie_, la hacía esperar. Sin importar quien fuera ni porque razón se tratara. Ni siquiera, Hatake Kakashi, con todos sus logros añadidos a su nombre. No era la excepción, no había excepción. Y si, por una razón u otra, debía en efecto esperar a alguien, se aseguraría de hacer que todos y cada uno de los presentes fueran concientes de su opinión al respecto. Estaba enfadada.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Shikamaru decidió hacer algo que sabía muy probablemente no tuviera éxito. Aún así, decidió intentarlo. El constante golpeteo de Ino contra el suelo no solo estaba exasperándolo a él, sino al resto de los presentes —Ino... haciendo eso no lograrás acelerar el tiempo.

Ella lo miró con enfado e incredulidad entremezcladas —¿Me crees idiota? —ante la pregunta, que obviamente no contestaría (al menos no si apreciaba su bienestar), hizo una mueca de fastidio. Ino continuó— Ya se que no aceleraré el tiempo.

El moreno se rindió, en aquel estado era peligroso siquiera intentar entablar una conversación con la chica —Bien...

Segundos después, una pequeña nube de humo blanco estalló y tras ella apareció el hombre a quien habían estado esperando hasta el momento. Obviamente, con la misma expresión serena y desinteresada que habitualmente portaba y sin siquiera inmutarse por el hecho de que todos los presentes lo habían estado aguardando hasta el momento. Y la excusa, no sirvió de consuelo. El porque Kakashi alegaba razones tan estúpidas estaba más allá de su entendimiento. Nadie creería que se había atrasado ayudando a una anciana a cargar sus bolsas desde el mercado, era simplemente absurdo. A tan tempranas horas, ni siquiera el mercado estaba abierto. Por otra parte, no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto.

Tomando, finalmente, su mochila de detrás de sus hombros Shikamaru rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba; mientras el resto se reunía a su alrededor. Otra cosa que estaba más allá de su entendimiento era que fuera él quien fuera elegido líder para aquella particular misión, más aún estando entre los miembros del equipo Kakashi –quien obviamente tenía más experiencia y estaba más involucrado en el caso que él, aunque quizá por eso no lo fuera- o Neji o Shino. Todos ellos perfectamente capaces. No lo entendía.

Obviando los pensamientos de su cabeza, que poco tenían que ver con el contenido de la misión, tomó el rollo de pergamino ajado y acuclillándose lo extendió sobre el pavimento, extendiéndolo para que todos pudieran verlo. En él, había pintado un mapa, un mapa viejo de la región del país del fuego.

Aclarando su garganta, comenzó a explicar el recorrido; extendiendo la mano y siguiendo con el dedo los trazos del dibujo hasta detenerse en un punto del mapa en particular; la yema de su dedo presionando insistentemente contra la tela —Aquí se encuentra, según la información que la Hokage me otorgó, el escondite Uchiha. Aquí debemos ir.

De reojo, observó al resto asentir ante esto. Siguiendo con la mirada el mapa hasta donde estaba marcada la aldea, trazó en un instante la mejor ruta de viaje. Al menos, la que él consideraba más rápida y Shikamaru siempre tenía sus razones. Nunca realizaba una acción sin razones, razones lógicas.

Continuando con la vista fija en el mapa, añadió; trazando con el dedo el camino que acababa de trazar en su cabeza —La ruta más rápida es esta, a través de los bosques, en vez de bordeándolos.

Neji asintió —Estaríamos en un día y medio allá.

Ese era exactamente el tiempo que él mismo había calculado. Debía admitir, que estaba satisfecho con el grupo que le habían asignado. Tanto él, como Neji, Shino y Kakashi, eran personas puramente lógicas y racionales. De pensamiento frío a la hora de realizar una elección, y eso le permitía trabajar con más libertad. Ino, Sakura y Naruto, por otro lado, eran personas impulsivas y demasiado emocionales que habitualmente tendían a complicar las misiones lógicamente planeadas. Aún así, eran un elemento que Shikamaru no descartaba; siempre que pudieran controlarse adecuadamente. Por suerte, para él, Kakashi sería quien cumpliera esa función en Naruto y Sakura. Ino, por otro lado, era su propio pequeño problema. Aún en situaciones como aquellas, la mujer no conocía el significado de la palabra límites. No los tenía. Y rara vez obedecía como se suponía que debiera. La misión de la venganza de Asuma había sido una de esas pero solo porque, de otra forma, Shikamaru se hubiera rehusado a llevarla y ella no quería quedarse afuera.

Continuó —Así es, considerando que no nos detendremos hasta que caiga la noche. Una vez allí, planearemos cómo abordar el escondite y el modo de proceder. ¿Entendido?

Una vez más, todos a su alrededor asintieron. E inmediatamente solicitó ver los armamentos que todos y cada uno de ellos llevaba como equipaje, por precaución, y para saber con qué elementos contaba. Tener a Tenten en el equipo, definitivamente era una gran ventaja. La muchacha no solo llevaba el armamento convencional, kunais, shuriken de todos los tamaños y puntas, hilos, sellos explosivos y demás (en grandes cantidades) sino que contaba con un arsenal sorprendente. _Eso debería servir_. Asintió para sí. Por otro lado, el resto de los miembros estaban claramente bien equipados, lo que facilitaba varias cosas.

Satisfecho, otorgó unos minutos al resto para que pudiera alistarse correctamente y, una vez que estuvieron todos preparados, partieron a toda velocidad. Rápidamente dirigiéndose a los árboles, como él había dicho que harían, y afianzándose en las ramas. Comenzando a saltar de árbol en árbol. De dos en dos. Delante, iban ellos –él e Ino-, marcando el paso y el camino señalado. Detrás, Neji y Tenten. A la derecha (de Neji y Tenten), Naruto y Sakura, y a la izquierda, Shino y Kakashi.

Por largo tiempo, se trasladaron de esa forma; saltando de rama en rama, de árbol en árbol, una y otra vez. De reojo, veía a Ino moverse ágilmente de la misma manera; su larga cabellera dorada meciéndose al viento y sus grandes ojos azules fijos en el camino. Determinación, eso había en sus orbes y algo más que Shikamaru no comprendía pero, definitivamente, temía. Ino era impulsiva, irracional e imprudente. Era ilógico que tantas palabras con I se amoldaran tan perfectamente a ella, pero la vida era irónica y quizá por esa razón su nombre empezaba con la misma letra. Quizá, no; quizá era solo una fortuita y satírica coincidencia. De todas formas, no importaba. Decir que temía por su bienestar (y el de la misión, particularmente el de la misión) era poco. Después de todo, se trataba de Sasuke. Y cuando se trataba de él la rubia no parecía poder controlarse. O Sakura. O Naruto. Era increíble el poder que un solo hombre podía tener en tantas personas, y sin siquiera desearlo. Era increíble la destrucción de tantas personas que solo un hombre podía provocar. Y era increíble que esa persona en particular fuera Sasuke, quien ni siquiera estaba presente. Nunca. Desde hacía demasiado años.

La última vez que vio a Ino derramar una lágrima, fue por él, por haber sido colocado en el libro bingo y haber sido condenado a muerte por ello. Luego de eso, sus ojos parecieron haberse secado. Ino no volvió a llorar. Pero Shikamaru sabía que aún amaba a Sasuke; no el real, porque él ni siquiera era parte de sus vidas; sino su presencia. Ino amaba una presencia, irónicamente ausente. Ino amaba una idea, un concepto, una ilusión. Una bella ilusión, y por ello no podía olvidarlo. Sasuke era hermoso, como ella.  
Sin importar cuantas vueltas le diera, aún así, jamás lo entendería. No lo había hecho en la academia y dudaba que ahora pudiera descifrarlo. El porque Sasuke resultaba tan magnético, qué era aquello que todo el mundo parecía ver en él; porque él, Shikamaru, no lo veía. Detrás de la obvia máscara de belleza, no había nada. Nada que rescatar o reparar. Sasuke era una cáscara vacía. Una cáscara rota. Y no había nada de bello en ello, al menos eso él pensaba. Y no había nada que le hiciera cambiar su opinión.

Jadeando, susurró por lo bajo; sin notar que estaba dejando escapar un pensamiento de su cabeza. A veces lo hacía —Qué problemático...

Ino volvió su cabeza rápidamente en su dirección, su largo cabello dando un rápido giro hasta volver a caer por su espalda —¿Qué cosa? —espetó, sin paciencia alguna; como si supiera exactamente a qué se refería.

Quizá lo hiciera. Quizá no —Nada. No me hagas caso.

Ella simplemente elevó su mentón de forma bastante esnob, cosa que fastidió de sobremanera al moreno y volvió la vista al frente. ¿Por qué siempre debía aparentar ser quien no era? Él la veía verdaderamente como era, y quizá ese no fuera el concepto de belleza que ella amaba, pero era ella y, al fin y al cabo, era real. Con sus verdaderos colores, sus verdaderos defectos y sus verdaderos errores, sus verdaderos sueños. Y miedos. Pero eso a ella no le servía, ese no era el reflejo que deseaba ver de sí misma, así que fingía, fingía cada palabra que salía de su boca, cada tono, cada mirada, fingía que no le importaba. Lo fingía todo. Incluso que sentía _algo_. Todo en ella era una mentira, una ilusión. Ino era artificial, creada a base de hermosas mentiras, cabello dorado y capas y capas de maquillaje que cubrían los defectos, no solo los de su rostro, pero que a veces se descascaraba. Ino a él no lo engañaba.

—No hagas eso —masculló, solo para que ella lo oyera. No había tenido intención de decir aquello en voz alta pero era demasiado frustrante guardárselo adentro. Shikamaru no era del tipo de persona que dice lo que piensa, así como Ino no era el tipo de persona que piensa lo que dice, simplemente lo hace. Pero esta vez, era inevitable.

—¿Qué no haga qué? —espetó, virando una vez más la cabeza en la dirección de él.

—Eso, eso que hiciste recién. Es problemático, y no te queda bien.

Ofendida, se volvió al frente —¿Tú que sabes? Nada. Solo repites una y otra vez la misma vieja línea sobre ser fiel a quien se es.

Ahora el ofendido era él —¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Es cierto.

—Es lo que se dicen a sí mismos los perdedores para confortarse.

—Perdedores... ¿cómo yo? —aventuró, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

—Como tú. El mundo no tiene que ver con ser quien eres, el mundo tiene que ver con las apariencias. No importa quien eres sino que dejas ver a los demás de ti.

—Esas son idioteces, y tú lo sabes.

Por el resto del camino, Ino no volvió a hablar. No se dirigió siquiera al Nara, ni dedicó una mirada furtiva de reojo para ver como estaba. Nada. Simplemente ignoró que estaba allí, junto a ella, simplemente ignoró que existía. Como había hecho durante la academia.

Cuando, finalmente, cayó la noche y todo rayo de luz carmesí restante desapareció, se detuvieron —Pasaremos la noche aquí, continuaremos al alba —haciendo un alto en medio del bosque y descendiendo rápidamente de las ramas en completo sigilo y silencio. Sólo el suave colapsar de sus pies contra la húmeda tierra del lugar hizo un pequeño sonido de succión, que rápidamente desapareció.

Ino, igual de sigilosa que antes, se acercó a su lado y encendió su pequeña lámpara de papel junto al Nara para ayudarlo a ver. Por un instante, Shikamaru la observó, sus delicadas facciones iluminadas por el color dorado del fuego, pero rápidamente volvió su vista al resto. Aún así, susurró algo solo para ella —Gracias...

Neji, con el Byakugan, examinó el terreno.

—Completamente despejado —anunció. El Nara asintió y Kakashi se aproximó al centro, silencioso y sigiloso como habitualmente lo era.

Su voz sonó grave y ronca cuando habló —Shikamaru, creo que deberíamos establecer el plan ahora.

Rebuscando entre sus cosas, una vez más, sacó el viejo y ajado mapa, y lo extendió sobre la tierra. Asintiendo a la sugerencia del hombre que considerablemente mayor que ellos era y, por ende, más experiencia tenía. De todas formas, él también lo había considerado oportuno. Aunque quizá tuvieran que repasar el plan mañana —Aquí estamos, de momento —señaló.

Kakashi asintió, extendiendo la mano y señalando otro punto del mapa, próximo a ellos —Esta es la guarida Uchiha.

Shino, quien había permanecido en completo silencio durante todo el viaje, dio un paso al frente y habló —Envié a un insecto para que midiera las distancias, Shikamaru, como lo solicitaste —el Nara asintió y el chico prosiguió—. Estamos, exactamente, en tiempo, a 10 horas de nuestro destino.

Shikamaru asintió, esa era la exacta distancia que él había calculado. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos —Como pensé... Debemos pensar la mejor forma de aproximarnos.

Neji, quien había permanecido en el fondo de la cuestión, caminó hacia donde se encontraba Ino y –sin siquiera advertirlo- le arrebató la pequeña lámpara de papel de entre los dedos. Dejando a la chica furiosa y desconforme —¡Ey! —fastidiada y a la vista de todos. Cruzándose de brazos, volvió a elevar orgullosamente el mentón. No importaba de quien se trataba, Ino no concedía excepciones a nadie. Y Neji Hyuuga, sin importar su estatus en la aldea, no tenía derecho a arrebatarle de las manos algo de la forma en que lo había hecho, menos aún cuando eso que le había arrebatado era de ella. Su propiedad. Y de nadie más.

Ignorándola completamente, Neji se acercó a donde se encontraba Shikamaru y se acuclilló junto a él, acercando la lámpara sobre el mapa para observarlo más cuidadosamente. Luego dijo —Probablemente ya sepan que estamos en camino.

Naruto, quien obviamente no había considerado siquiera la opción, exclamó con los ojos desorbitados —Pero, ¡¿cómo-

Esta vez fue su turno de ignorar a alguien, y lo hizo perfectamente no prestando atención alguna al gesto de asombro del rubio. _Lo sabía_, pensó al respecto de las palabras del Hyuuga. Ya lo había notado, desde el inicio. La ausencia de trampas de cualquier otro tipo le confirmaba que los aguardaban directamente en la guarida. Probablemente buscaran un ataque frontal. Un enfrentamiento frente a frente. Posiblemente buscaran separarlos una vez allí —Eso ya lo había previsto.

Neji asintió, aparentemente impresionado por la capacidad de Shikamaru, que nunca dejaba de sorprender a nadie. Kakashi, también, se mostró sorprendido; pero su expresión apenas si lo manifestó.

—¿Qué sugieres? —lo cuestionó finalmente, Kakashi.

—Creo suponer correctamente, si no me equivoco, que ya saben de nuestra presencia y nos están aguardando. Eso descarta el elemento sorpresa —aunque, de hecho, estaba 99% seguro de ello. Seguro de que no se equivocaba.

Shino asintió, satisfecho con la deducción a la que habían arribado —Evidentemente.

—Además, desconocemos el tipo de compañeros que viajan con Sasuke pero Sasuke conoce nuestros modos de lucha, al menos conoce las limitaciones de nuestras técnicas, lo cual nos deja en obvia desventaja —una _gran _desventaja.

Una vez más, Naruto alborotó todo con un grito resultante de su explosiva personalidad —¡Maldición!

Una mano volvió a posarse sobre el hombro del rubio. Se trataba de Kakashi —No te apresures, Naruto.

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió. De hecho, sabía cual era la función de Kakashi en el equipo y esa era la de apagar la flama que eventualmente se encendía en el interior de Naruto. No, lo que causó gran sorpresa en él fueron las siguientes palabras, las cuales no salieron del rubio sino de la rubia, Ino. Quien estaba parada, ahora, detrás de él.

Ino bufó, contemplándolo claramente irritada —Ten un poco de fe en Shikamaru, ¿quieres?

Desconcertado, se volvió a ella. Sin saber, en primer lugar, cuando había llegado allí y, en segundo lugar, porque lo defendía. Porque hacía lo que hacía. Que razón ulterior la motivaba. Porque él, mejor que nadie, sabía que Ino no era amable –no por voluntad propia- y menos aún lo era con él. Ino nunca era amable con Shikamaru. Ella podía darle órdenes, insultarlo con varios sinónimos de la palabra holgazán, gritarle y hasta ignorarlo, pero nunca ser amable con él. Al menos casi nunca. Al menos no sin un motivo ulterior, pero en esta ocasión no parecía haber ninguno. En esta, extraña y particular, ocasión Ino parecía realmente confiar en sus habilidades y querer dejarlo en claro. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. No lo entendía. Tenía cosas más importantes dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

Naruto rió nerviosamente. No deseaba contradecirla, ni irritarla. Al fin y al cabo, Ino era aún más aterradora que Sakura —Eh... Claro.

El Nara puso los ojos en blanco —Como decía... nuestras opciones son reducidas. Solo podemos prepararnos correctamente y proceder con precaución.

Tenten chasqueó la lengua, en señal de incredulidad lo cual provocó fastidio en el Nara —Eso no es una estrategia.

Negó con la cabeza. No, no lo era. Era la única conclusión lógica que de momento había, era el plan A. Por supuesto, Shikamaru tenía un plan B por si acaso fuera necesario dadas las circunstancias, pero no tenía idea de necesitar usarlo. Aún así, ¿por qué debían las mujeres siempre cuestionarlo? Siempre dando su opinión al respecto de él y comentando cuando en verdad no tenían idea de lo que hablaban. Siempre abriendo la boca antes de tiempo y hablando sin pensar. Era absurdo, pero algo característico del género femenino. O eso parecía. De una forma u otra, era fastidioso y frustrante.

Aún así, replicó la acotación —No exactamente, pero es un plan. Ingresaremos en parejas de a dos.

Y con ello, se enderezó completamente y se apartó del círculo de atención; dando por terminada la reunión previa a la noche. No había nada más que hablar, nada más que decir, solo aprovechar la noche para descansar y dormir.

Cansado, se dejó caer contra un árbol, deslizando su espalda por el tronco hasta caer sentado entre dos grandes raíces de este que sobresalían del suelo. Una vez cómodo, habiendo encontrado una posición relativamente confortable, cerró los ojos y se relajó, solo para abrirlos segundos después, una vez más.

—¿Qué quieres Ino? —dijo, bostezando.

La mujer, que continuaba delante de él, de pie, aguardando cruzada de brazos, replicó —Que te apartes y me dejes un lugar.

—¿Y el "por favor, Shikamaru"? —replicó.

—Se convertirá en un "te correré de una patada, Shikamaru" si no te apartas por tu cuenta y me dejas un lugar.

Temiendo que en verdad cumpliera aquello, hizo lo que la rubia le ordenaba, haciéndole un hueco a su lado —No se supone que una mujer hable así.

Ella se sentó a su lado —Esas son estupideces, Shikamaru.

Él la observó de reojo encogerse discretamente contra su costado —Vaya vocabulario tienes, mujer problemática.

Ino no pareció afectada —Cállate, Shikamaru. Quiero dormir.

El moreno cerró los ojos y asintió —Bien. Pero podrías haberte elegido cualquier otro árbol. Hay muchos, ¿sabes?, estamos en un bosque.

—¡Shhh! Sabihondo, te dije que quiero dormir —susurró, relajándose contra el cuerpo de él. Amoldándose a él.

Y, esta vez, Shikamaru efectivamente se calló. Simplemente permaneció allí, quieto y en silencio, junto a ella hasta que finalmente se durmió; de la misma forma en que lo había hecho Ino, segundos atrás. De todas formas, no tenía sentido luchar. Perdería. Y no tenía las energías para hacerlo.


	7. Hipócrita

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, obviamente.**

7/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, para no retrasar demasiado la actualización de las historias y de este capítulo, me veré nuevamente forzada a hacer una nota genérica de autor con los agradecimientos. Perdón por eso, pero no quiero faltar a mi promesa. De verdad, sepan que les estoy agradecida de todo corazón, leer de ustedes me hace muy feliz. En mi opinión, no es el número de reviews lo que cuenta sino el hecho de saber que hay alguien que disfruta lo que uno escribe. Además, encuentro los reviews más personales. En todo caso, gracias. Por todo, por su opinión y por leer mi historia. He aquí el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Irracional  
**

VII

"Hipócrita"

Una sensación de cosquilleo en su oreja lo alertó de que ya era de día, aún así, no abrió los ojos sino que, muy por el contrario, intentó cerrarlos aún con más fuerza. En vano, pues el cosquilleo insistente no cesaba sino que se hacía más seguido y más fastidioso. Abriendo un ojo, se encontró con la expresión de Ino sonriendo alegremente y una hoja verde entre los dedos. La misma hoja con la que había estado haciendo cosquillas hasta recién en su oreja. Fastidiado, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y cubrió sus ojos con el brazo, farfullando algo inentendible antes de regresar a dormir. Una vez más, lo punta de la hoja danzó por los pliegues de su oreja latosamente, seguido de una risita infantil y maliciosa.

—Despierta, holgazán —exclamó en un tono demasiado agudo para registrarlo con su oído sin sentir que su tímpano estallaba, o, quizá, era todo su imaginación y esa era la voz habitual de Ino. Solo que él no quería oírla, Shikamaru quería dormir. A veces le sorprendía, el hecho de que Ino pudiera actuar en un instante como una niña de seis años y en otro como la mujer de 18 años que era. El contraste era sumamente absurdo.

Arrebatándole, con la mano libre, de un movimiento la hoja de las manos de ella sin siquiera moverse ni descubrir sus ojos, masculló —Vete, mujer problemática. Quiero dormir.

Ella replicó casi al instante —Eso no podrá ser, Shikamaru. Tenemos una misión, ¿recuerdas?

—Tsk... —bostezó— Aún es temprano.

—No lo es, ya pasó el alba.

Aún grogui, finalmente abrió ambos ojos y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado hacia delante, ambas manos en el suelo entre sus piernas —¿Qué demonios quieres, Ino?

—No deberías holgazanear de esa forma. Eres el líder, después de todo.

—¿Eso que te dice? Que yo digo cuando partimos... —negó con la cabeza, resignándose a volver a dormir. _Mujer problemática_. Ahora, sabía, vendría la verdadera reprimenda. Ino era aún peor que su madre, pues sin ser –en efecto- su madre se tomaba el atrevimiento de reprocharle todo aquello que podía.

—¡¡Nara Shikamaru!! Levanta tu patético y perezoso trasero del suelo ¡Ya!

Sin más remedio que acceder, se incorporó, quedando de pie y sacudiendo sus pantalones de cualquier rastro de césped o tierra que hubiera quedado en ellos —Bien, bien... ya me levanto. ¡Cielos!

La rubia asintió satisfecha —Eso está mejor.

Él asintió —¿Contenta?

—¿Por qué lo estaría? Tú deberías ser capaz de levantarte solito y por tu cuenta cuando corresponde.

Él dejó caer su cabeza rendido y suspiró. El problema con Ino era que, con ella, nunca se podía ganar. Nunca se la podía satisfacer. Siempre tenía algo que alegar, algo que decir al respecto. Era ineludible e inevitable.

Sin embargo, al parecer, por más que evitara situaciones problemáticas Shikamaru parecía atraído a ellas. O, al menos, a las personas problemáticas causantes de ellas; lo cual no sabía si considerar mejor o peor. Probablemente lo segundo. Si, lo segundo era correcto. Y el sonido de un violento golpe y algo quebrándose no advertía más que problemas. Al levantar la vista, vio como Naruto yacía en el suelo –con la nariz partida- y Sakura lo observaba de pie, furiosa, gritándole insultos de todos los colores, entre otras cosas. Algo que había notado, tanto en Ino como en Sakura, era la amplitud de su vocabulario colorido. Definitivamente, ambas sabían insultar –quizá mejor que él, quizá porque rara vez insultaba- y no podía dejar de pensar que lo habían aprendido juntas, en discusiones y discusiones inútiles que duraron años y que aún duraban. No que a él le importara, Ino y Sakura podían hacer lo que quisieran, gritarse las profanidades que quisieran, siempre que lo hicieran lejos suyo. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista, Naruto yacía de espaldas en el piso tocando su nariz y Sakura acababa de marcharse entre unos arbustos a quien sabía donde. Por el momento, la prioridad era Naruto y su obviamente fracturada nariz.

—Ino, ¿crees que puedas reparársela?

Ella alzó el mentó y dio un coletazo al rostro de él con su largo cabello sujeto en una cola —Claro que puedo, Shikamaru. La frente de marquesina no es la única que puede hacer algo así.

El moreno asintió cansado, rendido. ¿Por qué con Ino todo tenía que ser una competencia? —Tsk. Solo ve... mujer problemática.

La rubia le dedicó una mirada bastante desagradable y se marchó de su lado, directo a donde se encontraba Naruto; aún en el piso y sangrando. Sujetando su nariz como si fuera a caérsele.

—Mira que eres idiota, Naruto —le dijo tranquilamente al llegar y acuclillarse a su lado, una sonrisa en sus labios.

El chico simplemente se sentó de golpe y se cruzó de brazos, rehusándose a mirar a la recién llegada Ino —Solo repárame la nariz.

La rubia retiró la mano enfadaba, a ella nadie le daba órdenes; menos aún un tonto que por cometer estupideces lograba que le quebraran la nariz de un golpe. Quien lo había mandado, de todas formas, a cometer la tontería de intentar besar a Sakura mientras dormía —Lo haré si quiero.

Naruto cerró la boca y asintió, aceptando quedarse quieto durante el proceso de curación, permitiéndole a Ino obrar con la comodidad adecuada. Aún así, se quejó una o dos veces, como era de esperarse de él. Habían pasado solo unos segundos cuando una pregunta de Ino –quien continuaba con ambas manos sobre la nariz del rubio, fluyendo parte de su chakra a través de ella-, lo forzó a mirarla. Ino a él no lo miraba, al menos no a los ojos, simplemente miraba atentamente el área sobre la que estaba obrando.

—¿Por qué la frente de marquesina? Ella nunca fue amable contigo —lo cuestionó juntando las cejas en señal de concentración. Su largo flequillo dorado cubriendo uno de sus ojos celestes.

Naruto respondió seriamente, como solía hacerlo cuando hablaba sobre Sasuke —Sakura-chan solo quería ser reconocida...

Ino parpadeó, una, otra vez. Era cierto, ella más que nadie lo sabía. Sakura, desde niña, había estado sola y había sido burlada por el tamaño de su frente. Siempre siendo menospreciada por ello y por sus habilidades nada especiales. Sakura no pertenecía a un clan, no tenía kekkei genkai, no tenía nada especial. Al menos no desde el punto de vista de los demás, Ino difería rotundamente. Al parecer, Naruto también opinaba igual que ella en el asunto; lo cual hacía el momento del todo un poco más extraño. Ino nunca pensó estar de acuerdo con el rubio en algo.

—Pero ella nunca fue amable contigo —insistió. No entendía como alguien podía estar tan sujeto a una persona que ni siquiera dedicaba una segunda mirada en su dirección. Era absurdo, en su opinión. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, Sasuke jamás había mirado en su dirección.

—Sakura-chan puede ser amable... Cuando no está enfada e intentando golpearme —sonrió alegremente. Dejando entrever aquella brillante sonrisa perlada. Había algo en la forma de sonreír que el chico tenía que confundía a Ino. Naruto era genuinamente feliz en los momentos en que sonreía, aún con todo lo que había tenido que soportar a lo largo de su vida y aún con lo que tenía que soportar en el presente, del mundo. No lo entendía, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Y la sonrisa de Naruto le irritaba, era demasiado brillante, demasiado positiva, lastimaba sus ojos.

Quería hacerle entender que era tonto perseguir una causa como la que constantemente perseguía —Sakura quiere a Sasuke-kun. Solo a Sasuke-kun. No a ti.

El rubio volvió a sonreír, como si todo estuviera bien, pero la curva de su sonrisa quebrada lo decía todo. Naruto estaba sufriendo, como todos ellos. Como todo el resto. Y eso la reconfortaba un poco, si Naruto podía sobrevivir ella estaría bien. Naruto le hacía desear, verdaderamente, querer creerlo. Pero era difícil, demasiado difícil. Asuma había muerto y no volvería, junto con otra serie de cosas que Ino había perdido en el camino. La inocencia siendo una de ellas, sino la más valiosa.

—Yo traeré a Sasuke de regreso y cumpliré mi promesa.

Y no lo dudaba. Naruto era capaz de eso y mucho más, Naruto era cambio y esperanza. Naruto era todas las cosas que uno deja de creer de niño pero que desearía volver a creer en ellas ciegamente. Naruto era una promesa, en sí y porque sí, y eso era suficiente para todos ellos.

Aún así, le irritaba de sobremanera que siguiera sonriendo de esa forma, como si todo estuviera bien. Luciendo fuerte e irrompible, como si jamás pudiera volver a romperse. Ino lo sabía, lo había intentado –allá en los tiempos de academia donde solo shuriken de madera sin puntas podía provocar pequeños chichones y nada más-, había intentado quebrarlo de mil y una formas. Había sido cruel y maliciosa, le había llamado perdedor una y otra vez hasta que la palabra dejó de tener sentido, lo llamó payaso y otro sin fin de nombres que ya no podía recordar. Y, aún entonces, frágil como eran en aquel entonces, no había podido quebrarlo. No había podido derribarlo. Ni siquiera la partida de Sasuke había logrado romperlo; sino, simplemente, rearmarlo. Animarlo. Avivar la flama que Ino imaginaba debía tener el rubio en algún lugar oculto de su corazón. Y Sakura estaba apagando esa llama como si se tratara de una simple vela, una vela más. El solo hecho simplemente le irritaba.

Enderezando en último fragmento de hueso en el lugar en el que correspondía, se puso de pie y sacudió su falda —Listo —exclamó, poniendo la mejor sonrisa en su rostro. Luego se marchó en busca de Sakura, quien había desaparecido detrás de unos árboles próximos.

Al detenerse frente a ella, dedicó a Sakura una mirada de desaprobación. Ambas manos en la cadera y cintura quebrada, su largo cabello dorado meciéndose suavemente con el viento.

La pelirrosa, que en el momento parecía estar colocándose sus siempre habituales guantes, se volteó a verla. Enfado claramente visible en su rostro —¿Qué quieres cerda? —espetó.

Ino se cruzó de brazos, alzando la barbilla y clavando sus incisivos ojos cobalto en los verde esmeralda de ella. Sakura estaba a la defensiva, lo sabía, ella la conocía mejor que nadie; y si lo hacía era por alguna razón. Culpa, quizá. Culpa definitivamente era. No que eso importara, Ino siempre se había preguntado qué era exactamente peor; si cometer un pecado sin saber que se trataba de uno o si cometer un pecado sabiéndolo erróneo y seguir cometiéndolo de todas formas. Hasta el día de la fecha no lo sabía pero empezaba a pensar que la segunda opción; al menos esa persona es capaz de hacer una elección, la primera no. Sakura tenía una opción, solo que era muy cobarde para hacerla.

—Reparé la nariz de Naruto, no creo poder reparar de la misma forma el resto.

Sakura, ofendida, enderezó de la misma forma su postura —No tienes autoridad alguna para sermonearme, tú haces exactamente lo mismo. Solo... —se detuvo un instante, vacilando sobre si soltar la palabra que sabía haría una grieta en la mente de su amiga, y pondría su amistad en términos no tan amistosos, o no. La decisión no fue tan difícil como pensaba—. Solo que eres muy hipócrita para darte cuenta.

_Hipócrita_. Pensó amargamente. Si, quizá lo fuera, quizá fuera hipócrita. Quizá necesitara serlo, quizá necesitaba creer las mentira que ella misma elaboraba, quizá se sentía atraída por aquellas personas que podían darle exactamente eso: un, "todo estará bien" para guardarlo y atesorarlo hasta que se marchitara y no tuviera más uso, hasta que de los labios de esa persona esa frase no tuviera más significado, entonces buscaría a otra persona; porque las mentiras duran lo que un hálito. Pero ella necesitaba más, siempre un poco más. Al fin y al cabo, todos tenían una adicción que los ayudaba a sobrevivir. La de Sakura era Naruto, la de Naruto era Sasuke, la de Sasuke era la venganza que prometía una redención que en el fondo sabía jamás conseguiría, la de Shikamaru era el cigarrillo (aunque no lo admitiera, ella sabía que de vez en cuando fumaba), la de Chouji era la comida con la que taponaba su propio vacío existencial. La de Neji era el entrenamiento así como también lo era la de Tenten, la de Hinata eran las palabras de aliento de Naruto y la de Kiba era el aroma de Hinata. La suya eran las mentiras. Ino era adicta a las mentiras, tanto que a veces se convertía en una.

Ino, con la cuota de dignidad restante que le quedaba, y el ego herido –como solo Sakura podía herirlo- dio media vuelta grácilmente y se marchó de regreso a donde se encontraban el resto; mascullando un —Nos vamos —antes de desaparecer. Segundos después, Sakura la siguió. Lo supo pues pudo verla por el rabillo del ojo caminar tras ella.

Cuando arribó a donde se encontraba el resto de el grupo encontró a Shikamaru acuclillado con Neji y Shino repasando –probablemente- el plan de acción pues continuaban examinando el mapa en medio de ellos una y otra vez, como si contuviera la respuesta a algo que Ino no comprendía. Aún molesta, caminó estampando el pié contra el suelo y hasta donde se estaba Shikamaru, quien ahora se había vuelto poner de pie y parecía elegir adecuadamente sus palabras antes de dirigirse al resto. De hecho, el Nara parecía hacer eso a menudo: elegir sus palabras, e Ino lo encontraba sumamente fastidioso. Él nunca decía si –menos a ella y a cualquier capricho que tuviera en el momento- pero aún así se rehusaba a decir no. Nunca decía nada, solo lo justo y necesario para dejarla insatisfecha. Fastidiada. Shikamaru disfrutaba fastidiar a Ino.

Luego de unos segundos, su compañero pareció decidir que lo más adecuado dada la situación era partir cuanto antes, ya que, por razones más que obvias, habían perdido demasiado tiempo; al menos demasiado más de lo que habían planeado. Por lo que se marcharon inmediatamente, recobrando la formación de viaje que habían mantenido hasta el momento; ella junto a Shikamaru. Y así viajaron, en silencio, todo el camino hacia la guarida, la cual se encontraba prácticamente en el corazón del bosque, exactamente en el centro.

—Aquí —exclamó súbitamente a su lado Shikamaru y descendiendo de las ramas se encontraron atravesando un pequeño desfiladero que llegaba a su fin con la entrada tallada en piedra de la que parecía ser, efectivamente, la guarida Uchiha. El símbolo del clan pintado en la roca confirmó el hecho al instante. Sin detenerse demasiado allí ingresaron al lugar, llegando –en un primer momento- a una especie de vestíbulo rocoso de techo alto, bastante amplio, y que se continuaba con cuatro angostos corredores de techo bajo y de estrechas paredes que, obviamente, llevaban a caminos diferentes.

Shikamaru observó con cautela el húmedo y mohoso ambiente y luego fijó su vista en los corredores. A continuación, indicó a Neji que con la mirada examinara los recorridos de cada uno a lo largo de la cueva. El Hyuuga asintió y procedió a activar su Byakugan, segundos después, aseguró que solo podía ver hasta 15 metros de profundidad. Más allá de esa distancia, por una razón u otra, no podía visualizar nada; solo oscuridad.

Shikamaru supuso, entonces, que la trampa que habían estado aguardando era exactamente esta y al final de cada corredor los aguardaría alguien, ya fuera para retenerlos y hacerlos perder el tiempo o para asesinarlos. De una forma o la otra, no servía. Deberían separarse, y así cubrir más terreno. Si armaba las parejas adecuadamente, deberían ser capaces de sobrevivir.

Naruto, irritante como siempre, exclamó en tono demasiado impaciente para el gusto del Nara —¡¿Qué esperamos?!

Sakura, quien permanecía al lado del rubio, lo reprendió —Sería estúpido simplemente ir Naruto, no sabemos lo que nos espera.

Shikamaru se enderezó —Le ordené a Neji que observara con el Byakugan y aparentemente no parece haber trampa alguna en el camino. Sin embargo, por una razón u otra no puede ver más allá de un rango de 15 metros; por lo que debemos movilizarnos con cuidado —Tenten, Shino, Neji, Kakashi, Ino asintieron. Sakura simplemente contempló hacia los caminos que se bifurcaban delante de ellos y Naruto bufó fastidiado—. Iremos dos por cada corredor.

_Dos_. Pensó, analizando cuidadosamente la selección que haría pues de ella dependía la misión. La última vez, la gran mayoría de su equipo había resultado herido por su mala decisión; no permitiría que esta vez sucediera lo mismo.

—Ingresaremos de esta forma: Neji y Tenten, irán por el corredor de derecha —era simplemente la más lógica de todas las decisiones. El estilo de corta distancia de Neji encontraba su complemento y variedad en el estilo agresivo y a larga de distancia de Tenten. Además, estaba el hecho de que habitualmente entrenaban juntos, por lo que el trabajo de equipo entre ambos sería sincronizado y correcto.

Continuó —Al siguiente, ingresarán Sakura y Naruto —ambos contemplaron la entrada, se miraron entre ellos y asintieron. Había considerado enviar a Naruto con Kakashi y a Sakura con Shino pero, una vez más, estaba la cuestión de equipo y; además, contemplaba que la imprudencia de Naruto necesitaría de alguien capaz de sanar las heridas que probablemente tendría si no se controlaba en un principio. Así que así sería.

Una vez más, alzó la cabeza y explicó el resto —Luego, iremos Ino y yo por el siguiente —por supuesto, esta no era la decisión más lógica. Probablemente hubiera sido adecuado alguien de pensamiento racional con él, como Shino o Kakashi, pero no era sensato dejar a Ino con alguien que no conociera lo imprudente que la rubia podía ser. O lo emocional. O lo problemática. Y prefería ser él quien lidiara con ella; al menos Shikamaru tenía años de experiencia, Kakashi y Shino no.

—Y por último; Shino y Kakashi ingresarán por el de la izquierda. ¿Entendido?

Todos hicieron un gesto u otro de asentimiento, se colocaron en la entrada del corredor correspondiente que deberían recorrer y a la señal ingresaron al mismo tiempo. Apenas dieron unos pocos pasos, Shikamaru se detuvo y extendió su mano para tomar a Ino por el codo; ésta se volteó hacia él fastidiada, observando con una ceja enarcada el lugar donde sus cuerpos hacían contacto.

—¿Si? —lo cuestionó sacudiendo su cabellera con un leve movimiento de cabeza, su voz presumida y airada.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro. _Esta_ era la Ino falsa, la hermosa mentira, la fachada. La que actuaba con rudeza y –contradictoriamente- con delicadeza. La manipuladora. La que estaba, a su forma, a la defensiva. Ésta era la coraza. La Ino que no escuchaba. Aparentemente, la rubia no le haría las cosas fáciles, sino por el contrario, más difíciles —Ino, no hagas nada imprudente o estúpido.

Ella soltó de un tirón su codo y continuó caminando, meciendo sus caderas peligrosamente de lado a lado, adentrándose más y más en la oscuridad del corredor.

Rápidamente, Shikamaru la siguió. Ciertamente no quería perderla de vista, no deseaba cargar su cadáver de regreso a la aldea, y a este ritmo, Ino solo lograría que la mataran. Quizá su deseo de una muerte glamorosa y digna de ser recordada, se cumpliera.

Él lo evitaría a toda costa. _Suicida mujer problemática_.


	8. Límites

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.  
**

8/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, y espero que la historia les esté gustando hasta el momento. Para no aburrirlos y retrasar la actualización, seré breve. Gracias, de verdad. Gracias a todos por su amabilidad al leer mi historia y por hacerme saber su punto de vista al respecto y lo que opinan. Para mi, eso no tiene precio. Espero al menos lograr estar a la altura de sus expectativas. Y ojalá el capítulo les guste. Honestamente, no se como habrán resultado los combates, no son algo fácil de hacer, atrapar la dinámica del momento y demás. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Irracional  
**

VIII

"Límites"

Continuaron introduciéndose más y más en la oscuridad hasta que la tenue iluminación de la entrada desapareció completamente al ascender bruscamente el camino, entonces Ino decidió encender la lámpara de papel que llevaba consigo y la cargó extendiendo su brazo lo más lejos posible de su cuerpo, iluminando el suelo que pisaban, temiendo quemarse. Shikamaru, por su parte, encontró curioso el hecho de que su lámpara fuera aburridamente blanca y no algún otro color llamativo como los que la rubia habitualmente solía privilegiar. Y, cuando la cuestionó por esto, ella simplemente respondió que si quisiera podría colorearlo como deseara y que por eso lo había elegido. El rojo sangre no combinaba tan perfectamente con el púrpura como con el blanco.

Luego de eso, Shikamaru simplemente prefirió no preguntar más. La costumbre (necesidad) de Ino de hacer bella la fealdad del mundo estaba alcanzando límites insospechados. De todas formas, supuso que era lógico, dentro de la retorcida lógica de ella sobre lo que estética significaba: como huesos demasiado prominentes y piel adherida a ellos. No que Ino hubiera llegado aquel estado, pero definitivamente estaba en ello.

Por largos instantes, siguieron ciegamente el único camino posible que se abría delante de ellos. La humedad del aire y las paredes era asfixiante y provocaba extrañas reacciones de sus pulmones. Sin embargo, Ino no parecía demasiado afectada pues su porte se mantenía impecable y la oscilante luz dorada de la llama dentro de la lámpara añadía a su habitualmente pálido rostro una belleza que en raras ocasiones se veía. Una belleza que Ino jamás lograría deliberadamente, por más que lo intentara. El fuego de la lámpara le devolvía la calidez que Ino parecía haber perdido tiempo atrás debajo de la frívola y frígida fachada.

Aún así continuaron adentrándose más y más en el corazón de la cueva, Ino continuaba iluminando tenue y cuidadosamente el camino, cuidando de no tropezar. Shikamaru la seguía unos pasos más atrás, alerta y listo para reaccionar cuando la situación lo requiriera. Y sabía, en efecto, que lo requeriría. Aquello era claramente una trampa y ambos estaban caminando al centro de ella. En verdad, no tenían demasiada opción.

—Ino... —susurró luego de unos instantes. La rubia se volteó a verlo, alzando la lámpara para alumbrar el rostro del Nara.

—¿Qué quieres, Shikamaru? —espetó. Éste ignoró el tono cortante de la chica. Después de todo, Ino no era nunca amable; con nadie. Menos aún con él, no tenía motivo alguno para ser amable con él. Por otro lado, tampoco lo tenía para no serlo; pero así era ella.

—Ten cuidado...

Ella bufó y volvió la vista al frente en silencio. Segundos después, su cuerpo se tornó rígido con su pie en el aire, pues estaba a punto de dar el siguiente paso. Bajando la vista, notó la sombra del Nara sujetando la suya.

—Shikamaru, ¡¿qué demonios se supone-

—Shhh... Mujer problemática, baja la mirada.

Ino, manipulada por Shikamaru, sintió su cabeza descender hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el suelo. Allí, a no más de unas pulgadas de la planta de su pie, había atravesado un hilo casi invisible, tensado, que obviamente conducía a una trampa. Agachándose el moreno, la forzó a agacharse a ella, luego hizo que Ino tomara un kunai y cortara el cordel con un fluido movimiento. Cientos de kunai y senbon –probablemente envenenados- fueron liberados de ambas paredes, a la altura de donde habían estado sus cabezas segundos atrás, para estrellarse rápidamente en la pared opuesta. El Nara suspiró aliviado y, luego de erguirse, dejó ir a Ino del jutsu que la mantenía sujeta a él y la forzaba a moverse de la misma forma. Molesta, se volteó y arrojó un kunai en su dirección –fallando deliberadamente.

—La próxima vez que intentes algo así, Shikamaru; me aseguraré de no fallar.

Él redundante asintió; murmurando, cuan problemáticas eran las mujeres, para sus adentros y cuan terrorífica y maliciosa podía ser Ino cuando lo deseaba. Era justamente esa la razón por la que nunca habían logrado ponerse de acuerdo en algo, no que él buscara encontrar algo similar a ello. Hacerlo era un caso perdido, y Shikamaru no era inocente, no se molestaría perdiendo el tiempo en una causa perdida. Ino, era una causa perdida.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, sintió el suelo sacudirse bajo sus pies, una y otra vez. Rápidamente, usando chakra, se mantuvo erguido; Ino hizo lo mismo, y con cuidado retiró un kunai del estuche sujeto a su pierna. Pequeñas piedras y partículas de polvo empezaron a caer del techo con el temblor. De repente, pudieron sentirlo; una enorme masa de chakra acercándose a toda velocidad hacia ellos. No era humana, aquella cantidad descomunal de energía; lo que se avecinaba no podía ser humano. En poco menos de un par de segundos, una gran criatura híbrida de piel marrón escamada, cabello anaranjado claro y ojos sanguinariamente rojos apareció delante de ellos. Su piel marcada con manchones negros irregulares. Tanto Ino como Shikamaru reconocieron el patrón al instante. Era el mismo que la rubia había visto en Sasuke siete años atrás, durante los exámenes chunin, y la misma que había enfrentado ese mismo año Shikamaru contra Tayuya.

Fastidiado, dejó escapar un suspiro. _¡Genial, otro fenómeno! _—Qué problemático...

Pero antes de que pudiera emitir orden alguna a Ino, aquella criatura mitad humana mitad... ¿monstruo?, quizá esa era la palabra, se abalanzó sobre ambos con el brazo escamado color café extendido y grandes garras sobresaliendo amenazantes hacia su piel. El moreno logró eludir el golpe al instante, al ver en la dirección de Ino la contempló tomar un kunai y arrojarlo en su dirección, el cual rebotó contra la sólida piel oscura y cayó al suelo en vano. Aquella _cosa_ se volteó furiosa y se lanzó hacia donde se encontraba la rubia, la forma de su brazo cambiando drásticamente en una con un filo en el extremo. Ino se detuvo y, rápidamente agachándose, logró escaparse del golpe de él. Shikamaru analizó la situación pero no había demasiado que analizar, el sujeto no actuaba de acuerdo a un patrón ni intentaba establecer un modo particular de ataque; simplemente se lanzaba hacia la primera cosa viva que tenía en su camino: mujer o hombre, era indiferente. No importaba, Juugo actuaba sin lógica ni sentido común alguno –a diferencia del resto de portadores del sello que había contemplado en acción-, no parecía estar pensando es sus acciones sino simplemente estaba siguiendo un instinto. Uno que si, en el peor de los casos llegaba a alcanzarlos a alguno de los dos, terminaría por aniquilarlos; por lo que no podían permitirse contacto alguno con aquella criatura, fuera lo que fuera.

Volteándose furioso, se dirigió hacia el Nara, murmurando "será hombre" entre furiosos gruñidos. Shikamaru, quien aún intentaba establecer un plan de acuerdo a la situación, tuvo los reflejos suficientes para esquivar el ataque pero Juugo intentó aplastarlo una vez en el suelo con su gran palma e Ino logró detenerlo saltando sobre su espalda y clavando, en medio de los seis apéndices como huesos que sobresalían de su espalda, su Tantou. El gran hombre-bestia de vivaz cabello anaranjado se sacudió y logró arrojar a Ino de su espalda, removiendo a continuación el objeto empalado en el centro de su espalda. Ino observó rápidamente a Shikamaru, aguardando por una respuesta.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces Shikamaru?, necesitamos un plan!

Este asintió, intentando dar con uno. No era fácil. Habitualmente, Shikamaru habría analizado las habilidades y cualidades del oponente, los patrones a seguir y los modos de ataque, movilidad y defensa y habría logrado obtener de ello el punto débil de su adversario y un efectivo plan que pudiera sacarlos de la situación, efectivamente problemática, en la que se encontraban; pero la situación era diferente. Esta vez, no había nada que analizar, pues no había raciocinio involucrado en los ataques de Juugo, no había nada, solo el deseo de saciar un hambre oscura, el asesinato. Aquella criatura delante de ellos solo quería asesinarlos, solo por el simple placer de hacerlo. No podía haber nada humano en aquel ser. Nada.

Logrando finalmente establecer un plan, analizó el escenario en que les tocaba luchar y elevó una vez más su vista a Ino; la cual le devolvió la mirada impaciente. Juugo cargaba alternativamente, tentativa y aleatoriamente, una y otra vez a cada uno de ellos. Rápidamente, arrojó el Tantou de Ino que permanecía olvidado en el suelo luego que lo arrancara de su espalda a su portadora, y esta lo agarró con agilidad y habilidad; haciéndolo girar en su mano.

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamó, observando a Juugo volver aquellos ojos carmesí hacia ella. Shikamaru asintió.

—Dispárale directo al punto entre los ojos, solo tenemos una posibilidad.

Ino parpadeó y asintió, tomando el Tantou y arrojándolo con habilidad hacia él y hacia el punto que su compañero de equipo le había indicado. Como era de esperarse, Juugo perdió cualquier tipo de control que aún pudiera quedar en él y cargó contra ella. Ino lo observó y aguardó a que Shikamaru actuara; mientras tanto, el enemigo continuaba acercándose más y más a ella, más y más, más y... estaba a centímetros de destrozar su frágil cuerpo con sus cuernos y contra la pared detrás de ella, cuando que se detuvo. Ino soltó un jadeo y observó a Shikamaru fastidiada.

—¡¡¡Me usaste de señuelo!!! —exclamó, furiosa, observando la sombra de él sujetar con dificultad la de Juugo. Shikamaru, metros más atrás del hombre de dos metros de alto, temblaba y se sacudía con violencia; intentando contener a la bestia dentro de su sombra.

—No exactamente —intentó argumentar el moreno, pero ella no hizo caso alguno a él. Simplemente se acercó hasta Juugo –hasta quedar a centímetros de él- y se detuvo con una mano alzada a mitad de camino hacia la frente protuberante y poblada de dos peligrosos cuernos, delante de ella.

El Nara la observó con los ojos desmesurados —¡Ino... ¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡Mujer problemática no-

La rubia solo se volvió a él y sonrió victoriosamente. Shikamaru sabía lo que hacía, Ino era lo suficientemente orgullosa y lo exageradamente infantil como para intentar vengarse de él en una misión riesgosa. Pero, además, no se trataba únicamente de eso, Ino intentaba probarse a sí misma. Ino intentaba romper los límites, como siempre y quebrarlos con sus propias manos.

Sus dedos se extendieron hasta hacer contacto con la piel de él. Juugo, a pesar de la sujeción del Nara se sacudió violentamente y rugió, sus ojos escarlata mirándola fijo con ambas pupilas contraídas.

Shikamaru volvió a insistir, sabiendo de antemano que Ino haría aquello que él particularmente le había pedido que no hiciera, "una estupidez", una que le costaría la vida, a ella y a él, a ambos, una que estropearía la misión del todo un poquito más. Pero ella no escuchaba, Ino solo seguía contemplando fascinada aquel ser que no dejaba de agitarse en el agarre de sombras del Nara —Ino, es peligroso. Déjame terminarlo con mi técnica de estrangulación de sombras.

—NO.

—Ino, no te atrevas... si lo haces... puedes...

—Si lo estrangulas estando yo leyendo su mente, podrás dañar mi mente también.

—Es por eso... mujer problemática que te digo que no lo hagas.

Ino sonrió victoriosa una vez más y masculló —¡Tarde! —y sin decir más colocó su otra mano sobre la frente de Juugo. Sus ojos azules se volvieron un celeste sumamente cristalino y casi blanco. Su mirada vacía y distante, perdida, como si su cuerpo hubiera sido abandonado por aquello que se encargaba de moverlo y manipularlo. Shikamaru, negó la cabeza y suspiró fastidiado, aguardando que Ino regresara en sí en un momento u otro. No sucedió; y Juugo se sacudió violentamente, pero el cuerpo de Ino permaneció con ambas manos sobre la cabeza de Juugo y luego este se calmó.

Shikamaru sabía que estaba intentando hacer Ino, leer su mente, adentrarse en ella pero no para controlar su cuerpo como lo haría con el Shintenshin no jutsu sino para conocer qué había dentro de ella. Tras años y años de práctica y entrenamiento con su padre, había logrado una de las principales habilidades –y más complejas- del clan Yamanaka, violar la privacidad de la mente de sus adversarios. Sin embargo, Shikamaru tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto. Por un lado, se sentía orgulloso de tal logro de ella –aunque nunca (nunca) lo diría en voz alta y menos aún a ella; por el otro, temía más que nunca por su sanidad; pero, sabía también, que Ino sería incapaz de adentrarse en su mente sin él desearlo. Nunca, siquiera una vez, le había pedido a él o a Chouji practicar tal jutsu en ellos y nunca lo haría, a menos que ellos se volvieran traidores y ninjas renegados, en tal caso los desarmaría de adentro hacia afuera sin pensarlo, con un parpadear los derrumbaría desde los más profundos cimientos y lo haría sin dudarlo pues ella era orgullosa y no soportaba la traición. O eso él pensaba. Temía que Sasuke pudiera ser la excepción. Después de todo, tres años atrás hacía llorado por él.

Luego de unos segundos, la oyó gemir de dolor y vacilar; asimismo, Juugo se removió bruscamente en su agarre, haciéndole perder aún más fuerzas. Ino debería apurarse, debería apresurarse y debería hacerlo rápidamente o Juugo terminaría quebrando el delicado cuerpo de ella frente a sus propios ojos. Y lo haría sin el menor remordimiento alguno.

Se sorprendió, entonces, de ver a Ino volver en sí y murmurar algo en líneas similar a —Su mente está partida —cuando se propuso a ingresar una vez más. Shikamaru intentó detenerla, en vano.

—Ino... —pero, una vez más, ella ya estaba adentro; por lo que decidió resignarse a siquiera intentar controlarla. Después de todo, Ino era indomable, un espíritu libre y rebelde. Todo lo que desde un inicio tachaban como lo que no se debe, lo que no se puede tener y lo que no se puede domar. O algo así, pensó él. Su mayor problema, en tantos sentidos que ni siquiera podía llegar a entender. Ella era todo ello y más. Demasiado más. Demasiado de todo. Solo... demasiado.

Volviendo en sí, Shikamaru se sorprendió de ver que no solo ella regresaba a su habitual forma de ser sino que también los grandes apéndices del cuerpo rugoso de Juugo volvían a reducirse, así como también la oscura piel dura que cubría casi el 90% de su forma humana. Al final, solo quedó un hombre de aproximadamente 2 metros y expresión inofensiva. Sus ojos rojos y deseosos de sangre notoriamente habían desaparecido, así como su deseo de destruirlos por completo. _Juugo, el bipolar_. Pensó, recordando el pobre –en información- informe que la Hokage le había entregado en manos. _Este debe ser él_.

Rápidamente, intentó contener por más tiempo la técnica que lo sujetaba a él pero poco a poco se resintió. E Ino simplemente sonrió a esto, una sonrisa victoriosa, deslumbrante, aquella que dedicaba siempre que lograba lo que quería. E Ino, siempre, lograba lo que quería. Era inevitable. Y cada día pensaba un poco más en lo cierto que era aquello. Siempre un poco más. La rubia no parecía tener límites y eso poco parecía importarle. De hecho; parecía querer quebrar cualquier límite instaurado por el simple_ placer_ de hacerlo, por el simple _poder _hacerlo. Y eso parecía fastidiarlo a él un poquito más, Ino siempre estaba probando _sus _límites. Eso era, los límites de Shikamaru.

—Suelta el jutsu, Shikamaru... Nada sucederá.


	9. Perdición

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

9/22

Hola. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, trataré ser breve para actualizar más rápido. Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos por leer mi humilde historia. Gracias, también, a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews tan bonitos y alentadores (y sepan que toda opinión y crítica es bienvenida) y a todos aquellos que colocaron la historia en Favoritos y Alertas. Espero no decepcionarlos. Sin más que decir, me despido. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Irracional  
**

IX

"Perdición"

La contempló por un instante permanecer junto al que fuera su enemigo, y un monstruo instantes atrás, como si nada fuera capaz de ocurrirle. Dicha persona, aquel hombre de extremadamente alborotados cabellos anaranjados y profundos ojos rojos contempló a la rubia en silencio, aún sujeto por el jutsu de sombras de Shikamaru. Por alguna razón, aquella persona parecía sorprendida de alguna forma por Ino; quien continuaba de pie triunfal junto a su derrotado oponente. Éste solo continuaba contemplándola con aquella expresión indescifrable. Y Shikamaru solo continuaba contemplándola a ella como si repentinamente hubiera perdido la cabeza, para variar.

Ino, golpeando el pie contra el suelo impacientemente una y otra vez, volvió a dirigirse a su compañero de equipo —Libera el jutsu.

Él negó con la cabeza —Ino, no podemos confiarnos de esa forma. Es ilógico e irracional.

La joven se cruzó de brazos, poniendo en respuesta de él los ojos en blanco —¡Dios! Shikamaru, ¿no puedes hacerme caso a mí por una vez?

—Ino... —replicó, pellizcando en puente de su nariz—. Todos sabemos que eso ha dado malos resultados en el pasado.

Ella lo miró ofendida —¡Claro que no!

—¿La vez que en aquella misión tuvimos que huir de una avalancha porque aseguraste que el camino era firme? —la rubia volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Esa vez fue especial —alegó. Él solo deseó replicar que lo único especial en aquella situación era ella. Y no en un sentido necesariamente positivo.

—¿La vez que rechazamos mi plan porque aseguraste que tenías uno mejor y terminamos cautivos...? ¿La vez que-

—¡Bien! ¡Bien! Ya entendí. ¡Cielos! Es tu culpa de todas formas por hacerme caso a mi.

El Nara no pareció necesariamente sorprendido por la forma en que Ino había girado la situación en su contra, ya que habitualmente lo hacía, sino más bien indignado —¿Cómo es que siempre termina siendo mi culpa? Tú dijiste-

—Es tu culpa —esta vez fue él quien no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Ino era siempre tan absurda y con ella siempre era lo mismo, Ino siempre tenía que tener la última palabra en el asunto. Siempre.

Sin embargo, toda discusión que estuvieran manteniendo en aquel preciso instante o que planearan tener a futuro fue interrumpida por un súbito y brusco temblor. Debajo de sus pies, la guarida empezó a agitarse y parte de las paredes y el techo comenzaron a llover sobre sus cabezas en forma de pequeñas moléculas de polvo. Una y otra vez sucedió lo mismo, el temblor duró durante varios minutos.

Luego de unos instantes, se detuvo. Shikamaru contempló rápidamente a Ino; aún con la dificultad de mantener el jutsu, el cual había mantenido ya por demasiado tiempo, y dijo —Ino, ¿podemos dejar la discusión para después? Creo que la cueva se nos caerá encima si no salimos de aquí.

Quizá fue una de las pocas veces en que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo —¿Qué demonios esperas, Nara? ¡Salgamos de aquí! —Shikamaru no pudo evitar preguntarse, aún a pesar de la situación, si era únicamente necesario un terremoto o el obvio riesgo de sus vidas para lograr algo así. Para lograr que ambos pudieran llegar a un acuerdo. Quizá si.

Sujetando las muñecas de Juugo detrás de su gran y ancha espalda, los tres se dirigieron hacia la salida de la cueva con gran dificultad. A lo largo del camino, cientos de rocas que ya se había desprendido funcionaban ahora como un obstáculo y con la altura de Juugo y su gran tamaño era verdaderamente difícil sortear dichas piedras; aún así, lograron hacerlo. Al menos por la mayor parte del camino, hasta que llegaron a un callejón sin salida. Entonces se detuvieron.

Ino parecía claramente fastidiada —¡¿No vinimos por aquí?!

El moreno asintió —Parece ser que el camino se taponó.

La rubia se volvió a su compañero, demandando una rápida solución al asunto ya que la cueva parecía temblar cada vez con más y más violencia —¡¿Qué haremos Shikamaru?!

Éste se acuclilló contra una de las paredes de la cueva y analizó los alrededores con cautela —Estoy pensando...

Ella se sujetó de la pared opuesta para no caer —¡¡Pues piensa más rápido!!

El Nara la ignoró y continuó analizando el entorno. No parecía haber una pared delgada ni un punto frágil que pudiera sacarlos de allí; de hecho, no parecía haber nada similar a una debilidad en la infraestructura, excepto aquella que se estaba desmoronando alrededor y por encima de sus cabezas; pero ese era otro tema y nada de eso podía salvarlos. Aún así, no se rindió. Simplemente cerró los ojos y juntó ambas manos delante de su cuerpo, formando con los dedos un círculo perfecto. Ino lo aguardó contemplándolo en silencio. Sabía que no debía interrumpirlo.

Sin embargo, toda cavilación se vio obstaculizada cuando una gran piedra se desprendió del techo por encima de la cabeza de la rubia y cayó a toda velocidad hacia ella. Instintivamente, Ino se agachó y aguardó el impacto; el cual, por una razón u otra nunca llegó. Al abrir los ojos, una densa sombra alargada se había entrelazado con la redonda sombra de la roca deteniendo el impacto. La rubia suspiró aliviada pero, tarde o temprano, la sujeción de sombras cedió y la piedra se liberó una vez más del agarre. Nuevamente, aguardó el segundo impacto, que tampoco llegó.

Al abrir los ojos, se sorprendió de ver al que fuera su prisionero –quien se había soltado y ya no permanecía maniatado- sujetando la gran roca por sobre encima de su cabeza. Bajando la mirada para observar a la rubia, la arrojó lejos. Luego se sentó en un rincón y enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados. Mascullando una y otra vez algo que ninguno de los dos era capaz de comprender.

Ino, por su parte, permaneció paralizada en su lugar. No cabía en su cabeza que alguien hiciera algo por ella de esa forma. Seguro, habitualmente los hombres se desvivían por ayudarla y hacerle favores como si ella fuera incapaz de hacer las cosas por sí misma –lo cual le irritaba de sobremanera pues ella era perfectamente capaz de manejarse a sí misma y mucho más; de hecho, era capaz de enloquecer a dichos hombres si lo deseaba-, pero esta vez era diferente. Y no había motivo alguno para que él hubiera hecho aquello, o eso creía ella. Nadie hacía nada porque sí, por amabilidad y eso era algo que Ino había aprendido demasiado tiempo atrás. Siempre que esos hombres hacían un "favor" por ella era porque esperaban algo a cambio. Esperaban _tenerla_ a ella a cambio. Y la sola idea le provocaba náuseas, enormes deseos de vomitar y de causarles dolor interminable a ese tipo de hombres (de los cuales parecía haber demasiados en el mundo; esos que la creían una especie de princesa en apuros que debían rescatar y con la que se podrían acostar después. Así no recordaba que los cuentos de hadas fueran, de todas formas. No que les diera demasiado importancia a ellos).

Una nueva sacudida del suelo volvió a traerla a la realidad, seguida de la voz de Shikamaru quien señalaba la urgencia de salir de la cueva cuanto antes. Aparentemente, Juugo, en su intento de salvarla había logrado abrir una brecha entre las rocas derrumbadas abriéndoles una vez más el paso.

La rubia se acercó una vez más al hombre alto y se acuclilló delante de él. Éste, aparentemente, murmuraba para sí algo referente a un hombre o una mujer. Al menos eso creyó oír Ino.

—Oye tú, levántate. Debemos irnos.

Éste la apartó de un manotazo, haciéndola caer de cola contra el suelo. Ino lo observó moleta —Vete —dijo con dificultad Juugo.

Pero ella, como era de esperarse, no se rendiría. Aún si tuviera que llevárselo de allí arrastrándolo lo haría, sin importar que fuera imposible. Ino lo haría —Muévete.

Este se retrajo aún más contra sí mismo, como queriendo fusionarse con la pared tras él y desaparecer. Segundos después, y demasiado rápidamente, su brazo comenzó a cubrirse de manchas que parecían impresas en fuego para luego adquirir finalmente el color negro característico. Uno de sus ojos, el derecho, ya no conservaba su color carmesí sino que era de un tono amarillento y la parte de éste que habitualmente era blanca estaba completamente negra.

Por debajo de los brazos cruzados contra los cuales mantenía su rostro se lo oía decir —El próximo que mataré será un hombre... no, no... una mujer... hombre... la próxima que mataré será una mujer... no, hombre... —finalmente se incorporó— ¡¡¡Mujer!!!

Shikamaru utilizó su sujeción de sombras para detenerlo una vez más, pero la fuerza que ejercía contra el jutsu era demasiada y temía no ser capaz de contenerlo demasiado más. Ino continuaba de pie frente a él, a tan solo centímetros, contemplándolo en silencio —Ino, quítate.

Una vez más, la rubia solo extendió ambas manos y las colocó –colocándose en puntas de pie- sobre la frente de Juugo. Sus ojos se tornaron blancos.

El Nara negó con la cabeza, sintiendo el temblor agitarse debajo de sus pies —¡Tsk! Endemoniada mujer problemática, hará que nos maten a ambos.

Tan solo instantes después, las marcas que se habían extendido a lo largo de uno de sus brazos y gran parte de la mitad derecha de su rostro desaparecieron. Así como la mirada asesina que se había adueñado de sus ahora distantes ojos carmesí. Ino inmediatamente apartó sus manos de él tras que Juugo volviera en sí.

Shikamaru suspiró aliviado y volvió a maniatar al muchacho alto, retomando su camino hacia la salida de la cueva que a cada instante parecía derrumbarse más y más. El inconveniente con Juugo los había retrasado pero, según los cálculos de Shikamaru, aún contaban con el tiempo suficiente para salir. Sin embargo, la cuestión de porque Ino había decidido no dejar a aquel sujeto –aún a pesar de que había intentado asesinarlos- continuaba rondando en su cabeza. Era obvio, al menos para él, que la respuesta de ello tenía que ver con lo que Ino había visto en la cabeza de aquel hombre. Sin embargo, debía admitir que las capacidades de Ino eran realmente sorprendentes si había logrado sacar de tal sanguinario trance a alguien como él. Finalmente el entrenamiento intensivo de Ino con su padre había dado frutos. Ino debía estar verdaderamente orgullosa de sí, pero eso no sería novedad alguna.

El resto del camino a la salida no tuvo mayores complicaciones. Tras caminar dificultosamente por otros largos veinte minutos, finalmente lograron abandonar la cueva de la cual ya casi no quedaba nada en pie. De hecho, el vestíbulo de roca y techo alto en el que se habían detenido al principio ya no existía y en su lugar solo había roca demolida y escombros. La luz roja del atardecer al final del camino fue un alivio.

Al salir, el aire puro se filtró por sus narices y finalmente fueron capaces de respirar adecuadamente. Una vez afuera, se encontraron con Kakashi y Shino –quienes parecían ser los primeros en escapar de la guarida Uchiha- seguidos de Neji y Tenten –esta última se encontraba en el suelo y, al parecer, presentaba una herida en la espalda, otra en la pierna y un pequeño rasguño en el rostro. Nada grave-. Tanto Shino y Kakashi, como Neji y Tenten estaban acompañados de quienes el Nara suponía habían sido sus oponentes. Los primeros tenían cerca suyo una joven de largo cabello rojo brillante y grandes lentes negros y los segundos un sujeto de corto cabello blanco y dientes filosos, similares a los de un tiburón. El hombre que ellos llevaban consigo –Juugo-, al verlos, los reconoció al instante.  
Sakura salió después, casi arrastrándose del lugar pues –según podía ver Ino- su tobillo estaba completamente aplastado y su rostro sucio de tierra y polvillo pero no parecía trascender a mayores. Sin embargo, una vez que salió no prestó atención a ninguno de ellos sino que continuó observando la salida de la cueva aguardando algo, o a alguien. Fue Kakashi quien tuvo que arrastrarla más lejos de la entrada para asegurarse que ninguna roca suelta pudiera hacerle daño.

El Jounin, manteniendo su postura junto a la que fuera una vez su alumna, colocó una mano sobre su hombro —Sakura...

Pero ella se rehusó a creerlo —Kakashi-sensei... ellos vendrán... —la palabra "ellos" no escapó a ninguno de ellos. Ni a Kakashi, quien ahora contemplaba también la entrada de la caverna, ni a Ino, cuya mirada se tornó una completo estupor, ni a Neji, ni a Tenten, y definitivamente no escapó a Shikamaru. Si Naruto regresaba, sería con Sasuke; aún cuando la misión secretamente había tenido como objetivo aniquilar al Uchiha, eso Naruto no lo sabía. Y aún si ahora lo sabía, se rehusaría a matarlo y, aparentemente, Sakura había sido demasiado débil para hacerlo. Como era de esperarse. Ninguno de los dos sería capaz de hacerlo. Se preguntó si Ino fuera quien estuviera en tal posición, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo?. Negó con la cabeza, no quería saberlo.

Entonces, desde debajo de una gran montaña de rocas; surgió una alborotada cabellera dorada. Lentamente, la imagen de Naruto comenzó a hacerse visible; primero su frente, la cual presentaba una gran cortada, y luego el resto de su rostro; así como el resto de su magullado y dañado cuerpo. Sobre la espalda, como había supuesto, cargaba el cuerpo inerte, pero aún con vida, de Sasuke Uchiha.

Al verlos, el rubio dedicó a todos una amplia sonrisa triunfal, deslumbrante; aunque secretamente dirigida a Sakura y, quizá, particularmente a Kakashi también —¡Lo logré!

La pelirrosa, con dificultad, se puso de pie y comenzó a derramar lágrima tras lágrima; hasta que Naruto caminó hacia ella y dijo, con aquella confianza que tanto lo caracterizaba —Lo logré, Sakura-chan... ahora no es necesario... no es necesario... —el rubio se tambaleó.

Sakura se apresuró a sostenerlo —¡Naruto!

El rubio se soltó e ignoró el cansancio de su cuerpo —Shikamaru... —el mencionado se volteó a él—. Prométeme que no le sucederá nada a Sasuke... hasta que regresemos a Konoha.

Sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces, aunque renuente de todas formas, aceptó. Después de todo, ¿qué podía hacer él? No sería Shikamaru quien lo matara, ni ninguno de los presentes sería capaz de hacerlo. Ya habían debido ocultar el verdadero objetivo de la misión, aún en contra de su voluntad. No lo traicionarían de nuevo. Antes que todo, Naruto era su amigo.

—Bien. Por problemático que sea... lo prometo.

Éste asintió y, segundos después, perdió todo conocimiento y se desmoronó boca abajo contra el suelo; Sasuke aún sobre él. Tomándolos a ambos, con ayuda de Kakashi, Sakura los apartó del resto y comenzó a examinarlos y a curar sus heridas.

Ino, por su parte, continuaba observando a la pelirrosa. Recordando la discusión que habían mantenido aquella mañana, y todo lo que habían tenido que vivir hasta llegar a aquel inexorable momento. Aún desde aquella distancia, podía ver el pecho de Sasuke ascender y descender si bien levemente. Estaba vivo. Una expresión de desconcierto invadió su rostro, ¿qué se suponía que debía sentir frente a ello? ¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar? No estaba segura. No sabía lo que sentía ni lo que pensaba, pero estaba segura que no era afecto. Ino ya no sentía nada por aquel hombre, no podía hacerlo. Su orgullo era demasiado y un traidor siempre seguiría siendo un traidor, al menos para ella. La traición era el peor y más común rasgo de la raza humana y, en su opinión, Sasuke era demasiado humano. Aún así, algo en el fondo de su mente le causaba fastidio. ¿Qué? No sabía.

Por el rabillo del ojo, observó a Neji Hyuuga acercarse a ella. Debía admitir que no estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que Neji le hablara, porque fuera del contexto de una misión –y a veces dentro de ella- rara vez lo hacía sino el motivo que lo movía a acercarse a ella en primer lugar. Por encima del hombro de él, observó a Tenten examinar el largo tajo que se extendía por su pierna.

—¿Si? —lo cuestionó con una arrogante sonrisa. Una que Neji hizo a un lado de inmediato, como era de esperarse en él. El Hyuuga no se andaba con rodeos, eso era seguro.

—Tenten requiere atención y Haruno está con Naruto y Uchiha.

_¡¿Haruno?!_, pensó fastidiada. _¡¿Sakura?!_. ¿Qué se suponía que era ella, una especie de reemplazo temporal para cuando Sakura no estaba disponible?. No. Eso no era ella. Ino era mucho más que eso e igual de dedicada que la pelirrosa, o más. Ino no era un plato de segunda, ni para Neji ni para nadie. Eso era seguro.

Conteniendo la furia de su ego magullado, espetó —¿Y?

Neji estaba a punto de responder cuando la mano de Shikamaru, quien permanecía detrás de ella oyéndolo todo se posó sobre el hombro de la chica, indicándole que no era el momento ni el lugar para hacer uno de sus acostumbrados berrinches —Ino....

¡Oh!, pero eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. ¿Cómo se atrevía Shikamaru a quitarle toda autoridad en dicha situación? Era inconcebible e increíble. Y se aseguraría, más tarde, de hacerle pagar por su intromisión. Mientras tanto, solo dedicó una fiera mirada a su compañero –anunciando que no dejaría pasar la ofensa de ninguna forma- y se marchó con Neji, accediendo a su pedido.

Sin embargo, antes de marcharse; alzó su mentón orgullosa, infló su pecho –resaltando aún más sus senos debajo de la pequeña prenda que cubría solo lo necesario- y masculló —¡Hmp! ¡Bien! Pero no vuelvas a tocarme, ¿me oíste Shikamaru? —y sin más ni más se marchó meciendo sugestivamente sus caderas.

El Nara asintió y dejó escapar un suspiro cansino. Ino terminaría por matarlo, de eso estaba seguro. Sería su caída y su perdición. Y sentía ese momento cada vez más cerca pero, por una razón u otra, no podía evitarlo. Ino era demasiado impredecible como para intentar hacerlo siquiera.

Mirando de reojo a Neji, estuvo seguro que el Hyuuga se percató de sus pensamientos pero no dijo nada. ¿Qué podría decir? Nada. Shikamaru estaba seguro que no había demasiado más que hacer. Simplemente aguardar. ¿Qué?. No estaba seguro. No estaba seguro de querer saberlo tampoco. _Todo esto es demasiado problemático..._


	10. Flor: Impecable e inquebrantable

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, obviamente. **

10/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, seré breve por priorizar la actualización -perdónenme por no hacer los agradecimientos adecuados. Gracoas, de verdad, gracias a todos: lectores, aquellos que dejan review, que agregan a favoritos mi humilde historia y quienes me agragan como favorito a autores. No se dan una idea lo feliz que me hace. En fin. Gracias (otra vez) Espero les guste. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Irracional  
**

X

"Flor: Impecable e inquebrantable"

Ino se marchó furiosa junto a Tenten, bufando y rezongando por ambos fastidiosos hombres; tanto Neji como Shikamaru. El primero, había sido arrogante y engreído y había creído que tenía las facultades para darle órdenes a ella, de todas las personas (¡¿Quién se había creído?!). El segundo, simplemente había intervenido una vez más en la situación como si fuera una especie de mediador o diplomático. Como si tuviera el poder de sosegarla como si ella fuera una serpiente sinuosa, venenosa y peligrosa y él un encantador de serpientes. Era absurdo, por supuesto, pero estaba segura que Shikamaru creía algo similar a eso. O, al menos, creía que tenía la mínima capacidad de coaccionarla "sutilmente" como él quería. Lo único que no sabía, era que era incapaz de tal cosa (o cualquier otra cosa) y que solo lograba fastidiarla del todo un poco más. Lograba enfadarla del todo un poco más. Y es que era simplemente increíble, ¿por qué tenía que aparecer él siempre en su camino, en los peores instantes? Como aquella vez, aquella vez en la academia cuando había perdido el puesto en el equipo de Sasuke. Él había estado allí, casualmente, para regodearse de la derrotada de ella y restregárselo en el rostro. Como si él hubiera ganado algo, en vez de ella haberlo perdido. Luego hizo lo mismo al saber que estaría en su equipo, aunque no hizo más que quejarse de ella de allí en más y hasta la actualidad. No lo entendía. Shikamaru era simplemente fastidioso. Un perezoso y un idiota. Como todos.

—Los hombres son todos unos idiotas —farfulló, atravesando una serie de arbustos; rodeando un árbol y comenzando a descender por un pequeño camino de tierra. Tenten la observó de reojo, curiosa por el berrinche de la joven rubia.

—¿Te refieres a Neji, o a Shikamaru?

Ino puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Cuál era la diferencia? ¿En qué radicaba? No lo sabía. Todos eran iguales, todos eran egoístas –como el resto del mundo- y machistas. Todos creían que era débil, todos la trataban como una niña caprichosa a la cual se podía comprar fácilmente con cosas, y todos deseaban poseerla de una forma u otra al final. Todos la trataban como una muñeca que debía estar en un inmaculado escaparate y que nunca debería hacer sido una kunoichi. Como si fuera frágil y delicada. Como si no fuera nada —¡¿Qué importa?! Los dos. Todos.

La castaña sonrió —Bueno... te lo concedo, Neji puede ser frustrante algunas veces.

A Ino no le pasó desapercibido el tono de voz relativamente suave –en relación al que habitualmente usaba- que utilizó la chica. Era obvio, al menos para ella, la admiración que tenía Tenten hacia Neji. Y, quizá, algo más...

—Como sea —murmuró—. Shikamaru es un idiota también.

—No lo parece. Parece alguien muy centrado y calmo, alguien que no desea involucrarse en problemas con nadie.

—Eso es porque es un holgazán —replicó, llegando al centro de un pequeño claro—. Y un cobarde, no porque sea calmo y centrado. Todo es muy problemático para él.

Tenten intentó suprimir la sonrisa, la cual sabía lograría irritar aún más a Ino. Ahora que lo pensaba, siempre que había visto a Ino con Shikamaru había sido discutiendo. Por una razón u otra que desconocía, pero esa siempre había sido la situación en que los había visto —Oh.

La rubia indicó con el dedo el suelo, haciendo una pausa en la discusión que estaban sosteniendo y que, sin saberlo, la había vuelto ella un monólogo —Siéntate y quítate la remera.

Tenten se dejó caer y, dejando escapar la sonrisa que llevaba minutos reprimiendo, replicó —No deberías andar diciendo eso por ahí.

La rubia se sentó detrás de la chica y restó importancia a las palabras de ella con un gesto de la mano. Una vez que Tenten hizo lo que Ino le había indicado, la joven comenzó a examinar la herida cuidadosamente con los dedos. Luego de unos instantes, continuó despotricando su frustración. Una y otra vez, sin siquiera saber qué palabras escapaban por su boca en aquel instante. O qué estaría oyendo Tenten de todas las cosas que estaba diciendo. Honestamente hablando, ni siquiera sabía porque le decía aquellas cosas a la castaña. No tenían una relación cercana, de hecho, no tenían relación de amistad alguna; pero no podía evitarlo. Y una vez que comenzaba no había forma de detenerla, o detenerse. Era imposible. Ino no podía silenciar sus pensamientos.

—Y es un holgazán bueno para nada... —concluyó. Alzando nuevamente la vista y contemplando su trabajo. La herida aún permanecía abierta, la carne aún estaba expuesta y los bordes de piel rasgada permanecían perfectamente intactos; pero, al menos, ya estaba no infectada y el color púrpura-negro que había comenzado a adquirir había desaparecido por completo.

Una voz suave y palabras que tropezaban las unas contra las otras alertaron a ambas mujeres de la presencia de alguien más en el claro. Aún si levantaron la cabeza para ver a los ojos a quien acababa de llegar, habían sabido de quien se trataba de antemano.

—L-Lo siento Tenten-san... v-vine en un mal momento... L-Lo siento... —murmuró la recién llegada cubriendo su rostro avergonzada. Tanto Ino como Tenten la observaron con curiosidad, eso hasta que la castaña dejó escapar una carcajada que aligeró inmediatamente el ambiente. Tenten tenía ese efecto en la gente, era fresca, simple, práctica y real. Todo lo que Ino no era, obviamente. Y ella lo sabía. De hecho, veía a Tenten como menta... o vainilla, quizá la última, sencilla y fácilmente agradable a todo el mundo. Fácilmente adaptable a todos los paladares. La vainilla no era nada especial, realmente. Un sabor bastante agradable pero no extremadamente dulce ni demasiado forzado. Simplemente era lo que era. Y Tenten era así. En cambio, Ino era más bien un sabor adquirido. Al menos ella lo pensaba de esa forma. Como miel o mazapán. Extremadamente dulce en un principio, pues ella se aseguraba que así lo fuera, quizá hasta empalagoso. No importaba. Ino era ese sabor que al tocar la lengua dejaba embelesado a quien la probaba y deseaba probarla, ella lo sabía perfectamente, pero también sabía que no era un sabor que se podía saborear con frecuencia. Una probada y era suficiente para saber que detrás de la dulzura se ocultaba algo un poco más dañino de lo que en verdad parecía. La miel, el mazapán o la jalea, cualquiera que necesitara ser, dejaba siempre un sabor dulce pero destruía el estómago de adentro hacia fuera, lo mismo hacía con los dientes e Ino hacía lo mismo con las mentes. Era inevitable. Así era ella.

—Hinata —la llamó la castaña, aún sonriendo tras la carcajada.

La mencionada separó ambas manos levemente de su rostro —¿S-Si?

Aquella vergüenza era absurda, y debía desaparecer. También con una sonrisa, Ino añadió —No tienes que irte y, ¡Dios!, no tienes que cubrirte de esa forma. Somos todas mujeres.

Tenten estuvo de acuerdo. Ino sabía que lo haría, la castaña era una mujer práctica y desinhibida —Ino tiene razón.

Hinata, aún más avergonzada de lo que ya se sentía por la intromisión, hizo un débil asentimiento con la cabeza; descubriendo su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos perlados de la palma de sus manos —S-Si... ¡L-Lo siento!

Al volver la vista a Hinata, comprobó que la muchacha aún continuaba allí; de pie, examinando el cuerpo semidesnudo de Tenten y, más particularmente, la herida. Pero, por encima de todo aquello, Hinata parecía no solo avergonzada sino desfavorecida. No requería demasiado análisis para saber que la chica estaba comparando en su mente el cuerpo de Tenten, quizá el suyo también, con el de ella misma. Y, por lo que sus ojos declaraban, la comparación no estaba saliendo a su favor; lo cual era absurdo, pues Hinata contaba con ciertos atributos que apabullaban brutalmente a los de la castaña o la los suyos propios (aunque Ino no fuera a decirlo en voz alta, jamás) y ese era un rasgo que muchos hombres no pasaban por alto. Sin embargo, Hinata se empeñaba en ocultarlos, junto al resto de su cuerpo como si de una vergüenza se tratara. La rubia simplemente no lo entendía. En todo caso, no le importaba demasiado tampoco. Cada una era libre de hacer con su vida, su cuerpo y su alma lo que deseara.

Tras instantes de silencio, Hinata preguntó —¿D-Duele?

Tenten contempló la herida por encima de su hombro —Nah. Es solo un raspón.

—O-Oh...

Ino la observó fijo, aguardando que Hinata hiciera algo más; como acercarse a ellas y sentarse a su lado, o dijera simplemente algo más, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente permaneció allí, de pie, y en completo silencio observándolas desde la distancia. Era irritante, ciertamente, al menos para Ino; quien nunca se había jactado –y probablemente nunca pudiera hacerlo- de tener la paciencia adecuada para ese tipo de situaciones. Hinata era demasiado tímida, para su bien, y debía comprender las desventajas de ello. Por las buenas o las malas. Ino era mejor manejando las cosas por las malas. Aún si se trataba de alguien frágil y dulce como Hinata. La Hyuuga lo entendería.

—Hinata ¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó.

La Hyuuga se percató que no había dicho casi nada desde que había llegado y que aún permanecía de pie, a una distancia considerable, observando a Ino trabajar las heridas de la otra chica. Abochornada, replicó —¡L-Lo siento, Ino-san! K-Kiba-kun y yo v-vinimos a a-ayudar...

Tenten asintió, ausente —Ya veo...

Ino, por su parte, negó con la cabeza. No era aquello a lo que se refería; aunque era un buen dato a saber. Las intenciones de ella habían ido al caso más particular en el que se encontraban —Me refiero... a qué haces TÚ aquí.

—Oh... Uh... Umm... V-Vine a ver c-cómo se encontraba T-Tenten-san... Neji-nii-san q-quería saber...

—¿Cómo estaba? —completó la castaña. Hinata asintió lentamente. Y por un instante, Ino observó la conversación de ambas en silencio; aunque no había demasiado que descifrar. Tenten estaba frustrada por alguna razón con Neji, lo cual se confirmaba con el comentario anterior que la chica le había hecho en relación a él. Aquel que decía que Neji podía ser frustrante cuando lo quería—. Si claro...

—Esto... Tenten-san... E-Es cierto... N-Neji-nii-san... —insistió la joven miembro del clan Hyuuga.

—Debería —volvió a interrumpirla. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras, no sonaba enfadada—. Por su culpa tengo esta herida.

—¿Uh?

Tenten sonrió —No me hagas caso, Hinata —ahora, Ino estaba segura de su pequeña teoría. Cierto era, que desde pequeña había tenido la facilidad de identificar las relaciones que trascendían el límite de la amistad y la camaradería. Algunos casos, sin embargo, eran más obvios que otros. En este caso, la castaña obviamente no era reciprocada. Lo cual era entendible, pues Neji era completamente insensible y ajeno a ese tipo de cosas.

—O-Oh... —susurró, dándose media vuelta para regresar al campamento. Sintiéndose ligeramente fuera de lugar, como habitualmente solía sucederle cuando no se encontraba entre aquellas pocas personas –aquel número contado de personas- con las que se sentía a gusto. Sin embargo, antes de partir, dio media vuelta y susurró —¿Tenten-san?

Ésta alzó la mirada —¿Si?

—Neji-nii-san en v-verdad se p-preocupa por ti... —la mencionada asintió. Y volvió su vista al frente. Hinata dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse una vez más.

Esta vez, fue la voz de Tenten quien la detuvo —Hinata —Ino observó todo con curiosidad. No quería perder detalle alguno de la reacción de la joven kunoichi ante las palabras de Hinata. Sin embargo, para su decepción, no vio nada. Supuso entonces, y probablemente correctamente, que Tenten llevaba años perfeccionando el arte de ocultar satisfactoriamente sus emociones de Neji. Además, el engaño era un arte más de la amplia gama de habilidades que una kunoichi debía dominar; y Tenten no era una gran kunoichi por nada.

—Uh... ¿S-Si?

—Todos tenemos alguien que cuida nuestras espaldas. Es cuestión de saber quien cuida la tuya.

La joven Hyuuga hizo una débil reverencia, susurró —S-Si... —aunque aún confusa por las palabras de la joven castaña, y sin decir demasiado más se marchó de regreso adonde se encontraba el resto del grupo.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza, y aunque se encontraba detrás de Tenten, la chica logró vislumbrar el gesto de la rubia —¿Qué?

Ino volvió a negar con la cabeza e hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano. ¿Qué importaba su opinión? Por lo que decidió omitirla, algo que rara vez –casi nunca- hacía. De todas formas, Tenten parecía demasiado afectada por Neji como para poder huir de aquello. Ya era demasiado tarde para su intromisión.

—Nada.

La castaña volvió la vista al frente, y esta vez fueron las palabras de ella las cuales sorprendieron a Ino y no a la inversa —Tú también eres una escéptica.

La rubia parpadeó desconcertada sus enormes ojos azules. Una vez que se recobró de la sorpresa de haber dejado entrever más de lo que realmente deseaba, asintió —Si.

Tenten la observó por encima del hombro —Que raro... porque recuerdo que solías ser una romántica empedernida. Perseguías a Sasuke por todo Konoha.

La sola mención del nombre provocó que sus ojos del color del océano líquido se cristalizara hasta volverse hielo —Eso era cuando era niña. La gente cambia.

En algunos aspectos, Tenten sabía que seguía siendo la misma muchacha alegre e infantil que había sido a los doce. Seguía sonriendo a pesar de la adversidad y seguía zarandeando a Lee de vez en cuando porque habitualmente lo requería. Y, porque podía. Había crecido, si, pero en varios aspectos era la misma —No tanto.

La rubia acomodó su largo cabello dorado sobre uno de sus hombros. Hacía tiempo, había decidido dejar todo lo que no había resultado en su vida hasta entonces. Había decidido no volver a cometer los mismos errores una y otra vez, había decidido no ser dejada atrás otra vez. En esos tiempos, Sakura mejoraba y crecía cada vez más. No era la única, Chouji y Shikamaru (los eternos perdedores, que Ino secretamente respetaba y consideraba, de una forma u otra, sus únicos amigos verdaderos) también estaban creciendo a velocidad desmedida. Poco recordaba de aquel entonces, porque todo era demasiado vertiginoso como para detenerse a ver los detalles. Si recordaba, en efecto, a Sakura entregando su vida con tal de hacer regresar a Sasuke a Konoha. La recordaba fuerte como nunca antes la había visto. Recordaba el igual desarrollo de Chouji y, aún más desconcertante, el de Shikamaru. De un año al otro, el holgazán bueno para nada que conocía desde niña había pasado de ser un hombre ordinario, común y corriente, a examinador de los exámenes chunin y escolta del embajador de Suna, Temari, con la cual había mantenido una relación en aquel mismo año. Había pasado a ser convocado más habitualmente a misiones que ella, misiones solitarias y misiones de rangos a los cuales Ino no tenía alcance. Se había convertido en un líder, a pesar de sus constantes quejas por ello, y se había vuelto el estratega principal de la aldea. Y tan solo a la edad de 15 años. Ella, por otro lado, aún lloraba a Sasuke y había perdido demasiado tiempo cultivando una imagen que en el mundo shinobi no tenía valor alguno. Era obsoleta, una preciosa muñeca que lucía perfecta en la repisa de algún hombre adinerado pero que no encajaba en el mundo de las guerras y la lucha por la vida y la muerte. Que apenas lograba mantenerse en pie. Que apenas comprendía como este funcionaba.

Su primera misión de seducción le abrió los ojos. Le mostró como era el mundo en verdad. Todo lo feo y horrible y la maldad y la pestilencia de la humanidad. Le mostró todo lo que el resto había logrado asimilar años atrás y que había logrado superar. Sus conceptos del mundo en que creía y los finales felices no existían. El único final, era la muerte. No había nada de bello en la partida de Asuma. O en la del tercero o en la del resto de hombres y mujeres que perdieron su vida en batalla. De hecho, la belleza era un bien escaso en el mundo. Las flores, aún a sus nuevos ojos, mantenían esa belleza que aún amaba de ellas. Su aroma natural, dulce, sutil y floral continuaba generando en ella la misma sensación; aún a pesar de los años. Sus colores, a pesar del gris que predominaba alrededor de ellas, continuaban brillando como si nada en el mundo pudiera opacarlas. Y ella deseaba con toda su fuerza ser eso. Y, por ello, no permitiría que nadie más la opacara. Ino debía ser perfecta, en todos los sentidos. Así si debía renunciar a cosas como su fe en el amor y demás. Después de todo, Sasuke la había dejado. Sai había mentido al llamarla belleza y no había razón alguna para volver a confiar en que otro pudiera amarla de verdad. Porque no era ella a quien amaban, era la apariencia, la belleza, la idea de perfección que proyectaba a cada instante. Lo mismo que una flor, lucía hermosa hasta alrededor de la muerte. Decorando la piedra olvidada de algún caído. Luciendo impecable e inquebrantable frente a todo. Así debía lucir, así debía ser ella. Después de todo, Ino siempre había sido exigente consigo misma (y con los demás) y aquello solo era llevar la exigencia a un paso más. Nada más.

Ino se puso de pie y entregó la remera aún manchada de sangre a la castaña. Volviendo a colocar sobre sus labios aquella sonrisa de lado forzada, la misma que había dedicado a Sakura cuando ambas habían perdido aquella vez en el examen chunin. Era falsa, Ino lo sabía; Shikamaru le había dicho que la hacía lucir fea y que debería sonreír genuinamente pero ella solo se había enfadado con él por más de una semana por solo decirlo.

—Ya está —anunció. Y sin aguardar respuesta alguna se marchó de regreso al campamento, conciente de la mirada de Tenten en su nuca. No se volteó. Simplemente... continuó caminando.


	11. Conformismo

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

11/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, y espero estén disfrutando de alguna manera la historia (de ser ese el caso, me haría muy feliz). Como se puede ver en el número de arriba, este capítulo es exactamente la mitad de la historia. Y por ende, creí que merecía un capítulo doblemente más largo. Tiene sus momentos alegres y tristes, como todo en la vida, pero principalmente apunta a describir más la relación de ambos personajes. Espero les guste. Desde ya, muchas gracias a todos por su eterna amabilidad. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Irracional  
**

XI

"Conformismo"

Observó por el rabillo del ojo a Ino regresar de donde fuera que se hubiera ido. Por alguna razón u otra, que Shikamaru desconocía –y habitualmente lo hacía-, Ino parecía molesta. Debía admitir que no le sorprendía demasiado, no podía decir que lo estuviera; Ino habitualmente lucía enfadada. Y si no _lucía_ enfadada o no _estaba_ enfadada, siempre había una posibilidad de que lo estuviera. Sus cambios de humor constantemente oscilaban de una manera peligrosa, lo cual la hacía quien era. La hacía impredecible. Como ella se solía decir, pagada de sí misma. Para Shikamaru, sin embargo, la elección de palabras sería otra. Problemática, quizá. Un poco loca, tal vez. Y la lista podía continuar, eternamente si lo quisiera porque a lo largo de los años Shikamaru había aprendido mil y un palabras para nombrarla (no en voz alta, por supuesto. Nunca en voz alta); pero hacer tal cosa requeriría demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo y el Nara no estaba interesado en categorizarla. No creía que pudiera hacerlo, tampoco. Ino era demasiadas cosas en una como para intentar encasillarla bajo un solo nombre. De todas formas, encasillarla era lo que Ino más odiaba; y Shikamaru era lo suficientemente sabio como para no hacerlo.

Al verla acercarse; a pesar de que sus instintos, prácticamente, le gritaban que no lo hiciera; le preguntó que sucedía que tenía aquella expresión. Ino, como era de esperarse, lo tomó de mala manera.

—¿A qué te refieres con "esa cara"? —espetó, cruzándose de brazos y recargando todo el peso del cuerpo en uno de sus pies, quebrando su cintura dramáticamente en el proceso.

El Nara golpeó su frente, arrepentido. ¿Por qué no había hecho caso a sus instintos precavidos? No lo sabía. Lo único que SI sabía era que Ino tenía una capacidad asombrosa de tergiversar cualquier palabra, cualquier situación y convertirla en lo que quisiera. Ella podía tomar entre sus dedos cualquier cosa y retorcerla hasta darle la forma que le placiera o quisiera. En este caso, necesitaba alguien en quien descargar su frustración y Shikamaru casualmente era el tonto que se cruzaba en su camino. Lo peor de la situación era, que él mismo se había puesto en su camino. Como si deseara ser arrollado por la fuerza imparable que era Ino. _¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba_.

—No contestaste, ¡¿acaso tiene algo mi rostro que no te gusta?!

El moreno masajeó sus temples en silencio. No, por más que lo intentara y la ignorara; Ino no desaparecía. Era un hecho. Debería decir algo, y debería hacerlo pronto, o Ino se tornaría aún más insoportable —Eso no es lo que quise decir.

—Entonces, ¡¿qué?! —demandó, agitando un dedo delante del rostro del chico. Él deseó, por un momento, tener a Chouji consigo. La presencia de su amigo siempre hacía las cosas del todo un poquito mejores. No demasiado, pero era algo.

—Nada, olvídalo —y, sin decir más, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Shino y Kakashi. Ino lo siguió de cerca, prácticamente respirándole su aliento cargado de sulfuro en la nuca. Shikamaru pensó entonces, aunque ya lo sabía perfectamente, que Ino no era ninguna princesa en apuros atrapada en la torre más alta del castillo y aguardando a que fuera rescatada. No, Ino era el dragón. El gran monstruo que rondaba la torre respirando maldad y escupiendo fuego. Aquel que de un golpe podía derribarlo todo en segundos. Eso era Ino.

Desde unos pasos más atrás, la oyó decir —Shikamaru, me estás ignorando.

_No_. No podía ignorarla, por más que lo deseara. No podía hacerla desaparecer ni a su penetrante voz; pero podía pretender que lo hacía, y podía pretender que lo lograba —Eso intento.

La rubia sonrió, su tono de voz adquiriendo un tinte alegre y juguetón —¿Y cómo te esta resultando?

Shikamaru la observó pisarle los talones y farfulló —Ayudaría que dejaras de revolotearme como un mosquito o, al menos, que hicieras silencio unos segundos.

Ante esto, Ino recobró el estado de ánimo funesto que había tenido minutos atrás. ¿Cómo osaba Shikamaru, de todas las personas del mundo, compararla con un mosquito? Y, más aún, ¿quién se creía que era para decirle que se callara? —¿Disculpa? —se detuvo. Él también se detuvo—. No te halagues tanto Shikamaru. No revolotearía, como tú dices, a alguien como tú.

A pesar de que Shikamaru lo sabía, y de que era un comentario para fastidiarlo y de que quería convencerse de que no le afectaba. Lo hizo. Las palabras de Ino lo fastidiaron. Después de todo, y a pesar de que no lo manifestara abiertamente, él también tenía un ego; uno masculino. Y el comentario había apuntado como una flecha directo al centro del blanco —No te preocupes, no me halagaría aún si lo hicieras.

Y, tras soltar las palabras, retomó su camino hacia donde se encontraban Kakashi y Shino. E Ino permaneció allí, inmóvil, contemplando la espalda del Nara alejarse más y más de donde se encontraba. La del ego herido, ahora era ella. Ino sabía, y era perfectamente capaz de usar dicho conocimiento, el efecto que tenía en los hombres. De todas las variedades, tamaños y colores. Era indiferente. Ino podía, si apretaba los botones correctos en el exacto momento y si trabajaba los nervios adecuados, conseguir de ellos lo que quisiera. Era un don, y una maldición para ella; pero era con la maldición con la que le había tocado vivir. Ino era una titiritera, una que conocía como tirar de las cuerdas adecuadamente. Pero con Shikamaru era distinto, el Nara tenía esa actitud de moralidad superior que la fastidiaba. Siempre juzgando sus acciones, cuestionándola y analizando el significado detrás de todas y cada una de sus decisiones. Siempre vanagloriándose de estar por encima de los efectos de cualquier mujer, alegando ser inmune a todos y cada uno de ellos. Diciendo que las mujeres eran problemáticas, complicadas y una pérdida de tiempo. Que solo existían para complicar la vida de los hombres y reducirlos a nada. Como su padre, que no era nada cuando estaba alrededor o próximo a su madre. Para Ino, era absurdo. Y el que dijera que ella no era capaz de seducirlo era más que suficiente. Pero, peor era, sugerir que aún si lo intentara para él solo sería una molestia. Un fastidio.

—Ese idiota... —masculló. Decidida a asegurarse que el moreno tragara todas y cada una de sus palabras, a asegurarle que NADIE se burlaba de esa forma de ella y que era ella quien tenía la última palabra en el asunto. Siempre.

Por lo que, claramente agraviada, caminó hasta donde se encontraba el moreno –discutiendo cuestiones de la misión con ambos shinobi- y se detuvo detrás de él; cruzada de brazos e impacientemente golpeando el pie contra el suelo. Bufando aquí y allá, solo para añadir al enfado que realmente sentía y quería demostrar más realismo. Solo para asegurarse que Shikamaru comprendiera el mensaje. Sin embargo, este la ignoró plenamente. De hecho, ni siquiera reaccionó ante su presencia. Lo cual la enfadó del todo un poco más.

No importaba. Podía aguardar. Ino no era una persona paciente, de hecho era prácticamente el polo opuesto a la paciencia, pero si se trataba de una batalla que debía ser ganada; Ino era capaz de aguardar días con el fin de lograr dicho objetivo. Y lo haría, así si tuviera que aguardar una hora o más parada allí, lo haría. Y, no, no estaba siendo infantil (como Shikamaru diría seguramente); la cuestión iba más al fondo. Mucho más. No solo se trataba de su ego magullado. O, quizá si.

Por largo rato lo oyó debatir horarios de partida y caminos de regreso posibles que pudieran acelerar el proceso de retorno a la aldea. En silencio, analizó el mapa y en su cabeza probablemente señaló cientos de variables para analizar más tarde. Ino nunca entró en la cabeza de Shikamaru, ni siquiera para practicar su jutsu, pero se imaginaba que sería de esa forma. Ordenada y organizada en variables y categorías. Como un viejo archivero lleno de recuerdos y situaciones y razonamientos. Lleno de conceptos y demás. Todos organizados prolija y pulcramente. Tal y como era él. Hacerlo, entrar a su mente, era algo que siempre había deseado pero nunca había admitido. Y nunca lo haría. Aún así, la curiosidad de saber como sería el mundo interior de él y verlo desde adentro no desaparecía. Aún con todas las contraindicaciones de la técnica. Aún con todas las advertencias que su padre había mencionado. Aún entonces, lo deseaba. Se preguntaba cómo podría ser. Shikamaru era aburrido, si; pero no había forma de negar que era inteligente (aún si ella misma lo negara en voz alta) y se preguntaba qué diferenciaba la mente de Shikamaru de tantas otras para hacerlo tal y como era.

Su expresión de enfado había sido olvidada tiempo atrás. La conversación sobre el mapa y el retorno a la aldea se estaba extendiendo demasiado e Ino no sentía otra cosa que no fuera aburrimiento. Profundo, muy profundo aburrimiento. Y toda ira se había ido apagando lentamente, se había enfriado completamente; pero eso no significaba que no estuviera allí. No, seguía allí. Solo... la congelaría para usarla después.

En ese instante, Shikamaru se volteó a ella para decirle algo —Ino.

Ella, en ningún instante dejó de mostrar fastidio alguno —¿Si?

—¿Puedes avisar que decidiremos quiénes harán guardia y en qué orden?

La joven se cruzó de brazos —¿Y por qué yo?

_Todo lo tiene que discutir _—¿Y por qué no?

La rubia sonrió y desvió la mirada, observando de reojo a Shikamaru con un tinte malicioso en sus ojos cobalto —No dijiste las palabras mágicas.

Él la miró con incredulidad. ¿Acaso lo decía en serio? —¿Qué tenemos, 10 años?

Ella decidió pasar por alto la pregunta sarcástica del Nara y continuó sonriendo de aquella forma —La cortesía no expira.

Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco. _Y todo eso viniendo de una mujer que no tiene ningún tipo de cortesía, en absoluto _—Es una buena lección, quizá deberías aprenderla.

Una línea de expresión atravesó su perfecta frente —¿Acabas de llamarme grosera?

—No.

Ella dio un paso al frente, amenazante —Si lo hiciste.

Esta vez, él no retrocedió —No —y fue conciente de las miradas de Shino y Kakashi. _¡Genial! Ahora estoy haciendo una escena con Ino_.

—¡Oh! Lo hiciste, Nara. Al menos sé lo suficientemente hombre como para admitirlo —rió, maliciosamente—. ¡Cierto, no lo eres! Eres un cobarde y un holgazán bueno para nada.

Pellizcando el puente de su nariz, dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio. Ino era imposible, sabía perfectamente qué botones apretar para causarle hastío. Y Shikamaru rara vez se dejaba llevar por el violento torbellino de locura que era la chica pero la rubia lo hacía imposible. Aún así, no cedería. No le daría el gusto de caer en tan infantil conducta. Estaban en una misión, después de todo. Y debían comportarse como tal. Aún si Ino parecía no recordarlo.

—Bien... olvídalo, iré yo —musitó. Dando media vuelta y encaminándose hacia donde se encontraban Neji y Tenten conversando.

Sin embargo, Ino se adelantó —No, yo lo haré —dirigiéndose aún con paso más acelerado en la dirección en la que Shikamaru se había dirigido antes. El moreno la observó marcharse, incrédulo. No, ahora definitivamente estaba seguro. No había parámetro alguno para juzgar a Ino.

Volviéndose a Kakashi y a Shino, decidió ignorar las miradas de ambos; que habían presenciado toda la discusión y retomó su tarea de examinar el mapa, aunque ya no había en él nada que examinar. Eso le despejaría la cabeza, al menos por unos segundos. Afortunadamente para él, Neji y Tenten regresaron prácticamente seguidos de Ino, y Kiba y Hinata los siguieron de igual manera. Sakura, por otro lado, yacía durmiendo acurrucada contra la hierba junto a Sasuke y Naruto. Y, cerca de ellos, se encontraban inconscientes todos los prisioneros; a los cuales les habían proveído un somnífero lo suficientemente potente para mantenerlos dormidos el resto del camino. Por lo que serían solo ellos quienes hicieran guardia.

Una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos en el mismo punto, Shikamaru se dispuso a aclarar que dividirían los turnos nocturnos en turnos de dos horas cada uno –dado que ya eran las diez de la noche- y que cada uno cenaría durante su turno para no perder tiempo alguno de descanso. El último, culminaría a las 6 a.m. y a esa exacta hora partirían de regreso. Cada turno, obviamente, sería realizado en parejas con el fin de que uno velara por la vigilia del otro y respectivamente. Sakura y Naruto serían una excepción, por razones obvias, y en su lugar se encargarían Kiba y Hinata, quienes tomarían sus respectivos lugares. El resto de las parejas, permanecerían tal cual establecidas y lo único que faltaba por establecer era el orden de dichos turnos.

Luego; dio un paso al frente y, extendiendo la mano hacia donde se encontraba la que fuera su ausencia, dijo —El que saque el más corto será el primero, el segundo más corto el segundo y así sucesivamente...

Ino, a su lado, contempló la mano y los cuatro pequeños palillos con incredulidad y luego volvió su vista al Nara. Una y otra vez, hasta que no pudo contener por un segundo más el pensamiento. No que lo hubiera intentado, tampoco. No —¿Ese es tu "genial" método, Shikamaru? ¿Honestamente?

Él cerró los ojos, rendido. No estaba seguro de qué razón había colocado a Ino en su camino pero estaba seguro que debía ser el karma –aún si el moreno no creyera en tal concepto-, debía serlo. Quizá era una especia de castigo por llamar problemática a su madre constantemente, o quizá por alguna razón que desconocía pero que ameritaba un castigo como tal. Lo cual dudaba, nadie merecía que Ino lo tratara como lo hacía con él. Solo ella pensaba que Shikamaru lo merecía.

Finalmente, Kiba, dando un paso firme al frente; declaró orgulloso que sería el primero en sacar el palillo del puño de Shikamaru. Ino, por otro lado, no perdió de vista la forma en que los ojos de Neji se clavaban en la nuca del castaño —¡Ja! —exclamó orgulloso, contemplando el palillo. Eso hasta que Shikamaru mencionó que había sacado, en efecto, el más corto —Estúpido sistema.

El siguiente fue Shino, quien sacó –de todos- el más largo y retrocedió nuevamente junto a Kakashi. Luego Neji, quien sacó el segundo; lo cual no pareció complacer en absoluto al Inuzuka pues tendría que cruzarse con él en el cambio de turno. Y, por último, Ino dio un paso al frente. Caminando, dando pequeños rebotes contra el piso y extendiendo la mano con gracia hasta sacar el último palillo de todos. Sonriente, se lo mostró a Shikamaru.

El moreno golpeó su frente con la mano. Había veces, en que Ino parecía una niña. Una pequeña niña alborotada. Otras, podía ser la mujer más manipuladora y maliciosa que quisiera ser y el constante cambio de una a la otra lo desconcertaban —Ino, ya sabíamos qué turno nos tocaba. No necesitabas sacarme el palito de la mano.

Pero ella lo ignoró, fría e indiferentemente. Jugando, aún, con el pequeño palillo entre sus manos. Y, sin decir más, se acomodó contra el tronco de un árbol. Shikamaru la siguió, aunque renuente.

—¿Qué quieres?

Él la observó incrédulo —Mi parte del árbol.

—¿Tú parte? No veo tu nombre por ningún lado.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco —Ino...

La joven sonrió —¡Oh, ya veo! Quieres dormir conmigo.

Shikamaru pensó la rapidez con que Ino dejaba de ser la niña pequeña y caprichosa para convertirse en la mujer sugerente y manipuladora que él sabía podía llegar a ser —Ino...

—¡Bien, bien! Te dejaré un lugar, ¡Dios eres un malhumorado!

Cansado e ignorando los comentarios de Ino, se dejó caer junto a ella y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. Suspirando frente al agotamiento físico y mental que la misión (e Ino) estaban causando en él. Lentamente, cerró los ojos.

Las cuatro horas siguientes, parecieron no existir. O, al menos, eso supuso él ya que el supuesto descanso que debía tener desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Supuso que tenía que ver con Ino, siempre que ella estaba a su alrededor; cosas malas pasaban (particularmente para él) y él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Y, para incrementar el infortunio de su situación, debería ahora pasar dos horas con la exasperante mujer haciendo guardia. Quizá, Dios –si tal ente existía y él no lo creía pues, si en su mundo había un Dios, debía ser uno con un humor sumamente retorcido- había decidido finalmente castigarlo.

—Luces terrible... —señaló ella tras observarlo con una leve sonrisa.

Él torció el gesto, conciente de las ojeras negras que debía tener cavadas bajo la piel de sus ojos. Ino pareció notarlas también.

—Vaya ojeras...

Shikamaru suspiró. Quiso encontrar ojeras en ella también o algún defecto que pudiera señalar solo para fastidiarla y forzarla a que lo dejara de molestar pero no encontró nada. No que hubiera tenido esperanza de hacerlo. Ino lucía perfecta. No había en su larga cabellera dorada ni un cabello fuera de lugar, en su inmaculada piel de porcelana no había siquiera una marca de imperfección. No había ojeras ni restos de cansancio, ni nada. Supuso que se debería a algún maquillaje que estaría usando, pues Ino se rehusaba a lucir menos que perfección, pero tampoco este estaba corrido. Ni siquiera un centímetro, ni una mancha delatora. Aún con el ajetreo de la misión y demás, Ino no tenía un defecto en su aspecto que manifestar. Era innatural y frustrante. Ino era dolorosamente hermosa, siempre luciendo como una muñeca inmaculada, como esas mujeres de las revistas que jamás deberían poder lucir así. No en la realidad. Porque nadie podía verse de esa forma por fuera sin tener algún defecto no visible. Nadie podía lucir de esa forma en la realidad. No era simplemente humano. No, Ino era artificial. Desde su perfectamente cuidado cabello de hebras de oro, sus peligrosas y largas pestañas, su piel de porcelana hasta las uñas de sus pies. Perfectamente arregladas y pintadas, obviamente, de púrpura. Todo en ella era falso, pura apariencia, y mientras esa era la apariencia que hacía que hombres enteros cayeran a sus pies como soldaditos de juguetes con los que ella podía jugar a su antojo hasta cansarse y quemarlos con una gran lupa como una niña maliciosa; a Shikamaru no le provocaba nada. Ino era hermosa, si, él lo sabía –quizá mejor que nadie-, pero lo era cuando no estaba cubierta de maquillaje y lucía remotamente natural. Pero Ino no permitía a nadie verla de esa forma, solo Chouji y él sabían como lucía debajo de toda aquella máscara. Debajo de la apariencia de modelo o estrella de cine.

Toda cavilación sobre el asunto se detuvo cuando sintió la suave yema de un dedo posarse sobre su rodilla y presionar levemente contra ella. A esa le siguió otra y otra e Ino empezó a tamborilear con los dedos distraídamente. Luego, volvió su rostro a él y batió sus largas pestañas negras en el aire; fingiendo inocencia.

—Ino... —susurró, deteniéndola por la muñeca y quitando la mano de ella de su propia pierna. La rubia simplemente sonrió y, extendiendo su otra mano, tomó un cabello negro de Shikamaru y comenzó a jugar con él como si no tuviera la menor importancia.

Luego dijo —Nunca vi tu cabello suelto.

Él apartó su cabeza arrancando el cabello de la mano de ella —¡Tsk! Deja de hacer eso, es problemático.

Ino, una vez más, fingió no saber de qué hablaba —¿Hacer qué?

El moreno la observó de reojo —Eso.

Pero Ino no era de las que se rendía fácilmente. Para ella, todo era un juego, una competencia –Ino hacía de todo una competencia- donde se trataba de demostrar quien poseía el control. Y era ella, siempre, quien debía tener el control. Ino odiaba ser segunda.

—No se a que te refieres —susurró, rozando sus labios contra la oreja de él. Un escalofrío descendió por la espina dorsal del chico. Intentó ignorarlo, pero era demasiado. Ino estaba llevando el juego demasiado lejos.

Con la voz ronca, pero intentando disimularlo, replicó —Eso... Es problemático.

Ino sonrió, Shikamaru removiéndose incómodo en su lugar era una vista graciosa. Verlo intentando no manifestar algo más que aburrimiento y fastidio lo era aún más. Era la victoria, para ella lo era.

—¿Te molesta? —volvió a susurrarle, una vez más estableciendo un breve y efímero pero certero contacto con él. El Nara sintió un nudo formársele en la garganta. Ino estaba jugando con él, como lo hacía con cualquier otro desafortunado hombre que estuviera en su camino, y lo hacía con una facilidad mayor de la que él debería permitir. No significaba nada, ninguno de sus gestos y roces lo hacía, y él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Ino era inteligente, más de lo que el resto le daba crédito, y sabía exactamente qué recurso usar en tal o cual momento dado y para cual o tal persona para obtener lo que quería. Aún si lo que solo deseara fuera algo tan infantil, como fastidiarlo a Shikamaru para probar que ella podía hacer de él lo que quisiera. Pero él se esforzaba por hacerle entender que no, que él no era como todas esas marionetas con las que ella jugaba hasta que estaban viejas y gastadas y entonces las tiraba. Él no era alguien con quien ella pudiera divertirse para luego descartar. Él no le daría lo que ella deseara por más que gimiera e hiciera el berrinche que quisiera.

—Ino —la apartó con la mano—. Detente. No seas problemática... todos sabemos que no me deseas y que solo intentas probar un punto.

Ella volvió a sentarse contra el árbol y cruzó ambos brazos frente a su pecho —Podría desearte.

El moreno negó con la cabeza, cansado. Ino era demasiado trabajo y demasiada energía y parecía succionarle la vida lentamente. Había días en que podía soportarlo con facilidad pero otros se hacía demasiado imposible. Ino era la mujer más problemática que había tenido el infortunio de conocer en su vida y todo lo que ella significaba era apabullante. Agotador. Ino era frustrante, de hecho, era la definición de frustración.

—Tú no te conformas.

Ella sonrió, sabiendo que él estaba en lo cierto —No.

El Nara –sentado contra el árbol aún con las piernas plegadas- apoyó su codo derecho sobre su pierna derecha y sobre éste descansó su frente. Cerrando suavemente los ojos por un instante, murmuró —Muerte.

Ino lo contempló desconcertada, parpadeando sus grandes ojos azules —¿Huh?

Shikamaru bostezó, estiró ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza y se reclinó una vez más contra él árbol detrás de ambos; luciendo completamente desinteresado y aburrido —Eso es lo que hace grande al tipo de romance que tú dices querer.

La joven soltó una carcajada, luego añadió —No creas que soy tan tonta Shikamaru, eso lo sé.

Él la observó de reojo, sus ojos color chocolate escudriñando los de ella en busca de algo. ¿Qué? No sabía —Las mujeres son problemáticas. La muerte no tiene nada de bello, Ino.

Ella acomodó un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja y alzó la vista al cielo, contemplando la oscuridad del firmamento por encima suyo —Entonces, ¿qué? No hay razón para que estemos aquí, no hay motivo. Nada de esto tiene sentido.

Shikamaru continuó observándola de reojo. Aún si Ino no lo manifestaba y la máscara perfecta de belleza no se descascaraba ni por un segundo, él podía ver que Ino estaba sufriendo. En aquel preciso instante el pensamiento le estaba provocando angustia. Para Ino, todo tenía que ser bello y el que la vida fuera solo azar y no tuviera sentido no era bello en absoluto. Y, por tanto, no podía ser.

—No lo sé.

Molesta, ella lo golpeó —¡Eso es estúpido! —Shikamaru siempre había sido de esa forma. Aún desde que eran niños, él siempre se había encargado de desmentir todas y cada una de las cosas en las que Ino solía creer. Como, cuando tenían tan solo 5 años y sus padres se habían juntado a beber, le había dicho que las estrellas fugases no cumplían deseos, ni hacían nada por el estilo (y que no había nada de mágico en ellas), sino que eran solo pedazos de roca de diversos y variados tamaños que vagaban por el espacio sin motivo alguno y que caían al colisionar con la atmósfera para desintegrarse y morir. Tras eso, Ino había llorado una semana. Nunca antes había vuelto a pedir un deseo a una estrella. Y Shikamaru se había convertido en su persona menos favorita. Años después, volvería a hacer lo mismo; diciéndole que no entendía que veían las mujeres en un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha, cuando solo se trataba de una triste persona dañada por el mundo. Y nada más.

—Si no tiene sentido que estemos aquí... ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

La expresión seria de él se suavizó, solo un poco —Sobrevivimos, por poco poético y problemático que suene. E intentamos no estar solos.

Ella negó con la cabeza —Estamos solos, todos nosotros. Las personas tarde o temprano desaparecen... —_como la amistad de Sakura, como Sasuke y como Asuma-sensei... _

El chico negó con la cabeza, él era el cínico y escéptico de su equipo, el racional y el que no creía en las hadas y los duendes y demás creaciones de la imaginación y; sin embargo (e irónicamente) era él quien creía en las personas y era ella quien había perdido toda fe en ellas. De niños, era él quien no creía en cuentos de hadas y finales felices y era ella quien si lo hacía. De adultos, era ella quien ya no lo hacía y era él quien había empezado a hacerlo. O al menos, deseaba creerlo, lo cual era infinitamente distinto; pero era algo. Ino no creía ya en nada.

Por breves instantes, cayeron en el silencio; pero Ino odiaba el silencio. Odiaba permanecer en él demasiado tiempo, odiaba la sensación de entumecimiento que le provocaba. Por lo que, decidida a romperlo, comentó; como quien no quiere la cosa —Empezaré a entrenar con Ibiki Morino.

Shikamaru se tensó y sus ojos se clavaron en ella. Él sabía bien quien era Ibiki Morino, su padre le había contado de cuando el padre de Ino había trabajado con él en el escuadrón de interrogación y tortura. Era un hombre aterrador, casi demente, de métodos atroces e incapaz de sentir piedad alguna. Era frío y solitario y podía obtener de quien fuera lo que quisiera. Nadie se había rehusado nunca a decirle nada. Nadie había podido. Y el que Ino fuera a entrenar con un hombre como él le provocaba escalofríos. Ino ya era lo suficientemente aterradora por su cuenta.

—No creo que lo necesites.

Ella lo observó ofendida —¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?

Ino tenía un ingenio astuto, incisivo, era egocéntrica y narcisista –la mayor parte del tiempo-, era una fuerte inconformista –como ella misma había dejado en claro- y tendía a ser caprichosa. Esas eran características peligrosas de su personalidad, pero más lo era el hecho de que cuando quería, podía ser maliciosa y cruel, para obtener algo que deseara a cambio o solo por el simple hecho de poder serlo. Y con los años esas características negativas de ella se habían incrementado. Y todo se reducía a un nombre, el nombre del hombre que yacía inconsciente unos metros más allá junto a Naruto y Sakura: Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha, definitivamente, había logrado lo que nadie más; había dañado a Ino como nunca nadie había podido hacerlo. Había quebrado todas sus defensas y su confianza en los demás con ella. La había roto.

Y temía que con el entrenamiento de Ibiki Morino, Ino perdiera el resto de humanidad que le quedaba y, se convirtiera, finalmente en la muñeca sin corazón que tanto parecía ansiar ser —Solo... creo que no lo necesitas.

—¿Crees que debo conformarme? Sabes que no lo haré.

Él tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y reposó sobre la idea unos instantes. No, Ino nunca se conformaría con menos de lo que creía que merecía. Ino jamás se conformaría con menos. Punto. —¡Bah!, mujer problemática. No es eso.

—¿Entonces, qué? Shikamaru —demandó saber. La había hecho enfadar, una vez más. Ni siquiera sabía que había dicho esta vez, en concreto, para molestarla. Ino era fácilmente irritable y eso lo había aprendido a él través de los años. Al menos con él lo era, y siempre se preguntaba porque la rubia sentía que debía enfrentarlo cada vez que abría la boca. Con ellos, siempre era discusiones y peleas. Aún cuando él no hacía ni decía nada, se iniciaba una pelea por dichos motivos. E Ino empezaba a nombrarlo desde holgazán hasta bueno para nada, considerando la gama intermedia entre ambos insultos. Y él lo toleraba, una y otra vez, a través de los años. Y se decía que lo hacía porque era demasiado perezoso como para defenderse o para decir algo que la hiciera callar, pero él sabía que no era la verdad. Que la verdad era otra.

—¡Cielos, mujer! —exclamó, rascando su nuca fastidiado. Por una vez quería dejar de discutir y pelear. Quería dejar de sentirse en un campo de batalla o en un tablero de shogi, quería dejar de pensar cautelosamente cada palabra y cada próximo movimiento como si pudiera ser el último—. No lo sé. Es lo que pienso...

—Pues... ¡no me importa! —declaró. Orgullosa. Como si alguien como ella fuera a hacerle caso a alguien como él, alguien que no se esforzaba en mejorar solo porque requería demasiado esfuerzo. Un conformista. Un perezoso. Un cobarde.

—Vaya... —masculló sarcásticamente, bostezando— Esa es una novedad. No te importa lo que piense...

—No —volvió a decir—. La especialidad de mi clan es la interrogación y la tortura...

_Y tú eres buena en ello_, pensó amargadamente. Sabiendo la facilidad con la que Ino era capaz de reducir a un hombre a nada, la facilidad con la que podía quebrar mentes y manipular personas a su alrededor. La facilidad con la que se desenvolvía en la hermosa mentira que era pretendiendo que era verdad, que esa era la verdadera ella. Que no había nada más. Pero él sabía lo contrario —Eso no significa que sea lo que tú debes hacer.

Ella sonrió y murmuró, más para sí que para su acompañante —No más misiones de seducción.

En la materia, ella era la mejor. Era ideal para infiltrarse, seducir al objetivo y obtener de él todo lo que necesitaba y deseaba. Y con los años se había vuelto mejor, pero las misiones nunca dejaban de repugnarle. Desde la primera a la última, recordaba todas y cada una de ellas. Cada rostro antes de eliminarlo por ser el objetivo. Cada repulsiva mano sobre ella, cada mirada lujuriosa como si se tratara de un mero objeto o un pedazo de carne. Aún con el tiempo, no dejaba de perturbarle; pero había aprendido a disimular. Había aprendido a actuar y a mentir como nunca antes lo había hecho, y se mentía a sí misma de que todo aquello era por un bien mayor.

Una vez más, cayeron en el mismo silencio. Sin embargo, esta vez no fue Ino quien rompió el mutismo sino Shikamaru; quien acababa de rebuscar algo en el interior de su mochila —Toma —dijo, dándole una lata en mano. Ino la observó sorprendida, sosteniéndola con ambas manos frente a su pecho.

El moreno bostezó y alzó la suya enseñándosela a la chica —Dije que deberíamos comer en nuestros turnos de guardia... Así que... dejemos el problemático drama de lado y comamos.

—¿Drama? —lo cuestionó con una ceja enarcada, molesta—. ¿Estás diciéndolo por mi?

Él suspiró y pellizcó el puente de su nariz —Ino...

La rubia, pasando rápida e innaturalmente de una expresión a otra, sonrió —Está bien. Tregua, por ahora.

El chico asintió —Gracias —y, tomando un kunai, abrió la lata y tomando ambos palillos de madera los partió y se dispuso a comer. Ino, a su lado, continuaba contemplando la lata—. Oy Ino, no me digas que empezarás con eso de la dieta otra vez.

—¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera tonto? Una chica necesita conservar su figura y lucir perfecta —ella, más que nadie, necesitaba lucir perfecta; pero aún si Shikamaru le dijera que estaba bien tal y como estaba, ella no le creería. Aún así, él creía que debía intentarlo. Ino debía dejar de preocuparse tanto por ello o llegaría a un punto sin retorno.

—¡Tsk! Las mujeres son tan problemáticas, no se porque se preocupan tanto por su figura aún cuando están bien tal y como están.

Ino sonrió, inclinándose hacia delante –lata en mano- observando el rostro del moreno —¿Eso fue tu idea de un cumplido?

Incómodo, rascó su nuca —Yo... no se a qué te refieres.

La joven muchacha rió, no falsa o forzadamente, no artificialmente, sino alegremente, genuinamente, algo que no se veía a menudo. Algo que ni siquiera Shikamaru veía a menudo pero, cuando ocurría, se aseguraba de disfrutar el momento como si se tratara del último. Ino continuaba riendo, luego tomó un kunai y abrió su lata también; para sorpresa del Nara.

—¿Comerás? —masculló, sorprendido.

Ella partió ambos palillos de madera y los introdujo en la lata de sopa de fideos, comenzando a revolver los largos tallarines distraídamente. Aún con una sonrisa en los labios —Tu intento de cumplido fue un desastre, pero fue un intento. Eso merece una sopa de fideos, ¿no crees?

Él avergonzado, farfulló por lo bajo y empezó a comer. Ino, mientras tanto, reía de la expresión de fastidio y vergüenza que tenía el joven moreno en su rostro. Era divertido, verlo de esa forma y no sereno y colecto como habitualmente era. Debía admitir que disfrutaba de incomodarlo y hacerlo abochornarse de esa forma, aún bajo su piel bronceada era capaz de ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Desde que tenía memoria, Shikamaru siempre había sido alguien de sonrojarse y avergonzarse fácilmente; aún recordaba la vez en Ichiraku cuando él recién acababa de convertirse en chunin. Un comentario de ella bastó para hacerlo sonrojarse y mascullar "problemático", entre dientes.

Y estaba decidida a volver a incomodarlo nuevamente.

—Así que... Shikamaru... —él la observó de reojo— ¿Cómo era Temari en la cama?

Inmediatamente a las palabras de ella, el Nara comenzó a toser desesperadamente; golpeando con el puño cerrado su pecho en un intento de hacer pasar el fideo que acababa de descender por su garganta demasiado abruptamente. El resto, como temía, había ido a parar frente a él; junto con el caldo que había escupido instintivamente. Tras componerse, exclamó —¿Qué?

Ella soltó una sonora carcajada —Vaya... deberías haber visto tu cara. Por cierto, tienes un tallarín colgando de la boca.

Entre fastidiado y completamente abochornado, tomo el fideo de entre sus labios con ambos dedos y lo dejó caer despectivamente sobre la hierba —Mujer problemática... no es gracioso.

Ino rió, nuevamente. Una vez más, era una risa ligera y despreocupada. Una que el moreno no había oído en demasiado tiempo pero, esta vez, estaba demasiado incómodo como para siquiera notarlo o apreciarlo —Eso crees tú.

Él asintió —Eso creo yo —y tomó una vez más los palillos. Sin embargo, antes de poder siquiera atrapar otro fideo entre ellos, Ino volvió a hablar. Provocando que el moreno quebrara ambos palillos en dos.

—¿No me contestarás?

—No hay nada que contestar —farfulló, observando los fragmentos de sus palillos rendido. _¡Genial! Esta mujer me saca de quicio. _

Pero, una vez más, Ino no se rendiría fácilmente —¡Oh, vamos! Shikamaru... somos adultos. Podemos hablar de-

Rápidamente, se apresuró a interrumpirla. Ino siempre había sido una persona muy liberal y desenvuelta. Nunca había tenido demasiado pudor ni vergüenza que la retuviera. La sexualidad, para Ino, nunca había sido un problema; de hecho, estaba presente en todos los aspectos de su vida. Para ella, temas como aquellos eran naturales y habituales. No que para él no lo fueran, solo que Shikamaru era una persona más bien privada y prefería retener las indiscreciones que le correspondían a él para sí mismo.

—Oy, Ino... no lo digas —dijo avergonzado.

Ino no podía parar se sonreír alegremente y de soltar una carcajada tras otra. La imagen de Shikamaru avergonzado, sofocado y sin demasiadas palabras era simplemente deliciosa; y ella no podía evitar quererlo incomodar más.

—Bien, pero debes contestarme.

Él intentó irse por la tangente —Vaya que eres problemática, ¿qué te hace pensar que Temari y yo...?

—No me entiendes, Shikamaru. NO te estaba preguntando si tú y ella "estuvieron de esa forma" —dijo, para no herir su sensibilidad—. Eso ya lo sé. Te estoy preguntando como estuvo.

Él enterró la cabeza en su mano —Estas cosas no me sucederían con Hinata como compañera de equipo, estoy seguro...

—¡Oh, vamos! No seas infantil... es solo una respuesta breve.

Él refunfuñó y se mantuvo con el rostro entre las manos y, tras unos largos instantes de buscar una solución que no encontró, replicó en un sonido ahogado algo que Ino no alcanzó a oír. Algo que, la rubia sabía, se trataba de una respuesta.

Inclinándose hacia delante, ahora frente a él, sonrió —¿Qué dijiste? Porque no te entendí... Estoy segura que un genio como tú se da cuenta que las manos sobre tu rostro hacen que tu voz salga ahogada.

El Nara apartó ambas manos y, con la mayor dignidad posible y restante que le quedaba, replicó —Bien.

Ino ladeó la cabeza —¿Solo "bien"?

Él frunció el ceño —¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Ino? ¿Qué esperas que te responda, con los detalles? ¡Mujer problemática!

—¡Dios, no! Solo me preguntaba si solo estuvo "bien"...

Shikamaru la observó con curiosidad. La forma en que la rubia continuaba diciendo "bien" daba a entender que estaba comparando algo en su mente con la respuesta de él. Probablemente, y conociéndola a Ino, estaba haciendo de la conversación una competencia ficticia e imaginaria entre ella y Temari y podía imaginarse cual era el pensamiento de Ino en aquel instante. Y no sería él quien le daría el gusto.

Avergonzado, añadió —Estuvo genial, ¿contenta?

Definitivamente, no lo estaba. Esa no era la respuesta que deseaba escuchar, había disfrutado más la respuesta anterior. La que indicaba que Temari no era nada del otro mundo y que, en una situación hipotética, ella sería mejor. Pero no importaba, no realmente. Ella podía ganarle a la rubia de la arena en muchos otros aspectos. Ella era mejor en muchos otros aspectos y el pensamiento le causaba placer. Después de todo, Ino era una persona competitiva y siempre se forzaba a superar a las que consideraba su rival. Como Sakura. Y Temari, siendo habitualmente comparada con ella –pues había oído a Kiba decir algo en relación a ambas y también lo había oído de Naruto e incluso de Chouji-, era considerada también de esa forma. Después de todo, nadie comparaba a Ino. Nadie.

—¿Por qué terminaron su relación? —bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

Shikamaru observó esta conducta desconcertado. Ino era absurda e ilógica, de eso estaba seguro. De otra forma, no había explicación racional para la actitud de ella. Pero, sabía, que la rubia estaba siendo infantil. A Ino nunca le había agradado Temari, ambas –en varios aspectos- eran similares, y quizá esa fuera una razón; o quizá tuviera que ver con asuntos de mujeres que él no quería siquiera entender. De una forma u otra, la sensación de rechazo parecía ser mutua; pues la rubia de la arena tampoco disfrutaba de la presencia de Ino. Y eso hacía la situación del todo un poco más problemática, pues su ex compañera de equipo tendía a competir con cualquier mujer que la hiciera sentirse amenazada. Y Temari, definitivamente, era una amenaza para Ino porque, por alguna razón u otra, la gente tendía a compararlas. Él, por otro lado, las encontraba sumamente distintas.

—¿Por qué te interesa? Hablar de todo esto es problemático y-

—No cambies de tema.

Él dejó caer la cabeza rendido —¿Por qué todo lo que sale de tu boca es una orden? —_o una mentira_.

—Porque no pareces reaccionar de otra forma —señaló.

—Bien, bien... ¡Cielos! —rascó su nuca—. Porque era demasiado problemática.

Ino torció el gesto —Esa no es respuesta suficiente. Piensas que todas las mujeres son problemáticas y aún así empezaste algo con ella. Shikamaru... eres pésimo mintiendo.

Él asintió. Era cierto, nunca había sido bueno. No era convincente ni capaz de mentirse a sí mismo lo suficiente para creer su propia mentira y convertirla en verdad al decirla. No había entrenado ese tipo de habilidad porque no la requería. Ino, en cambio, era una maestra del engaño y la mentira pero, por otro lado, ser kunoichi lo requería. Ella solo había decidido perfeccionarse en ese campo.

—Porque... —comenzó, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza e inclinándose sobre el tronco del árbol detrás suyo. Su expresión denotaba únicamente indiferencia—. Porque soy un conformista.

Ino se mostró de acuerdo, Shikamaru lo era y Temari no parecía ser del tipo que se conformaba fácilmente. Sino más bien lo contrario —Lo eres.

Apesadumbrado, asintió —Lo se. Lo soy.


	12. Silogismo

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.  
**

12/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Primero que nada -y como siempre-, gracias, de verdad. A todos ustedes por darme una oportunidad y dársela a mi historia y más aún gracias a aquellos que se molestan en hacerme saber qué piensan al respecto. De verdad, les estoy eternamente agradecida. Segurdo, perdonen si encuentran algun error de tecle o algún error de otro tipo, ya sea ortográfico y demás. Habitualmente, reviso cada capítulo antes de subirlo(porque, como habrán notado, soy una obsesiva de la ortografía). Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no pude hacerlo. Espero sepan disculparme. Y, tercero, ojalá les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Irracional  
**

XII

"Silogismo"

Shikamaru era una persona racional y, desde que tenía uso de la razón y memoria para recordar, siempre lo había sido. Por supuesto, como persona racional que era; comprendía perfectamente las reglas de la lógica, el razonamiento que de esta debía emplearse y su forma de ser. En efecto, comprendía perfectamente que esta estaba compuesta por dos silogismos (proposiciones o premisas de razonamiento lógico) que relacionados por el juicio culminaban en una conclusión irrefutable. Sin importar cual fuera esta, si el proceso de razonamiento estaba bien hecho y era acertado, la conclusión –por extraña que pareciera- era igual de acertada. Válida. Dicha conclusión, una vez alcanzada, significaba un quiebre. Un punto sin retorno, porque un nuevo juicio había surgido de ella y Shikamaru no podía ignorar los juicios (menos aún siendo lógicamente validados) y desecharlos como si no valieran nada o nunca hubieran existido. Entonces, él podía decir que: "Todas las mujeres son problemáticas", luego, podía afirmar que "Ino -en efecto- es mujer", por lo tanto... "Ino es problemática". Y eso era cierto, lógico y desgraciadamente cierto. Era un proceso de razonamiento sencillo y la lógica en él era irrefutable, indudablemente. Sin embargo, ese razonamiento –que nada tenía de novedoso-, esa particular conclusión, no era la que le perturbaba. No era la que hacía que se arrepintiera del día en que había llegado a _esa _conclusión, todos los días. No, no era. Pero esa era otra historia, una que no tenía ánimos de contemplar en aquellos instantes.

Contemplando el tablero frente a sí, movió una nueva pieza en diagonal, solo una casilla, y observó la ubicación del resto de las fichas y su distribución sobre él distraídamente. Tanto las que apuntaban hacia delante, y que pertenecían a él, como las que apuntaban en la dirección opuesta. Debía admitir, jugando con la pieza que había movido instantes previos y colocándola en posición vertical con dificultad –dada la delgadez de la pieza-, que jugar solo no era tan divertido como hacerlo con su padre. Aún si rara vez pudiera ganarle, no lo era. Inclusive jugar con Asuma, que no representaba reto alguno y perdía constantemente, era más divertido que hacer aquello. Pero su padre estaba ausente en una misión y Asuma estaba... no estaba... Shikamaru se rehusaba a repetir en aquel estado de ánimo melancólico la palabra. En todo caso, no encontraba placer alguno en estar allí, haciendo aquello. _Esto es tan aburrido... _Pensó, aún sentado en el suelo con las piernas entrelazadas; apoyando su codo sobre una de sus rodillas y descansando su rostro en la palma de su mano. Dándole un pequeño golpecito con el dedo medio y pulgar a la ficha para que esta cayera nuevamente. Cansado, estiró ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza y se dejó caer de espaldas contra el suelo; cruzando ambos brazos detrás de su nuca. _Nada_. No había nada que hacer aquel día. Desde su regreso hacía ya una semana completa, nada había cambiado. Sasuke y Naruto, aún permanecían en el hospital y aún no se había decidido sobre el futuro del miembro del clan Uchiha. Kiba, también, por su impulsividad y torpeza, había terminado en el hospital por interponerse entre el prisionero llamado Juugo y el grupo. Y el resto, aunque prácticamente ilesos, habían regresado completamente drenados. El ritmo cotidiano parecía incluso haberse vuelto aún más lento y tedioso. Era como si el tiempo no avanzara. Por una razón u otra, tenía esa sensación que no podía sacudirse.

Cerrando los ojos, se concentró únicamente en el sonido de la lluvia contra el techo de madera encima de su cabeza. Afuera, cerca de la gran ventana de la habitación que daba al jardín, en el cual había un pequeño estanque, podía oír el "splash" de las gotas al morir contra la calma superficie cristalina de este. Era un sonido relajante, sumamente cautivante, y le permitía despejar su cabeza de cualquier pensamiento que pudiera estar teniendo en aquel momento. Cualquier cosa, todo parecía borrarse. Aunque claro, nada podía compararse con la sensación de observar despreocupadamente las nubes en la terraza de la academia; pero esa actividad tendría que ser aplazada aquel día, por razones obvias.

En ese instante, sin embargo, toda paz que pudiera estar percibiendo fue barrida por el sonido de la puerta de papel de arroz detrás suyo deslizándose con cierta prisa y brusquedad; seguida de unos pasos apresurados. _Genial... _Pensó, pues conocía esos pasos y esa impaciencia perfectamente. Eran la marca del diablo, por así decirlo, la marca familiar de una mujer. La única que, en aquellos momentos, compartía la casa con él.

—¿Shikamaru? —su nombre, como era de esperarse, fue pronunciado con impaciencia acompañado con el golpeteo del pie contra el suelo. No podía verla, pues continuaba acostado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, pero podía imaginarse a la endemoniada mujer con los brazos cruzados debajo de pecho y aquellos inquisitivos ojos marrones haciendo agujeros a través de él.

—¿Uh? —farfulló, demasiado cansado para articular algo más. Además, nunca era seguro hablar demasiado con una mujer como aquella presente. O, con cualquier mujer. La regla también parecía aplicarse a casi la mayoría de ellas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —demandó saber ella, caminando apresurada por la habitación—. ¿Y qué haces a oscuras?

Shikamaru abrió un ojo en el instante exacto para ver a su madre encendiendo con rapidez una de las velas que yacía sobre un viejo candelabro de pie forjado en hierro, en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

—Meditaba...

Yoshino encendió otra vela, bufando —Esa es la palabra que tu padre y tú usan para definir "holgazanear". A mi no me engañas. —No, él lo sabía... pero valía la pena intentar—. ¿No oíste que te llamaba?

—No... —bostezó. O quizá si la había oído e inconscientemente había reprimido su fastidiosa voz. Ahora que lo pensaba, lo segundo parecía más probable; pero no podía estar seguro de ello.

—¡Hace horas que te estoy llamando! —el joven Nara puso los ojos en blanco. _Exagerada como siempre_—. ¿Y qué se supone que significa esto, Shikamaru? Te dije cientos de veces que no dejaras el tablero de shogi tirado y las piezas esparcidas, pueden perderse y son herencia de tu abuelo.

El moreno se sentó perezosamente y rascó su nuca, observando el desastre que había a su alrededor. Al parecer, accidentalmente había pateado el tablero estando acostado y ahora todas las piezas estaban propagadas por la habitación —Bien, bien... ya lo acomodo... —_¡Cielos! Mujer problemática_. No lo entendía, ¿cuál era el problema con las mujeres y, más en particular, con las madres que no eran capaces de ver a alguien en paz y sin hacer nada que debían ordenarle inmediatamente algo que hacer? Era absurdo.

—Con un "bien" es suficiente Shikamaru, y no me agrada tu tono de voz.

Él bajó la cabeza. Había batallas que debían ser perdidas. Esta, definitivamente, era una de esas —Lo siento.

—Levanta todo eso porque necesito que hagas algo por mí.

El chico terminó de guardar hasta la última pieza debajo de la pequeña mesa baja, se incorporó y acomodó sus ropas. Luego, con notorio desgano y obvio fastidio, se volvió a su madre —¿Si?

—Necesito que vayas a comprar varias flores de vainilla.

El moreno enarcó una ceja —¿Flores? Esta lloviendo...

La mujer forzó un pequeño papel a la mano de su hijo y abandonó la habitación, dando por sentado que no era una petición la que había hecho sino una orden que él debía cumplir. Fastidiado, abandonó la habitación donde solía jugar shogi, se dirigió a la suya para tomar el chaleco verde que habitualmente solía usar y que había dejado abandonado a los pies de su cama, tomó algo de dinero del jarrón de la sala de estar, y tras anunciar que saldría se marchó. Sintiendo al instante en que puso un pie fuera de la casa la primer gota impactar contra la punta de su nariz, a la cual le siguió otra y otra y otra. Y aunque, ciertamente, no disfrutaba mojarse, emprendió su camino hacia la florería Yamanaka; arrastrando los pies pesadamente sin preocuparse por la lluvia. Después de todo, apresurarse no haría que se mojara menos y Shikamaru no tenía intención alguna de acelerar el paso. Era su día libre y, aunque ya estuviera bastante arruinado, lo disfrutaría. Al menos eso se merecía, un tranquilo paseo por la aldea.

Tras recorrer las calles, doblando un par de veces, y algunos minutos después, finalmente llegó. El letrero colgado en la puerta definitivamente leía abierto, de eso estaba seguro, pero el lugar parecía completamente muerto y las flores que habitualmente solían estar afuera para que todos las admiraran no estaban allí. De hecho, aquel particular día, el lugar parecía mas sombrío que alegre. Sacudiendo su cabeza, ingresó al lugar.

—¡Buenos días! —lo recibió una voz alegre al oír la campanilla anunciar la llegada de un cliente. Sin embargo, al ver de quien se trataba; la alegría en la voz desapareció—. Oh. Eres tú Shikamaru... ¿Qué quieres?

Él escurrió el agua de su rostro con la manga de su chaleco y farfulló, irónicamente —Me alegro también de verte Ino.

—Si. Si. Lo que sea. Si no comprarás nada no me interesa.

Él caminó hasta el mostrador y se detuvo frente a él, dejando un rastro de agua en el suelo desde la entrada de la tienda hasta donde se encontraba la encargada del lugar que, casualmente, no era otra que Ino —Siempre tan amable... —suspiró, sacando el papel que su madre había escrito. Solo para descubrir que las palabras trazadas sobre él se habían borrado por haberse mojado la hoja y corrido la tinta—. Genial...

La rubia rió, apoyando su mejilla contra la palma de su mano. Shikamaru se veía miserable, empapado y con un ánimo sombrío que emanaba de todos y cada uno de sus poros, y no ayudaba el obvio malhumor que estaba manifestando en aquellos momento —Te ves terrible.

—Cielo, gracias —farfulló, aún intentando recordar lo que su madre le había pedido que comprara. Quizá, solo quizá, si había debido prestarle un poco más de atención a la mujer cuando hablaba—. Oh... me matará... —dejó caer su cabeza rendido.

Ino encontró curiosa la actitud de él. Sonriendo, se inclinó más sobre el mostrador —¿Quién?

—Mi problemática madre... me dijo que comprara algo y el problemático papel se borró y ahora estaré en problemas...

La rubia empezó a reír —Deberías dejar de usar tanto la palabra problema y todas sus derivaciones Shikamaru, te hace sonar como un viejo gruñón.

Él suspiró, abollando el papelito y observando las gotas caer de su cabello —Pero... es problemático...

Ino sonrió, bordeando el mostrador para desaparecer detrás de una puerta y regresar segundos después con una toalla en mano. La cual arrojó bruscamente a la cara del chico —Deja de quejarte holgazán bueno para nada. Primero, sécate... estás mojando todo mi piso y soy yo quien tiene que trapearlo luego.

El Nara asintió y aceptó la toalla de buena gana, a pesar de los modos poco amables de su amiga. En primer lugar, porque en verdad estaba empapando la tienda de los Yamanaka y; en segundo lugar, porque aquella muestra de seudo amabilidad de Ino probablemente no se repetiría en otros 60 años o más. Y él no sería quien rechazara una oportunidad tan fortuita. Por lo que, soltándose el cabello de su agarre lo estrujó con ayuda de la toalla y lo volvió a sujetar rápidamente. Todo esto, conciente de la mirada se la joven rubia sobre él, la cual sonreía ufanamente.

—¿Qué? —la cuestionó desconcertado.

Ella rió, señalándolo a él —Deberías usar el cabello suelto más seguido.

—Si claro, no te burles —masculló, desviando la mirada apenado por el comentario. Era justamente por esa razón que siempre lo llevaba sujeto.

—No lo hacía. En fin, ahora ten.

Él parpadeó, observando el trapeador que Ino acababa de empujar contra él —Ino... ¿qué-

—Fuiste tú quien mojó mi tienda, sécala —demandó; señalando el piso con la otra mano libre en la cadera.

—Pero... ¿no se supone que tú trabajas aquí? ¿Por qué yo tengo que limpiar la tienda?

—Porque tú la ensuciaste en primer lugar —dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Y aguardó impaciente a que el chico comenzara a trapear la tienda de inmediato. Segundos después, cuando el Nara comprobó que –efectivamente- Ino no bromeaba, aunque eso era algo que ya había supuesto, tomó el trapeador con ambas manos y se puso a limpiar el rastro de agua que él mismo había dejado. Luego, abusándose de su bondad (para variar) Ino lo hizo trapear el resto de la tienda. Cansado, dejó el trapeador contra una pared y se dejó caer en el suelo, sentado.

—Oy, mujer... eso no fue justo...

—¿Quieres que te ayude o no? Porque por mi, puedes enfrentar a tu madre tú solito. Y explicarle porque su "brillante hijo" volvió con las manos vacías de una simple tienda de flores.

Eso era un insulto, Shikamaru lo sabía. E Ino probablemente volviera a abusar de él como lo había hecho forzándolo prácticamente a limpiar la tienda por ella pero eso era definitivamente mejor que enfrentarse a la ira de su madre... quizá. O eso pensaba.

—Bien... bien... —bostezó.

—Ahora levántate, no queda bien que alguien este sentado en el suelo en medio de la tienda... la gente no querrá entrar más a comprar.

Él observó los alrededores —Ino... no hay nadie aquí o en las calles...

—Si bueno, la gente no compra flores un día lluvioso. Ahora levántate.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco. _Absurda como siempre_. Pero terminó haciéndole caso, como siempre —Ya voy... ya voy... mujer problemática...

Ino, sin decir nada, se marchó y regresó con una pequeña jarra llena de agua; la cual le entregó al chico —Toma.

—¿Qué es esto? Porque estoy seguro que mi mamá quería una planta... no una jarra de agua... pero... ¿gracias?

La chica negó con la cabeza —Claro que no, idiota. Ahora riega las plantas.

—¡¿Qué? Oye mujer problemática... eso no estaba en el trato. No hay forma natural de que al haber entrado haya secado las flores así que...

—Sécalas —repitió, tajantemente.

—Pero...

—Sécalas, Shikamaru.

Él asintió y arrastrando los pies se dispuso a distribuir el agua entre las distintas plantas de la tienda, una a una las regó, asegurándose que todas recibieran suficiente líquido para mantenerse húmedas y sanas. En algún momento del trabajo, Ino incluso se marchó; dejándolo completamente solo y fastidiado por el hecho de estar haciendo un trabajo que ni siquiera le correspondía realizar a él. Y, hasta que no terminó, no se detuvo. Solo para notar que Ino acababa de regresar y se encontraba sentada en el mostrador, sonriendo triunfalmente. _Endemoniada mujer problemática_.

—¿Sabes, Shikamaru? Me agrada tu compañía... debería venir más seguido —bromeó.

Él puso los ojos en blanco. _Si claro... para que puedas esclavizarme_. Pero, obviamente, eso era algo que no diría. No. Simplemente refunfuñó por lo bajo y depositó finalmente la jarra en una esquina de la tienda, exactamente en el lugar donde Ino le había indicado. Al volver hasta el mostrador, se encontró con una taza de té humeante solo para él. Ino tenía otra entre las manos, de la cual estaba dando un pequeño sorbo.

—¿Uh? —fue todo lo que atinó a decir. Desconcertado por el gesto amable que Ino parecía haber realizado. O... quizá, lo estaba imaginando. Si, probablemente fuera eso. Desconfiado, tocó la taza para ver si no se trataba de un genjutsu. No, definitivamente quemaba demasiado contra su piel como para ser falsa.

—Esta caliente —añadió, al verlo retirar la mano que obviamente acababa de quemarse.

Él torció el gesto —Mujer problemática, podrías haberlo mencionado antes.

—No hubiera sido tan divertido, ¿o si? —canturreó.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza. Ino definitivamente era sádica. Debía serlo. Nadie podía ser tan cruel y disfrutarlo tanto como aquella mujer, menos aún, podía serlo luciendo de esa forma. Alguien que lucía como Ino... no podía hacer daño a nadie... O esa era la percepción general que de ella se recibía. Una errada, por cierto.

Una vez más, desconfiado, analizó el color del líquido de la taza, luego percibió con recelo el aroma que de ella emanaba. Tal vez estaba volviéndose paranoico, tal vez Ino finalmente había causado que enloqueciera. Si, eso debía ser —¿Lo envenenaste o algo, mujer?

En respuesta, Ino estiró la mano a través del mostrador y lo golpeó en el costado de la cabeza —¿Qué idioteces dices Shikamaru? Una vez que hago algo amable...

_Exacto_. Ino nunca hacía algo amable. No para con él, no a menos que deseara algo de él y esta vez ese no parecía ser el caso —Ouch... eso dolió.

—Te lo merecías —sentenció, dándole un nuevo sorbo a su propia taza de té. Shikamaru hizo lo mismo, intentando recordar la estúpida planta que su madre le había ordenado que comprara para ella.

Ino, como si hubiera leído la mente de él en aquel preciso instante; preguntó —¿Para qué quería tu madre la planta o flor que te pidió? ¿Decoración?

Él rascó su nuca, pensativo. No, decoración no era... de eso estaba seguro —Nah.

—¿Fines medicinales? ¿Quizá alguna planta que se les terminó para realizar medicina de los cuernos de ciervo?

El chico negó con la cabeza. Si fuera para tal fin, él lo sabría pues había comenzado hacía poco a aprender la forma de realizar tales medicinas junto con su padre y recordaba todas las flores y plantas que podían disponerse para ello y ninguna era la que su madre había solicitado. Si tal fuera el caso, Shikamaru lo recordaría —No.

Ino empezaba a impacientarse —¿Para utilizar en la cocina? —sugirió, tamborileando con los dedos inquietamente sobre la superficie del mostrador.

—¿Eso creo?

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco —Eres un inútil en esto Shikamaru...

—Oy, no hay necesidad de insultarme —aunque Ino nunca lo hacía por necesidad, sino por satisfacción—. ¿Algo de una esencia o algo así?

Ino negó con la cabeza —¿Vainilla? Shikamaru.

Él asintió, perezosamente. Definitivamente esa era la que Yoshino le había pedido que consiguiera pero ahora que lo pensaba no sabía que cantidad de ella necesitaba —¿Cuanto...?

—¿Para hacer esencia de vainilla? —Ino se marchó y regresó con la cantidad exacta de flores que la mujer Nara podría necesitar para la realización de una botella completa—. Toma, holgazán.

Tomó los tallos florecidos y depositándolos sobre el mostrador comenzó a hacer girar uno de ellos entre sus dedos, una y otra vez, distraído, contemplando la flor alargada y blanca girar frente a sus ojos. Una y otra vez. Por alguna razón, los pensamientos que ese mismo día en su casa había tenido volvían a su cabeza.

Ino, que observaba al que una vez había sido su compañero con curiosidad, musitó —¿Sabes? La vainilla significa agrado.

Él alzó la mirada y la miró fijo por unos segundos, luego volvió la vista a la flor que continuaba girando entre sus dedos —¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —su voz desinteresada y monótona como siempre.

Lo miró con curiosidad —¿Qué pregunta?

—Tú me odiaste por no haber podido traer a Sasuke de vuelta... aquella vez... ¿verdad? Es decir, yo era el líder de la misión.

Ino bajó la mirada y contempló el té frente a ella. Hubiera deseado poder decir que no, que no lo había odiado por ello. Que la razón por la que había dejado de hablarle por una semana y media no era por ello. Que nada tenía que ver con su fracaso y con Sasuke. Que solo había estado ocupada, tal y como había alegado cuando tenían 13... pero ya no eran niños, y ella no podía mentirle —Si... un poco.

Él miró un instante a Ino y volvió a ver la flor, aún retraído sobre sí mismo. Aún distraído y distante —Eso pensé... Supongo que Sakura me habrá culpado también...

Ino desvió la mirada —No. Ella no hizo tal cosa —solo ella, solo Ino, había sido tan infantil como para reaccionar de esa forma. Y lo peor había sido que su enfado no era dirigido a él sino a Sasuke, quien se había marchado de la aldea sin importarle nada ni nadie. Sin importarle ella ni Sakura ni nadie.

Shikamaru volvió a girar la flor —Aún amas a Sasuke —no era una pregunta.

Ino asintió —Si...

—Pero el Sasuke que amas... —_es una idea_.

—No existe... —porque Ino no era inocente. Lo sabía, sabía que se mentía y mentía al mundo al decir que aún pensaba en él. Porque no pensaba en la persona, pensaba en lo que ella había creído que él era, en lo que ella había deseado que él fuera para ella, pero todo eso se había terminado. No era tonta tampoco. Ya no era una niña y se rehusaba a salir dañada nuevamente. No, no dejaría que nadie volviera a dañarla de esa forma.

Shikamaru, que había permanecido en silencio hasta entonces, rompió la afonía del momento con un bostezo y envarándose sacó algo de dinero de sus bolsillos, lo colocó sobre la mesa. Tomó las flores, dio media vuelta y se marchó, olvidando una flor de vainilla en el proceso.

—¡Shikamaru, te olvidas esta!

Él, sin voltearse, hizo un gesto despreocupado de la mano y replicó, como quien no quiere la cosa —¡Bah! Quédatela —y sin decir más se marchó. E Ino observó la flor, la cual giró entre sus dedos de la misma forma que había hecho Shikamaru. _¿Sabes? La vainilla significa agrado. _Negó con la cabeza, Shikamaru era increíble. Aún a pesar de todo, aún a pesar de la forma en que constantemente lo trataba, aún a pesar de los maltratos y los abusos y los insultos y los golpes innecesarios. Aún a pesar de todo ello, _ella_ a _él_ le _agradaba_. ¿Por qué? No tenía idea. A lo largo de los años no había hecho otra cosa que intentar apartarlo de su camino y, aún así, él regresaba. Siempre.

—Problemático... —bufó abandonando la tienda y nuevamente de regreso bajo la lluvia. Observando las pequeñas motas caer sobre su rostro y su cabeza. Un razonamiento acechó su mente, aquel que tanto quería apartar de ella:

Las mujeres son una perdición

_Ino es mujer._

_Ino es una perdición._

(Su –propia y personal- perdición) Simple. Efectivo. Y problemático, en efecto.


	13. Último recurso

**Disclaimer****: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, evidentemente. **

13/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y espero la historia este siengo de su agrado. Sin más ni más, paso a los agradecimientos para no aburrirlos y dejarlos tranquilos para que lean. Aún así, creo importante hacerlo. Por eso, quiero decirles gracias. De verdad. Me hace muy feliz saber que alguien lee mi historia. Y, por supuesto, gracias también a quienes me dejan amablemente reviews con su opinión. Sepan que en cada caso será tomada para poder mejorar. Gracias. Espero les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Irracional  
**

XIII

"Último recurso"

Arribó a su casa con el pedido de su madre en manos y completamente empapado, de pies a cabeza. Fastidiado, apartó la puerta de papel con la única mano libre, dejó sus sandalias en la entrada e ingresó a la morada. Bufando y refunfuñando por haber sido enviado, en primer lugar, a la tienda de flores por tan absurdo e innecesario pedido. O, quizá, si fuera necesario pero de una forma u otra podía esperar. No era como si su madre fuera a utilizar la esencia de vainilla que haría con aquellas flores en el momento, o en aquel día; pues había dicho que tomaba meses realizar una botella de ella. Por lo que no entendía la urgencia, ni la necesidad de que él se mojara solo para placer de ella. No, no lo entendía. Pero las mujeres no tenían demasiada lógica ni sentido para él, de todas formas. Y eso era algo con lo que había aprendido a vivir.

—Regresé —anunció, observando la entrada de su casa silenciosa y vacía. Si su madre estaba en casa, como él suponía que era el caso ya que cuando se había ido aún permanecía allí, era imposible que hubiera tanta calma y tranquilidad. Yoshino, la esposa de su padre, su madre, no era una mujer calma y silenciosa que gozaba de tan solo sentarse a leer algún libro o pergamino y beber té. No gozaba tampoco de tomar una siesta en la tarde –ya que las encontraba inútiles y signos de holgazanería, como una vez lo había puesto no tan amablemente- ni de permanecer quieta en un lugar. No, la mujer era un huracán. Se trasladaba de un lado al otro de la casa moviendo cosas y organizando y reorganizando hasta el punto de no haber nada más que organizar (entonces probablemente se aburría y volvía a cambiarlo todo de lugar), examinando todas las superficies en busca de polvo o tierra que limpiar y, en caso de no encontrar nada, trasladaba su atención a su esposo e hijo a los cuales demandaba inmediatamente algo de trabajo. Lo cual frustraba a ambos hombres de la casa, pues dada su naturaleza eran más propensos a huir de la mirada inquisitiva de Yoshino que de ponerse a trabajar. Pero ella no daba tregua, no soportaba ver a alguien perdiendo el tiempo (como solía decirlo) y no podía quedarse un instante quieta sin hacer nada. No, la mujer era una fuerza de la naturaleza. Y no hacer nada, o estar en silencio o descansar, la aburrían. Por lo que no tenía sentido que estuviera realizando alguna de aquellas acciones en aquel preciso instante. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba?

Ingresando a la cocina, analizó los alrededores. Todo se encontraba impecable, para variar; pues su madre era una perfeccionista, aunque la palabra que para él mejor se adaptaba era obsesiva. Todo se encontraba en su lugar y pulido hasta sacarle brillo, pero su madre no estaba. Había demasiada calma. Demasiada paz. Por un instante, si bien uno breve, se ilusionó de poder dormir una larga y prolongada siesta en completo silencio y sin interrupciones algunas pero una brisa que corrió por su espalda e indicó el final de su momento de tranquilidad. A sus espaldas, podía oírla bufando y frunciendo el ceño (aunque, en realidad, eso podía imaginárselo) y golpeando el pie contra el suelo. Impaciente. Implacable. Era increíble, recién acababa de llegar; recién ponía un pie en la casa, y ya estaba en problemas. Ya había hecho algo para provocar la furia de su madre. ¿Qué? No tenía idea. _Mujer problemática... ¿Qué hice ahora?_

—¡Shikamaru Nara! —él puso los ojos en blanco. Ahí estaba EL tono, ese que solo reservaba para él y su padre cuando alguno de los dos hacía algo que no la complacía. Obviamente este era el caso—. No me hagas esa cara.

El moreno rascó su nuca, desconcertado. ¿Cómo había sabido que había cambiado sus facciones tan rápido y sin siquiera verlo? ¿Cómo lo había adivinado? Esa era otra de las cosas que le aterraban de su madre –y de las mujeres en general- y eso era que siempre parecían saberlo todo. Nada escapaba a ellas y a su vista de águila. Nada. Era como si tuvieran el Byakugan. Ahora que lo pensaba, no quería siquiera imaginarse como serían las mujeres del clan Hyuuga. Aunque Hinata no parecía demasiado preocupante. Ella siempre lucía serena y colecta y silenciosa.

Lentamente, se volteó enfrentarla; aguardando la sentencia. La mujer, con el ceño fruncido (tal y como había predicho) y con los brazos cruzados y el pie golpeando contra el suelo, examinó de pies a cabezas a su hijo; para luego señalar el suelo y las pequeñas motas de humedad alrededor de él —Estás mojando todo el suelo que pulí, Shikamaru.

El chico alternó la mirada entre las dos pequeñas –minúsculas e insignificantes- motas y su madre con incredulidad. ¿Lo decía en serio? Por la mirada fulminante, parecía que si. Que no había ningún rastro de humor o cualquier otra cosa en ella —Esta lloviendo —fue todo lo que atinó a decir, señalando lo obvio. Lo cual, claramente, enfadó a la mujer aún más.

—No te pases de listo conmigo.

Él asintió, no había sido su intención. Nunca lo intentaría tampoco, intentar superar a su madre en una discusión era simplemente una pérdida de tiempo y por ende una locura. Shikamaru no realizaba acciones cuyas reacciones sabían cuales era. Era ilógico.

—Ahora ve y quítate esas ropas mojadas y sécate el cabello. ¿Las cosas que te pedí de la florería?

Shikamaru colocó ambas manos en sus bolsillos —En la sala... las dejé sobre la mesa.

—¿Trajiste todo lo que te pedí y tal cual lo hice?

Asintió, una vez más; fastidiado por el voto de desconfianza. En realidad, no había demasiada complejidad en la tarea y el hecho de que lo cuestionara lo hacía sentir estúpido y bastante inútil. Pero así era su madre, siempre cuestionándolo todo. Yoshino era del tipo de persona que gustaba de hacer las cosas a su manera y en sus tiempos y bajo sus reglas y términos, lo cual le recordaba a otras dos mujeres problemáticas en su vida. Temari e Ino. Sin duda, había un factor común entre las tres. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, el pensamiento resultaba bastante perturbador.

Deseando abandonar la conversación y el hilo de pensamiento al que había llegado por ella se excusó y se retiró a su cuarto donde removió sus ropas empapadas y las reemplazó por ropas secas para obviar mayores conflictos con su madre. Luego, quitó la banda que mantenía el cabello en su lugar –ahora mojado- y comenzó a restregarlo con una toalla, la cual dejó sobre sus hombros tras haber concluido la tarea. Ahora solo llevaba unos pantalones largos cómodos de color gris desgastado y una remera negra sencilla y ordinaria. Nada especial, pero era definitivamente mucho más cómodo que llevar sus ropas shinobi durante todo el día. Más aún, sabiendo que aquel sería un día en el que estaría completamente inactivo y sin hacer nada –o eso desearía si su madre tan solo lo permitiera, hecho improbable.

—Qué aburrido... —bostezó, dejándose caer en su cama y colocando ambas manos detrás de su cabeza con miras a contemplar el techo sobre él. No era interesante, eso era seguro, pero en aquellos momentos nada parecía mejor que estar allí contemplando la infraestructura de su casa. Como era habitual en esos pequeños momentos de calma, dio rienda suelta a sus pensamientos mientras cerraba los ojos y todo hilo que comenzara a formar llevaba al mismo punto nodal. Una y otra vez, y la claridad de los distintos hilos y los distintos pensamientos se perdía en ese pequeño nudo central que enmarañaba todo y hacía a su cabeza lucir como una madeja de lana vieja y olvidada. Enredada. Él estaba enredado y lo sabía. Era problemático, en efecto, y quizá era lo más problemático que le hubiera sucedido hasta el momento pero no podía evitarlo. Era absurdo, ilógico, que desperdiciara su tiempo y su paz en cuestiones cuyos desenlaces ya estaban escritos. No porque fuera el destino, porque él no creía en ello, sino porque tenía más de una razón para creer que todo ya estaba escrito en lo que refería a la temática. Era un caso sin futuro, definitivamente, y sin presente y sin pasado. Y él, prudente como era, sabía qué era lo que más le convenía para sus propios intereses pero aquello era algo que no podía evitar. Pero, al parecer, había cosas que eran inevitables, como el que todas las mujeres fueran problemáticas y nada más que un dolor de cabeza.

—Qué problemático...

—¿Qué es problemático? —él volvió la cabeza bruscamente a la entrada, pero no había demasiado que ver. Efectivamente sabía de quien se trataba—. ¡Bah! ¿Qué no es problemático para ti?

El moreno chasqueó la lengua, volviendo la vista al techo —¿Qué haces aquí Ino?

La rubia sonrió y se encogió de hombros —Tu madre dijo que podía buscarte aquí.

Él dejó escapar un bufido. _Por supuesto_. Pensó, ¿quién más le enviaría una plaga como Ino si no era otra plaga en sí misma? Además, no comprendía el motivo de la visita (¿no se habían visto veinte minutos atrás en la tienda de la familiar de ella?). Y con Ino siempre había un motivo detrás de las visitas —Ya me encontraste, ¿qué quieres?

Ella se cruzó de brazos, lista a desatar su ira sobre él por su rudeza y falta de hospitalidad pero tras contrastar las posibilidades, se decidió por una línea de acción mejor y más efectiva —Si no supiera mejor, diría que mi presencia te incomoda.

Él quiso reír, burlarse de las palabras de ella y fingir que no tenían validez alguna, pero nada de ello alcanzó la superficie de su conciencia. De hecho, solo atinó a desmentir aquello de la más ridícula e ineficaz forma —¡Tsk! Eso es ridículo, llevamos años en el mismo equipo —lo que en su cabeza se traducía: _Llevo años soportando tus extravagancias_.

Sin embargo, Ino no replicó; solo caminó hasta él y se sentó al borde de la cama; notando los tendones del cuello de Shikamaru tensarse levemente ante aquello. Desconfiado, el moreno nunca apartó sus ojos de ella e Ino solo permaneció allí contemplándolo con una despreciable sonrisa que delataba que tenía un plan para fastidiarlo. Y lo tenía, el mismo que venía aplicando sobre todo aquel que osara a desafiar sus modos, en vano. Estiró la mano y tomó un cabello negro mojado de los de él con el que empezó a jugar entre los dedos inmediatamente. Él simplemente se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco, sabiendo de antemano que Ino intentaba incomodarlo. Hacerlo removerse inquieto en su asiento para luego dejarlo en paz. Se preguntó, entonces, que haría ella si él reaccionara como Ino sabía que no haría; porque Shikamaru no era así. Pero rápidamente descartó la idea. Llevar a ese tablero el juego era un juego peligroso.

—Ino... —se quejó... perezosamente, observándola manipular el cabello entre sus blancos y delgados y alargados dedos. La rubia era provocadora y presumida, era conciente de sus habilidades y de la forma en que se veía y sabía como utilizar todo aquello para obtener lo que deseaba. Así fuera algo tan tonto e infantil e insignificante como un instante de diversión fastidiándolo o una pequeña venganza nunca olvidada. Porque Ino no olvidaba, Ino no se rendía ni cedía, sino que buscaba la forma de darle la vuelta al asunto en su beneficio. Y siempre, por fastidioso que fuera, parecía poder lograrlo. Lo cual lo enervaba del todo un poquito más. Aunque eso, el hecho que Ino era problemática, siempre lo había sabido. Desde la academia. Desde que la había visto por primera vez conseguir unos dulces que deseaba de otro niño con tan solo batir sus pestañas. Era injusto, ciertamente. Inclusive Chouji le daría sus dulces si ella se los pidiera, aunque supiera que luego no los comería por estar a dieta. No importaba. Había algo en ella que hacía que todos desearan complacerla, a excepción de él. Él no entendía esa fascinación, él prefería negarse a sus demandas. Dejarla insatisfecha. Ino era lo suficientemente malcriada como para tenerlo a él alimentándole el ego.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo la yema del dedo de ella descender por la mandíbula de él hasta trazar las líneas de su cuello. La odiaba, si; odiaba todo de ella, pero si había algo que debía admitir era que Ino era buena, demasiado buena en lo que hacía. Demasiado problemática. Demasiado fastidiosa e irritante y frustrante —Deja eso... Ino... —murmuró con lentitud y flojera, arrastrando las palabras, cubriendo su rostro con su brazo y apartándole la mano en el proceso.

La joven únicamente se limitó a hacer pucheros. _Que descaro... _—No eres nada divertido, Shikamaru. Ese es tu problema. Por eso no puedes retener a las mujeres.

Él sonrió acerbamente —Como si quisiera hacer algo tan problemático. Además, no eres quien para hablar. Yo seré aburrido pero tú eres la que se aburre fácilmente.

Ino fingió desconocer de qué hablaba —No se a que te refieres.

—Como sea... De todas formas, discutir contigo es demasiado problemático y, honestamente, prefiero dormir —farfulló, aún con el brazo sobre los ojos; pero sabía que lo sabía, que ella sabía de que hablaba. Que se cansaba fácilmente de los hombres y los arrojaba como si fueran descartables. Que ninguno la satisfacía. Pero él sabía, que Ino solo estaba compensando. Compensando todas las faltas que sentía (y que sentía que merecía) y todas las traiciones que había sentido a lo largo de su vida; y en el pasado. Aunque eso era algo que jamás le diría a ella.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta inteligente? —demandó ahora molesta por la falla de sus avances. No significaban nada, no por supuesto; porque Ino jamás arriesgaría algo que significaba algo para ella por algo tan tonto, pero le disgustaba no haber logrado siquiera el sonrojo mínimo que lograba obtener como respuesta de los demás hombres. Era una cuestión de orgullo e Ino lo sabía pues era la persona más orgullosa que Shikamaru hubiera conocido.

—No sabía que mi respuesta tenía que llenar el requisito de "inteligente" —murmuró, cerrando los ojos suavemente. E Ino solo lo observó hacerlo, sin detenerlo.

—A veces creo que ensalzan demasiado tu capacidad cerebral. Eres un idiota —replicó.

Él sonrió bajo el brazo —Lo dices a menudo. ¿Sabes, Ino? Con decirme idiota era más que suficiente.

—Y cuando te conviene te pasas de listo —añadió entre dientes. Observando su actitud despreocupada que secretamente tanto le envidiaba. Lo odiaba, odiaba todo de él y aún así debía admitir que desearía poder tomarse las cosas como solía hacerlo él. Con calma, serenidad y frialdad. Al menos, lo estaba intentando.

—¿No tienes que regresar a la tienda? —contrarrestó—. ¿O viniste a buscarme para que barra tu casa y limpie el resto?

—De hecho, para que limpies mis ventanas —sugirió, en tono mordaz pero no diciéndolo en serio. No realmente. Porque Ino nunca decía nada serio. Solo en contadas ocasiones.

—Cielos... estoy ocupado... —ironizó—. Quizá puedas buscar algún otro esclavo para mangonear. Debes tener ejércitos de ellos.

Ella fingió enfado —Que idea más pobre que tienes de mi.

Shikamaru, finalmente, apartó el brazo de su rostro y negó con la cabeza. Repitiendo la primer pregunta que había hecho y que había quedado sin ser respondida —Ino, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?

La rubia agitó inocentemente sus pestañas —¿Eso crees de mi?

—Eso no funciona conmigo, ¿recuerdas? Mujer problemática.

—Cierto, cierto. Sin embargo, eso le funcionó para alguien más contigo.

Él enarcó una ceja —¿Estas hablando de Temari?

Ino sonrió maliciosamente —¿Hubo alguien más? Porque sinceramente lo dudo...

—Hablando de ideas pobres... —murmuró, más para sí que para la joven muchacha a su lado. No importaba, no realmente. Las mujeres eran problemáticas de todas formas—. Ino, ¿qué quieres?

—Oh —sonrió—. Nada.

—No te creo.

Ella desvió la mirada afrentada —Pues... ¡no me importa Shikamaru!

Él bostezó y dándose vuelta en la cama quedó de espaldas a ella —Bueno... entonces me voy a dormir.

—¡Claro que no!

El Nara abrió un ojo. _Lo sabía..._ —¿Qué Ino? ¿Qué quieres?

Las manos de ella lo sacudieron bruscamente —¡No puedes dormirte!

—Eso es problemático... ¿Por qué no?

—Porque... duermes demasiado.

—Adiós Ino—fue todo lo que respondió, pero ella volvió a sacudirlo una y otra vez—. ¿Qué?

—No puedes dormirte... porque estoy aburrida. Chouji está en una misión y no regresa hasta esta noche y no quiero hablar con la frente de marquesina, no le hablo desde la misión de Sasuke.

Lentamente, él se sentó; observándola con el ceño fruncido —Déjame ver si entendí, mujer problemática. Estás aquí... ¿por qué estás aburrida?

Ella sonrió amplia y alegremente —¡Exacto!

—Y viniste porque soy tu último recurso... —continuó.

Ella respondió casi mecánicamente —¡Exacto! No espera-

Shikamaru se volvió a recostar de espaldas a la chica —Que tengas un buen día, Ino.

Y, sin decir más, cerró los ojos y aguardó hasta oír el portazo proveniente de la entrada de la habitación. Hasta oír el insulto y la queja que lo denominaba como aburrido e inclusive le había escuchado reprocharse a sí misma por recurrir a él en primer lugar. O, en último, en realidad. Así era siempre. Él era el último. El último recurso.


	14. Cliché

**Disclaimer****: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

14/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como soy conciente que las notas de autor son bastante tediosas, voy a intentar ser breve (nótese el intentar). Se que suena repetitivo, y quizá algo acartonado y parece un sinsentido, pero no lo es -para mi no lo es. Si lo escribo, es porque realmente lo siento y siento que estoy agradecida. De verdad, el que alguien lea mi historia me hace feliz (si, no soy dificil de complacer). Y también me alegra que se tomen tiempo de su día y de su vida para hacerme saber su opinión. Para todos aquellos que lo hacen gracias, el saber que piensan al respecto me ayuda a considerar historias a futuro y a mejoras las actuales. En fin, espero que el capítulo les guste. Sin más ni más, me despido. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Irracional  
**

XIV

"Cliché"

Llevaba en aquello horas, no sabía cuantas, no las contaba habitualmente pues ya tenía el tiempo estimado y actuaba por mecánica, inercia y cuenta propia. Era una rutina, una más, pero una necesaria; aún en los días corrientes por venir, era inevitable que Ino repitiera las mismas acciones una y otra vez, frente al espejo. Era inevitable. Ino era el tipo de persona que nunca desea ser tomada desprevenida. Siempre preparada, para cualquier situación. Era un ritual banal, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, y por ello era llamada superficial. Pero no lo era, aunque eso era algo que la gente no parecía terminar de comprender. No importaba. No le importaba. Ella no era del tipo de persona que prestaba atención alguna a lo que los demás pensaban o decían de ella, nunca lo había hecho y no empezaría por ello ahora. Aún así, era frustrante saber que sin importar lo que hiciera, ellos solo verían una muñeca. Una muñeca de porcelana hermosa y perfecta, pero inútil; porque eso eran las muñecas, inútiles. Objetos de admiración y deslumbramiento, y ella era conciente que ese era el efecto que provocaba en los demás, aún sin desearlo o intentarlo. Era una bendición, el lucir de aquella forma así como también una maldición. Con tan solo batir las pestañas coquetamente, un latigazo de su larga cola de cabello dorada, una sonrisa o un simple guiño de ojo y podía obtener lo que quisiera. Podía pestañar y tener cientos de hombres a sus pies, podía obtener prácticamente lo que quisiera, ser malcriada y ser tratada como una princesa (algo que había renunciado a ser hacía años; las princesas eran tan o más inútiles que las muñecas, siempre sentadas esperando a ser rescatadas; algo que ella no necesitaba), obtener lujos y darse la vida que todos creían que ella quería tener. Pero lo único que deseaba, lo único que realmente quería era lo que no podía obtener. Sin importar cuanto se esforzara (e Ino nunca tenía que esforzarse en nada para obtener lo que deseaba), no lograba obtener el respeto que ella creía merecía, como ninja y como persona. A veces, envidiaba al resto de las demás kunoichi. A Tenten, por no ser hermosa como ella –por arrogante y egocéntrica que sonara, no era la intención, pues la castaña era hermosa a su forma y dentro de su estilo- y por no tener que esforzarse para ser tomada en serio. Se podía cuestionar su nivel, pero nunca su habilidad. Era tomada en serio, en todos los aspectos de la palabra. Incluso Neji, quien tendía a desmerecer a la mayoría de las personas, la respetaba y reconocía como un igual. No que Shikamaru y Chouji no hicieran eso con ella, solo que eran los únicos. La tercera persona que la había tomado en serio, estaba muerta. Y eso ya no importaba. Hinata, por otro lado, tenía que esforzarse para ser admirada y respetada, pero eso solo hacía los resultados del todo un poco mejor. La joven miembro del clan Hyuuga había mejorado con los años, desde la sombra y en silencio, sin ser observada, y cuando esas mejoras se hicieron patentes, todos tuvieron que tragar sus palabras respecto a ella. Aún Neji, quien era hasta el día de la fecha exigente con ella, había manifestado una ligera sorpresa ante las mejoras de la chica y sus nuevos movimientos. Hinata era como una flor que había crecido debajo de una roca para ser luego encontrada en la plenitud de su esplendor. Sakura, por otro lado, nunca dejaba de sorprender y de sobrepasarse, de mejorar –e Ino suponía que estar demasiado con Naruto tenía sus recompensas-; lo cual la hacía constantemente el centro de atención, en el sentido positivo que Ino buscaba. Pero lo irónico de todo aquello era que Ino se esforzaba igual o más que todas ellas juntas y era ella, y había sido ella, quien había quedado a la sombra de Sakura. Ino era la flor más hermosa, pero la más inútil. Esa que todos ven inmediatamente al ingresar a su tienda pero que nadie compra por ser un cliché. En eso se había convertido Ino, en un _cliché_. Un hermoso cliché. Era la rubia tonta –aunque de tonta no tuviera nada y odiara ser designada de esa forma; de hecho, quien lo intentara terminaría probablemente con el cuello quebrado- y provocativa, la consentida niña de papá, indomable y capaz de doblar rodillas con tan solo caminar; pero no la kunoichi que deseaba ser, nunca la kunoichi que deseaba ser. Nunca era tomada en serio, bastaba una mirada en su dirección para cubrirla de prejuicios tontos y sin sentido. Era subestimada, constantemente; por enemigos y aliados, indiferentemente. Aún siendo letal como sabía que era y había aprendido a ser, aún sabiéndose capaz de utilizar las técnicas de su clan para romper mentes y penetrarlas e invadirlas y trastornarlas, era subestimada. Ridículamente, pero así era. Aún sin fundamento alguno. Seguro, de niña se había sentido más atraída por personas del sexo opuesto que por las artes ninja (pero que niña no, era fácil distraerse cuando la muerte no estaba constantemente a la vuelta de la esquina), también había proclamado abiertamente que hacía dieta para lucir delgada y había hecho el ridículo por cuenta propia persiguiendo a Sasuke, quien no tenía corazón para reciprocar nada de lo que ella pudiera sentir o creer que sentía. Si, en efecto, Ino era culpable de todas esas cosas y no lo negaba porque ella no barría los errores debajo de la alfombra. Los llevaba orgullosa, y los mostraba como cicatrices. Pero, si se lo consideraba desde ese punto, Ino había hecho todas y cada una de las exactas cosas que Sakura había hecho y había sido todo lo que la pelirrosa había sido y sin embargo solo ella era subestimada de la forma que era. Ni siquiera Tsunade, se había dignado a darle un entrenamiento completo como el de Sakura, e Ino nunca lo admitiría pero por ello estaba resentida. En aquel entonces, se había tragado su orgullo (lo cual era prácticamente imposible para ella) y había pedido a su ex amiga y actual rival que ella también deseaba aprender medicina, pero no había obtenido el mismo trato. Y mientras Sakura había salvado cientos de vida (no que Ino no lo hubiera hecho) ella no había sido capaz de salvar la vida de su propio sensei. Era ridículo, pero eran las cosas como eran y como estaban. Porque Sakura no tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules y no lucía como lo hacía ella y por esa razón era tomada en serio, y, sin embargo, tenía más interesados en ella que Ino misma. Por supuesto, en ese aspecto Ino ganaba ridículamente pues era efectivamente más atractiva que Sakura, pero no tenía lo mismo que la pelirrosa tenía. Sakura tenía, a diferencia de ella, hombres que la amaban y que se desvivían por ella y que morirían y matarían por ella y que eran capaces de saltar de un enemigo solo por protegerla, aunque los sentimientos no fueran reciprocados; como Lee y Naruto, el cual ahora era Hokage.

Increíble, Ino jamás hubiera pensado que tal cosa sucedería (tan pronto), pero estaba feliz por él. Todo había sucedido con demasiada brusquedad y demasiado pronto e Ino sabía que la prisa por el nombramiento había sido para que Naruto pudiera salvar a Sasuke, negociar con las demás aldeas; aunque no se imaginaba al rubio negociando sino golpeando la mesa y gritando que era imperativo salvar a Sasuke solo por la razón que él era el primer lazo que Naruto había tenido. Y, siendo él, probablemente eso fuera más que suficiente y funcionara. Pero no importaba, no realmente, aquella era la noche del nombramiento e Ino asistiría como siempre lo hacía; luciendo perfecta, porque esa era su arma más poderosa, dado que todas las demás eran consideradas inválidas para el resto. Para Ino, su aspecto y su belleza no era más que una herramienta para bajar la guardia, una que funcionaba todas y cada una de las veces. Y, no; ella no tenía alguien como Naruto o Lee dispuestos a morir por ella pero eso estaba bien, Ino había renunciado a ser amada como había creído merecer de niña, mucho tiempo atrás. Exactamente, cuando Sasuke la había abandonado; pero, no se puede abandonar algo que nunca le perteneció. E Ino decidió no pertenecer a nadie más, sería ella –de allí en adelante- quien pusiera las reglas de juego, aún si eso le costaba el ser amada como pensaba que era ser amada.

—Perfecto —se dijo, observándose al espejo el kimono de color púrpura oscuro (oscuro como la noche) que llevaba. Su Obi rojo con detalles dorados ajustando su pequeña cintura. Decidió que, esa noche, llevaría el cabello suelto y así lo hizo, dejándolo caer en cascada por su espalda y hasta la altura de su parte más baja de la cintura. Coloreó sus labios de rojo furioso, cosa que nunca hacía pues su maquillaje siempre era tan natural que parecía invisible, pero que esta vez lo hizo sin importarle nada. Y acomodó cuidadosamente su mejor sonrisa. La cual estaba tan lejos de ser perfecta como de ser genuina pero no importaba porque la mayoría no lo notaba. Ni siquiera un poquito. Y eso estaba bien, ahorraba las ridículas preguntas que Ino no necesitaba. No, Ino no estaba bien. Y nada estaba bien. Pero, por otro lado, nada estaba bien en el mundo. Ella no estaba bien, no estaba mal tampoco, solo había crecido. La muerte de Asuma le había abierto los ojos.

—¡Ino! —una voz la llamó desde afuera de su habitación. Dándose una última contemplada en el espejo, abandonó la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se marchó. Sabía de quien se trataba, sabía que se trataba de su padre que anunciaba la llegada de quienes la habían ido a buscar. Al llegar a la sala, se encontró tan solo con Chouji y Shikamaru, pues Inoichi parecía haberse marchado para alistarse él también. Su padre, al igual que el de Chouji y el de Shikamaru, con sus respectivas esposas, acudirían todos juntos, lo cual no era sorpresa alguna.

—Hola Chouji —dijo al vislumbrar a ambos. El miembro del clan Akimichi vestía un kimono masculino rojo y blanco mientras que el miembro del clan Nara llevaba puesto uno de color verde sujeto con un obi negro. Sencilla, como él, y aburrida.

El moreno frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos —Hola a ti también Ino —replicó, ante la ausencia de saludo en su dirección. La rubia dedicó una mirada fugaz a él y se volvió a Chouji.

—Oh. Hola a ti también, supongo.

Shikamaru dejó caer su cabeza, ¿y ahora que había hecho para enfadarla? Era increíble; Ino guardaba rencores que él ni siquiera podía recordar —Estás enfadada conmigo.

—Eres listo —ironizó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco y abandonando la casa seguida de Chouji quien observaba –como siempre en silencio- los idas y vueltas de Shikamaru e Ino.

El Nara también los siguió —¡Tsk! ¿Y ahora que hice mujer?

Ella lo miró de reojo y continuó caminando con gran habilidad y destreza y gracia sobre las sandalias de madera que acompañaban a su perfecto kimono de seda —Deberías saber.

_¿Debería? _Pensó fastidiado. Pensar en retrospectiva era demasiado problemático y requería demasiada energía. Hubiera sido más fácil que ella se lo dijera pero, por supuesto, Ino no lo haría. Con ella nada era fácil. Ino hacía todo más difícil de lo que era.

—Bah... ¿Es porque no te presté demasiada atención hace tres días?

Ella se cruzó de brazos —No, es porque no me prestaste ningún tipo de atención hace tres días y yo estaba aburrida.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro —Mujer problemática, no soy tu payaso.

Ella tiró hacia atrás su larga cabellera con la mano golpeándole el rostro al moreno con este —Ni siquiera me gustan los payasos, Shikamaru. Además, yo no te invité a venir.

Ahora fue él quien se cruzó de brazos —Chouji lo hizo —era ridículo ¿Por qué demonios se excusaba con ella? Él NO necesitaba invitación de Ino para asistir al nombramiento de Naruto como Hokage ni para pasar tiempo con su amigo Chouji. Aún así, lo hacía. Se excusaba.

—Bueno, pero no fui yo así que no tengo que hablarte. Puedo pretender que no te conozco.

—Pero sí me conoces —masculló cansado. Ella se encogió de hombros y dirigió una gran y amplia sonrisa en su dirección.

—Si, pero ese es un tecnicismo que yo puedo ignorar.

Por supuesto, ella ignoraba todos los tecnicismos y todas las leyes y todas las normas y las reglas. Ella hacía lo que quisiera, lo que se le placiera y cuando quisiera. Era como si todo se doblara para ella, todo cediera por ella. Tanto que era ridículo.

—¡Cielos, Ino! ¿No podemos estar en paz? ¿Una vez?

Ella sonrió —No —porque así no eran ellos. De hecho, considerar paz entre ellos parecía casi contra natura. Al menos, contra la naturaleza de su relación. Ino era belicosa y rebelde y siempre lo había sido, Shikamaru no; Shikamaru era más bien pacífico y sumiso, pero –por alguna razón u otra- Ino lograba enervarlo a tal punto que nadie jamás había logrado antes. Ni siquiera Temari, quien era una guerrera por naturaleza, lo había enfrentado tanto y lo había logrado enervar de aquella forma. Seguro, lo había hecho en varias ocasiones pero nunca a los niveles que Ino parecía lograr alcanzar. Lo cual era sorprendente. Y por ese solo hecho, ellos nunca estarían en paz. Era ridículo de solo pensarlo; era como si por el solo hecho de ser él Shikamaru y ella Ino y ellos, ELLOS, era imposible. Y lo era. Shikamaru pensaba que lo era.

Suspirando, fastidiado por la situación y sus propios pensamientos se silenció y continuó andando en silencio. Chouji, quien siempre estaba en medio de las disputas, notó esto e intentó sacar un tema común y relevante para todos ellos como para reestablecer la comunicación entre todos ellos —Eh... Naruto Hokage, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?

Shikamaru colocó ambas manos en los bolsillos y observó a su amigo de reojo. Apreciaba el esfuerzo, en verdad lo hacía pero no tenía demasiados deseos de hablar; menos ser él quien iniciara la conversación. Afortunadamente para el joven, Ino fue la primera en hablar –lo cual no sorprendió realmente a nadie-, Ino era siempre la primera en hablar, siempre tenía una opinión respecto a todo y no era capaz de cerrar su boca por más de 10 minutos. De hecho, una vez lo había cronometrado inclusive, en su cabeza, y el máximo había sido de 7 minutos (por supuesto, fuera de misiones).

—Yo creo que se lo merece —sentenció. Por supuesto, todos pensaban lo mismo; aunque la idea de Naruto como Hokage aun sonaba extraña en los oídos de todos. Había sido demasiado pronto, se decían, y demasiado brusco y aún no se habían adaptado a la idea, pero eso era todo.

Chouji asintió —Yo también lo creo —aunque, seguramente; Naruto sería el Hokage más poco convencional en la historia de Konoha. Shikamaru pareció leerle la mente, pues asintió con una sonrisa de cansancio. Aunque no por la conversación actual sino por la previa con Ino.

—¡Tsk! Naruto como Hokage será problemático, en efecto.

Ino le dedicó una mirada asesina, una de esas capaces de congelar volcanes y detener la gravedad. Luego, añadió —Mira quien habla, el que podría ser Hokage si no fuera el holgazán bueno para nada que es.

Él solo se encogió de hombros y puso los ojos en blanco, negando pesadamente con la cabeza. Desde que Asuma había mencionado que podría ser un buen Hokage si lo deseara Ino había reprochado su falta de entusiasmo al respecto; resaltando lo "peor de él" como ella solía no tan amablemente ponerlo. Pero, lo cierto era, que Shikamaru no tenía intención alguna de ser Hokage. El puesto llevaba un gran honor, era cierto, pero también requería un gran trabajo, un gran sacrificio y demasiado esfuerzo para él. Estaba demasiado lejos de la idea de vida pacífica y tranquila que deseaba, y aunque había renunciado a esta idea inocente hacía mucho, no por eso la complicaría más de lo que ya estaba. Y estaba complicada. Solo él sabía cuan complicada se había vuelto en el pasar de los años.

—Como si quisiera ser eso... ese es el sueño de Naruto, no el mío.

Ino le dedicó otra mirada de reproche —Esa es tu forma de decir que no planeas mover tu trasero para algo tan "problemático" como eso.

Él no se mostró afectado al respecto, ¿por qué lo haría? Era la verdad. Era tal cual Ino lo había dicho y no se avergonzaba de ello, no lo hacía en lo más mínimo. Asuma había comprendido que esa no era su aspiración y que nunca lo sería pero Ino parecía tenerlo difícil para entender. Ella, simplemente, no podía entender lo que era no siempre aspirar a la cima (no por miedo a fracasar, porque él no tenía dicho miedo, sino porque no deseaba la cima). No, no lo entendía. Y por esa razón lo llamaba derrotista y conformista y patético, perdedor y holgazán y otra sarta de cosas que él no tenía deseos de mencionar. Y, por esa razón, él sabía que nunca estaría en las consideraciones de Ino; y eso estaba bien. Él no cambiaba por nadie. Shikamaru era como era y era quien era y estaba satisfecho con ello. Se preguntaba, sin embargo, si Ino estaría satisfecha con lo que ella era y la respuesta sabía que no sería la misma que la que él podía dar. Ino era una insatisfecha por naturaleza, sus deseos y caprichos no parecían tener límites, lo cual la llevaba a aburrirse fácilmente; él, por otro lado, encontraba placer en el ocio y en el aburrimiento.

Era inútil, no importaba cuanto lo pensara o cuantas vueltas le diera al aspecto, las cosas no cambiarían. Las cosas eran como eran. Ellos, eran como eran y siempre lo habían sido. Opuestos. En los polos más distantes del mundo y de la galaxia, y así era. Nunca entendería porque, alguien como Ino había sido puesta en un equipo como el de ellos dos. No encajaba. Nunca lo había hecho. Era demasiado ruidosa y alborotada y egoísta como para hacerlo. Resaltaba demasiado y gozaba haciéndolo, gozaba estando bajo el reflector; él y Chouji, por otro lado desbordaban modestia y simpleza y se conformaban con las cosas más sencillas de la vida. O eso creía y eso había creído, hasta entonces. Aunque, ahora, por supuesto, se refería a sí mismo nada más.


	15. Sin corazón

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

15/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Sepan disculpar hoy mi poco afectuosa nota de agradecimiento. Pero, personalmente, preferiría subir el capítulo -sin retraso- para que ustedes puedan leerlo. De todas formas, repito lo que digo siempre. Muchas, muchas (muchísimas) gracias por darnos una oportunidad y a mi historia. Gracias por sus amables reviews y por todo. De verdad. ¡Gracias! Espero que el capítulo les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Irracional  
**

XV

"Sin corazón"

Continuaron caminando por las calles oscuras hasta llegar a la calle más próxima a la torre donde se encontraba el despacho de la Hokage. Esta, a diferencia de las que antes habían recorrido, estaba encendida con pequeñas lámparas de papel que colgaban de las pocas tiendas abiertas para aquella celebración. Bares y tiendas donde vendían sake y variedades de dango, nada más. Y todas ellas atendían únicamente a la calle, mientras que en el interior se encontraban cerradas. Chouji, como era de esperarse, se apresuró a una de las tiendas de dango antes de que iniciara siquiera la celebración, alegando que no había cenado y que tenía hambre (lo cual era poco probable; el que no hubiera cenado, eso era), pero aún así lo siguieron. Shikamaru, arrastrando los pies, e Ino con los brazos cruzados en señal de estar en desacuerdo. Por supuesto, el Nara sabía que en cuestión de segundos Ino comenzaría a sermonear a su amigo sobre sus hábitos alimenticios y demás, pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado. En primer lugar, porque Chouji probablemente no oiría nada de lo que la rubia tuviera que decir una vez que tuviera el alimento en la mano (a menos que Ino pronunciara la palabra tabú que empezaba con "G") y, segundo, porque no sería a él, esta vez, a quien estaría fastidiando sino a su amigo. Lo cual, si lo pensaba detenidamente, le daba un dejo de culpa; pero este era demasiado pequeño en comparación con tener que oír a Ino quejarse de él y de sus hábitos y de su falta de interés en todo aquello. Aún cuando la persona nombrada Hokage era su amigo. O eso creía al menos, que Ino diría.

Y tal como había supuesto, todo ocurrió de acuerdo a sus conjeturas. Una vez que el Akimichi regresó de una de las tiendas, con cuatro palillos de dango en cada mano (los cuales sujetaba entre sus dedos como si se trataran de senbon); Ino comenzó a sermonear y mangonear como era siempre tan propio en ella —¡Chouji, no puedes comerte todo eso!

El castaño tragó una de las bolitas, entera, y miró a su compañera de equipo con una expresión de confusión —¿Por qué?

La rubia colocó ambas manos en su cintura —Porque... si comes demasiado engordarás más —por supuesto, Ino no reparaba en las sensibilidades ajenas. Ni siquiera en el tabú que era mencionar esa palabra a su amigo, pero Shikamaru no podía decir que estaba sorprendido. Ino era directa, franca y rotunda y, quizá, un poquito cruel también y el Nara se veía inclinado a pensar que la chica gozaba siendo de esa forma. Siendo mala y cometiendo maldades en pos de la satisfacción de su ego infantil.

Y, como era de esperarse también, Chouji estalló en furia por la palabra y comenzó a prácticamente destilar humo por los oídos; haciendo de la frase algo un tanto más literal. Ante esto, el moreno negó con la cabeza y golpeó su frente —Cielos Ino... recién llegamos, ¿no podías darnos un respiro?

La chica, ofendida, se volteó al otro miembro de su equipo —¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Significa... —respondió, cruzándose de brazos con expresión de cansancio y poco interés, aún en lo que estaba diciendo o la situación en la que estaba envuelto— que nos ahorres problemas y no seas tan problemática por un día. Una noche, se corrigió —Ni siquiera esperaba 24 horas de paz de ella.

Pero, por supuesto, Ino no tomó las palabras de él de buena gana. En primer lugar, a causa del tono que el moreno había usado y en segundo, porque todo lo que pareciera venir de Shikamaru era inmediatamente rechazado por ella. No importaba que dijera o que hiciera o que no hiciera (lo cual era constantemente el centro de sus discusiones), Ino no parecía querer escucharlo de ninguna forma y bajo ningún concepto. Lo oía, por supuesto, pero no escuchaba. ÉL podría decirle algo perfectamente lógico y racional y ella se reiría en su rostro como si fuera lo más absurdo. Así era ella. Problemática en exceso —¡¿Disculpa?

El Nara alzó ambas manos para cubrir sus oídos con sus dedos índices —Oy, mujer problemática. No grites.

—¡Tú no puedes decirme que hacer o que no hacer! —no, por supuesto. Ella era libre.

—¡Tsk! Solo decía que...

—¡Nada! No quiero oírte Shikamaru —y, sin decir más, dio media vuelta; golpeándolo con su larga cabellera en el rostro, en el proceso, y se marchó pisando fuerte entre la gente.

—¿Ino se fue? —preguntó Chouji quien había visto todo pero se había distraído levemente por la comida. Aunque, en realidad, había elegido hacerlo. Estar en medio del fuego cruzado entre Ino y Shikamaru no era exactamente la más sabia decisión y él lo sabía perfectamente.

El Nara bostezó y asintió, contemplando el lugar por el que su compañera de equipo había desaparecido —¡Bah! Ya regresará.

Chouji asintió y ambos continuaron caminando entre la gente sin destino alguno, simplemente arrastrando sus pies y trasladándose sin motivo ni agenda. Esa era, principalmente, una de las razones por las que disfrutaba pasar tiempo con su amigo (principalmente en la ausencia de su otra compañera de equipo) y eso era porque Chouji era, en muchos aspectos, similar a él. Ambos, si era posible, se permitían disfrutar los pequeños momentos pues comprendían que estos lo eran todo y no los grandes momentos decisivos de la vida. Así como, observar las nubes y comer patatas sabor barbacoa, almorzar en Barbacoa Q y dormir la siesta en la terraza de la academia, lo eran.

Con Chouji, todo era fácil y despreocupado como él deseaba con fuera, no había conflicto ni discusiones ni nada. Estaba en paz, con su amigo estaba en paz e Ino amenazaba esa paz con su mera presencia. Era increíble, ciertamente lo era (al menos para él) que una sola persona pudiera alborotar tanto con tan solo permanecer en las cercanías pero adjudicaba la razón al hecho de que Ino era mujer, y las mujeres eran problemáticas. Con sus tonterías y sus cambios de ánimo súbitos y sus juegos mentales y su constante necesidad de contradecirse. Eran absurdas, él lo sabía más que nadie, pero el señalarles tal hecho no parecía hacerlas recapacitar sino que, por el contrario, parecía hacerlas enfadar aún más. Y actuar de forma más absurda. Lo cual constituía un ciclo sin fin. Por esa razón, por esa misma razón, Shikamaru había desistido intentar cambiarlas o siquiera comprenderlas tiempo atrás. Cuando había dejado en su pasado su relación con Temari, aunque esta no había terminado por ser ella mujer (porque a pesar de considerarlas problemáticas Shikamaru no era gay), sino por otras razones, razones en las cuales no quería, ni veía necesidad, de recordar.

—Todo esto es demasiado problemático... —farfulló segundos luego mientas ambos continuaban deslizándose entre la gente sin prisa alguna. En la distancia, vieron a Lee y a Gai pero decidieron no socializar demasiado con ambos; por razone obvias. Por lo que siguieron su camino hasta que se toparon nuevamente con Ino, quien fingía enfado o estaba enfadada. En tal caso, era lo mismo. Una cosa y la otra eran propias de Ino y significaban problemas para ellos.

—Oy, mujer problemática...

—Cállate y quizá considere seguir con ustedes —lo cortó, cruzándose de brazos y alzando su mentón. El Nara, en respuesta, dejó caer la cabeza rendido; dando a entender que no veía otra solución al respecto.

Chouji solo sonrió. Por alguna razón, su amigo solía llevarse mejor con la miembro femenina de su equipo que él (eso era, cuando Ino no estaba llamándolo gordo y coaccionándolo para que hiciera dieta). Algo que Shikamaru no comprendía ni había comprendido. Quizá, su castigo fuera por siquiera haberse dignado a dirigirle la palabra en la academia. O haberla fastidiado por estar en su mismo equipo. Lo cual había hecho en un momento de osadía, uno que Ino se había asegurado que no volviera a tener. Ahora sabía, que era demasiado problemático siquiera intentar involucrarse con ella.

Habían pasado quince minutos, quince largos minutos con Ino quejándose de esto y aquello a su lado, hasta que vieron en la distancia a los tres miembros del equipo ocho. Shino, como siempre, lucía serio, colecto y formal, permaneciendo en silencio junto a sus otros dos compañeros. Hinata, eventualmente, parecía mirar tímidamente a los alrededores, probablemente intentando ver un atisbo de Naruto. Kiba, sin embargo, era un tema aparte. Lucía fastidiado e inquieto, y más pendiente de Hinata que lo habitual. Lo sabía, todos ellos lo sabían –al menos aquellos que habían cometido travesuras con él en la academia. Eso era; Naruto, Chouji y él-, que Kiba sentía algo más que camaradería por Hinata.

Al llegar frente a ellos, Shikamaru musitó un perezoso —Oy —moviendo su brazo con igual desgano.

Una bofeteada alcanzó su nuca —¡Esa no es forma de saludar, Shikamaru!

Este, frotando la zona golpeada con la cabeza ligeramente gacha, musitó —Mujer problemática, no eres mi madre —y en cuanto las palabras escaparon de sus labios, supo el error que había cometido. Una vez más, había abierto su bocota y hecho enfadar a Ino. Para variar.

Y, como era de esperarse, la joven rubia dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y agitando su larga cabellera en el aire desapareció nuevamente pisando fuerte. Refunfuñando y mascullando por lo bajo cientos de insultos, de todas las magnitudes, tamaños y colores.

Shikamaru se despidió y la siguió, así como también lo hizo Chouji. _¡Genial! _Pensó. ¿No acababa de hacer lo mismo minutos atrás?

Rascando su nuca, se detuvo y contempló la gente pasar de un lado al otro, sin percibir señal alguna de Ino. Chouji se detuvo junto a él, intentando ayudarlo a encontrar a su compañera de equipo.

—¿Desapareció? —preguntó el castaño. El moreno asintió, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

—Eso parece.

—Bueno... A Ino siempre le gustó hacer una gran entrada, así como también una gran salida.

El Nara dejó caer su cabeza, rendido —Lo se. Es la mujer más exagerada que conozco. Todo lo hace en una medida desproporcionada.

Chouji asintió, recordando sus palillos de dango y retomándolos —Eso es cierto —masticó—. Ino es Ino.

—Y eso es mucho decir —admitió, Shikamaru, contemplando nuevamente la gente pasar sin ver rastro alguno de ella. _Mujer problemática. _Por supuesto, una vez que la ubicara no sería difícil verla. Ino no era exactamente el tipo de persona que pasaba desapercibida. De hecho, solo su cabello rubio lacio y platinado le hacía sobresalir de entre la multitud; sin mencionar el resto de los atributos. Y las miradas que seguramente atraería al pasearse.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó el Akimichi luego de unos segundos, extendiéndole su mano con un palillo al Nara. Este, por unos instantes, contempló el objeto y el ofrecimiento de su amigo. Era un hecho, que Chouji no compartía su comida, no con cualquiera.

Sonriendo perezosamente, replicó —¿Sabes qué amigo? Podría aceptarte uno de esos —para luego tomar entre sus dedos el pequeño palillo y comenzar a comerlo lenta y dejadamente, mientras retomaban su camino hacia cualquier otro punto. Finalmente, se detuvieron contra la barra de madera de uno de los bares abiertos; contra la cual se recostaron y se dedicaron a contemplar el resto de las personas. De vez en cuando, inconscientemente, Shikamaru deslizaba sus ojos por la multitud buscando un destello de amarillo oro, pero no podía encontrarlo. Rindiéndose, al menos por el momento, elevó la mirada al cielo y contempló las pocas nubes que había aquella noche vagar despreocupadamente.

—Sabes Chouji... debo admitir que me gustaba más cuando teníamos12.

El joven castaño de robusta contextura asintió, no dejando de masticar su dando ni por un segundo —Lo sé. Era más fácil.

El Nara bostezó, arrojando vagamente el palillo al suelo —Eso creo...

—Además, teníamos a Asuma-sensei.

Asintió, bajando la mirada y rebuscando entre sus bolsillos por un pequeño paquete de papel y nylon; del cual extrajo un delgado palillo de papel y tabaco y lo llevó a sus labios. Todo el tiempo, notando la mirada de su amigo seguir sus movimientos. No le había dicho que aún fumaba, de hecho, la única vez que había dicho algo respecto al tema había sido para decir que lo dejaba. Era mentira, por supuesto, y Chouji lo había sabido con una mirada a su amigo sin siquiera tener que preguntarle. Por esa razón, Shikamaru sabía que no era sorpresa por el acto, que sostenían los ojos de Chouji, sino sorpresa por volver a hacerlo frente a él. Ya que había permanecido años fumando a escondidas.

—Ino no está —explicó simplemente, encendiendo la punta con el encendedor que una vez perteneció a su sensei y apagando la llama de este con un movimiento de muñeca que cerró la tapa. Dando una pitada, guardó el objeto metalizado nuevamente en el rincón recóndito de su bolsillo. Y por largos instantes, permanecieron en confortable silencio apreciando la compañía el uno del otro.

Sabía que podía confiar en su amigo, pondría su vida en manos de él sin siquiera durarlo un segundo. Chouji era leal y confiable y lo comprendía como nadie lo podía hacer. Además, él sabía –mejor que nadie- lo que era tener un vicio. A diferencia de Ino, quien lo tenía pero se rehusaba a admitirlo.

—Vaya equipo... —musitó luego de unos instantes, pensativo. Chouji lo miró de reojo, asintiendo lentamente. _Un fumador, alguien que peca de gula y una mitómana_. En eso se habían convertido.

—Pero, ¿sabes? —dijo Chouji luego de unos minutos—. Aún me agrada esto.

Shikamaru sonrió débilmente y alzó la vista al cielo —Nos convertiremos en nuestros padres, eso parece.

El chico rió —Bueno... el viejo tuvo sus buenos momentos. No me molestaría envejecer como él. Quizá, casarme con alguien que me cocine.

El Nara lo observó con una ceja enarcada. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había escuchado a Chouji hablar de matrimonio o nada similar. Pero, suponía que era lógico, ya no eran niños, y si llegaban a vivir más de lo que habían vivido; quizá él también volviera a reconsiderarlo. Eso era casarse, por problemático que sonara.

—Quizá... —musitó pensativo, dando una nueva pitada a su cigarrillo y dejando escapar una gran nube de humo de sus labios; observando como este se retorcía y arremolinaba y formaba espirales y patrones curiosos y extraños. Le recordaba a las nubes, de una forma u otra. Lo hipnotizaba y le permitía relajarse, si bien por un instante.

Sin embargo, la voz de su amigo a su lado; lo sacó de su estado de letargo y ensimismamiento y lo obligó a alzar la mirada nuevamente hacia la multitud —¡Mira, allí esta Ino...! Y Sai...

El Nara examinó la chica en la distancia. Tal y como había supuesto, no había sido difícil diferenciarla del resto. Dando una nueva pitada, exhaló y dijo —No me sorprende.

El Akimichi asintió, examinando la conducta de su amigo. Shikamaru no manifestaba demasiado, solo aburrimiento y desgano. Y cualquier observador no hubiera notado lo subyacente, pero él no era cualquier observador y conocer al hombre junto a él por una década tenía sus beneficios. Chouji conocía a Shikamaru.

—¿No te molesta?

Él enarcó una ceja —¿Por qué me molestaría? Ino es libre de hacer lo que quiera —replicó encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo la vista al frente; observando los avances provocativos que su rubia compañera de equipo realizaba para con Sai. La sonrisa, la postura, los movimientos, todos eran forzados y no significaban nada para ella. Él lo sabía. Todo en Sai también era falso, pero Shikamaru sabía que al menos el chico lo estaba intentando. Desde que había conocido a Naruto y a Sakura había intentado comprender las emociones de las que se había despojado tiempo atrás, aunque no con mucho éxito. Sin embargo, Shikamaru pensaba que eso podía ser una bendición en un momento como aquel, o Ino habría jugado con él como, el Nara sabía, deseaba hacerlo.

—¿Cuándo le dirás? —una vez más, su respuesta fue enarcar vagamente una ceja, girando el cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

—¿Decir qué? —musitó, fingiendo desconocer que no sabía de que hablaba. De esa forma, todo era menos –mucho menos- problemático.

—Que la amas —pero las palabras escaparon de su amigo de todas formas. Shikamaru negó con la cabeza y volvió la vista a la rubia, unos metros delante de ellos. Sin embargo, Ino no parecía haberlos notado, pues seguía demasiado enfrascada en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Eso sería ilógico, ¿no crees? Problemático, enamorarse de alguien que no tiene corazón —dijo pensativo, alzando la vista al cielo y contemplando nuevamente las nubes danzar tranquilas y lentas sobre sus cabezas. Si fuera posible, aquel sería un buen momento para convertirse en una de ellas y alejarse volando de allí en forma de vapor de agua. Pero no lo era, desgraciadamente. Y él lo sabía.

Tomando el cigarrillo entre sus dedos pulgar y medio, observó el cigarro, y excusándose con su amigo comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraba Ino; pero no se detuvo. Ella no era su destino, de hecho, no había considerado uno aún pero una caminata podría ayudarle a despejarse. Quizá aprovecharía para felicitar a Naruto. No importaba, no realmente.

Sin embargo, no contó con que Ino lo notara al pasar a su lado y al verlo con el cigarrillo en la mano desechó a Sai completamente y se redirigió hacia él; ojos flameantes y manos en la cadera firmemente.

—Dame eso —le ordenó.

Él miró el cigarrillo desinteresado y volvió la vista a su compañera de equipo —¿Me sermonearás?

—Debería —dijo, aún extendiendo la mano para que el moreno le otorgara el pequeño objeto delgado. La sandalia de madera, golpeando impacientemente contra el suelo.

Pero él solo se encogió de hombros y arrojó el objeto al suelo para luego extinguir la flama con la punta de su pie —Listo, ¿contenta? Mujer problemática.

—No, Asuma-sensei me dijo que cuidara de ustedes y-

Él puso los ojos en blanco —¡Tsk! Yo no necesito que me cuides Ino. Regresa a tus asuntos.

—¡¿Disculpa? —chilló enfuriada. Él no se inmutó. Muy por el contrario, continuó contemplándola con fastidio y aburrimiento.

—Él no tiene corazón —musitó, observando por encima del hombro de ella y hacia donde se encontraba de pie Sai—. Tú tampoco, es únicamente lógico.

Los ojos azules de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente y, sin siquiera pensarlo, cerró su mano en puño y golpeó –con todas sus fuerzas e ira acumulada- de lleno en la mejilla de él, justo bajo su ojo izquierdo. Jadeando, enfuriada, añadió —Eres un idiota, Shikamaru. No cabe duda de porque Temari te abandonó.

Y, sin decir más, y por tercera vez en la noche, se giró sobre sus talones, haciendo oscilar la tela de su kimono de acuerdo al movimiento de su cuerpo, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Shikamaru hizo lo mismo, girando sobre sí mismo para retomar el camino que había emprendido minutos atrás. Sin embargo, no se alejó como ella a toda velocidad sino que lo hizo lenta y dejadamente, palpando la zona dañada. Por primera vez, Shikamaru deseó que Ino fuera la princesa que todos creían que era, porque entonces solo lo habría abofeteado y no golpeado con el puño entero como lo había hecho. Sin embargo, no lo era; y él lo sabía bien. _¡Tsk! Maldición... _Pensó cansinamente, sintiendo con las yemas de sus dedos el punto de su pómulo izquierdo donde desaparece bajo el ojo. _Esa mujer problemática tiene fuerza. ¿Por qué demonios tiene que ser tan violenta? _Suspiró. _Estoy seguro que esto dejará marca... _Y, de hecho, ya podía sentir el hematoma formarse. _Genial... _


	16. Discusión

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

16/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, por razones de tiempo y para acelerar la actualización voy a ser breve. De todas formas quiero agradecerles -como siempre. Si, se que sueno reiterativa. Perdón- por darme una oportunidad y dársela a mi historia. De verdad, muchas gracias. Y aún más gracias a todos aquellos que roban tiempo de su vida para dejarme una breve reseña con su opinión. En verdad lo agradezco muchos. A todos ustedes. Y espero les guste este capítulo también.

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Irracional  
**

XVI

"Discusión"

Caminó lentamente con ambas manos en los bolsillos y la mirada en el piso, pateando aquí y allá alguna piedrita regada en el suelo; bufando. Bajo su ojo izquierdo, la piel que cubría su pómulo parecía arder e inflamarse a cada segundo más. Seguramente, suponía él, habría ido oscureciendo gradualmente hasta adquirir un color violáceo putrefacto, con una aureola de un tono verde enfermizo en la parte más externa del moretón. Era un hecho, y no había que ser un genio ni poseer un coeficiente intelectual de más de 200 para saberlo. Y lo irónico de la cuestión era, que Ino no solo había contusionado su rostro en un segundo sino que había magullado de la misma manera su ego en incluso menos tiempo. Si fuera otra situación, y hubiera sido otra la víctima, probablemente hubiera encontrado sorprendente la habilidad de la rubia; sin embargo, en aquel peculiar caso no podía decir que lo estaba. No, no estaba sorprendido. En lo que refería a él, Ino parecía tener la capacidad de disponer a antojo. Era ridículo, ciertamente, ya que había luchado contra ese tipo de influencia de las mujeres a lo largo de su vida y había terminado en tal problemática situación. Porque lo era, era problemático, y en resumen solo podía concluir patéticamente, que Ino lo tenía enroscado en su pequeño y delgado dedo. Ella no lo sabía por supuesto, o probablemente habría intentado estrangularlo con el hilo que lo sujetaba en varias ocasiones ya, y él no sería quien se lo hiciera saber, pues apreciaba su vida y su sanidad mental, pero era un hecho. Un patético y problemático hecho que Shikamaru no deseaba enfrentar pues era un cobarde y los cobardes no enfrentan los problemas sino que huyen de ellos o los empujan lejos, y en esta ocasión él había hecho lo segundo. Sin embargo, no estaba complacido con el resultado como debería estarlo. En primer lugar, porque los problemas que solía eludir de más joven no solían golpearlo en la cara, literalmente, como lo había hecho este. Probablemente, porque este problema era Ino y no cualquier otra cosa problemática que hubiera deseado obviar.

Así que, en resumen, así estaban las cosas. Ino estaba enfada con él, para variar, y él caminaba entre un montón de personas que no deseaba tener alrededor, con el rostro y el ego contusionado. Y, por supuesto, Chouji no estaba con él; porque, ciertamente, Shikamaru no estaba en ánimos de oír "te lo dije" de parte de nadie, menos aún, de su mejor amigo. Por lo que se había alejado de ambos y ahora vagaba como un indigente perdido en medio de su propia aldea, evitando conocidos como su padre y madre, los padres de Chouji e Ino, y algún que otro sensei que pudiera cuestionarlo por el hematoma de su rostro y la expresión de fastidio que seguramente debía portar para hacer juego con este. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizá el color favorito de Ino era el púrpura justamente por el color de los moretones que solía ocasionar. O, quizá, no tenía nada que ver con nada y él ya estaba racionalizando en extremo, lo cual no sería tan ilógico de pensar. Shikamaru tendía a hacer eso cuando se relacionaba con Ino, aunque eso nunca había dado buenos resultados. O, resultados en absoluto.

—Esa mujer problemática... —farfulló, pateando una pequeña piedrita más y observándola rodar irregularmente por el suelo hasta detener su movimiento en el pie de alguien. Al alzar la mirada, notó que se trataba de Naruto. Seguro, en un primer momento había tenido la intención de felicitarlo pero ahora eso era lo que menos deseaba hacer. Principalmente, porque el rubio era la persona más indiscreta que Shikamaru conocía.

Por lo que intentó dar media vuelta y desaparecer, en parte, por las razones más obvias y además porque Hinata estaba con él y por la expresión que la chica tenía parecía estar intentando decirle algo importante. Algo que todos sabían pero que solo Naruto ignoraba. Y él no quería ser quien arruinara el momento y rompiera su ilusión.

Sin embargo, las cosas no parecía salirle como él lo deseaba. Al menos no aquel día en particular. _Problemático..._ —¡Oy, Shikamaru! ¡Mírame!

Hinata, que se encontraba frente al Nara pero de espaldas a él, se silenció y bajó ligeramente la mirada; lo que lo llevó a él a verla con pena y a Naruto a verlo con cierto fastidio mientras negaba con la cabeza —¡Tsk! Naruto, ¿no deberías comportarte con más seriedad?

Pero pedir eso era como pedirle peras al olmo, no que él deseara que Naruto cambiara; porque estaba seguro que ni él ni nadie lo deseaba, a pesar de lo fastidioso que podía ser la mayor parte del tiempo, pero al menos un poco más de decoro y quizá algo más de tacto no vendrían mal. No podrían herirlo, al menos. Eran buenas características para considerar adquirir. Se lo mencionaría más tarde.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Soy Hokage y puedo hacer lo que quiera, de veras! —Shikamaru no estaba tan seguro; pero, de todas formas, no importaba porque ya no podía eludirlo y escapar para que Hinata pudiera continuar con lo que estaba haciendo era en vano. Lo menos que podía hacer, ahora, era prolongar aquello lo menos posible. Así que caminó hasta el rubio, arrastrando los pies por supuesto porque caminar más rápido era innecesario y problemático, y se detuvo frente a él. Dedicando una mirada de lado a la pobre muchacha para que entendiera que él no había deseado aquello y que era Naruto mismo quien lo había colocado en aquel engorroso predicamento. Lo cual, era obvio pero aún así él creía necesario señalarlo.

Naruto, quien a pesar de todo no parecía comprender ni un cuarto de la situación, aún con la llegada de Shikamaru y la incomodidad que ahora manifestaba Hinata; dijo, sin delicadeza alguna —¡Oy, Hinata! ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

No, no tenía tino alguno. _Definitivamente_ —¡E-Esto... n-no... ummm... nada! —aseguró rápidamente la joven agitando frenéticamente ambas manos en el aire, sus mejillas encendiéndose furiosamente.

El rubio parpadeó desconcertado —¿Segura? Parecía que ibas a decir algo.

—N-No... No es na-nada Naruto-kun... —susurró, completamente avergonzada y entristecida (o eso percibió el Nara), ocultando su rostro con su flequillo. Sin embargo, la atención del rubio inmediatamente se desvió a Shikamaru –para fastidio de él- y particularmente a la "pequeña" marca debajo de su ojo.

—¡Oh, Shikamaru; ¿qué le pasó a tu rostro? —exclamó tras segundos Naruto notando el hematoma negro bajo el ojo izquierdo del chico. Hinata también lo miró, pues alzó su mirada lentamente y observó la piel oscurecida con cierta preocupación y curiosidad. Era obvio, pensaba, pues había saludado a Hinata un rato antes y no había tenido eso en su rostro. Aún así, hubiera deseado que nadie lo notara y que la conversación que versaba sobre Hinata hubiera seguido su rumbo sin la interrupción para exponer la humillación de él. _Es inevitable... _Pensó, dando un suspiro al mismo tiempo que el rubio decidió –no muy inteligentemente- punzar la zona dañada con la punta de su dedo —Oy, Naruto. No lo toques... —bufó. _¿Cuál es la idea brillante de hacerlo?_

Hinata observó la piel amoratada con ojos suaves —¿S-Shikamaru-san, qué te sucedió?

Ahora estaba seguro que prefería los métodos de interrogación de Hinata, Naruto podría acompañar fácilmente a Ino en el escuadrón de interrogación y tortura.

Naruto rió —¡Si, Shikamaru, que te pasó!

—¡Tsk! Básicamente, Ino —musitó a modo de confesión, apartando la mirada de ambos completamente avergonzado y humillado. Si pudiera, se vengaría con Ino; pero él era demasiado bondadoso (al punto de considerarse a sí mismo tonto por ello), y para nada vengativo, además de demasiado cobarde, para hacerlo. Por lo que debería conformarse con soportar su humillación, por problemático que eso sonara.

Y, como era de esperarse; Naruto rompió en descontrolada risa –de esa que retuerce el estómago y puebla de lágrimas las comisuras de los ojos-, para mayor vergüenza del Nara. Lo cual era lo que había deseado evitar en un primer momento, alejándose de allí. Hinata, por su parte, lo contemplaba con pena y preocupación y quizá algo de simpatía. Razón por la cual, el moreno agradeció la intervención de ella y las palabras que dijo a continuación.

—E-Esto... Naruto-kun... C-Creo que Shikamaru-san se s-siente bastante mal, ¿no crees? —el rubio rascó su nuca, ligeramente avergonzado; y sonrió. Pero no dejó ir el asunto.

—¿Y qué le hiciste?

¿Por qué todos debían asumir que era él quien le había hecho algo a ella? Era Ino la que tenía fama de impetuosa entonces, ¿porque era él quien debía ser culpado? Porque, por supuesto, él debía haberle hecho algo para provocarla. O, al menos, ese era el razonamiento que todos debían seguir.

Aún así, no podía decir que no le fastidiara todo el asunto. Ya era bastante problemático tener un moretón hecho por una mujer en su rostro, no era necesario añadir más ridiculez a su derrota —¿Por qué deduces que yo fui quien le hizo algo? Esa mujer problemática se enfada por cualquier cosa.

Pero Naruto solo se rió de él, como era de esperarse. Y Hinata volvió a mirarlo con pena, lo cual esta vez no lo hizo sentirse mejor en absoluto —S-Seguro Shikamaru-san que t-todo se arreglará —sugirió, amablemente. Así que él respondió cortésmente con un asentimiento de cabeza, pensando todo el tiempo porque no habían asignado a alguien como Hinata a su equipo en vez de a la problemática de Ino. Seguramente las cosas habrían sido más fáciles así, y mejores.

—U-Umm... Naruto-kun... y-yo debo regresar, K-Kiba-kun estará esperándome... y Shino-kun también.

El rubio sonrió —Claro. Seguro que Kiba ya te echó los perros, ¿verdad?

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza, golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano en el proceso. _Problemático... _Ahora estaba completamente seguro que Naruto carecía de tino, no que no lo hubiera sabido antes, solo que ahora podía ver cuan estúpido podía ser a causa de ello. La respuesta era muy, muy estúpido, en efecto.

Desconcertada, susurró —¿E-Echar l-los perros?

Volvió a negar con la cabeza, decidiendo esta vez intervenir antes de que Naruto volviera a decir alguna tontería de más. Definitivamente, el rubio había metido la pata y lo había hecho hasta el fondo. Él solo esperaba que esto no trajera demasiadas consecuencias —¡Tsk! No le hagas caso, Hinata. Esto de ser Hokage le afectó.

Naruto iba a objetar pero la voz suave de la joven Hyuuga lo detuvo de continuar, sin mencionar la mirada de Shikamaru —Umm... e-esta bien... N-Nos vemos Shikamaru-san... N-Naruto-kun... —el rubio agitó su mano alegre y sonrió. Hinata, alicaída, dio media vuelta y se marchó en dirección adonde se encontraba el resto de su equipo.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Naruto exclamó —¡Ow, Shikamaru, ¿por qué dijiste que eso?

El Nara se cruzó de brazos y reprimió un bostezo, ¿ahora pensaba ser discreto? —Naruto... ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo tan problemático?

—¿Uh? —aparentemente, no parecía comprender a que se refería. Por supuesto, una vez más, Naruto no tenía ni idea en que momento particular había metido la pata.

—¿Echar los perros?

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué tiene de malo? —exclamó, alzando la voz—. ¡Eso es lo que Kiba dijo!

El moreno negó con la cabeza, bufando —Oy, Naruto, en primer lugar, no grites —musitó, colocando un dedo en su oído—. Segundo, eso no se lo dijo a Hinata... y estoy bastante seguro que no tenía intenciones de decirlo, al menos no de esa forma, tampoco. Es demasiado problemático.

Naruto, tercamente, se cruzó de brazos también —No entiendo cual es el problema.

El Nara ni se molestó en explicárselo, no lo haría; pues requería demasiada energía y no lo llevaría a ninguna parte tampoco —No me sorprende... Al menos Hinata no comprendió a que te referías... esperemos que eso siga así o Kiba querrá golpearte.

Naruto simplemente sonrió, alzando el puño como tantas veces lo había visto hacer antes —¡Que venga! Yo lo derrotaré, de veras

Shikamaru bufó suavemente, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. El cielo los librara de tener un Hokage tan problemático —¡Tsk! Quien me manda a involucrarme en estas cosas... —un flash dorado por encima de la multitud llamó su atención. Cierto, estaba allí a causa de Ino.

—¡Oy, Shikamaru, ¿adónde vas? —gritó Naruto. Él solo hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano mientras se alejaba perdiéndose entre la muchedumbre tras la cabellera rubia que sobresaltaba entre tantas otras de colores opacos, lo cual no le sorprendió. Ino siempre había sido así, desde niña. Ella era el tipo de persona que al entrar a un lugar voltea miradas sin necesidad de siquiera decir algo; lo cual Shikamaru siempre había considerado un inconveniente, dado que él gustaba de pasar desapercibido. Sin mencionar, que algunas veces era un requerimiento en las misiones. Pero parecía inevitable, más aún porque Ino parecía disfrutar de tal atención.

—Esta mujer problemática me tendrá persiguiéndola por todo el problemático lugar... —farfulló, cansado de seguirla unos pasos más atrás. Por lo que decidido, sabiendo que aquello probablemente le costaría la cabeza, hizo una serie de sellos y su sombra se estiró flexiblemente, zigzagueando entre la multitud, eludiendo sombras ajenas, hasta lograr entrelazarse con la de ella. Satisfecho ligeramente, musitó —Kage mane no jutsu completado.

Un chirrido como el de un violento relámpago quebrando el cielo, rompió por encima del murmullo constante —¡Shikamaru!

Él se tensó, confirmándose a sí mismo que aquello definitivamente había sido una mala idea y que probablemente le costaría más que solo la cabeza. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Haberla seguido de esa forma por más tiempo hubiera requerido demasiada energía, energía que él no había estado dispuesto a gastar. Y ahora debía soltarla pero no quería. Sabía que cuanto más la retuviera, más se enfadaría; pero también sabía que cuanto más rápido la soltara, más rápido caería la furia de ella contra él. De una forma u otra, estaba perdido.

—¡Shikamaru, suéltame de una vez antes de que vaya hasta allá y...!

No oyó lo que siguió y no estaba seguro de querer saberlo tampoco. Una vez más, la había hecho enfadar y, siendo honesto consigo mismo, no deseaba un nuevo moretón púrpura que hiciera juego con el que ya poseía. Uno era suficiente, razonó. Si, uno era un buen número.

—Oy, Ino... —la soltó, y aguardó inmóvil en su lugar.

La rubia, furiosa, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y se dirigió dando pasos violentos contra el suelo. Probablemente, respirando sulfuro también —¡Tú!

Él no se movió, deseando que el dedo acusatorio que continuaba golpeándolo contra el pecho desapareciera, así como también la persona a la cual cuyo dedo pertenecía; pero no lo hizo. Cerró los ojos y luego de unos segundos volvió a abrirlos tentativamente, nada. Ino seguía allí, de pie, completamente furiosa y escupiendo fuego. Por supuesto, aquel había sido un deseo irracional e imposible de concretar.

Ino no desaparecería, por más que lo quisiera —¡Idiota, tonto bueno para nada, holgazán del demonio, ¿quién demonios te crees que eres usando tu jutsu en mi?

Esta bien, lo admitía, eso había sido una mala idea. ¡Oh, como desearía que existiera un manual para lidiar con las mujeres! —Ino...

—¡No me importa lo que tengas que decir! ¡¿Crees que no tengo corazón? ¡Pues te mostraré cuan despiadada puedo ser, perezoso inútil! —y sin decir más, dio media vuelta y se marchó nuevamente pisando demasiado fuerte y bufando y rechinando los dientes y deseando que el tonto de su compañero de equipo desapareciera. Miró hasta atrás, brevemente, y se molestó de saber que aún estaba allí; mirándola irse en silencio. Por supuesto, el Nara no la detendría. Era demasiado cobarde para hacer tal cosa y probablemente sería demasiado "problemático" hacerlo, por lo que lo ignoró y siguió alejándose. Hasta que ya no lo vio más.

—Ese holgazán... —refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos. Lo odiaba, estaba segura. Desde niña lo había hecho. Desde que le había dicho que todo aquello en lo que creía no existía y que no eran más que historias que los adultos inventaban para complacerla. Y desde que le había dicho que Sasuke no era nada especial. Desde todas esas ocasiones lo odiaba, y no importaba que hiciera, Shikamaru seguía siendo el mismo fastidio de siempre. Le enervaba, esa expresión aburrida y esa voz monótona y ese tono de sabelotodo que siempre tenía. Debía admitirlo, le enfermaba; pero, por alguna razón u otra, seguía confrontándolo.

Era un pasatiempo, un hobby, se decía. Molestarlo y fastidiarlo y provocarlo y jugar con él; principalmente, porque el Nara nunca cedía y si lo hacía era solo por cansancio. Pero últimamente se preguntaba si sería natural que disfrutara –más allá del enfado- los enfrentamientos y las disputas y las batallas. No estaba segura, pero no parecía serlo.

—¡Bah, que importa! —exclamó arrojando los brazos al aire tras segundos de consideraciones e intentar calmarse, avistando en la distancia a Hinata y Kiba conversar a solas.

En un primer momento, la ausencia de Shino le pareció curiosa pero luego recordó que no era tan extraño que el Aburame se ausentara. Sin embargo, consideró la situación como una oportunidad para distraerse. Shikamaru diría que era infantil, por supuesto, y que no era asunto suyo pero que importaba. Él no estaba allí y ella podía hacer lo que deseara. Además, no era como si fuera a causar daño alguno irreparable; simplemente iba a darle un pequeño empujoncito a la situación. Pues Ino siempre había tenido instinto para aquellas cosas y aquel momento particular parecía demasiado prometedor para dejarlo pasar.

Además, no importaba siempre y cuando las intenciones fueran buenas. O eso se decía —¡Esta decidido! —exclamó para sí, sonriendo alegremente y dando media vuelta para dirigirse a un bar abierto de sake. Una vez contra la barra, guiñó un ojo al encargado y pidió dos vasitos; viendo como el hombre joven se incomodaba y se ponía nervioso frente al simple gesto. Reprimiendo una risa, agradeció los vasos –"que iban a cuenta de la casa"- y se marchó. Una vez más, en dirección a donde se encontraban Kiba y Hinata.

Notó que al verla acercarse, Kiba frunció el ceño; manifestando abiertamente que sospechaba de ella y que, por ende, debía ser mas cuidadosa y apuntar a Hinata y no a él.

Cruzándose de brazos, Kiba aguardó que la rubia arribara —Ino.

_Esto será divertido_. Pensó, disfrutando la resistencia que estaba percibiendo por parte del miembro del clan Inuzuka. Se imaginó, y probablemente con razón, que las referencias para tal conducta las habría proporcionado Shikamaru. _Ese flojo entrometido... _—Hola Kiba, Hinata.

La Hyuuga la saludó amablemente —H-Hola Ino-san... —¡Oh, como adoraba a Hinata! La chica era simplemente demasiado inocente como para sospechar algo de ella. Además, suponía que ni siquiera debía sospechar de Kiba; lo cual hacía todo un poquito más interesante y entretenido.

Ino negó con la cabeza, poniendo su mejor sonrisa en su rostro —No tienes que ser tan formal Hinata, con Ino basta.

Sonrojada, la chica asintió —S-Si, Ino-s... Ino.

—Así esta mejor.

Kiba, por otro lado, continuaba observándola con desconfianza; aguardando el instante en que revelara sus verdaderas intenciones. Lo cual, honestamente, ella no tenía intenciones de hacer hasta que fuera el momento oportuno. Pero aceptaba el reto, sería divertido. Kiba era una persona en algunos aspectos demasiado parecida a ella y eso hacía del desafío algo bastante entretenido. Sin embargo, Ino estaba segura que Kiba no era tan inteligente y habiendo sido ella colocada en el mismo equipo con alguien como Shikamaru, tenía la ventaja en ese aspecto.

E Inuzuka no tenía posibilidad alguna de detenerla si no deseaba exponerse demasiado frente a Hinata, lo cual estaba segura que no haría aunque la situación entera dependiera de ello —¿Qué quieres, Ino?

¿Qué quería? No le diría, por lo que fingiendo desconcierto y batiendo inocentemente sus pestañas, y forzándose a sonar ofendida, dijo —¿Qué quiero? Pues nada. No quiero estar cerca de Shikamaru y pensé que ustedes dos podrían estar sedientos y a mi me podría venir bien algo de compañía.

Ino sabía la fórmula para una mentira apropiada; era sencilla, una vez que se comprendía como estaba conformada, y efectiva en efecto. Además, no era demasiado complicado saberlo, solo un pequeño porcentaje de expresión facial, un alto porcentaje de lo que se quería decir sin ser cierto (por invención u omisión) y algún que otro dato verdadero para que sonara real. En este caso, no había mentido cuando había dicho que no deseaba ver a Shikamaru. Era cierto, estaba huyendo de él; pero no había dado a parar allí por esas razones. No que eso importara, tal dato no era relevante para Kiba.

Así que, sin decir más, entregó un vasito de cristal a cada uno; el cual Kiba tomó con recelo y Hinata acaparó cuidadosamente entre sus dos manos, notando el contenido traslúcido girar con suavidad en el interior del recipiente. Ino sonrió.

—G-Gracias Ino-san... Ino... e-eres muy amable —susurró Hinata, pero Kiba solo continuó contemplándola con desconfianza y olfateando el recipiente como si estuviera envenenado o algo así. Lo cual era ridículo, por supuesto.

—¡Oy, Hinata! No lo bebas, es sake.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco, observando a Hinata dar un pequeño sorbito al líquido, de todas formas. Cruzándose de brazos, dijo —Por supuesto que es sake, idiota.

Como era de esperarse, el insulto gatilló una reacción ridícula e irracional en el castaño tal y como habría hecho en Naruto en una situación similar. A veces se sorprendía, de cuan similares podían ser esos dos —¡Idiota serás tu! ¡Hinata no bebe!

—E-Esto... Kiba-kun, e-esta bien... —Ino dedicó al castaño una mirada triunfal y este se volvió a su compañera con expresión de desconcierto. _¡Bingo!_ Dejaría para más tarde el signo de la victoria que tanto deseaba mostrarle al Inuzuka.

—¿Huh?

Hinata contempló el interior del pequeño vasito que conservaba entre sus manos con timidez, haciendo girar suavemente, muy suavemente, el líquido traslúcido en su interior. Luego, alzando la mirada a Kiba, sonrió ligeramente —I-Ino tiene razón... T-Tengo algo de sed... y u-un vasito no me hará n-nada, ¿verdad K-Kiba-kun?

Él enterró sus dedos en su cabello desconcertado, alborotándose la desgreñada melena marrón en el proceso —Eh... Eso supongo ¡Pero no te lo bebas de una, ni rápido!

La chica contempló el pequeño vasito y asintió —S-Si... G-Gracias I-Ino...

La rubia sonrió y asintió —¡Claro Hinata, cuando quieras! —y sin decir más, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Kiba deliberadamente; probándole que, efectivamente, de este desafío era ella la triunfadora y que él no había podido detenerla en sus intenciones. Pero cuando se marchó, la sensación de triunfo no fue tan dulce como debería haber sido sino que la percibió un tanto insípida. Aburrida, aún estaba aburrida, pues aquel no había sido un verdadero reto y no encontraba demasiada satisfacción en ello.

Y, una vez más, se encontraba pensando que nada era tan satisfactorio como discutir con Shikamaru. Nada parecía tan atrayente. Lo que la llevaba a deducir que algo estaba mal, algo debía estar mal con ella. O con él. Si, seguro algo estaba mal con él. Eso era lo más obvio.


	17. Guerra y paz

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, evidentemente. **

17/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos por haberle dado una oportunidad a mi humildad y si todavía siguen leyendo espero al menos que hasta el momento sea de su agrado. Gracias, aún más, a aquellos que pierden parte de su vida en hacerme saber su opinión. Gracias. Sepan que tomo en cuenta todo lo que me dicen y trato de mejorar, no se si lo logre pero lo intento. En todo caso, gracias. Espero que el capítulo les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Irracional  
**

XVII

"Guerra y paz"

Ino era belicosa, lo sabía; desde niña no había tenido problema alguno en enfrentarse a quien se opusiera a sus deseos o quien interfiriera con sus objetivos entrometiéndose en su camino. Tampoco había tenido objeción alguna en enfrentarse a quien se creía mejor que ella o que los demás, como Ami. Personas que le enfadaban de sobremanera, actuando cruel con los demás solo porque se creían demasiado "geniales" para ser amables. De niña Ino había sido amable también, compasiva. Había decidido que sería popular, como todas esas niñas que molestaban a los demás y que eran admiradas por ello, pero lo sería por todas las razones correctas. Era cierto, en verdad, que ella nunca había tenido que esforzarse demasiado en lo que hacia. Era natural, Ino era buena en todo aquello que era. Su cabello, rara vez necesitaba el cuidado que parecía necesitar y siempre lucía perfecto; sus ojos eran azul brillante por naturaleza y su personalidad era magnética sin ella siquiera desearlo. En la academia, el apellido, el clan de donde venías, parecía serlo todo y eso ella también lo tenía. El nombre, y la apariencia, todo lo tenía. Ella era la niña que los niños deseaban conocer y las niñas deseaban ser, la pequeña de los cabellos de oro, la niña de papá mimada. Y a pesar de ello, era aquella que se abría paso a patadas y golpes lentamente porque no era por todas esas cosas por las que quería ser reconocida. Cuando alguien había dicho que su puntería era pésima, había entrenado hasta el cansancio para probarles lo opuesto. Cuando alguien le había dicho que Sakura, se ex amiga y rival, era más inteligente que ella; Ino había permanecido toda la noche despierta probando que también podía obtener buenas calificaciones como Sakura. Y cuando alguien la había contradicho, ella simplemente los había golpeado, pues a Ino no le gustaba ser contradicha; pues estaba siempre acostumbrada a ganar.

Con Shikamaru, sin embargo, era diferente. Desde que se habían conocido, cuando niños y a causa de la amistad de sus padres, el joven Nara siempre le había contradicho todo lo que ella había dicho o había pensado o creído. Y entonces Ino estaba demasiado acostumbrada a obtener lo que quería como para agradarle aquello. No, no le gustaba; Shikamaru nunca le había gustado. Recordaba haber pensado que era soso y aburrido y un niño tonto. Recordaba haberlo odiado por decirle que las estrellas no cumplían deseos y que los finales felices no existían y que ella no era todo lo que sus padres decían que era. No era una princesa. En una ocasión, inclusive, le había dicho que no era para nada bonita y que probablemente tendría piojos, razón por la cual no se acercaba a ella. Además, era problemática.

Eso, esas exactas palabras, para la rubia habían sido el inicio de una guerra que aún a sus 18 años de edad lidiaba con él. Era infantil, pero era la relación que ambos compartían. Shikamaru decía algo, o simplemente no decía ni hacía nada, y ella se encargaba de iniciar una discusión. Una en la que el moreno, eventualmente, cedería porque simplemente no tenía la disposición ni las agallas para seguir peleando. Y entonces ella saldría ganando. Sin embargo, esa victoria no era una victoria total, no era satisfactoria, porque si bien Shikamaru terminaba dándole la razón, no terminaba haciéndolo realmente. Simplemente se limitaba a izar la bandera blanca, bostezar, y quejarse que, de la otra forma, todo era demasiado problemático. Y terminaba diciendo algo que ella quisiera oír pero no lo importante, no lo esencial, sino lo accesorio.

Shikamaru le daba la razón a medias, y eso a Ino no le gustaba. Con ella, era todo o nada. O ganaba o ganaba, no perdía, y por ninguna razón empataba porque el empate era para perdedores como Shikamaru que se conformaban con lo poco que tenían (por esa razón había odiado el combate con Sakura en los exámenes Chunin). Ella no se conformaba, ella no aceptaba menos de lo que creía debería tener. Ella era Ino Yamanaka, y todo lo que hacía lo hacía perfectamente o simplemente no lo hacía. Y en lo que hacía, era una experta. Aprendía rápido, y se aseguraba de comprenderlo todo perfectamente.

Shikamaru, por otro lado, vivía dejándole espacios en blanco para llenar, vivía dándole preguntas y nunca otorgaba ni una respuesta, sino una vaga. Todo en él era vago. Si podía, hacía las cosas a media y solo en la medida justa y necesaria. Nunca dejaba escapar más de lo que necesitaba, y todo era cautamente pensado. Porque el Nara no decía lo que pensaba –como hacía ella, sin pensarlo, valga la redundancia- sino que pensaba lo que decía. Cada cosa. Cada palabra, cada forma de proceder, estaba planeada como una jugada de antemano. Con él, sentía que no había forma de burlarlo, de superarlo en inteligencia. Seguro, ella era ingeniosa, pero él era inteligente y no cedía fácilmente a sus demandas. De hecho, no cedía a ninguna de ellas. Era irónico, si realmente lo pensaba, como podía ceder y no hacerlo al mismo tiempo; pero esa era su habilidad e Ino no podía decir que se sorprendía. Después de todo, y aunque ella no lo admitiera, Shikamaru era un genio. Un tonto, en lo que refería a las mujeres, pero un genio en todo lo demás.

—Ino... —lo oyó llamarla mientras la figura de él acercarse hacia ella frente a frente. Instintivamente, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente, le arrojó el pequeño vaso de sake en el rostro, empapándolo completamente.

Desconcertado, aunque no realmente, Shikamaru pasó una mano por su rostro y quitó el líquido de sus facciones; refunfuñando por lo bajo algo que ella supuso sería alguna derivación de la palabra "problemático" —Oy, mujer... ¿Por qué fue eso?

Ino sonrió. No lo admitiría, pero siempre había deseado echarle el trago a alguien en el rostro. Y, debía confesar, hacer tal cosa se sentía bien, muy bien. Más aún, cuando el blanco del ataque era el holgazán de su compañero con el quien estaba enfada —Deberías saberlo.

Él rascó su nuca, pasando la lengua por sus labios para saborear el contenido líquido que la chica le había arrojado —¿Sake? ¿Me arrojaste sake, Ino? ¿De verdad?

Pero ella solo alzó su mentón, mostrándose todo menos arrepentida —Te lo merecías.

—¿Y el moretón?

La rubia se cruzó de brazos —Eso también te lo merecías. De hecho, eso es de todo lo que más te merecías.

Él frotó su frente cansado, intentando recolectar la calma que había juntado para acercarse a ella. Por supuesto, en son de paz —Que problemático...

El tema con ella era, que Ino no quería paz. No deseaba paz ni aceptaba tregua alguna. No le permitía siquiera sugerir tal cosa. Seguro, tenían momentos en que podían convivir sin demasiados sobresaltos –como aquella ocasión en la tienda de flores- pero tales eran escasos y generalmente terminaban todos siendo arrojados por la borda. Ya fuera, por algo tonto que dijera él, o porque ella así lo deseaba. Y generalmente el ciclo recomenzaba. Era como si por el simple hecho de tratarse de ellos, tal cosa fuera imposible. De hecho, él lo creía y era por eso que su situación era aún más tonta y problemática de lo habitual. _Nadie_, y con ello abarcaba el más amplio sentido de la palabra, debería desear lo que él deseba. Menos aún, él. En ese sentido, Shikamaru era tan hipócrita como ella: diciendo una cosa y haciendo completamente la opuesta.

—Mujer problemática, honestamente... no quiero discutir —dijo finalmente, derribando por el suelo el poco ego que le quedaba ¿Orgullo? ¿Qué sabía él de tal cosa? Ino se lo había arrebatado tiempo atrás.

—Eso no lo decides tú —retrucó.

El moreno se limitó a masajear sus temples aún más desgastado que antes —¿Qué decido yo?

—Obviamente nada. Eres demasiado cobarde para tomar una decisión —él asintió e Ino se preguntó porque haría lo que hacía, porque haría aquello. Era absurdo, contradictorio, pues no tenía sentido insultarlo y luego retarlo a hacer algo al respecto. Más aún, tratándose de Shikamaru, quien probablemente nunca reaccionaría a nada que ella dijera pues era demasiado pacifista para hacerlo. Aún así, seguía haciéndolo; lo acercaba y lo alejaba. Cuando él quería paz, ella le declaraba la guerra y cuando estaban en guerra ella lo retaba a que impusiera la paz ¿Acaso era tan ridículo como sonaba? Suponía que sí, pero no podía evitarlo. Por alguna razón, Shikamaru provocaba aquello en ella.

Como Chouji, el Nara era una persona importante en su vida, una de las únicas que no la subestimaban por ninguna razón. Quizá, porque le temían, quizá porque la conocían mejor que eso. Por supuesto, ella siempre quería creer que no era por la primera sino por la segunda pero nunca preguntaría. Era demasiado orgullosa para eso y la respuesta no le importaba tanto como parecía. O, quizá, solo no quería oírla.

—Vine a buscarte, eso tiene que contar ¿no? —farfulló luego de unos instantes de silencio de contemplarla.

Ella frunció el entrecejo —No —¿en verdad creía él que eso era suficiente? ¿Qué ella lo perdonaría tan fácilmente? No, después de todo, la había llamado desalmada.

El moreno negó con la cabeza, colocando ambas manos en su bolsillo —¡Tsk! ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Podrías empezar disculpándote —replicó mordazmente, y Shikamaru estuvo seguro que por la mirada que estaba recibiendo de parte de ella, un segundo hematoma agraciaría su rostro pronto.

—Bien. Bien. Lo siento, ¿estás contenta? —por la expresión de ella podía deducir que no. Una vez más, había dicho una tontería aunque no sabía exactamente donde se había equivocado. Estaba seguro que con las mujeres no importaba, de todas formas. Una equivocación era una equivocación.

—No, con una disculpa no es suficiente.

Él parpadeó desconcertado, ¿acaso lo decía en serio? Acababa de decir que quería oír su disculpa y él la había pronunciado ¿y ahora le decía que eso no era suficiente? No, no la entendía. Definitivamente no lo hacía —Tú dijiste...

—No es suficiente —repitió, impaciente; aguardando las palabras de él.

Lo concedía, sabía que estaba siendo un poco dura con él y sabía que la mayor parte del tiempo lo era; pero eso era algo que simplemente no podía evitar. Maltratarlo, alejarlo, esa era la única forma que conocía de tratarlo. Quizá fastidiarlo un poco también, a veces lo hacía. Lo admitía. Jugaba a seducirlo pero solo porque le agradaba verlo en situaciones de incomodidad.

Finalmente, Shikamaru dejó caer su cabeza rendido y suspiró —No entiendo a las mujeres... —sus brazos colgando lánguidamente a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—Eso es porque no lo intentas siquiera.

Él negó con la cabeza. No, no lo hacía; ¿qué sentido tenía? Ni siquiera los más grandes hombres habían podido hacerlo que lo llevaba a pensar que él era capaz de tal hazaña. Más aún, ¿qué le hacía pensar a Ino que él estaba interesado en tal cosa? —¡Bah! Las mujeres son problemáticas y punto...

—No me sorprende que Temari te haya dejado, diciendo esas tonterías.

Shikamaru bostezó y negó con la cabeza. Era increíble como Ino no soportaba la presencia o la simple mención de Temari pero cuando esta se transformaba en una excusa para fastidiarlo, la mencionaba como si fuera la razón pura. La prueba absoluta de que era un inútil y de que algo estaba mal con él. Por supuesto, ni siquiera él mismo dudaba de ser un inútil con las mujeres. Era obvio que no era ningún experto o no tendría un moretón en el rostro y estaría intentando conseguir otro.

—Temari era demasiado problemática...

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco —Vaya novedad. Dime algo que no me hayas dicho Shikamaru. Ella es problemática, yo lo soy, ¿qué hay de nuevo en todo eso?

Él bajó la cabeza y con las manos en los bolsillos, pateó una piedrita holgazanamente ¿Por qué sentía que no podía ganar? ¿Por qué Ino tenía que hacer todo tan difícil? Bueno, en realidad, eso era su propia culpa. Él había cometido el error de enredarse en ella, porque si, estaba enredado en ella, completamente enmarañado. Era un desastre, toda la situación era un desastre y si Chouji estuviera allí con ellos le habría dicho un "te lo dije" hace mucho tiempo.

Una sonrisa holgazana se dibujó en sus labios. Ahora que lo pensaba, aquella era la primera vez que lo admitía (no en voz alta pero en su mente y eso era algo). La primera vez que se lo decía a sí mismo y que escuchaba cuan tonto se oía en su cabeza —¡Tsk! ¿Quién me manda a involucrarme en estas cosas?

Ino lo observó desconcertada —¿Uh? ¡¿Estás refiriéndote a mi? Porque si me estás llamando cosa juro que-

Pero él no le prestó atención alguna —Creo... que me iré.

—¡¿Qué? ¡Shikamaru Nara no me des la espalda y regresa aquí! ¡Regresa o juro que te arrastraré de regreso!

—¡Tsk! Ino, no tengo tiempo para esto. Debo buscar a Chouji... —y sin decir más comenzó a caminar en dirección de regreso a la calle más poblada de todas, pero Ino corrió hacia él y lo detuvo, interponiéndose en su camino.

—Nadie me ignora, ¿me oíste Nara? Tú no te vas hasta que yo te diga que puedes irte.

Él se detuvo y bajando la cabeza la contempló con ojos cansados. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. No replicó nada inteligente o arrogante o nada para fastidiarla. No le dijo que se iría ni que se quedaría. Simplemente pasó por al lado y al hacerlo colocó por un instante una mano sobre la cabeza de ella y, luego, continuó caminando. Ino lo observó desconcertada.

—Oye tú, perezoso, ¿qué demonios te sucede? —una vez más, la ignoró ¡Oh! Y como odiaba ella ser ignorada—. ¡Shikamaru!

Pero él solamente se cubrió ambos oídos con la palma de las manos y murmuró —Oy, Ino. No seas tan ruidosa...

—Soy todo lo ruidosa que desee, ¿me oíste?

El chico puso los ojos en blanco —Muy maduro, Ino. Muy maduro.

La rubia negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos testarudamente —Habla el cobarde que se esta yendo...

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando, ¿qué sentido tenía negarlo? ¿Negárselo a ella y negárselo a sí mismo? Hacía demasiado tiempo que había admitido que era un cobarde y que lo mejor que sabía hacer era huir. Y ahora lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, estaba huyendo. Estaba dando un paso al costado frente a una situación problemática y era perfectamente conciente de ello. Al menos, esta vez, no se engañaba y no engañaba a nadie más. Estaba siendo honesto, algo que decía haber sido pero que no lo había sido realmente. Ni siquiera consigo mismo.

—Shikamaru... —la repentina calma en la voz de ella lo desconcertó. Era como si lo hubiera desequilibrado por completo, de hecho; porque había esperado más insultos y reproches y había esperado incluso un golpe que otro pero no aquello. Nunca aquello— tu realmente crees... ¿qué no tengo corazón?

Confundido, dio media vuelta, ¿acaso aquella era la misma Ino de minutos atrás? ¿La misma mujer problemática que lo había golpeado y lo había insultado hasta el cansancio por el solo placer de hacerlo? —Bueno... —¿qué decir? Si, a veces lo creía.

Pero antes de poder siquiera responderle, Ino caminó hasta él y colocó cuidadosamente la palma de su mano sobre el pómulo izquierdo del chico; el cual sintió un súbito calor emanar de la mano de ella y hacia su piel, acompañado con un destello de luz verde que conocía perfectamente y encontraba familiar —Déjame arreglarte eso... —dijo, alzando la vista y mirándolo fijo. Él, sin embargo, no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada y simplemente desvió la cabeza; mirando cualquier lugar, cualquier otro punto en el espacio, menos allí donde se encontraba ella.

Luego de unos segundos de incomodidad, por supuesto, abrió la boca y dijo una tontería en un intento de apartar lo engorroso de la situación de su cabeza —¡Tsk! Mira que eres problemática... podrías haberte ahorrado esto si no me hubieras golpeado.

Ella tensó sus facciones en señal de fastidio, ¿en verdad? Cuando ella intentaba ser amable él tenía que ser un completo imbécil, parecía una regla absoluta. Era como si nunca estuvieran sincronizados —Idiota.

Quizá, solo quizá, algún día no muy lejano lo estarían.


	18. Como un péndulo

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

18/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como todas las noches, y como prometido, acá esta el capítulo 18 que ojalá espero sea de su agrado. Quiero decirles, aunque suene reiterativo y mi forma de escribir formal lo haga sonar poco significativo, gracias por todo. De verdad, me alegra el día saber que hay quienes leen mi historia y más aún que me dejan amablemente reviews con su opinión. Realmente, se los agradezco. Pero, como no quiero aburrirlos ni extenderme (cosa que suelo hacer habitualmente), me despido dejándolos para que lean. Espero les guste, ya falta menos para el final. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Irracional  
**

XIII

"Como un péndulo"

Despertó al sonido rutinario y ordinario de su despertador, el mismo que venía oyendo desde hacía años atrás. Fastidiado, y ciertamente adormilado, removió el brazo de debajo de las sábanas y tanteando perezosamente intentó dar con el botón de apagado, en vano. Refunfuñando por lo bajo, cubrió su cabeza con la almohada para no tener que oír el insoportable "bip" e intentó golpear el botón con la palma de la mano una vez más. Tras, aproximadamente, tres intentos lo logró. Aún así, el estado de sopor en el que había permanecido lo abandonó completamente. Ya no tenía sueño, lo cual no era habitual en él (pues siempre tenía sueño), pero aquel no era un día habitual. Y el solo pensamiento de ello le hizo desear no tener que salir de la cama. No tener que abandonar la calidez y la seguridad que esta le proveía. Allí estaba solo, y eso le agradaba. Era lo que necesitaba. Pero no había más remedio, tarde o temprano tendría que abandonar dicha comodidad; no podía pasar el día entero en la cama, aunque la idea le resultara sumamente atrayente.

Lentamente, apartó la almohada de su cabeza así como también removió las sábanas de su cuerpo y se sentó, apoyando suavemente sus pies descalzos contra el piso de madera. Aunque no se movió, no se incorporó, simplemente permaneció sentado al borde del colchón con la mirada perdida en el suelo bajo sus plantas, observando distraído las líneas que las tablas dibujaban al aparejarse la una junto a la otra. Luego, tras segundos de permanecer inmóvil, de esa forma, enterró su rostro en las palmas de sus manos negando lentamente con la cabeza. Un suspiro, un segundo, otro, otro segundo, un tercer suspiro, un tercer segundo; aquel día era uno de esos días para tomárselo con calma, yendo paso a paso, respiro a respiro. Si Shikamaru pudiera hacer desaparecer aquel día, ciertamente lo haría. _Ni modo... _Pensó apesadumbrado, dándose finalmente por vencido.

—Será mejor que empiece... —se dijo , apartando ambas manos de su rostro y poniéndose de pie.

Aún grogui, caminó hasta su guardarropa y lo abrió, mirando el interior como si lo que hubiera en su interior fuera lo más desconcertante del mundo. No lo era, no realmente. La ropa de Shikamaru no era variada, principalmente consistía en pantalones negros, remeras de mangas cortas y mangas largas también negras –aunque tenía algún que otro color- y chalecos verdes. Alguna que otra ropa tradicional, como la Yukata que había vestido la noche anterior, y algunas remeras de redes como las que solía usar a la edad de 11. Después de todo, esas eran las vestimentas que habitualmente usaba y no encontraba el sentido de tener más variedad en su guardarropa ¿Cuándo la usaría? Ino, por otro lado, probablemente tuviera atuendos de cientos de colores y estilos distintos. No que a él le concerniera, Ino no estaba en su cabeza. No aquella mañana.

Tras unos segundos de meditación, o más bien de dormitar frente al ropero, tomó lo primero que tuvo a mano y se lo arrojó encima. Se ató el enmarañado cabello negro en su habitual cola alta y despuntada y se colocó sus regulares sandalias negras. Una vez listo, abandonó su habitación hacia la salida de la casa. Cuantas menos personas se cruzaran en su camino aquel día, mejor. No obstante, la suerte no era su fiel amiga.

—¿Shikamaru? —él negó con la cabeza. _Qué problemático... _De todas las personas que hubiera deseado eludir, su madre era la principal y, sin embargo, allí estaba; de pie, en la puerta que daba a la cocina.

Fastidiado, se volteó a verla, siendo incapaz de ignorar el tono suave que había utilizado. Por supuesto, aquello no era habitual. Los ojos de su madre habían descendido hasta sus pies calzados y no había dicho nada. Ni un reproche había abandonado su habitualmente ruidosa boca. En otra ocasión, en cualquier otro día, Yoshino le habría gritado por tal falta a los buenos modales pero aquel no era cualquier día y ella lo sabía.

—¿Mamá? —contra-preguntó desinteresado, refugiando ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

La mujer lo contempló con expresión compasiva y debía admitir que era irritante. Hubiera preferido tener a la exasperante mujer que le gritaba por cualquier tontería a aquello. No deseaba esa compasión, no la necesitaba; él estaba bien, solo algo malhumorado. Su padre, que se encontraba desayunando en la mesa de la cocina, lo observaba de reojo. Al menos él sabía que lo mejor era simplemente dejarlo solo.

—¿No desayunarás? —su voz sonaba algo cargada de preocupación mientras secaba sus manos en el delantal que llevaba atado, pero Shikamaru simplemente lo ignoró. No entendía realmente, no había nada de que preocuparse.

—No, comeré algo por allí —replicó, dando un bostezo y girándose sobre sus talones para marcharse.

Una vez más, Yoshino lo detuvo —Pero...

—Yoshino —la interrumpió una tercera voz con el mismo tono perezoso que el de Shikamaru. La mujer se detuvo de decir lo que tenía en mente y se volteó a ver a su marido, el cual alzó la taza de la que estaba bebiendo—. Necesito más café.

Su madre asintió y sin decir más dio media vuelta y se marchó de regreso a la cocina, cerrando la puerta corrediza tras de sí. Shikamaru, miró sobre su hombro y suspiró, agradeciendo silenciosamente a su padre la intromisión. Luego, sin más que decir, abandonó su casa y hacia las calles de Konoha.

Irónicamente, el día no era gris y melancólico como debería. No, era un día ideal y brillante. El sol, como siempre, acababa de salir y alumbraba fulgurantemente el cielo y cada rincón de la aldea, pocas nubes –pero las suficientes para él- flotaban ligera y despreocupadamente por el vasto y profundo cielo celeste. Era uno de _esos_ días, uno de esos días donde parecía que nada podía salir mal. Donde la vida que llevaban no parecía importar y solo provocaba ver las nubes y, quizá, compartir un paquete de patatas con un amigo. Pero, extrañamente, no anhelaba eso. Y nada parecía bien para él en un día como aquel. _Nada... _

Aún así, se rehusó a regresar a su casa y esconderse en su cama como había querido, sin importar cuan atrayente pareciera esa idea. Ya estaba afuera, ya estaba en camino, y no tenía demasiado sentido dar la vuelta ahora. Era tarde, era temprano en la mañana, pero era tarde y el prospecto no era favorable. Cualquier otro día, cualquier día que lo hubiera necesitado, hubiera ido a donde se dirigía sin pensarlo dos veces pero en aquella particular fecha deseaba alejarse de allí lo más que pudiera. Era doloroso, era el dolor del recuerdo. El mayor defecto humano, el no poder olvidar. Pero, aún así, sabía que no cambiaría nada. No querría olvidarlo a él. Por eso se construían tumbas y monumentos, para no olvidar; para mentirse, para hacer presente lo que ya estaba ausente y lo estaba desde mucho tiempo atrás. Las tumbas, los funerales, las piedras memoriales, no eran para los muertos. Eso había deducido. Eran para los vivos, para que los que aún permanecían en el mundo pudieran despedirse y visitarlas años después recordando los buenos viejos tiempos. Para no estar solos... para recordar, y dejar ir al mismo tiempo... y poder seguir adelante. Era una forma, suponía, de darle vida y materialidad a sus recuerdos.

Inhalando profundamente, se detuvo frente a una tumba y se acuclilló, trazando el símbolo de la aldea con los dedos. Luego, tomó el cigarrillo apagado a medio fumar que yacía sobre la piedra y lo colocó en su bolsillo, sacando otro nuevo y encendiéndolo en sus labios. Dando una pitada, se puso de pie. En las tumbas próximas, podía ver un grupo de pequeños niños limpiando las rocas y colocando coronas de flores en las piedras que no tenían nada pues nadie las había ido a visitar. Uno de ellos alzó la mirada y le sonrió, él devolvió el gesto, desganado.

—¿Sabes? Deberías sonreírle con más entusiasmo... —una voz detrás suyo lo alertó de una presencia familiar que lentamente se acercaba pisando sobre la grama.

Él, exhalando un aro de humo, se encogió de hombros pero no se volteó —Supongo...

La joven muchacha finalmente se detuvo al lado suyo —Ellos no saben cuanto duele, aún...

Shikamaru asintió, tomando vagamente el cigarrillo entre sus dedos y apartándolo de sus labios —Lo se ¿Qué haces aquí, Ino?

La rubia se mostró ligeramente ofendida. Su flequillo dorado, como siempre, cubría la mitad de su rostro –la mitad que daba a él- y en los brazos cargaba un ramo de flores cuidadosamente armado con un listón morado —No eres el único que puede venir a visitarlo.

El Nara negó con la cabeza, colocando nuevamente el cigarrillo en su boca ante la mirada de desaprobación de su compañera de equipo. Sin embargo, su atención se vio redirigida hacia abajo, hacia las flores que aferraba con sumo cuidado contra su pecho. Saltaba a la vista, que Ino había pasado demasiado tiempo en aquel arreglo. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que más atención le llamaba de él sino el hecho de las flores en sí. Por años, Ino había llevado agrimonias a la tumba de su sensei, pequeñas flores amarillas que significaban agradecimiento, pero este aniversario no. Esta vez las flores que cargaba eran diferentes, de tallos de aproximadamente 20 centímetros cuidadosamente arreglados y de pétalos pequeños, planos y redondeados. Su color, un vivaz amarillo en el centro que se iba tornando púrpura hacia los bordes. Indudablemente, una flor bella –tal y como le gustaban a Ino-, pero una que nunca antes había traído.

—Deberías dejar eso... te matará —él abandonó su estado de ensimismamiento y alzó la vista a ella.

—Lo dudo, otras cosas podrían matarme antes.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza, su expresión repentinamente triste —Podrían no hacerlo...

Él dejó escapar una última nube de humo y se acuclilló para apagar el cigarrillo sobre la piedra, depositándolo cuidadosamente en medio del símbolo de la aldea —Es un pensamiento optimista.

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió suavemente —¿Es malo?

El moreno se puso de pie y negó con la cabeza, sus manos yendo a parar al fondo de los bolsillos de su pantalón —No, es solo... Nada.

—¿Qué? —demandó saber, mirándolo tercamente. Él sabía, y lo sabía perfectamente, que la mujer no dejaría ir el asunto tan fácilmente. De hecho, no lo dejaría pasar en absoluto.

—Bueno... —contempló el cielo, una nube cruzándose delante de su vista— supongo que solías ser más optimista... antes... —sacando una de sus manos, rascó su nuca inquietamente— Eso era una de las pocas cosas que me agradaban de ti, cuando recién nos pusieron en el mismo equipo...

Por un momento, Ino permaneció en silencio, con la cabeza a gacha contemplando las flores presionadas ligeramente contra sus pechos. Shikamaru, incómodo por la respuesta de ella a las palabras de él o, más bien, la ausencia de esta, decidió intentar aclararse —Esto... no es que ahora no lo seas... es que... lo intentas demasiado... no es... natural... Es problemático.

Lentamente, asintió, aún con la vista en las flores que cargaba con tanto cuidado y afecto. Lo sabía, sabía que los años la habían cambiado. Que la habían, en cierta forma, endurecido. Y sabía también que aún se aferraba demasiado, tercamente dirían muchos, como siempre había hecho. Se aferraba, y deseaba tanto creer que las cosas no eran feas como se veían, que se olvidaba de ver lo bello en las pequeñeces. Y esa era la definición misma de optimismo. Pero Ino deseaba tanto, con tantas fuerzas, creer en lo bello que terminaba no haciéndolo, terminaba olvidándose de ser optimista.

—Antes era más fácil —confesó. Él se volvió a verla con el semblante distendido, a veces olvidaba que con Ino no siempre era imposible hablar y que, detrás de la fachada, la rubia no era más que otra persona incompleta en el mundo.

—Eso creo... —aceptó, volviendo a guardar la mano en su bolsillo; aún observando de reojo a la chica, la cual parecía más humana de lo que le había parecido en años. Sin su habitual maquillaje embadurnándole la cara y la actuación de ser intocable.

Ino, por su parte, continuaba aferrando las flores contra sí mientras con el dedo índice y pulgar tocaba cuidadosamente uno de los pétalos —Pensamiento.

El moreno la observó desconcertado, su postura como siempre desgarbada —¿Uh?

Pero ella solo se agachó y depositó las flores sobre la tumba, frente a la lápida, dejándolas con la misma gentileza con las que las había manipulado antes —Ese es el nombre de la flor: Pensamiento.

Él continuó observándola, aguardando que continuara. Como no lo hizo, decidió instarla a desarrollar más —¿Qué pasó con las agrimonias?

Ella, aún acuclillada frente a la tumba, extendió nuevamente los dedos a la flor más cercana —Las agrimonias significan agradecimiento, los pensamientos recuerdo y nostalgia. Solo pensé que sería más apropiado.

El Nara asintió —Supongo...

Ino se enderezó nuevamente —Siempre das respuestas a medias, Shikamaru —sin embargo, esta vez no sonó como un reproche sino como un mero comentario—. No quiero olvidar... No quiero olvidar a Asuma-sensei... ¿Tú crees... que eso pase?

El moreno negó mecánicamente con la cabeza pero no se movió. No hizo ademán alguno de hacerlo tampoco. Algo, algo que captó su atención, lo detuvo de hacer o decir cualquier cosa. Sobre la lápida de Asuma, sobre la piedra fría e insípida, yacía una pequeña salpicadura. Sabiéndose tonto, alzó la mirada al cielo de todas formas.

—No llueve... —musitó, notando tarde que había dicho las palabras en voz alta. Una risa estrangulada escapó de los labios de ella, que aún permanecía de espaldas a él.

—Dios, eres tonto...

Shikamaru, incómodo, cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro. No entendía, simplemente no podía terminar de comprender a las mujeres y menos aún a Ino. Desde que habían colocado a Sasuke en el libro Bingo, no la había vuelto a ver llorar. Desde entonces, Ino había actuado como alguien duro a quien nada le podía tocar. Había oscilado, súbitamente, entre la intimidación y la seducción, entre las sonrisas (mayormente forzadas y raramente genuinas) y los ceños fruncidos. Había fluctuado de un polo a otro, como un péndulo. Ciertamente, los balanceos entre un estado de ánimo y otro lo tenían ya mareado. Y ahora esto. Ino, a pesar de todo pronóstico y de toda creencia que hubiera podido tener él, estaba llorando. _Quien entiende a las mujeres... _

Aún contrariado por la situación, dio un paso al frente. Decir que se sentía incómodo, era una declaración que sencillamente parecía innecesaria. Desde que tenía memoria, el llanto en las mujeres era algo que lo inquietaba, por el simple hecho de no saber como responder a ello. ¿El enfado? Eso era algo a lo que estaba habituado y en lo que se había vuelto un experto ¿La alegría? Sabía simplemente que debía cerrar la boca y aprovechar la rara ocasión. Pero ¿Llanto? No tenía idea. Aún si él no estuviera exento de dicha manifestación de emoción, no sabía como responder a ello. Y es que la diferencia entre hombres y mujeres era abismal. Él, como hombre, sabía que a ellos no les gustaba manifestar tal sentimentalismo considerado debilidad y cuando tal cosa sucedía optaban por estar solos y, preferentemente, donde nadie los viera, para ahogar sus penas en soledad y en silencio. Las mujeres, por otro lado, tendían a llorar sin mayores problemas en presencia de los demás (aún las más orgullosas como Ino y Sakura, quienes aunque no deseaban hacerlo no se avergonzaban de ello tampoco) y preferían tener a alguien cerca que les sirviera de consuelo. Desgraciadamente, él nunca había sido bueno en eso.

Desconcertado, intentó encontrar una forma de escapar de la situación sin ser cruel con ella ni quedar como un tonto. Infortunadamente, cuando más intentaba buscar soluciones más parecían estas rehuirles. Sobre todo, cuando se trataba de asuntos de mujeres. Sin embargo, no encontró más necesidad de huir –o no encontró forma de hacerlo-, cuando ella volvió a hablar.

—No, no llueve.

Todo su cuerpo quedó paralizado.


	19. Conversaciones incómodas

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, en absoluto.**

19/22

A tres capítulos del final. Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y realmente espero que hasta el momento la historia les haya gustado, y espero no decepcionarlos en lo que queda. Como siempre, y para ser breve, quiero decirles "Gracias" por todo y a todos. Gracias a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a mi historia, aún a aquellos que desistieron en el camino. Gracias a los que siguen leyendo, a pesar de todo, porque creyeron que valía la pena seguir haciéndolo, o al menos intentarlo. Gracias a los que agregaron mi historia a favoritos y a alertas y aún más gracias a quienes me hicieron saber su opinión. Todos ustedes alegran mi día. En verdad, estoy muy agradecida. Espero el capítulo les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Irracional  
**

XIX

"Conversaciones incómodas"

Permaneció inmóvil, tieso, observando desconcertado la situación. Era extraña de por sí, no era habitual que Ino coincidiera con él para ir al cementerio, en primer lugar; pero, lo extraño, no era eso, sino el hecho de que Ino lloraba. En un efímero instante, un fortuito segundo, la Ino exagerada y de falsa apariencia desapareció. La bella de máscara fría y extrema sensualidad. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la vio como realmente era. Genuina. Esa era la Ino alegre –irónicamente, la que lloraba en aquel instante- que él había conocido en primer lugar. La mujer problemática que actuaba como si el mundo fuera suyo y no permitía que nadie la pisoteara, pero que siempre lo hacía con determinación y una gran sonrisa. No con una máscara que se asemejaba a lo que había sido pero que no estaba ni cerca de ser lo mismo. Y, de repente, se había olvidado de todo; de la promesa que Shikamaru sabía se había hecho de no llorar porque eso hacían las niñas y era símbolo de debilidad; de la fachada que se acababa de derrumbar a sus pies; y del hecho de que su maquillaje se estaba corriendo todo. Pero eso no importaba, Ino no era tan superficial como parecía. Sabía que la rubia se preocupaba, que era mucho más que la cara bonita con boca grande que todos conocían. Mucho más. Pero a veces dudaba de que ella misma lo viera.

Bajando la mirada, incómodo, observó la rubia cabellera de ella mientras que Ino ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de él. Sus manos, aferradas como si su vida dependieran de ello, se sujetaban a su remera. Ahora que prestaba atención, podía oír inclusive sollozos. Era extraño, en efecto. Pero lo más extraño era que Ino había establecido un contacto físico con él que no consistía en el tonto juego de intentar seducirlo para su diversión. Y si eso era lo bastante problemático, y el llanto se sumaba a la lista de lo incómodo de la situación, no escapaba tampoco a esta el hecho de que era a él a quien estaba tocando. Seguro, lidiar con una Ino problemática y gritona era un fastidio. Pero era una cosa. Otra muy distinta era, presenciar un extraño momento de vulnerabilidad en que la chica se dejaba llevar y lloraba; lo cual también era incómodo y problemático. Pero nada de eso se comparaba a la situación con la que estaba. Si antes no había sabido que hacer, ahora no tenía la menor pista. De una forma u otra, Ino siempre lograba desconcertarlo.

Pero rodearla con sus brazos no era una opción, sin importar cuan racional pareciera esa reacción —Esto Ino...

Obviamente no lo oyó. No era una novedad. Ino nunca lo escuchaba y si lo hacía prefería ignorarlo. Ser la voz de la razón, según ella, era aburrido y ninguna mujer querría salir con eso. En cambio, la muy lunática rubia prefería cometer tonterías e imprudencias. Sabiendo que él siempre estaría atrás para regañarla y salvarle el trasero cuando las cosas se pusieran demasiado complicadas. Y con ella todo siempre llegaba a ese punto.

Rascando su nuca desconcertado, contempló la posibilidades una vez más; pero no necesitaba ser un genio o tener un coeficiente mental de más de 200 para darse cuanta que aquella situación no era como una que pudiera surgir en una misión. Esas, habitualmente, proveían 3 o 4 opciones y él siempre sabía tomar la correcta. Con Ino, el número aumentaba notablemente. De hecho, la infinidad de opciones era abrumadora. Y él siempre parecía tener el don para elegir la incorrecta. Si ella decía algo, él analizaba la respuesta y se la proveía, solo para lograr enfado descomunal o alguna otra trágica consecuencia. Con ella, no había manual que sirviera, ni sentido común, ni lógica. Ino las desafiaba a todas.

Consideró palmearla en la cabeza, pero luego decidió que no era buena idea. Lo más probable, era que ella dejara de llorar y empezara a gritarle diciéndole que no era ningún perro y que no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello. Y, esta vez, probablemente estuviera en lo cierto. Pero él no tenía otra respuesta.

—Oy, Ino... —volvió a intentar, pero un nuevo sollozo lo interrumpió. Si seguían a ese ritmo, ella terminaría inundándolos a los dos en un mar de lágrimas (suerte que ya había corrido su remera, ahora empapada) y él terminaría deseando no estar allí. Cierto era, que la proximidad lo ponía incómodo. Ino nunca se acercaba a él de esa forma, solo para fastidiarlo y refregarle en la cara lo condenadamente problemática que podía ser cuando lo deseaba. Pero esta vez era diferente. Ella se estaba aferrando a él y eso era algo con lo que Shikamaru no contaba. Ino nunca se apoyaba en nadie para mantenerse en pie. Ella era, según sus palabras, "independiente y fuerte". Él sentía diferir.

Pero la cuestión se estaba extendiendo demasiado, y el olor intoxicante de ella lo empezaba a marear. Sus músculos, constantemente tensos por el toque de ella, parecían incapaces de sostenerse más tiempo. El Nara temía que se fueran a caer, aunque sabía que eso era anatómicamente imposible. Y su racionalidad se estaba desvaneciendo, lo que era lo peor de todo. Sin eso, él no era nada. La lógica ya le había fallado una vez, y por eso estaba en este enrollo en primer lugar. Porque a pesar de que se lo había dicho a sí mismo, que nunca lo haría, había caído tontamente por ella. Y ahora estaba tocando fondo. Y ella lo estaba tocando a él. Y todo empezaba a dejar de tener sentido. _Esta mujer problemática me matará... _¡Oh! Y estaba seguro de ello.

Tomándola lo más suavemente de los hombros con sus propias manos, la apartó unos centímetros. Aunque Ino no parecía querer soltar el agarre en su remera —Ino... apártate.

La chica alzó la mirada, ojos inyectados de sangre y rimel ennegreciendo su rostro, y sonrió. Avergonzada. Tras pasar su antebrazo por su rostro en un intento de limpiarse, se apartó. Cuando finalmente logró calmarse, dijo —Si le dices a alguien que lloré, te mato.

Por supuesto, solo ella podía usarlo como almohada en la cual sofocar sus penas, para luego dejarle una amenaza de muerte colgando encima de la cabeza —¡Tsk! Mujer problemática... no me interesa hablar de ello...

El semblante de la chica se endureció y alzó su puño amenazante —Mas te vale—y luego sonrió. _Hablando de contradicciones... _Pensó él; solo ella. Definitivamente, solo ella podía hacer algo como eso. Insultarlo, gritarle, llorarle, tocarlo y dejarlo deseando más y a la vez menos. Shikamaru era inteligente, y si sabía lo que le convenía, debía alejarse de ella. Algo que debería haber hecho hacía mucho tiempo atrás. La voz en su cabeza se lo había advertido. Él simplemente nunca lo admitiría.

—¡Pff! Eres un dolor de cabeza.

Ella rió malévolamente y tomándolo del brazo comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia fuera del cementerio y de regreso a la aldea. Consideró preguntarle a donde iban, o que tenía en mente, pero no sabía si estaba seguro de querer saberlo. Había veces en que temía que las disparatadas ideas de Ino llegaran a perjudicarlo. Pero, en cierta forma, ya lo había hecho. Por ella, tenía jaquecas crónicas. Y se sentía el hombre más estúpido del mundo por pensar siquiera que alguien como ella podría mirar en su dirección. Cuando lo hacía, no lo veía realmente. Miraba a través de él. Había notado, cierto tiempo atrás, que las mujeres eran mañosas. Por alguna razón, que él desconocía, querían a sujetos como Sasuke o Sai que no daban nada de ellos a nadie, que las ignoraban soberanamente como si no fueran nada. Y que ni siquiera las miraban. Esa indiferencia, las atraía. Era una regla, prácticamente. Ese hombre lo querían, pero el pobre idiota que estaba siempre para ellas y que daba todo de él. Ese no. Ese les aburría. Y he ahí porque Shikamaru siempre era considerado aburrido. Él era el tonto sujeto bueno que cedía porque era problemático no hacerlo. El que no tenía un aura de misterio a su alrededor (como una vez había dicho Ino), fuera eso lo que fuera.

No lo entendía, no era lógico. Pero así eran ellas, y eso las hacía problemáticas. Las mujeres, para él, solo habían sido creadas para complicarle la vida a los hombres. Dios sabía que si Ino nunca hubiera entrado a su vida todo sería más fácil. Pero ahora ya estaba en el ojo de la tormenta, en el huracán, y difícilmente creía poder encontrar una vía de huida. Era como no avanzar, no iba hacia delante y no podía volver atrás. _Problemático en efecto... _

—Eh... Ino, ¿adónde me llevas? —masculló, fastidiado. Observando la sonrisa alegre que la chica tenía, era una sonrisa genuina, no una torcida de lado. Una que pocas veces agraciaba su rostro y frente a pocas personas.

—Aquí —se detuvo y lo soltó—. Pensé que podíamos desayunar. Somos compañeros de equipo, después de todo.

Él enarcó una ceja. Para él, compañeros de equipo significaba eso, alguien con quien se estaba en equipo. Quizá un amigo, como Chouji. Para ella, significaba que le pertenecía y que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él y Shikamaru tendría que soportarlo. Preferiblemente, callado —¡Tsk! Mira que eres problemática... ¿No se te ocurrió que podría haber desayunado?

La rubia colocó ambas manos en su cintura, quebrando su cadera ligeramente —Eso no me importa. Si ya desayunaste, desayunarás de nuevo.

Shikamaru parpadeó, ¿podía alguien ser más ridículo? —¿Dónde quedó la invitación? ¿No se supone que debas preguntarme si quiero?

Ino negó con la cabeza —No. Además, tú eres el que invita —y sin decir más ingresó al lugar. Él, por un instante, permaneció contemplándola, con incredulidad, ingresar y ubicarse en una mesa. Conociéndola, Ino pediría lo más costoso que pudiera. Sus gustos eran caros, así como su caprichos. En ocasiones, era más económico invitar a Chouji a comer. _Maldición... esta mujer me dejará seco... _

Rendido, finalmente, ingresó tras ella y se sentó en la silla de enfrente; contemplándola ojear el menú sonrientemente, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña. Si, eso parecía. Aclarando su garganta, llamó su atención.

La expresión sonriente en su rostro se amplió mientras depositaba el menú sobre la mesa —Ya sé lo que quiero.

—¿Tendré que dejar uno de mis riñones para pagar por ello? —replicó él con sarcasmo. Ino no apreció la broma, obviamente. Por lo que el Nara ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar en el menú el precio de lo que ella había elegido. Si lo hacía, Ino probablemente lo mataría. Y, lo peor de todo, era que probablemente no comiera ni la mitad de lo que ordenaría... porque estaba a dieta. _Las mujeres son raras..._ De eso estaba seguro.

—¿Sabes, a las mujeres no le gustan los hombres tacaños?

Él puso los ojos en blanco, como si le importara —¿Qué pasó con lo del amor es desinteresado?

Ella se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó hacia atrás, la sonrisa diluyéndose de su rostro —¿Quién habló de amor? Honestamente, Shikamaru. Eres muy anticuado. Eso tampoco es atractivo.

El Nara empezaba a sospechar que Ino tendría una lista de todos sus defectos "poco atractivos". Y ni siquiera quería imaginar la longitud del pergamino en el que estaría escrita —No veo que tiene de malo...

—Que las mujeres no quieren un anciano encerrado en un cuerpo de 18 años.

Él rascó su nuca, ¿por qué tenía todo que ver con las mujeres? Si él era desafortunado con ellas, ese era su problema. No el de Ino —Las mujeres son problemáticas.

Ella se encogió de hombros, no importándole el insulto. Después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrada —Pero ustedes los hombres no pueden vivir sin nosotras.

Ahora... ¿dónde había oído eso antes? Seguro, su dominado padre había dicho algo similar a eso ¿Quizá las mujeres tenían la habilidad de hacer lavados de cerebro? No se sorprendería que Ino si —Las mujeres solo te gritan y nunca sabes si les agradas...

Ella chasqueó la lengua —Eso es porque no sabes leer las señales.

Él bostezó —Cierto, había olvidado que son de otro planeta. Desgraciadamente, no soy muy bueno hablando su ridículo y contradictorio idioma.

La rubia tampoco apreció la broma. Shikamaru, a estas alturas, debería haber aprendido que a Ino no le agradaba en absoluto su humor —¿Me estás diciendo alienígena?

Bueno... él no lo había dicho de esa forma, exactamente... Pero si eso fuera cierto todo tendría más sentido. Decidió que era mas astuto no preguntar donde había aterrizado su nave. No a menos que deseara otro hematoma para recordar —No, puntualmente. Pero puedo ver porque lo interpretaste de esa forma...

—¿O sí? —espetó ella con ironía y una mirada fulminante. Shikamaru, inconscientemente, se encogió en su asiento. Y, solo entonces deseó haberse ocultado bajo la mesa—. ¡¿Dónde demonios esta la gente que atiende aquí?

La gente en las mesas de los alrededores los estaba mirando ahora, y él desearía no haber sido visto con ella. Ciertamente, Ino sabía cómo hacer una escena. Y él desearía no ser parte de ella. Avergonzado, se hundió aún más en su asiento _¿Quién me manda a involucrarme con gente tan problemática?_

—¡Oye, tú! —la rubia señaló a un hombre joven y el pobre muchacho se señaló a sí mismo y miró a ambos lados. Asegurándose de que se trataba de él, tragó saliva y temeroso se acercó a la mesa —¿Si?

—Escucha, mi amigo y yo hemos estado esperando casi media hora y nadie vino a atendernos... —demandó, aún apuntándolo acusadoramente con el dedo mientras que con la otra mano golpeaba la mesa. Shikamaru miró a ambos lados deseando desaparecer. Dado que era imposible, dedicó al joven una mirada comprensiva y compasiva. Y este se marchó luego con los pedidos. Si había algo que Ino sabía hacer mejor que una escena, eso era conseguir lo que quería. No solo había logrado ser atendida sino que le habían añadido un plato de galletas a modo de disculpa.

A veces se preguntaba como alguien podría verse atraído a ella, pero aún no encontraba la respuesta a eso. A pesar de estar en tal predicamento —Si no haces las cosas por ti misma, nadie hace nada.

Al parecer, Ino aún seguía enfadada e insatisfecha y continuaba despotricando contra todo. Sin embargo, era bueno que lo hiciera sin todo un grupo de personas como público. Eso era simplemente engorroso y problemático. Pero sabía que para atemperar su temperamento debía darle la razón. Y no tenía problema alguno en hacerlo, si eso evitaba una discusión —Eso creo...

Cuando llegaron sus pedidos, por supuesto, su profecía se vio realizada. Ino había pedido todo lo más costoso que había encontrado en el menú y lo había dejado prácticamente intacto sobre la mesa. Él, por su parte, solo había bebido una taza de café corriente para aminorar gastos. Necesitaría todo el dinero que tuviera para pagar por los caprichos de ella.

—Estaba muy rico pero no quiero más —_¡qué sorpresa!_, pensó él amargamente—. Debo hacer dieta.

Él guardó ambas manos en sus bolsillos, deslizándose hacia atrás en la silla que estaba sentado —¡Tsk! Qué problemática eres... no necesitas eso.

—Tú no entiendes nada.

No, no lo hacía ¿Acaso las mujeres no disfrutaban cuando los hombres les decían que estaban bien tal y como estaban? ¿No era para eso para lo que se cuidaban? —No, aparentemente.

—No, por supuesto. A los hombres le gustan las mujeres delgadas...

Shikamaru bostezó —Eso no es del todo cierto.

Ino alzó su mentón y lo miró fijo —¿Y tú que sabes?

Ahora, Shikamaru sabía que eso debería haberlo ofendido —Soy hombre, no mujer.

Ino rió y enarcó una ceja —¿Lo eres?

Eso sí le causaba fastidio. Él podía ser holgazán y tender a considerarse menos de lo que era, pero era hombre. Y tenía su orgullo. E Ino lo estaba pisoteando sin piedad como si se tratara de una cucaracha.

—¡Oy!

La carcajada maliciosa de ella se hizo más sonora y cubriendo su boca con su mano, dijo —Cierto, Temari te convirtió en uno.

Y del fastidio había pasado al bochorno en un segundo ¿Cómo Ino sabía eso? Estaba más allá de su entendimiento. Ciertamente, la rubia, era la última persona que deseaba que supiera ese tipo de cuestiones. Eran personales, en primer lugar; y, en segundo, él era un hombre que no le agradaba compartir su vida y prefería que las cosas siguieran de esa manera. Además, Ino era una chismosa empedernida. Si ella lo sabía, probablemente hasta Naruto –que de distraído que era aún no notaba a Hinata- lo supiera. Y eso no era bueno.

Por lo bajo, masculló —Mujer problemática...

Pero ella lo ignoró olímpicamente, como siempre —Y... ¿Eres bueno? —sonrió con la misma sonrisa endemoniada. Shikamaru odiaba esa sonrisa.

Aún más abochornado, exclamó —¿Qué? Espera un segundo... eso es problemático...

Ino negó con la cabeza —¡Oh!, no me digas que no lo sabes. Solo tengo curiosidad.

Él rascó su nuca nervioso y desconcertado —¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se supone que sepa eso? No soy chica... —realmente desearía que Ino no hablara de esos temas con tanta naturalidad o, al menos, que no lo hiciera con él.

—¿Te das cuenta? Eres un aburrido. Probablemente seas muy holgazán y prefieras ir abajo.

¿Acaso realmente había dicho eso? —Problemático...

Luego de, finalmente, lograr que Ino dejara el tema en paz. Lo cual no había sido fácil. Se dispusieron a pagar y marcharse, pero cuando les trajeron la cuenta Shikamaru deseó no haberle nunca hecho caso. El monto por un estúpido café negro, un moka mentolado y tres pasteles de canela, era sumamente ridículo. Rebuscando en sus bolsillos, se frustró aún más —Oy... ¿Me prestas ese kunai ahora? Quizá necesite dejar también parte de mi hígado.

Molesta ella lo golpeó —¡No seas infantil!

Seguro, no era el dinero de ella el que se estaban llevando —Ahí va el dinero de una misión entera...

—¡Oh, cállate! Agradece que te agracié con mi presencia.

El Nara bajó la cabeza y salió del local seguido de ella —Modesta como siempre...

Ino lo ignoró —¡Bien! Me voy.

Típico de ella, lo había exprimido y secado y ahora lo desechaba como si nada. Pero cuando se dio vuelta para marcharse, él la detuvo ¿Por qué? No tenía idea —Ino..

La joven muchacha se volteó sorprendida, mirando la muñeca por la que Shikamaru la sostenía. Era extraño, la forma en que la había agarrado. Con tal suavidad. Y aún la aferraba de esa forma, mientras parecía encontrar las palabras para decir algo —¿Qué?

Pero finalmente desistió. No podía hacerlo, era demasiado cobarde y muy estúpido de su parte siquiera pensar que cambiaría algo —Nada —y la soltó, retrayendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. Luego, como si nada, dijo —Nos vemos —y se marchó, con su andar desgarbado y la cabeza a gacha sumido en sus pensamientos. E Ino lo vio partir confundida. Preguntándose qué demonios había sido eso.


	20. Nada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.  
**

20/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, por mi parte subiendo el capítulo 20 de la historia, como prometido. A dos capítulos del final, como siempre, quiero agradecerles. En verdad, por todo. Y espero realmente que -hasta ahora- les haya gustado, o al menos les haya resultado entretenida. Gracias, de todas formas, por leer mi historia. A todos aquellos que mi hicieron saber su opinión, sepan que lo aprecio mucho. De verdad, y sepan también que toda opinión o crítica es bienvenida. Aún si no soy escritora, me gusta intentar mejorar día a día -y me gustaría creer que, de hecho, algo mejoré, aunque dejo ese juicio a ustedes. En todo caso, espero que el capítulo este a la altura de sus espectativas. Como siempre, disculpen mis extensas notas de autor (aparentemente no puedo lograr ser breve). ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Irracional  
**

XX

"Nada"

Extendiendo la mano, tocó delicadamente el tallo de la flor en el pequeño vaso de agua, distraída. La flor, que llevaba ya varios días allí, había empezado a marchitarse y sus pétalos ya no lucían bien y vivos, sino caídos y muertos. Y aunque el color se mantenía y la flor aún podía ser identificada como la de la planta de vainilla, era una vista deprimente para ver. Principalmente porque Ino odiaba lo feo, y no había más feo que la muerte de una flor. Aún así, no la tiró; por alguna razón extraña que desconocía o por una razón que conocía pero pretendía ignorar. En todo caso, para ella era lo mismo. La flor en cuestión seguía allí. Su mente, era otra cosa.

Tan distraída estaba, que no había oído la campanilla de la tienda que anunciaba la llegada de un cliente. Y la persona recién llegada tuvo que aclarar su garganta para llamarle la atención. No la conocía, pero la había visto en varias ocasiones pasar por la vidriera y detenerse a mirar. Aparentemente, vivía cerca. No que a Ino le importara.

Era una mujer mayor, de aproximadamente cuarenta años, y por las vestimentas que llevaba era shinobi. Sin embargo, tenía la apariencia de una solterona de esas que vivían en su casa acompañadas de siete u ocho gatos de nombres ridículos y algún que otro que no le pertenecía pero que lo alimentaba de todas formas. Su semblante, a pesar de tener la edad que Ino suponía que tenía, estaba avejentado. Varias arrugas poblaban su rostro y en su cabello también habitaban las canas. Por supuesto, era una mujer amargada. Y una cliente insoportable.

Ino amaba trabajar en la tienda. Era su propia forma de despejarse –y todos tenían una- y además le agradaba estar allí, rodeada de los colores y los aromas mezclados en el ambiente. Era bello y, por ende, era lógico que a la rubia le agradara estar allí. Sin embargo, una cosa era cuidar de plantas y flores y otra lidiar con los clientes. La segunda, no la toleraba. Sobre todo si ese cliente era uno fastidioso como la mujer delante suyo. Pero, al parecer, de esos había varios dando vuelta. Y aún así Ino atendía a todos, indiferentemente de quien se tratara, con una gran sonrisa —Buenos días.

La mujer ni siquiera le contestó, ni se dignó a mirarla. Simplemente comenzó a pasear por la tienda buscando algo —Necesito unas flores.

Consideró que decirle que eso era obvio, sería rudo. No porque le importara la señora delante suyo, pero porque su madre probablemente se enfadaría si sabía que Ino había alejado a otro cliente. ¿Qué podía decir? La mecha de su temperamento era corta, y nunca dejaba de sorprenderse por la estupidez de la gente —Si, ¿qué desea?

La mujer la miró como si fuera estúpida —Acabo de decírtelo —pero en verdad la estúpida era ella.

Suspirando, Ino rodeó el mostrador y se acercó hasta quedar a su lado. Una vez allí, contempló las flores que parecían haber captado la atención de su clienta —Begonias, significan cordialidad, ¿eso buscaba?

—No. Son horribles —Ino torció el gesto, pero se guardó el comentario. No, por supuesto que una mujer como esa no querría una flor que significaba cordialidad. Probablemente ni sabía qué era eso.

—Esta bien... —recomenzó, su sonrisa inalterable. En ocasiones como esta, era realmente útil que Ino hubiera aprendido a sonreír aún cuando no había motivo para ello. Pero se preguntaba si Shikamaru tendría razón y finalmente habría perdido su corazón—. Dígame, ¿para qué desea las flores?

Un gruñido se escuchó seguido de unas breves pero hostiles palabras —No es asunto tuyo.

Una vez más, la rubia se abstuvo de abofetearse la frente o de abofetear a la mujer a su lado desde allí hasta la salida. Primero que nada, ¿quién demonios se creía hablándole así? Nadie le hablaba así —¿Busca alguna flor que exprese algo en particular?

La mujer la ignoró olímpicamente, dejándola parada sola mientras daba la vuelta para observar las plantas que había del otro lado —¿Qué significa esta?

Ino observó la flor, que era un clavel, y replicó —Amistad, amor conyugal, seguridad y pragmatismo.

—No —sentenció. Por supuesto que la idea de que la mujer no poseía ninguna de esas cosas se le vino a la cabeza. Después de todo, ¿quién querría ser amiga de alguien como esa persona?

—¿Y esta?

Ino suspiró, acumuló paciencia y caminó hasta allí —Hortensia. Frialdad, aborrecimiento, feminidad de las mujeres mayores.

—No —volvió a sentenciar, con una expresión de asco. Y que lástima, Ino pensaba que esa era la apropiada para ella.

Por otros treinta minutos, aproximadamente, la mujer la tuvo dando vueltas por la tienda diciéndole el significado de todas y cada una de las flores y diciéndole "no", mientras lucía cada vez más disgustada. En varias ocasiones, Ino consideró echarla de un empujón a la calle pero luego recordó que ese mes ya había ahuyentado a siete clientes más, su record personal. Sin embargo, no era su culpa. ¿Quién iba a una tienda de flores y pedía yuyos? ¿Quién entraba a una negocio de flores para pedir esculturas? –y no, la persona no era ciega- ¿Y por qué demonios seguían entrando a pedirle vasos de agua? No era un bar, era una florería. ¿Por qué la gente no entendía? ¿Por qué le hacían perder su tiempo? Por supuesto, esas eran las cosas más cotidianas. El nivel de estupidez y rareza era aún peor en otros casos. Uno, había pensado que podía tocarle el trasero si la hacía inclinarse para mostrarle una flor. Por supuesto, de un golpe había mandado volando al sujeto. Su padre se había enfadado porque tendría que tomar más misiones para comprar un nuevo vidrio para la vidriera rota, pero ella había asegurado que no era su culpa. Y no lo era, simplemente nadie la tocaba sin permiso. Otro, había comprado un ramo de flores y al irse Ino podría haber jurado que lo había visto comerse una de las flores. Minutos después, había regresado porque se le habían "terminado".

—¿Esta que significa?

—Esa es una flor de Anturio, significa sexualidad ardiente y exotismo.

—No, no, no —por supuesto que tampoco querría esa tampoco. Su sexualidad debía ser nula, razón por la cual quizá estaba tan amargada.

Finalmente, tras otros quince minutos, se decidió por una flor de Escabiosa. Una flor no muy grande de color lavanda. Sin embargo, no preguntó el significado de esta. Simplemente la tomó y dijo que era esa la que quería. Ino se preguntó si sabría que la Escabiosa significaba viudez, soledad tácita. Pero luego decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, finalmente, la mujer del demonio se había ido.

Entonces, regresó a su lugar en el mostrador y comenzó a limpiar los jarrones que tenía alrededor. Recordando, de repente, la flor de vainilla abandonada y moribunda en el vaso de agua sucia. Dejándolo todo de la lado, se dispuso a arrojarla a la basura. Pero no lo hizo, simplemente le cambió el agua.

Luego, tomó una zinnia que tenía a mano y la colocó junto a la vainilla, en el mismo recipiente de agua. Contemplando el contraste entre la flor aún fresca y de un brillante color anaranjado y la sosa flor blanca y marchitada. La zinnia, e Ino esto lo sabía, significaba "nostalgia del ayer alegre"y eso era lo que ella tenía. Tal vez, Shikamaru había estado en lo cierto y ella realmente solía ser más alegre. No sabía, no le importaba. Pero definitivamente desearía regresar a cuando Asuma estaba vivo, o cuando aún no había realizado ninguna misión de seducción, o cuando aún había creído en las personas y el amor. Pero eso era imposible. La vainilla, sosa como era, significaba agrado. Aunque eso ya se lo había dicho a Shikamaru. Y esa vez él había dejado una flor atrás, y le había dicho que podía quedársela.

Observando el vaso de agua, reposó su rostro en la palma de su mano. Aburrida. Desde que Naruto se había marchado, las cosas estaban demasiado calmas. A excepción del incidente con Sasuke esa misma mañana, donde el Uchiha había escapado del hospital e incendiado el lugar que había sido su hogar. Los terrenos del clan Uchiha. Y no lo había hecho con cualquier fuego, aunque fácilmente podría haberlo hecho, sino con las llamaradas negras del Amaterasu. Por lo que, por siete días y siete noche, el humo –como el fuego- permanecería allí sin extinguirse.

Observando su muñeca, recordó esa misma mañana, cuando había desayunado con Shikamaru. Desde entonces, no lo había visto. Chouji había pasado a saludarla, en una ocasión, pero el Nara no lo había acompañado. Y no la había visitado en todo el día, no que eso fuera algo que hiciera habitualmente. Porque Shikamaru era demasiado holgazán para arrastrar sus pies hasta allí, aún si su vida pendiera de ello. Pero, por alguna razón, el Nara había adquirido la costumbre de pasar más seguido. Con los años. E Ino no lo admitiría nunca pero la compañía le agradaba. A pesar de que le hacía la vida imposible. Y Shikamaru no parecía alejarla. Probablemente por la misma razón de siempre, vagancia.

Aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en el último instante en que habían permanecido juntos, cuando ella había estado dispuesta a marcharse. Entonces, él la había agarrado. Sujetado por la muñeca, pero de una forma extraña. Debía decir, que ya de por sí era extraño que Shikamaru estableciera algún tipo de contacto físico con ella. Él no la tocaba, a menos que fuera en una misión y a menos que fuera necesario. Lo cual, obviamente, ofendía a Ino. Porque parecía como si hacerlo fuera a dañar su piel. Pero lo ignoraba, y era buena haciéndolo. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de admitir que la forma en que la había detenido la había incomodad. No solo por el súbito contacto sino por la forma gentil en que la había sujetado. Muy ligeramente, como si hacer más fuerza en ella fuera a romperla.

_Ino... _La forma en que la había nombrado le había provocado un escalofrío. Como si su vida dependiera de lo que fuera a decir, aunque el cambio de tono solo podía percibirlo alguien como ella. Y, quizá, Chouji. Para el resto, Shikamaru probablemente sonaría fastidiado. Nada más. _¿Qué?_ Y como siempre, ella había tenido breve temperamento. Pero no podía evitarlo, sentía la necesidad de maltratarlo cada vez que lo veía. Aunque quizá estaba siendo demasiado cruel. _Nada... Nos vemos._

¿Nada? No, Ino no le creía. Aunque él nunca fuera a darle la razón, Ino lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que hasta el hablar le provocaba tedio (a menos que fuera necesario). Y por eso sabía que era una mentira. Se había retractado. Fuera lo que fuera que tuviera que decir, no lo había dicho por cobardía.

Y después, dejó sus dedos permanecer unos segundos para luego retirarlos muy suavemente, lentamente. Desplazando sus yemas desde alrededor de su muñeca, por el dorso de su mano –muy lentamente- hasta la punta de sus dedos. Como si de una caricia se tratara, como si con el gesto hubiera intentado decirle algo. Pero Ino, confesaba, que no era buena descifrando a Shikamaru.

Lo único que el Nara solía decir era "aburrido", "problemático, esto; y problemático aquello". Pero en sus tonos, había diferencia, sutiles, pero estaban allí. Con el tiempo, había logrado descifrarlos todos. Como la forma en que su voz sonaba más baja cuando estaba triste. Como la forma en que el tedio se incrementaba cuando estaba fastidiado, y la forma en que lo decía todo cuando estaba enojado. De forma que parecía que no le importaba, cuando, en verdad, le importaba y mucho. Pero esas eran pequeñeces, no podía decir por ello que lo conocía. Aún así, deseaba pensar que si lo hacía. Que sí lo conocía y que conocía cada pensamiento que atravesaba su cabeza, sin necesidad de usar su jutsu. Sin necesidad de usar trucos.

Lo cierto era, que aunque Shikamaru se catalogaba a sí mismo como corriente y simple, el Nara era todo menos eso. Su mente, aunque no la había visto, estaba conformada –si debía adivinar- de cientos de laberintos gigantes que él y solo él podía recorrer. Razón por la cual era considerado un genio. O, al menos, su coeficiente intelectual era considerado de esa forma.

Tomando la flor de vainilla entre sus dedos, comenzó a girarla hábilmente, de un lado al otro. Quería arrojarla, quería hacerla desaparecer de su vista. No era bella, ya no. Era pueril y aburrida y deprimente. Como Shikamaru. O eso había pensado siempre de él. Pero Ino sabía que el Nara era mucho más que eso. Mucho más que lo que dejaba ver. Al igual que esa flor. Por eso, no podía lograr convencerse de arrojarla. ¿Por qué la había conservado, en primer lugar? No lo sabía. Pero algo la compelía a aferrarse a ella como si fuera el hilo de su vida el que fuera a cortarse en cualquier momento. Y dependía de ella, por deprimente y patética que fuera la flor.

Decidió que cuando su turno terminara, y viniera su padre a reemplazarla, buscaría al perezoso de su compañero de equipo. Ino, como persona insistente que era, no podía dejar ir nada. Y, justamente, el "nada" que él le había dado no era una respuesta aceptable. Y, aún si tuviera que sacarle la respuesta de forma coercitiva, lo haría. Porque no podía tolerar la idea de que había algo que ella no sabía. Porque Ino debía saberlo todo, a todo momento. Porque esa era su naturaleza, y no podía evitarlo.

En el pasado, eso le había traído problemas.

Afortunadamente, no necesitó continuar golpeando un lápiz contra el mostrador aburrida, pues su padre llegó incluso antes de lo pensado. Con una sonrisa, lo vio ingresar al local.

—Hola Ino.

La rubia soltó el lápiz y comenzó a desatarse el delantal —Hola, papá.

El rubio, que percibió la prisa que la chica tenía, enarcó ambas cejas —¿A dónde vas tan a prisa?

—Oh. Voy a buscar al holgazán de Shikamaru.

—¿Y ahora que hizo el hijo de Shikaku? —la rubia rió y agitó sus manos restándole importancia al asunto.

—Nada. Nada. Solo tengo que preguntarle una cosa.

—Oh —asintió el padre, pensativo—. No ahuyentaste a ningún cliente, ¿verdad?

Ella agitó sus pestañas y abrió exageradamente sus ojos celeste —No, papá. ¿Por qué pensarías eso?

El hombre asintió. Aparentemente satisfecho —Tienes razón, la vidriera esta intacta.

Y sin decir más se marchó. Dejando a su padre solo en la tienda de flores. Por alguna razón, esa respuesta, ese "nada", continuaba pululando en su cabeza. Y estaba empezando a tornarse molesto. Necesitaba, por todos los medios, sacárselo de la cabeza.


	21. Burbuja

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece. Ninguno. **

21/22

Penúltimo capítulo. Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Realmente espero que bien. Como siempre, quería agradecerles de todo corazón por su amabilidad. Por darle una oportunidad a esta humilde historia escrita por una aficionada. Por sus realmente atentas opiniones y por ser sinceros cuando debieron serlo en sus críticas. Sepan que todo eso, en verdad, me sirvió y planeo seguir usándolo en mis fics futuros. Y, espero también que este capítulo los complazca y este a la altura de sus expectativas. En serio, ¡gracias por todo! Mañana, obviamente, estaré subiendo el final y, por ende, deberán buscar la historia en "complete". Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Irracional  
**

XXI

"Burbuja"

Desde el día en que había desayunado con él, dos días atrás, no lo había vuelto a ver. Lo había buscado, por toda la aldea inclusive, pero no había podido encontrarlo. Ese día, cuando había dejado la tienda de flores, había estado dispuesta a hallarlo y preguntarle que había querido decirle, pero Shikamaru no había aparecido por ningún lado. Había preguntado por él incluso, pero nadie parecía haberlo visto por ningún lado y las personas que supuestamente deberían saber donde el Nara se encontraba seguían diciéndole excusas cruzadas. Yoshino; quien había sido la primera en toparse en su camino, le había dicho que estaba ayudando a Shikaku con las medicinas de cuernos de ciervos en el bosque del clan, cuando había ido en busca del padre de Shikamaru, este le había dicho que Shikamaru había dejado la aldea en una misión de dos días, y cuando había consultado con Tsunade sobre cuando volvería ella le había dicho que el Nara nunca se había ido. Chouji, por su parte, había alegado una excusa diferente para cada día. _"Esta en el cementerio"_, por supuesto que ese era el primer lugar que Ino había visitado solo para comprobar que lo que Chouji le había dicho no era cierto. _"Visitando a Kurenai-sensei y a Kohaku"_. No, Kurenai le había dicho que el Nara no la había visitado por esos días pero que le había dicho que estaría "ocupado", lo que fuera que eso significara para el moreno (la palabra dormir se le venía a Ino a la mente). Pero, en definitiva, no lo había encontrado.

Se preguntaba quien de todos ellos habría mentido, porque ninguno le había dado una pista certera del paradero de su amigo. Quizá lo habían hecho todos, deliberadamente, y al mismo tiempo para despistarla. Pero sonaba demasiado conspirativo y eso la hacía sonar a ella demasiado paranoica, e Ino NO era paranoica. O quizá solo lo había hecho él. Sonaba, al menos, más probable que fuera Shikamaru el que hubiera mentido a todos ellos en vez de que todos ellos fueran los que le habían mentido a ella. Sabía que Chouji apañaría a su amigo en una cosa así, y probablemente Shikaku haría lo mismo –siempre y cuando no hubiera riesgo de que su esposa lo descubriera, sino, entregaría a Shikamaru sin mayores problemas-, pero Kurenai y Yoshino no. Dudaba que ambas mujeres ocultaran a Shikamaru de ella.

Lo que lo llevaba a la otra cuestión, ¿por qué Shikamaru querría ocultarse de ella? Seguro, no era algo que no hubiera hecho –o más bien intentado- en el pasado pero a estas alturas el moreno debería saber que tal cosa no funcionaría, y el que nunca hubiera funcionado debería ser una pista. Al menos su "super-desarrollado" cerebro debería saberlo y haberlo registrado desde hacía tiempo. Hiciera lo que hiciera, Shikamaru no escaparía de ella.

Caminó irritada por las calles de la aldea. Buscarlo durante todo un día completo era una cosa, pero dos ya eran demasiado. Incluso con los años Ino no había alcanzado a desarrollar tanta paciencia. Menos aún cuando sabía –o sospechaba- que el juego de las escondidas era deliberado y que él, efectivamente, estaba huyendo de ella. Y, ¡oh! ¡Se lo haría pagar cuando lo encontrara!. Nadie la tenía buscando de esa manera.

—Y cuando encuentre al estúpido me llevaré conmigo también a sus cómplices —masculló fastidiada, bufando y rezongando con las manos en puños y con los pies pisando fuerte. Hasta que de frente vio venir a Lee.

—¡Ino-san! —exclamó este, como siempre exageradamente entusiasta –aún para Ino-, sonriendo—. ¿Qué trae tu juventud por aquí?

La rubia dejó escapar un suspiro de tedio. _¡¿Por qué a mi?_ —¡Busco al idiota de Shikamaru, y cuando lo encuentre no quedará demasiada juventud dentro de él! ¿Sabes donde esta?

El hombre vestido de expándex verde pareció meditar. Mientras tanto, todo lo que Ino podía pensar era en cuan beneficiosa sería una depilación de cejas para Lee y quizá un corte distinto de cabello, pero decidió no mencionarlo. Además, ni siquiera quería empezar a considerar su vestimenta, la cual dejaba –desgraciadamente- demasiado poco para lo imaginación. Había cosas de Lee que eran mejor no saber.

Finalmente, el chico sonrió y alzó el pulgar en forma afirmativa. Y, por primera vez, Ino tuvo esperanzas de hallar al perezoso de su compañero de equipo —¡No lo se Ino-san, pero quizá si no lo deseas termines encontrándolo!

La rubia se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja, ¿acaso lo decía en serio? ¿Ese era su consejo: desear no encontrarlo para poder hacerlo? —¿De qué demonios hablas Lee?.

—¡Maldecir no es propio de alguien que esta en la primavera de su juventud!

Ahora Ino empezaba a perder la paciencia, pero se resignó a llamarlo de las mil y una formas que ya había pensado en su cabeza —Olvídalo, ¿no tienes que hacer otra cosa?

—¡S¡! ¡Prometí a Gai-sensei dar 1000 vueltas a Konoha solo con un pie y la fuerza de mi voluntad! ¡Y si no puedo, daré 5000 vueltas arrastrándome! —y sin decir más, comenzó a saltar en un pie y se marchó. Ino se preguntó cómo haría alguien parco como Neji para soportar a alguien como Lee, pero supuso que no lo haría demasiado. Tenten sería probablemente la que más paciencia le tendría, y tampoco estaba muy segura de ello. Pero Lee parecía feliz en su propia burbuja. Y no había necesidad de pinchársela.

Finalmente frustrada, continuó caminando. El encuentro con el miembro más extraño del equipo Gai no había ayudado a su humor. Rock Lee era casi tan frustrante como el estúpido e ilógico consejo que le había dado. Seguro, ella solía ser absurda, pero Rock Lee le ganaba en ese campo.

Por lo que simplemente continuó caminando. Después de todo, debía haber alguien en toda aquella endemoniada aldea que hubiera visto a Shikamaru y estuviera dispuesto a delatarlo. Cuando le preguntó a Shiho –según Ino, la "nerd del departamento de criptología"-, esta se sonrojó y siguió caminando, mascullando algo por lo bajo.

—Rara —se dijo Ino para sí y continuó con su búsqueda, hasta que ya no quedó a quien preguntarle y se detuvo. _¿Dónde demonios se metió ese Shikamaru? No puede haberse ido de la aldea..._ No. Y seguramente no lo había hecho. Shikamaru era demasiado holgazán para utilizar tanta energía para huir de ella. De hecho, la mayor de las veces recibía todos sus gritos justamente por eso, porque escapar en la dirección opuesta era "problemático". Entonces, ¿dónde podía estar?

—El lugar más improbable... —musitó, y finalmente cayó en la cuenta. Shikamaru era holgazán, pero era inteligente, y era probable que su escondite fuera el lugar más cercano pero más improbable para él. Si ella fuera Shikamaru –al menos-, se escondería allí—. ¡Ya lo se! Ese idiota... Cuando lo encuentre...

Y sin más ni más, se apartó de la acera y tomó el camino que se dirigía al bosque que bordeaba las casas y edificios de los cientos de civiles y shinobi que habitaban la aldea. No tuvo demasiadas dificultades para encontrar el linde con el bosque así como tampoco tuvo problema alguno para deslizare por los caminos de este. Los conocía desde que era pequeña. De niña, en la academia, las llevaban allí a recoger flores y hacer arreglos. Ya cuando eran mayores, y genin, Asuma los había llevado y les había enseñado a caminar sobre el agua y sobre los árboles. Les había enseñado control de chakra y trabajo de equipo, y ellos aún entrenaban allí. Pero Shikamaru odiaba entrenar, aún con los años transcurridos Ino encontraba prácticamente imposible llevarlo a los terrenos de entrenamiento sin escuchar en el camino, al menos, una decena de quejas. Por eso, no había pensado en ello. No había pensado en que estuviera allí. Era el último lugar en que lo buscaría y en el primero en que lo habría encontrado.

Al verlo allí, inmóvil y recostado boca arriba con las manos tras la cabeza, sintió enormes deseos de correr y patearlo para despertarlo; pero no lo hizo. Simplemente caminó hasta quedar junto a él y, al ver que se encontraba dormido en aquellos momentos, se sentó a su lado; observando con curiosidad los rasgos relajados del muchacho, y la forma en que su pecho ascendía y descendía muy ligera y suavemente.

—¿Shika? —susurró, tomando una hojita caída de un árbol y comenzando a deslizarla por la nariz de él, desde la punta hacia arriba y de vuelta hacia abajo. Shikamaru gimió, se dio una palmada en la nariz como si se tratara de un fastidioso mosquito y continuó durmiendo. Ante esto, Ino simplemente soltó una carcajada, una que rápidamente reprimió con la palma de su mano para no despertarlo—. Vaya... es realmente un holgazán... —susurró.

Y posicionando nuevamente la punta de la hoja, solo que esta vez en la entrada de uno de sus orificios nasales, sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas con esta. Haciendo que los ojos de él se abrieran instintivamente y que su mano se enroscara firmemente en la de ella que sostenía la hoja. Asustada por el brusco movimiento de Shikamaru, la rubia dejó ir el objeto entre sus dedos, y este cayó meciéndose hasta la punta de la nariz del moreno.

—Ino, ¿qué se supone que haces?

La rubia soltó una carcajada alegre y se rehusó a contestarle. Todo lo que el moreno recibió fue un tono de burla y el dedo de ella señalando la punta de su nariz. Al ver la hoja haciendo equilibrio allí, sopló y la arrojó lejos —Deja de reírte... —se incorporó. Sin notar que aún no había soltado la muñeca de ella.

Pero Ino seguía carcajeando de forma demente —Deberías- —se aferró el abdomen. Hacía tanto que no reía. Tanto que no lo hacía de esa forma—. Deberías haberte visto...

El Nara, avergonzado, rascó su nuca —Oy, no es tan gracioso... mujer problemática.

Ino intentó calmarse, en vano —¡Oh! Pero lo es...

Molesto, él se puso de pie y comenzó a sacudirse los pantalones. Su postura, como siempre, desgarbada y su expresión una de sumo tedio —Me voy.

—Ohhh, vamos Shikamaru. Solo bromeaba, ¿qué sucede contigo? Estás muy temperamental. No seas malhumorado... —él gruñó y comenzó a alejarse nuevamente de ella, de regreso a la aldea.

Por un instante, había considerado olvidar todo y establecer una especie de tregua con él. Incluso, había estado dispuesta a ignorar el hecho de que por dos días completos él la había evitado y eludido, pero ahora veía eso imposible. No solo estaba Shikamaru desmereciendo el esfuerzo que le había tomado llegar hasta allí y encontrarlo sino que ahora la dejaba sola y plantada en medio de la nada. En medio de un claro. ¿Y era él el ofendido? _¡No señor! ¡¿Quién se cree que es?_

—¡Shikamaru, regresa aquí ahora! —gritó, enfuriada; pero él no dijo nada y continuó caminando—. ¡Regresa en este mismo instante o yo misma te traeré a rastras...! —Shikamaru la ignoró y siguió alejándose con ambas manos en los bolsillos. Hasta que Ino, enfuriada, tomó una manzana de un manzano que había sobre ellos y se la arrojó con exacta precisión en la cabeza. Lo cual logró inmediatamente el objetivo.

El Nara, desconcertado, se detuvo, frotó la zona adolorida de su cabeza y contempló el objeto rojo y magullado en el suelo. Agachándose, la tomó entre sus dedos y la examinó. Ciertamente, estaba convencido –y cada vez lo estaba más- de que Ino estaba perdiendo la cabeza lentamente. Pero si tal era el caso, a él debía estar sucediéndole lo mismo.

—Mujer problemática... —masculló, volteándose con la fruta en la mano—. ¡¿Una manzana?

Ino se encogió de hombros —Te pedí amablemente que no te fueras y no me hiciste caso... Último recurso.

—¡¿Amablemente? ¡¿Último recurso? Ino... ¿Estás loca? —musitó, gesticulando con la manzana en mano.

El rostro de ella enrojeció de repente —¡¿Me llamaste loca, Nara?

_Ok. Esa no fue una buena idea... _Y lo sabía, pero la rubia le había arrojado una manzana en la cabeza. ¿Qué más que eso había para decir al respecto? —Esto... no, Ino...

—¡Shikamaruuuuu! —rugió. Él pensó que hacía mucho que no la oía gritar de esa forma, aunque volver a hacerlo no era necesariamente bueno. De hecho, hubiera dado lo que fuera por no volver a hacerlo. NUNCA.

—Espera... mujer problemática... no... —la rubia se acercó peligrosamente hasta donde él se encontraba y luego, sin mayores preámbulos, le dio un empujón haciendo que cayera al suelo.

—¡Ouch! ¿Qué fue eso...?

Ino se cruzó de brazos —Te lo merecías...

—¿Qué? Tú me arrojaste una manzana a la cabeza... ¿Cómo es que yo siempre me merezco todo?

Ella frunció la nariz y negó con la cabeza. No importaba si no tenía respuesta real a eso, Shikamaru tendría que conformarse —Pues... Porque te lo mereces.  
Suspirando, el moreno cerró los ojos y se dejó caer de espaldas nuevamente contra la hierba; tal y como había permanecido hasta antes de que ella llegara y arruinara su pacífica siesta. Como siempre, Ino irrumpía desgarrando el silencio y la paz. Era, para él, literalmente un fastidio, pero no podía obligarse a odiarla; por más que lo intentara –y Dios y el mundo sabían que lo había hecho.

Había veces –por no decir siempre, porque eso lo haría sonar obsesivo, y él NO era obsesivo-, en que se preguntaba porque permanecía a su lado. Porque, a pesar de todo, soportaba sus locuras y tonterías, y su aparente ciclotimia –figurativa, no clínica, por supuesto. Porque se forzaba a permanecer allí cuando ella, en una rabieta, decidía romperlo todo como si nada importara. Pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba encontrar una verdadera respuesta. Aunque, por supuesto, siendo Shikamaru el hombre pensador que era tenía varias teorías. Una peor que la otra, al menos para él, y todas requerían tratamiento psiquiátrico.

La primera, era que él era masoquista. Lo cual era lógico ya que los masoquistas son el pasivo de la dualidad y no había, probablemente, en el mundo alguien más pasivo que él. Eso podría explicar muchas cosas, si fuera cierto, como el porque soportaba las torturas constantes de su rubia amiga y cruel compañera. Quizá, el dolor le resultaba placentero. Y le agradaba ser el sometido y sujeto hombre dominado por una mujer fuerte con un látigo en mano –de nuevo, figurativamente; porque estaba seguro de no tener ese tipo de predilecciones en el cuarto-, pero no estaba seguro. Encajaba, porque eso haría de Ino la sádica y Shikamaru estaba seguro que la joven disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a los demás por sus caprichosos deseos. Pero prefería mantener la mente abierta. Aún así, creía que había algo de cierto en todo aquello. Su padre y madre al menos probaban que algo de eso había.

La segunda, no era demasiado mejor; y consistía en la preposición de que Ino era adictiva. Por supuesto, toda persona que fuma o consume estupefacientes o bebe alguna bebida de algún tipo para saciar una necesidad –solo por mencionar algunas adicciones- es conciente de que es perjudicial para sí mismo lo que esta haciendo, pero lo hace de todas formas. Asuma mismo, había sido conciente de que el cigarrillo algún día quizá lo mataría –aunque lo irónico era que no lo había hecho-, pero lo había seguido haciendo. Estar alrededor de Ino, la mayor parte del tiempo, no era nada agradable. Cuando se enfadaba solía gritar y berrinchar como una niña pequeña y era cruel y fría cuando lo quería. Pero tenía sus momentos. Momentos que solo él y Chouji habían llegado a apreciar.

Era como la expresión "estar en una burbuja", flotando, lejos del mundo –era una comparación cursi y era conciente de ello pero no encontraba mejor metáfora, por lo que tendría que conformarse-; como estar aislado en una pequeña esfera de jabón donde nada malo parece poder suceder. Era como eso, estar con Ino (en sus momentos buenos). Pero como todo el mundo sabe, el destino de una burbuja es finalmente pincharse. E Ino, cuando quería podía crear la más grande de las burbujas y englobar a todas las personas que quisiera y llevarlas lejos, hasta que en un antojo la reventaba. Tomaba maliciosamente una aguja, o un arpón –dependiendo de la malicia del momento y la furia suscitada- y explotaba la burbuja cuando estaba en lo más alto para que él cayera y se rompiera el cuello. Eso era lo que hacía Ino.  
De una forma u otra, se inclinara por la teoría que se inclinara, todo indicaba que terminaría en un psiquiátrico con una camisa de fuerza sujetándolo y cuatro paredes acolchonadas. Al menos, si tal cosa sucedía, finalmente podría dormir.

—¡Shikamaru, te estoy hablando!

El moreno parpadeó. Cierto, se había distraído pensando. Y si Ino pudiera leer la mente, y saber lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en aquel instante, probablemente lo mataría. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, Ino de hecho sí podía hacerlo, podía leer su mente. Era una suerte que no lo hiciera y nunca lo hubiera intentado.

—Eh... ¿No?

La rubia se cruzó de brazos —Ni siquiera te hice una pregunta, idiota.

—Oh —bien, con ella sabía que no podía ganar.

—¡¿Oh? ¿Es todo lo que dices? ¡Nunca dices nada!

Desconcertado, rascó su nuca —No entiendo que quieres que diga... mujer problemática, ni siquiera estábamos teniendo una conversación. Tú solo estabas gritándome.

—¡¿Gritándote? —gritó, contradictoriamente.

Shikamaru se cubrió los oídos con sus dedos y negó con la cabeza, bajando luego sus manos hasta refugiarlas en los bolsillos de su pantalón —Oy, no tienes que hacer eso.

—Entonces dime porque te estabas escondiendo de mi —demandó, colocando ambas manos en sus caderas y quebrando la cintura ligeramente a uno de los lados—. ¿Y?

¿Escondiendo? No, él no estaba haciendo eso. Solo los cobardes se escondían y él no era... Bueno, si estaba escondiéndose ¿Por qué mentirse a sí mismo? ¿Pero alguien podía culparlo? La mujer delante suyo era aterradora, y más aterrador era el hecho de que estaba aparentemente enamorado de ella y eso terminaría derivándolo a un psiquiátrico. De hecho, ya podía imaginarse compartiendo habitación con alguien que alucinaba ver insectos. Probablemente un veterano del clan Aburame o algo así. _Problemático..._ Pero Shikamaru sabía que no podía decirle nada de eso —No hacía eso, solo... quería dormir una siesta —¡genial, ahora era casi tan patético poniendo excusas como Kiba cuando se trataba de Hinata!. _Bien pensado, genio. _

—No te creo, idiota. Por dos días, DOS días, te busqué y no te encontré. La aldea no es tan grande, y todos seguían diciendo cosas distintas.

El Nara rascó su nunca, intentando escaparse por la tangente —Bueno... ya sabes que Chouji cuando come no presta mucha atención, mi padre es bastante distraído también y Kurenai-sensei puede haberme malinterpretado cuando le dije que haría...

—No te creo Shikamaru. Sabes que no soy tonta, no me vengas con eso.

Bien, lo admitía. Ino no era tonta. De hecho, era exactamente todo lo contrario. Era inteligente, para lo que deseaba serlo, y en extremo manipuladora. Era astuta, cualidad de la que muchas personas carecían; curiosamente, las mismas personas que la consideraban tonta sin conocerla.

—Ahora dime que te sucede, ¿y qué intentaste decirme el otro día?

Debería haber sabido que un intento a medias no valía la pena. A Ino algo así no se le pasaría por alto –y no lo había hecho- y ahora no dejaría el asunto en paz por más que él se lo pidiera o rogara —Esto... nada. Es demasiado problemático.

Ino dio un paso hacia adelante, amenazante —¿Nada? Tu no dices simplemente nada y quieres realmente decirlo.

_Perfecto... _–pensó apesadumbrado- _ahora esta jugando con mi cabeza _—Ino, no era nada. Ya déjalo.

El que ella no fuera a dejarlo en paz aunque él se pidiera no significaba que Shikamaru no fuera a intentarlo. El Nara era racional, hasta que se trataba de Ino. Entonces todo lo demás parecía no importar demasiado.

—Sabes que no me iré de aquí hasta que me lo digas —contraatacó tercamente, él suspiró y bajó la cabeza, contemplando sus pies. ¿Por qué debía la mujer ser tan problemática y condenadamente insistente? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejar las cosas como estaban? Simple, porque era Ino.

—Ino...

—¡Oh, vamos! Ni que fuera que me amaras... —el silencio cayó como un baldazo de agua helada. Seguro, ella lo había dicho en broma, como un imposible, pero había dado en la tecla. Y Shikamaru no podía fijar su mirada en ningún lugar. Abochornado, y sintiéndose como el más estúpido de los hombres por caer en la trampa más vieja del mundo, desvió la cabeza a un lado.

Los ojos azules de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente. _No todo es bello en la vida, Ino. Eso no significa que no puedas amarlo._ Eso había dicho Shikamaru en una ocasión, y ella se había enfadado con él por llamarla superficial. _Tú no te conformas, _le había repetido en varias ocasiones. Una de ellas, cuando ella le había dicho en broma que podría llegar a desearlo. Pero no se había referido a ella –y no le había dicho superficial-, se había referido a él. Todo ese tiempo, todas esas veces, Shikamaru se había referido a él. Probablemente, y conociéndolo, había estado evaluándola a ella, evaluando sus respuestas y reacciones, tanteando el terreno, antes de meterse a cruzarlo. Shikamaru no querría pisar una mina a mitad de camino, o hundirse en arenas movedizas. Lo conocía, el Nara jamás se lanzaría de cabeza a una piscina sin comprobar previamente que hubiera agua dentro.

—Tú... me amas... —exclamó, pasmada. Inmóvil, observándolo con los ojos desorbitados como si él fuera lo más ridículo del mundo. Y quizá lo fuera. Al menos así se sentía el moreno.

—Me voy —dijo ya dándose media vuelta. Ni siquiera quería saber qué pensaba Ino al respecto. Había visto lo que la rubia hacía con los hombres que le confesaban algo de tal magnitud o la adoraban de alguna forma, los aplastaba. Los convertía en un charquito ínfimo e insignificante en la tierra.

—¡Espera Shikamaru!

El Nara se detuvo aún de espaldas a ella y con la cabeza a gacha —Puedes mandarme la burla por carta o telegrama o algo así... —masculló.

Pero ella no se rió, como él había creído que haría —No te vayas, Shikamaru. No huyas como el cobarde que eres.

Seguro, actuar como un hombre y quedarse sonaba más honorable; pero actuar como un cobarde y marcharse era más atractivo. Y más sano para su mente, probablemente. Si se quedaba, lo más seguro era que Ino lo hiciera añicos.

—Lo siento Ino... de verdad, no estoy de humor y-

—¡Oh, por favor! —exclamó, arrojando los brazos al aire—. Deja de actuar como un mártir y regresa aquí Shikamaru.

Él se detuvo y, finalmente, se volteó. Aguardando la risa en son de burla o los insultos o las frases relacionadas con "¡¿Estás loco?", pero nada de eso llegó. Aunque tenía una respuesta para la pregunta sobre su sanidad mental. De hecho, lo único que oyó fueron los pasos de la rubia acercándose a él e interrumpiéndose a no más de un metro.

Luego, oyó algo que nunca jamás antes en su vida había creído capaz de llegar a oír —Bésame.

Probablemente, luciendo como un gran idiota, preguntó —¿Qué?

Ino negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos —Dije que me beses. Sabes como hacerlo, ¿no es cierto?

¿Si sabía? Si, por supuesto. ¿Si deseaba hacerlo? Ni siquiera se atrevía a responder la pregunta en su cabeza, pero no lo haría. No podía hacerlo. Debía haber un truco, una trampa. Ino simplemente no se pararía delante de él y le diría algo como eso. Encontraba más probable que lo golpeara por haber siquiera pensado que podía hacerlo que lo que de hecho estaba sucediendo. De hecho, incluso creía más probable que Hinata le dijera algo así a que fuera Ino quien lo dijera –y eso ya indicaba el grado de irracional de la situación en la que se encontraba. Hinata ni siquiera le había pedido a Naruto que la besara.

—¿Qué? No...

Ino pareció molesta. O quizá fue su imaginación —¿Disculpa? ¿Eres idiota? Vienes... me dices que me amas y luego... ¿no quieres besarme? Eres un cobarde.

El Nara rascó su nuca. ¡Oh!, si lo era. Si lo sabría él —Bueno... técnicamente yo no te dije nada. Tú asumiste que-

—¡Nara Shikamaru! No me vengas con tecnicismos.

Bien, no se atrevería a hacerlo. No esta vez. Bien sabía Shikamaru que Ino no permitiría que un tecnicismo como el que él intentaba plantear la desconcertara.

—¿Y bien? —demandó segundos después. Él se preguntó si estaría diciéndolo en serio pero dedujo rápidamente que no había rastro de humor en su estado de ánimo.

—Oy, Ino... no creo que sea buena idea y...

La rubia negó con la cabeza —¿Puedes... —suspiró—, por una vez, tan solo una vez, dejar de pensar tanto y hacer algo?

El chico negó con la cabeza, ¿acaso podía ella por una vez dejar de hacer algo y detenerse a pensarlo antes de hacerlo? —Ino...

Honestamente, Ino estaba harta de esperar que él avanzara por su cuenta hasta ella. No era una mujer paciente, y no regalaba oportunidades como aquella habitualmente por lo que, cuando lo hacía, esperaba al menos no ser rechazada; no por Shikamaru, porque no era él quien la estaba rechazando; sino por el sentido común. Por lo que acortó ella las distancias y lo besó. Acallándolo. Y en un primer momento lo sintió tensarse, sin corresponder, pero luego lenta y perezosamente percibió los labios de él comenzar a moverse suavemente contra los suyos.

El ritmo del beso, por supuesto, lo llevaba ella. Él seguía, pero lo hacía más ávido de lo que jamás lo había visto en toda su vida. Debía admitir, que estaba sorprendida. No había considerado siquiera la posibilidad de llegar a una situación como aquella aquel día, menos aún con él; pero lo había hecho. No sabía porque, no lo había pensado demasiado realmente. Ino no creía más en el amor, eso se decía constantemente. Que era una ilusión, una mentira. Que solo quería un romance, uno grande para superar a Sakura tal y como le había prometido a Asuma, pero aquello no era eso. No era un romance. Él no era algo que fácilmente podía descartar. Shikamaru era una de las pocas personas que la toleraban y la mantenían viva. Era importante, él era importante para ella. Y, por encima de todo, él no era perfecto –como la belleza que ella decía buscar-; él no era hermoso. Era ordinario y desgarbado y lucía siempre aburrido, arrastraba los pies, actuaba como un anciano y aún tenía el asqueroso vicio de fumar un cigarrillo de vez en cuando. Pero, por alguna razón, estar con él de aquella manera le agradaba. ¿Lo amaba? Aún no podía afirmar que fuera capaz de tal cosa. De hecho, aún se creía incapaz de hacerlo, pero –quizá, solo quizá- quería empezar a creer de que era posible. Después de todo, cuando estaba con él, Ino podía ser ella misma. Sin máscara, ni mentiras, ni disparates, ni maquillaje. Sin coqueteo forzado, ni ilusiones prefabricadas. Con él no necesitaba nada, nada de eso. Y era agradable, de vez en cuando, poder dejar caer la pesada armadura y caminar como si estuviera desnuda.

Tentativamente, lo sintió enroscar ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura y atraerla hacia él, con lentitud. En algún instante, que ya no recordaba, el moreno había ladeado la cabeza y profundizado el beso y ella correspondía gustosa al atrevimiento que nunca hubiera creído que el fuera a tomarse. Pero no se quejaba. Muy por el contrario, había aprovechado la oportunidad para rodearle la nuca con los brazos y presionarse firmemente contra él. La necesidad exagerada que en los últimos días había sentido de discutir con él empezaba a evaporarse lentamente, como si eso hubiera sido lo que hubiera deseado a lo largo de todo aquel extenso tiempo. Como si esa hubiera sido la descarga de tensión que había necesitado.

—Ino, detente... —dijo finalmente él, intentando recobrar la compostura. Pero los labios de ella chocaron nuevamente contra su boca.

—Oh, cállate —murmuró, y él sonrió perezosamente contra su boca.

Ahora lo comprendía todo perfectamente. Estaba completa y positivamente seguro. Por un instante de permanecer levitando en esa burbuja, en esa _problemática_ burbuja, era capaz de romperse el cuello una y mil veces mas.


	22. Irracional

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

**22/22**

Final. Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como hoy es el último capítulo sepan disculparme si la nota de autor es un poco más larga de la habitual (aunque haré lo posible por no prolongarme demasiado). Primero que nada, y como siempre, quiero decirles gracias. De verdad, millones de gracias por todo. A todos los lectores, a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a mi historia (y llegaron hasta acá o se quedaron en el camino, indiferentemente), gracias. Gracias también a quienes añadieron mi humilde historia a favorite y a alerts. Y aún más, a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia en hacerme saber su opinión y/o crítica. Y así haya sido una reseña positiva o no, se las agradezco de todas formas y sepan que intentaré mejorar con ello. Además, respeto mucho a las personas que dicen lo que piensan, y lo hacen respetuosamente. Por eso y a todos gracias. Perdón, creo que ya me puse nostáligica, y quizá mi fic fue una idealización entera de Naruto (lo cual tiendo a hacer a menudo), pero se que hice lo mejor que pude y espero ustedes -al menos- lo hayan disfrutado. En fin, y en resúmen: **Gracias**. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!. Oh, me olvidaba... Si a alguien le interesa, mañana estaré subiendo una nueva historia, un **GaaHina** (se que no es un convencionalismo) llamado "**Desierto**", por si a alguien le interesa o se siente inclinado a pasarse. Ahora sí... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**.**

Perdón la demora.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Irracional  
**

XXII

"Irracional"

Caminó perezosamente con ambas manos en los bolsillos. Contemplando con ojos distraídos las hojas doradas caer meciéndose lenta y acompasadamente de los árboles. En el suelo, algunas de color rojo y anaranjado empezaban a mezclarse entre las de color verde esmeralda, las cuales también habían empezado a secarse. Muchas de estas, de hecho, ya estaban adquiriendo tonalidades amarillentas. Lo cual era agradable, en alguna medida. El verano no era su estación favorita, si bien era la de Ino. Él prefería el invierno, dormir siempre era más placentero en esa estación. Además, en Konoha, el frío nunca era tan extremo y no era un problema. El calor, por otro lado, lo era. Era de suponerse que en un país llamado el "País del Fuego" las temperaturas fueran habitualmente altas. Y en verano la cuestión era peor, terriblemente peor. Entrenar, resultaba casi imposible. Bueno, no realmente. Pero era un fastidio tener que estar sudando por practicar bajo el sol a las doce del mediodía. Horario que Ino encontraba apropiado para entrenar, a lo que él debería acotar que estaba simplemente "loca". Si, esa era la palabra. Pero se abstendría de decirla en voz alta.

Por otro lado, el humo de las llamas del Amaterasu de Sasuke finalmente se estaba disipando. Después de siete días y siete noches, las llamaradas negras se habían extinguido completamente –convirtiendo el antiguo barrio Uchiha en cenizas- y ahora, después de días de no poder hacerlo, finalmente sería capaz de volver a contemplar las nubes. Blancas y esponjosas, vagando despreocupadamente por el aire de un lado al otro. Lo cual, debía admitir, era un alivio; el tener su momento de paz de regreso; ya que temía no tener demasiados más de esos en el futuro. No con Ino siguiéndolo de cerca.

En lo referente a Ino, cuatro días habían pasado desde que la muchacha había descifrado que él estaba... algo así como complicado por culpa de ella... Si, esa era su mejor explicación porque aún no tenía el valor para admitir que estaba enamorado de ella, en realidad, que la amaba, en voz alta y para sí. Menos aún, para Ino. En resumen, habían pasado cuatro días desde que su problemática compañera de equipo le había prácticamente demandado que la besara. Y aunque era poco ortodoxo (y él era, en algún punto, tradicionalista), debía admitir que el atrevimiento de ella y la forma en que le había ordenado que lo hiciera, le había resultado atractivo. Quizá, si le gustaran las mujeres con iniciativa (porque él no tenía propia y eso hacía las cosas más fáciles) y un látigo en la mano, figurativamente (otra vez). Pero no deseaba ahondar demasiado más en ello. Temari e Ino eran pruebas más que suficientes, aunque si tuviera que elegir una de las dos... elegiría la segunda. De hecho, eso había hecho.

Pateando un muy pequeño montículo de hojas, observó algunas de estas volar algunos centímetros del suelo. No demasiado, porque la cantidad no era excesiva dado que aquel era recién el primer día del otoño, pero lo suficiente para lograr el efecto deseado. En el aire, una muy suave brisa mecía las puntas de su cola de cabello sujeta como habitualmente estaba. La sensación era agradable, debía admitir. Como si algo estuviera cambiando. De alguna forma, era como si Shikamaru pudiera sentir al mundo girar en aquel preciso instante. Era un intuición, más que nada, una corazonada y él no le prestaba demasiada atención a las corazonadas. Pero era como si no pudiera ignorarlo, el hecho de que parecía que las cosas a su alrededor estaban cambiando. Bueno, lo estaban haciendo de hecho. Hacía tan solo ocho días, Naruto se había convertido en Hokage y eso era más que suficiente, pero no era lo único. El hecho de que Ino lo hubiera besado también sumaba a la extraña sucesión de eventos de los últimos tiempos. No que él estuviera pensando particularmente en ello.

Reprimiendo un bostezo, descendió las escaleras de piedra quebrada. Ambas manos relajadas en el interior de los bolsillos de su pantalón, tocando con la yema de uno de sus dedos un pequeño objeto cilíndrico y alargado de papel. A ambos lados de su camino, se extendían rocas genéricas que llevaban nombres. Algunas tenían flores, otras, otra serie de objetos que significarían algo para estar allí en lugar de otros, otras simplemente flores marchitas y algunas nada. Pero algo era seguro, todas tenían el símbolo de la aldea grabadas en ellas y todas eran limpiadas y atendidas por igual. Algunos niños, de hecho, ya se encontraban allí puliendo las rocas y asegurándose de quitarles las hojas secas de encima para que nada las cubriera. Aunque, al parecer, aún no habían llegado al sector donde se encontraba la tumba de Asuma, porque esta tenía una considerable cantidad de hojas reposando sobre la piedra. Acuclillándose delante de esta, las corrió con la mano. No podía hacer demasiado tiempo que permanecía de esa forma, porque las flores rojas de Kurenai estaban allí y por la apariencia de los pétalos aún estaban frescas. Las flores de Ino, por otro lado, ya estaban completamente marchitas.

Evitando dejar deslizar sus pensamientos hacia esa cuestión, sacó el cigarrillo que había traído preparado y lo colocó ceremoniosamente en sus labios. Luego, alzó ambas manos y mientras cubría con una la punta del cigarrillo para evitar que la brisa se lo apagara cuando intentara encenderlo, con la otra sacó el encendedor que había pertenecido a su sensei y con un movimiento de su pulgar acercó la llama al palillo. Inhalando, sintió la nicotina llenarlo por completo y el humo viajó hasta sus pulmones. Sin embargo, la sensación que había percibido en esos días en que había aguardado para vengar a su sensei, esa sensación de desesperación por fumar, había desaparecido por completo. Ahora fumaba uno de vez en cuando, más por costumbre, por nostalgia, que por otra cosa. Solo para recordarlo, en los días tristes, y para dejarle uno sobre la tumba.

Se preguntó qué pensaría su sensei de él si estuviera vivo. Si estaría orgulloso o no, si se reiría o no al saber que había caído en la trampa más antigua del mundo: La mujer. Probablemente soltaría una carcajada, no porque hubiera –en efecto- caído sino porque esa mujer era Ino. La chica de la que se había quejado prácticamente toda su vida. De la que había asegurado que nunca jamás en la vida se enamoraría. Hasta allí habían llegado sus juramentos en referencia a ello. Era estúpido, y problemático sin duda, pero no había podido evitarlo. No es como si hubiera podido prevenirlo. Un día, como cualquier otro, lo había tomado desprevenido.

Exhalando, sonrió de lado. Chouji probablemente sí se reiría, y le refregaría en la cara cuanta razón tenía. Y Shikamaru sabía que no podría hacer nada al respecto. No que fuera a molestarle, no viniendo de su amigo al menos. Ino, por otro lado, clavaría su bandera en él como si hubiera llegado a la luna. Y Shikamaru no estaba seguro si eso era lo que quería. Una cosa era tener esa "molestia" adentro cada vez que Ino aparecía en escena y otra muy diferente era darle el poder para que ella hiciera con él lo que deseara. Si lo hacía, la endemoniada mujer probablemente lo destruiría en días, ¡qué decir!, horas nada más.

Pero, de todas formas, no estaba seguro. No quería pensar demasiado al respecto. Ino le había demandado que la besara tras descubrir lo que él sentía por ella, pero eso no significaba que ella sentía algo por él. En aquellos cuatro días, se había sentido como si hubiera estado a prueba. Como si Ino hubiera estado probándolo para ver si decidía adoptarlo como mascota o desecharlo como desperdicio de perro. De una forma u otra, no sabía lo que la rubia pensaba ni sentía –para variar- y ella tampoco había dicho nada al respecto. No realmente, más allá del problemático beso. E hiciera lo que hiciera, parecía ser que era él quien salía perdiendo.

Dando una nueva pitada al cigarrillo, oyó el crack de una hoja al ser aplastada por el pie de alguien más. No tuvo que voltearse para saber de quien se trataba. Desde que había sucedido lo que había sucedido, Ino continuaba apareciendo misteriosamente allí donde él estuviera. Sin embargo, no la miró hasta que la joven rubia se detuvo junto a él. No le sorprendió de ver que la chica tenía un ramo de flores en la mano, aunque si le sorprendió de ver que –nuevamente- las flores eran distintas a las que había traído las dos últimas veces. No eran agrimonias, ni pensamientos. Aunque había una de cada una escabullidas entre el resto. De hecho, se sorprendía de ver tal variedad de flores –y de tantos diferentes colores- en un mismo ramo. Ino no solía armar de esa forma sus arreglos florales, no desde que era una niña. Y, en verdad, eso era lo que parecía, hecho por una niña que no comprendía nada de flores y había elegido y tomado las que más le habían gustado y las había colocado todas juntas en un mismo lugar. Y no hecho por una florista experta como lo era la rubia chica.

Sonriendo alegremente, aferró el ramo colorido contra su pecho. Había flores blancas, anaranjadas, rojas, amarillas y púrpuras, e inclusive unas color magenta. Shikamaru no se jactaba de ser un conocedor de flores; de hecho, era un gran desconocedor de la materia, pero reconocía las margaritas –y en el ramo había unas cuantas amarillas- y los claveles, curiosamente, rojos –Ino odiaba las flores rojas. Por dos razones; por un lado, le recordaban a la sangre e Ino no toleraba la sangre; por el otro, le recordaban el amor y la pasión en los que una vez había creído tan fervientemente.

—¿Qué? —sonrió Ino, contemplando el ramo aferrado a su pecho y sujeto con un lazo púrpura.

El moreno se encogió de hombros —No lo sé... ¿Acaso tu ramo no rompe todas las reglas de la florería? Es decir... —rascó su nuca intentando buscar las palabras—, no es armónico y... ¡Bah! Que se yo.

Ino rió. Por alguna razón, la joven parecía de buen humor. Aún a pesar de estar ambos en medio de un cementerio, frente a la tumba de una persona que fue importante para ellos —Puede ser... No me importa, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera. Y si quiero poner una flor grande y colorida al lado de una pequeña y opaca puedo hacerlo, ¿no te parece Shikamaru?

—Supongo... —_típico de Ino, arrojando por la borda las reglas y demás. _Aún así, no comprendía el cambio. Ino siempre había doblado las reglas a su antojo. Pero con las flores, siempre había sido muy meticulosa y dedicada, asegurándose de hacer todo a la perfección. Por lo que podía deducir de las palabras de ella y de la apariencia, el ramo era todo menos eso. No era perfecto, y por lo tanto no era bello porque en la mente de Ino ambos eran sinónimos.

—No suenas convencido —contestó, aún en tono alegre. Shikamaru esperaba el momento en que la chica se enfadara con él y le respondiera con dureza. En Ino, el cambio tomaría tan solo segundos y el Nara esperaba que ocurriera de un momento al otro. Aún si no tenía razones para creer que Ino se enfadaría, lo hacía, lo aguardaba; Ino siempre se enfadaba. Más aún, Ino siempre se enfadaba con él... dijera lo que dijera.

Evaluando la situación, dijo cautamente, temiendo encender la mecha que hiciera estallar la bomba —Es solo... No entiendo el cambio.

Esta vez, Ino si lució fastidiada, pero no dijo nada. Por un instante, contempló las flores entre sus brazos. La brisa, con mucha suavidad, mecía su larga cabellera dorada recogida como habitualmente en una cola alta.

Finalmente, rompió el silencio —Realmente, no entiendes a las mujeres.

Él dio una nueva pitada al cigarrillo —Nunca dije que bromeara cuando decía eso. Las mujeres son problemáticas.

—Y tú, Nara Shikamaru, eres un idiota —musitó, enojada y con la vista fija en la piedra. El Nara negó con la cabeza. _Y helo ahí el insulto gratuito... Ni siquiera se que dije esta vez... _No era como si nunca dijera que las mujeres eran problemáticas al fin y al cabo. De hecho, a lo largo de su vida, estaba seguro de haberlo dicho más de mil veces (sin exagerar).

Supuso que debería haber dicho algo, al menos la mirada fija de Ino en la piedra le dio a entender que debería haberlo hecho. Pero no supo que, y con los años había aprendido que si no tenía la respuesta correcta era simplemente mejor no contestar.

Ino, con cautela, se acuclilló delante de la roca y tomando el listón por una de las puntas lo desató, ante la mirada confusa del moreno que no comprendía porque hacía eso. Y por que se había tomado la molesta de amarrarlo en primer lugar si luego lo desataría nuevamente. No era por ser reiterativo, pero realmente no comprendía a las mujeres. O, al menos, no comprendía a Ino. Aún así, la muchacha prosiguió como si nada, ignorando todo lo demás. Con suma delicadeza, y cautela, tomó una pequeña cantidad de flores anaranjadas –todas iguales, similares a las margaritas pero más grandes- y las colocó con cuidado sobre la piedra.

En voz baja, murmuró —Zinnias, por la nostalgia del ayer alegre.

Shikamaru aguardó en silencio, mientras Ino con ambas manos las acomodaba cuidadosamente en la roca en la cual se encontraba gravado el nombre de Asuma Sarutobi. Pensó que era apropiado, y aparentemente esa era la razón por la que Ino las había traído.

Luego, se giró levemente y tomó del ramo que había dejado a su lado en la tierra otro grupo de pequeñas flores amarillas con el centro púrpura vívido. Estas, por supuesto, el chico las conocía; eran las últimas flores que Ino había traído: Pensamiento.

—Para que Asuma-sensei no crea que nos olvidamos de él —dijo, con una ligera sonrisa. _Recuerdo y nostalgia_, eso había dicho Ino que las flores llamadas pensamientos significaban.

—Ino... —ella negó con la cabeza. No quería oír que el Nara le dijera que tal cosa no sucedería. Nada era seguro. Y esa era ella asegurándose de que no sucediera. No quería olvidarlo a él, ni las cosas que les había enseñado. No quería olvidar su rostro, su barba demasiado poblada, y definitivamente no quería olvidar la forma en que hablaba y sonreía como si en el mundo nada más importara. Cuando no estaba luchando, Asuma había sido tan o más despreocupado que Shikamaru. Al menos desde que ella lo había conocido. Y eso le había gustado, aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido.

Hasta que él había permanecido vivo, Ino había sido fuerte. Había superado la decepción de darlo todo a alguien y ser completamente desplazada, en dos ocasiones inclusive (siendo estas Sakura y Sasuke). Había soportado las feas formas del mundo y el sufrimiento. Había soportado las misiones degradantes, pero todo se había vuelto demasiado peso en sus hombros. Y en algún punto se había cansado y había decidido que era elegir entre la Ino que había sido y la que necesitaba ser para volverse fuerte y sobrevivir en el sentido en el que el mundo lo requerida. Y había elegido la segunda, sin saber realmente que había herido personas en el proceso. Chouji y Shikamaru. Inclusive Sakura le había dicho en varias ocasiones que se había vuelto demasiado fría y despiadada, pero solo cuando debía serlo, o eso había creído la rubia.

Y, sin darlo cuenta, se había alejado de la promesa que le había hecho a Asuma; pensando, irónicamente, que todo ese tiempo la había estado cumpliendo. Pensando, en algún punto, que ganar en el amor significaba romper un sinnúmero de corazones y quebrar el espíritu de un sinfín de personas sin tener que romper el suyo a cambio. No otra vez. Y ahora comprendía que el amor no era eso, amor, para Asuma, habían sido Kurenai y su pequeño hijo. Así como también había creído, erradamente, que para ganarle a Sakura en ninjutsu tendría que utilizar cualquier medio para lograr el fin de fortalecerse. Y lo había hecho, pero se había perdido a sí misma en el camino. Eso Shikamaru lo había visto, y se lo había dicho en contadas ocasiones, pero ella había sido demasiado terca para escucharlo. Saltando en todas las situaciones sin pensar las consecuencias. Cuando se suponía que era ella la que debía cuidar de sus dos compañeros, había resultado que ellos habían tenido que cuidar de ella, y cubrir sus espaldas cada vez que deseaba actuar por cuenta propia. Egoístamente.

Ella sonrió, colocando Agrimonias sobre la tumba junto a los Pensamientos y a las Zinnias —Agradecimiento.

El Nara asintió. Él también estaba agradecido de haberlo tenido a Asuma como sensei. El miembro del clan Sarutobi había sido el único capaz de llegar a él y, de alguna forma, motivarlo. Le había enseñado a jugar al shogi, y le había explicado la importancia del rey. Y como podía, él estaba continuando el deseo de su sensei. Solo esperaba estar haciéndolo bien.

Ino acomodó delicadamente todas las flores ya depositadas sobre la piedra y tomó otro pequeño subgrupo entre sus dedos. Eran flores también bastante similares a las margaritas –o quizá era Shikamaru quien las veía todas iguales- y eran sumamente coloridas. Dentro de la misma variedad, había flores de color magenta, anaranjadas, amarillas, rojas, color melocotón y rosadas.

Rascando su nuca, preguntó —¿Esas que significan?

Ino no lo miró, pero Shikamaru juró que en los labios de la chica se había dibujado una sonrisa —Son Gerberas, significan... la importancia de las cosas.

El moreno parpadeó, desconcertado —¿La importancia de las cosas?

La rubia asintió, acomodando las nuevas flores entre las anteriores ya colocadas —Finalmente comprendí, qué cosas son importantes y que no.

Shikamaru contempló las flores en silencio. La idea de decir "ya era hora" era demasiado tentadora para dejarla pasar pero suponía que diciendo algo de esa magnitud arruinaría el momento. Y, por raro que sonara, le agradaba aquello. No era incómodo, no demasiado.

En penúltimo lugar, Ino colocó las margaritas, entremezcladas con los claveles rojos y un iris blanco. Por un instante, pensó que la rubia diría algo al respecto de esas tres y el porque las había colocado todas juntas pero no lo hizo. Y Shikamaru debía admitir que estaba intrigado por ello y la extraña selección de flores que Ino había hecho.

—¿Qué representan esas?

Ino ocultó su rostro tras su largo flequillo dorado —Esperanza... El iris. Esperanza en el amor puro, las margaritas y esperanza en un amor, enamoramiento, los claveles rojos —confesó. En ningún instante, la voz de ella flaqueó ni presentó ningún cambio de tono, pero el moreno pudo jurar que la vio sonrojarse bajo el cabello que la ocultaba. Y sintió un enorme deseo de sonreír, pues nunca había creído poder lograr un efecto similar a ese en Ino. Aunque, quizá, no se refería a él...

—¿Te refieres a mi? —preguntó sosamente. Ahora que se escuchaba en voz alta, estaba seguro que sonaba aún más patético que en su mente. Y, probablemente, estuviera en lo cierto en eso.

Ino chasqueó la lengua y tomó la última flor —Por supuesto que me refiero a ti, idiota. No eres muy inteligente a veces...

Él avergonzado, bajó la mirada a la tierra. Si, definitivamente, había sonado completamente estúpido. Por un instante, era como si no hubiera pensado las cosas a fondo como solía hacerlo. Y, de hecho, eso era exactamente lo que había hecho. Había desechado toda lógica, por culpa de Ino, y no sabía si eso le gustaba tanto como sonaba.

—Centáurea. Felicidad.

El Nara alzó la vista al último tipo de flor. Era pequeña y lucía como si fuera silvestre. Con pequeños pétalos alargados de un color azul vibrante. De todas, de todos los colores, era la que más resaltaba. Y ahora que sabía las razones, el ramo no lucía tan poco armónico como le había parecido al principio. O, quizá, ya no estaba pensando demasiado en eso sino en lo que había dicho Ino al respecto. Tras amarrar cuidadosamente el lazo púrpura nuevamente alrededor de los tallos de las flores, se puso de pie y se volteó al moreno.

Nervioso, Shikamaru intentó tragar el nudo que parecía habérsele formado en la garganta. Ella se estaba acercando a él, con _esa_ mirada, esa endemoniada mirada que implicaba que deseaba algo. Y eso nunca antes había sido algo bueno para él. De hecho, la mayor de las veces había terminado con él humillado, degradado o herido físicamente. Y ninguna de las tres opciones sonaba demasiado apetente.

—Ino...

Pero ella lo ignoró, lo cual no lo sorprendió, y se acercó hasta apoyar su cuerpo peligrosamente contra el de él. Y, lentamente, le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos. Susurrándole al oído —Shika...

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Seguro, en el pasado había dicho que era inmune a todo eso, pero era una completa mentira. Él era un hombre, como cualquier otro, y tenía los mismos deseos y necesidades que cualquier hombre, y por ende era débil. Si, ¿por qué no?, la palabra sonaba apropiada. A pesar de que había dicho que no se convertiría en lo que su padre se había convertido, había terminado haciéndolo de todas formas. Al parecer, era algo que no podía evitarse.

—...estás tenso —sonrió—. Deberías relajarte. Solo soy yo.

Él puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Solo ella?, exactamente, ella era su peor y mejor pesadilla. Pero se rehusaba a admitir la segunda parte —Mujer problemática, no juegues conmigo...

—No... —acercó peligrosamente sus labios rosados a los de él— lo... —lo besó muy suave y efímeramente, presionando a duras penas su boca contra la de él. De alguna forma, el gesto parecía dulce y seductor a la misma vez. Y las contradicciones de Ino lo estaban matando— hago... —y volvió a besarlo.

Las mujeres eran problemáticas y fastidiosas, pero por una sola razón. Tenían el arma más peligrosa en su poder y sabían perfectamente como usarla a su favor y en contra de los hombres —Ino...

La rubia volvió a besarlo, esta vez ladeando la cabeza y profundizando cuidadosamente el gesto. Shikamaru, intoxicado y desconcertado, respondió con cierta torpeza. Luego, tras unos instantes –que bien pudieron para él parecer segundos o años- ella se apartó y sonrió alegremente.

—¿Qué? —la cuestionó desconcertado. ¿Acaso iría ahora a burlarse de él y decirle que todo era una broma? No lo dudaría de Ino.

—Besas bien.

Él pareció ofendido, lo cual causó más gracia a ella —¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Que pensé que serías demasiado holgazán para esforzarte en este campo también —susurró, inclinándose sobre él aún sin soltarlo. En algún momento, los brazos de Shikamaru se habían enroscado en la cintura de la joven. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía cuando el cigarrillo encendido se le había resbalado de entre los dedos; pero lo había hecho, y ahora yacía olvidado en el suelo entre ambos, aún echando humo levemente.

—¡Tsk! Eres demasiado problemática... —Ino rió.

—Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste —él pareció interesado. Honestamente, no sabía a que se refería.

—¿Sabes? Deberás ser más específica, dije muchas cosas en mi vida.

Ella lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro —No te pases de listo conmigo, Nara. Ese privilegio no lo tienes ni lo tendrás nunca —él bajó la cabeza, rendido, y suspiró—. Me refería... a que ya no quiero un romance.

Él la observó con aún más curiosidad y expresión perezosa —¿No?

—No.

Aliviado, cerró los ojos y exhaló suavemente —Supongo... que son buenas noticias —y, sin decir más, la besó con suma lentitud. Un sonido, de repente, los alertó de la presencia de alguien más.

—¡Ejem! —rápidamente Shikamaru la soltó y se apartó. Solo para ver a Chouji, su mejor amigo, sonriéndole a ambos—. Ya era hora —fue todo lo que dijo.

Incómodo, Shikamaru se enderezó y desvió la mirada a un costado. Ino simplemente negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo indignada —No seas cobarde, ya nos vio.

El Akimichi rió alegremente —Ino tiene razón en esta amigo...

Colocando ambas manos en sus bolsillos, pateó una pequeña piedra. Él no estaba intentando disimular, no. "Por supuesto que no..." —¡Tsk! Como crees que voy a hacer eso...

La rubia enarcó una ceja. Sus ojos azules fijos en el chico a su lado —No lo se, pero lo intentaste.

Ok. Lo admitía. Había sido un reflejo. Y ahora estaba atrapado. Dedicando una mirada avergonzada a su amigo, se encogió de hombros —Tenía que intentarlo, ¿cierto?

Chouji solo volvió a reír. Extraña pareja hacían esos dos, sus amigos, pero le agradaba. De alguna forma, verlos era gracioso. Y se alegraba por ellos, verdaderamente lo hacía —Claro.

Ino golpeó el pie contra el suelo, molesta y con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho —¡Tú no lo apoyes!

El Akimichi alzó ambas manos en son de paz —Oye, no te enfades conmigo Ino. Al menos te lo dijo, eso es bueno ¿verdad?

—¿Qué se supone que me dijo? —el castaño dedicó una mirada desconcertada a su amigo.

—¿No le dijiste?

Shikamaru rascó su nuca y sonrió patéticamente —Bueno... más bien ella lo dedujo.

No podía decir que se sorprendía. Si las cosas no se hubieran dado como se habían dado, Shikamaru probablemente nunca le habría dicho. Y todo habría caído en el olvido.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco —Porque es tan romántico...

No lo era, simplemente no lo era. Y punto —Mujer problemática, sabes que no soy...

—No me importa. Tendrás que serlo. Regalarme flores y todo eso.

El Nara enarcó una ceja, ¿acaso Ino estaba siendo aún más absurda que de costumbre? Porque él, personalmente, creía que si —Ino... tu trabajas en la única florería de la aldea. ¿Acaso el que lo sepas no pierde todo sentido?

—¿Acaso lo harías, me comprarías flores, si no trabajara en una florería?

—No —pero ese no era el punto—, pero-

—¿Ves?

Chouji negó con la cabeza —No podrás ganar esta, amigo.

Shikamaru dejó caer la cabeza rendido. No, Chouji tenía razón. Lo curioso, era que hacía tan solo unos días desde que estaban juntos y ella ya estaba siendo mandona con él y ya estaban discutiendo, o, más bien, ya estaba siendo sermoneado. Pero, ¿qué podía esperar? Así habían sido desde siempre.

—¿Sabes, que? No tiene sentido seguir discutiendo contigo. Nada de esto parece entrar en tu cabezota, ¡mejor vamos! Naruto regresará en cualquier momento y tenemos que ir a darle la bienvenida.

Y sin decir más, la chica comenzó a alejarse de la tumba en el cementerio y hacia la salida. Shikamaru, agachándose, tomó el cigarrillo completamente consumido y lo colocó sobre la piedra. Chouji dejó la flor que había ido a llevar y ambos se marcharon tras la rubia. Les tomó un par de minutos alcanzarla.  
Cuando lo hicieron, Chouji jadeaba —Ino... espera...

Los ojos azules de ella se fijaron en él severamente —Si no comieras tanto serías más rápido. Deberías empezar una dieta.

El castaño bajó la cabeza entristecido, Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua y susurró por lo bajo, solo para que su amigo lo oyera —Oy, Chouji. No le hagas caso... que sabe una mujer problemática como ella.

—Te escuché Nara. Asuma-sensei me hizo prometer que los cuidaría y eso planeo hacer...

_Lo que planeas es volvernos locos. _Pensó para sí, pero ni siquiera consideró decirlo en voz alta. Chouji, como siempre, pareció leer sus pensamientos porque le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice. Como si supiera las exactas palabras que estaban desfilando en ese momento por su cabeza.

En silencio, continuaron caminando. De vez en cuando, Ino se quejaba de ambos, diciendo que estaban holgazaneando y retrasándose a propósito. Y no dejaba de decir que la pereza de él se le había restregado a Chouji y ahora lo había contagiado de ello, como si fuera una enfermedad. Lo cual era, sin lugar a dudas, absurdo; pero, después de todo, gran parte de lo que salía de los labios de Ino era bastante absurdo en sí y por sí. Por lo que discutir era otra batalla perdida.

Finalmente llegaron, y para sorpresa de Shikamaru, eran uno de los primeros en llegar. En la entrada de la aldea, solo se encontraban unas pocas personas cercanas al Jinchuuriki y actual Hokage: Iruka y Kakashi, quien sorprendentemente y por primera vez había llegado temprano; Sai y Yamato; Tsunade y Shizune; y Konohamaru y su pequeña pandilla, los cuales habían crecido y tenían ya 15 años. Pero, para su sorpresa, eran los primeros del grupo de los que una vez habían sido los nueve novatos, así como tampoco aún estaban allí Neji, Lee y Tenten. En cuestión de minutos, fueron llegando el resto. Primeros; fueron Kiba, Shino y Hinata; segundos Neji, Tenten y Lee; y por último Sakura, acompañada de Sasuke. Por un instante, Shikamaru observó a Ino aguardando que la rubia estuviera viendo al recién llegado sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, pero no lo hacía. De hecho, Ino le acababa de dedicar una sonrisa a Sakura y ahora estaba ojeando al resto de los recién llegados con curiosidad.

Solo para decir, segundos después, con una gran sonrisa —Neji y Tenten están juntos.

El Nara se cruzó de brazos —Por supuesto que están juntos, son compañeros de equipo y llegaron junto con Lee.

La rubia se abofeteó la frente —¿Eres idiota? Me refiero a "juntos", como nosotros "juntos", ¿entiendes?

Chouji miró –no tan discretamente- en la dirección de ellos y se volvió a su amiga —Oh, Ino... ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Yo no veo nada raro...

Ino orgullosa, alzó el mentón —Intuición femenina, ¿me equivoqué con Asuma-sensei?

El Akimichi rascó su nuca —Supongo que no, pero...

—¡Shhh! Ahí viene Naruto —lo calló ella, todos dirigieron su vista al frente.

Y de hecho, allí estaba. Caminando lentamente hacia el umbral, a tan solo metros de cruzarlo, acompañado de cuatro AMBU que habían actuado como sus escoltas y una muchacha de la arena que lo ayudaba a mantenerse en pie, pasando un brazo por la espalda del rubio y permitiéndolo apoyarse sobre su hombro. La chica, aparentemente, tendría la misma edad que la generación de Naruto, y poseía cabello lacio y rojo hasta los hombros.

Sakura, al verlo en el estado en que se encontraba, y con salpicaduras de sangre en las vestimentas, se apartó del lado de Sasuke y corrió hacia él. El rubio, quien hasta el momento había permanecido con la cabeza baja y la vista en el piso, alzó la mirada. Bajo sus ojos azules había ojeras y su semblante indicaba cansancio.

—¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué sucedió? —Tsunade también se aproximó, aunque aguardó unos pasos más atrás que la que una vez fuera su aprendiz. Sasuke, lentamente, dio un único paso al frente. El resto observaron la escena en silencio. Nadie había esperado que su nuevo Hokage regresara herido.

Ojos azules se detuvieron en orbes color jade llenas de preocupación. Y tanto Hinata como muchos otros presentes contuvieron el aliento.

El rubio negó con la cabeza —Lo siento Sakura-chan yo... —el color del semblante de la pelirrosa pareció drenarse por completo. Naruto inmediatamente sonrió, esa sonrisa brillante y llena de alegría—. ¡Ja! Caíste, Sakura-chan... ¡Deberías haber visto tu rostro! ¡¿Qué te dije? Que no regresaría hasta cumplir mi promesa... El idiota de Sasuke ya no está en el libro bingo.

El mencionado torció el gesto en señal de fastidio, y las expresiones de Sakura variaron entre decepción, alivio y alegría, hasta llegar al enfado. En ese orden —¡El idiota eres tú! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre bromear de esa forma?

—¡No me importa! Te lo mereces... además, tan mal no puedes estar si tienes ánimos de bromear —todos oyeron a Sasuke mascullar un breve "Hmp", como mostrándose de acuerdo a las palabras de ella.

Kakashi, quien había permanecido en silencio, dio un paso al frente —Naruto, ¿qué sucedió?

El semblante del rubio se tornó uno de suma seriedad —Fuimos atacados en el camino de regreso, por Madara. Pero estamos bien —sonrió reasegurando sus palabras—. Yo me encargaré de eso, de veras.

El jounin asintió y observó de reojo a Sasuke, lo cual no pasó desapercibido a Neji. Pero, pronto el ambiente se volvió a aligerar. Y Naruto continuaba moviéndose inquieto en su lugar.

La pobre joven a su lado parecía tener dificultades para sostenerlo por debajo de su brazo —Hokage-sama, no debería moverse...

Él le sonrió alegremente —A que suena genial, de veras. ¿Verdad Kohana?

La pelirroja sonrió pero no dijo nada y simplemente continuó sosteniéndolo. El rubio intercambió una mirada con el Uchiha y luego se volvió al resto.

Todas las miradas se enfocaron en la heredera del clan Hyuuga y el joven Inuzuka cuando Naruto volvió a abrir la boca —¡Ja! ¡Sabía que ustedes dos estaban saliendo! Lo supe desde ese día en Ichiraku ramen —exclamó alegremente, señalándolos descaradamente. Kiba, al parecer, había decidido tomar repentinamente la mano de Hinata frente a todos. E Ino resistió la urgencia de sonreír altaneramente. Eso también lo había deducido, pero había supuesto –con cierta razón- que Kiba se delataría solo.

—Ese Kiba... —musitó Shikamaru, reprimiendo un bostezo—. No es capaz de comportarse.

Ino rió —No, parece que no.

Así como lo hizo Chouji —Kiba no ha cambiado tanto desde la academia.

La joven miembro del clan Yamanaka no pareció de acuerdo. De hecho, todos ellos habían cambiado. Habían crecido. Habían mejorado, como ninjas, y se habían hecho más fuertes como personas.

El Akimichi tuvo que concederle que tenía razón. Él mismo no se consideraba el mismo de cuando habían abandonado la academia, y Chouji suponía que era algo bueno.

—Lo es, amigo —le palmeó el hombro Shikamaru—. Lo es.

El castaño sonrió e Ino se volvió al Nara —¿Shika?

—¿Hmp?

—¿Por qué terminaron Temari y tú, de verdad?

Él se encogió de hombros. No veía daño alguno en decirle la verdad ahora. Después de todo, ya estaba siendo débil, estando con ella, estaba siendo irracional, y no se sorprendía de descubrir que no le importaba. No realmente. En lo más mínimo. Se sentía bien, algo que no era habitual sentir y que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Se sentía como volver a ser de nuevo el trío Ino-Shika-Cho, con algunas modificaciones, pero eso él también suponía que era bueno. Asuma estaría orgulloso de ellos, si pudiera verlos. Y eso era todo lo que importaba. Quizá, aquel día, con Naruto como Hokage e Ino a su lado y Chouji siempre fiel a su amistad, estaba un poco más cerca de lo que había intentado hacer desde que su sensei había muerto. Pasar la voluntad de fuego. Tal y como él le había enseñado.

—Temari me dejó, porque se dio cuenta que me estaba conformando... que me estaba conformando con ella, por ti.

Los ojos azules de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente y una gran y alegre sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Shika, ¿sabes qué?

—¿Qué?

Ino rió —Estar contigo, no es conformarse.

Y no lo era. Estaba siendo honesta, de eso estaba segura. Por ella, Shikamaru podía seguir siendo irracional, permaneciendo a su lado, todo el tiempo que quisiera. Porque, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, se sentía feliz como recordaba haberlo sido una vez. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, ya no se sentía sola. Y esa era la mejor sensación del mundo. Nada más importaba. Nada, ni siquiera la belleza y la perfección.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: lilylupin17, mitsuki, .DagaU., Lucia991, Chanekin . n, lunascorpio, akane0arwen5, pilar, Adri1408, daphne-gabycoco, Neith Akemi y daniela. Sepan disculparme si me olvidé de alguien y/o repetí. No fue mi intención.


End file.
